And they thought she'd never make it
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: My version of Taz and Up over the many years that they were together. Very fluffy at points, very violent in others. I hope my version of Taz and Up's relationship fits to your standards...Enjoy:  T for both English and Spanish swearing. Taz/Up...Mostly.
1. And so the robots die

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Taz & Up. However I do own all other characters. 'Kay?

**A/N: **Spanish from Google Translate, but my Spanish is teaching me so hopefully I will be more accurate in future…

Song of the chapter: Something that I want, Grace Potter-

"_Right when you think you know what to say,_

_Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way."_

Taz was fifteen years old when she met Commander Up. It was her birthday, her _Quinceañera._ She was sat at the edge of the dance floor wearing the ugly dress that she'd been forced into by her mother earlier in the day. It was bright pink, strapless, with sparkles that spiralled all around Taz's chest. Oh, and to top it all off, the entire skirt was made up of disgusting, frumpy, gag-worthy frills. Taz wanted nothing more than to rip the ugly dress off of her body and go to bed wearing her favourite and much more comfortable pyjamas.

She was pissed off. She was pissed off with these happy people that were dancing past her without a care in the world. She was pissed off with the dress. She was pissed off with her brothers for picking on her because of her dress. But mostly she was pissed off with her mother, who had taken it upon herself to bring all of the idiot 'bachelors' between the ages of fifteen to nineteen to meet her.

Her mother had always been one for tradition; it seemed that the tradition to meet the person you will marry at your _Quinceañera_ was no exception. That wouldn't be so bad; Taz had always preferred the company of boys, but her mother was insisting to use her proper name: Ticiana. It was an awful name; it made Taz sound like the kind of girl that enjoyed wearing frumpy pink dresses. Hence her nickname: Taz. **T**iciana **A**della **Z**afina Castro.

"Hey Ticcy." Taz looked to her left to where one of the recently introduced boys had decided to sit beside her. His hair was a dark brown colour that looked ever so slightly red when under the light, his eyes, as most Hispanic people, where brown. He was pretty good looking, Taz had to admit, but from the first moment he had opened his mouth Taz had been assured of her suspicion. He was an _idiota_.

"_Callar,_ dat's not my name," Taz said angrily. "_Tonto_."

"Fine. Ticiana," Nile responded quickly. "Sorry."

"Dat's not my name either." Taz turned away from the boy, hoping he would go away and leave her in peace.

"Then what is your name?"

"_Caller! Desaparecer! _I don't want to talk to jou _idiota_!" Taz cried, shoving Nile off his chair.

"Whoa, okay. Calm down, _unfuego_," Nile replied, smirking slightly. Taz kicked him. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Nile never got the chance to go anywhere.

* * *

><p>There was an ear-splitting crash. From where Taz was she couldn't see what was going on, but the screaming told her that whatever it was, it was bad. Windows of the building were smashed inwards, sending glass fragments everywhere. Taz could barely think straight as the screaming of her family and friends pierced through her head, but her survival mode kicked in and she was able enough to grab Nile by the arm and drag him under the table, shielding them from the falling fragments as the window right behind their head smashed, showering the table top above them with glass pieces that would have ripped them both to shreds.<p>

"What's going on?" Nile asked, panic full in his voice. He looked at Taz, his eyes glistening with intense fear.

"I don't know," Taz replied. She fought the temptation to curl up in a ball and hide, forcing herself to peep out from under the tablecloth. She was just in time to see masses of shiny metallic bodies filing into the room through every window, ten to each window, two at a time. "Robots," she breathed, the word sounded as horrified as her expression looked.

Taz watched as the robots marched into the room, their bodies glittering in the light, their black eyes merciless as the shot down every and any human that got in their way without even a seconds pause. Her heart pounded in her throat as she saw members of her family disintegrate in front of her eyes, unable to bring herself to move, fixed to the spot with terror like none she'd ever experienced before. Okay, yeah, these people were people that she'd only met a couple of times and had probably only come for the free food, but they were still her family.

"Must destroy all humans. Must destroy all humans. Must destroy all humans." Taz thought she was going to be sick, her throat dry and her stomach churning horribly as she heard the cold, metallic calls of the robots. They were heartless, destroying machines that couldn't feel guilt or remorse. It made Taz's entire body feel weak, and weak was something Taz never wanted to be.

"Ticiana?" Nile asked, sticking his head out of the tablecloth. "_Oh, Dios mío._" Taz looked at the boy next to her, his eyes were filled with terror as he watched the scene in front of him. He looked at her, and she pleaded with her mind, praying that her face didn't look as frightened as she felt, and more importantly any more frightened than Nile's face looked.

"Humans." Taz turned her head sharply and let out an eardrum-piercing scream at the sight of the robot towering above her, it's hand held up, fingers pointing towards her. She grabbed Nile by the shirt and shot backwards further under the table, yelling out as the robot's lazer beams hit the tabletop and it splintered around her, sending pieces of wood and dust everywhere, the splinters piercing her skin and the dust embedding itself into her hair and clothes. She stood up, grabbing Nile by the arm and ran towards the door, not really registering her dress tearing as it got caught in a sharp piece of wood. Taz was too occupied by not getting hit by lazer beams.

* * *

><p>Then there was a scream. Well, there had been lots of screams but that was a scream Taz knew from anywhere, she stopped dead and spun on her heel, searching for the owner of the scream. Taz's eyes landed on her littlest brother within a second. She could just about see him through the fire and the smoke. There were two robots that had hold of him by the arms and were dangling him in the air where he screamed and thrashed around, tears streaming down his little face. Taz's heart filled with hatred, how dare they do that to her brother? Her blood was boiling and she thought she was about to explode with anger. She grabbed the edge of dress and tore off the excess material, her eyes still fixed on her brother and the robots.<p>

"Ticiana, what are jou doing?" Nile asked, nervously. Taz ignored him and knelt to the floor, scooping up the nearest object to hand, a large splinter of wood from a table much like the one that had exploded around her and Nile. She felt the wood splinter in her hands for a second, planning what she was going to do.

"Nile, get outside. Get as many people as jou can and get outside," Taz instructed, still facing the robots. Nile watched her face as she talked, he could see what she was planning to do etched into her features, even if they were messed up with dust and dirt.

"Ticiana! You can't!" he cried, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her small frame with him. Taz growled at him and shook his grip off.

"_No! _I have to!" she yelled. "_Él es mi hermano!_"

Nile gave her a desperate look. "_Ticiana, por favour-_"

"My name isn't Ticiana!" Taz cried. "My name is Taz! _Ahoravan, idiota_!" She turned around and jogged forwards through the rubble and the fire.

"Taz!" Nile shouted, following her and dodging a large chunk of plaster that came flying towards his head. "TAZ!" Taz turned slightly at the sound of her name. "_Por favour_." Nile sounded desperate. His brown eyes were pleaded with Taz's heartstrings and almost made her walk back to him. But her brother's screams were echoing behind her.

Taz shook her head. "_Ir, Nile. Ir._" She disappeared into the smoke.

* * *

><p>Taz could barely see anything through the thickening smoke but she could hear her brother's screams and ran towards them. As she approached her brothers face went from terrified to shocked. He stared at her, waiting for his big sister to disappear past like his brother and mother had. But she didn't. She raced forwards, a large splinter of wood in her hands.<p>

"Get off my brother _que la polla_!" The robots didn't hear her, and that pissed her off even more. "YOU BASTARDS!" she screamed, charging forwards and forcing the splinter of wood through the metal of the nearest robot's back. The robot went into a total freak out, flapping its arms around, completely unable to control it's body anymore. After an agonising few seconds it fell backwards, hitting the floor with a smash.

"You will regret that, puny human," the other robot said as it's body turned mechanically to face her.

"Let my brother go," Taz growled. She defenceless now, the only thing she had left was her anger, she didn't know how far that was going to get her but she knew she was about to find out. The robot lifted it fingers towards her and she threw herself onto the floor as the lazer beams shot over her head, making the fire even worse. Leon was screaming loudly and making Taz's teeth grind.

The robot turned its attention back to her brother for a second and slashed its metal claws across his chest. He screamed out in pain. "Leon!" Taz screamed, hurling herself off the floor, an abandoned chair in her hands. She lifted the chair above her head and before the robot even had time to react she whacked it across the head with all her might. The robot was slightly dazed, shaking its head about in confusion. Taz grabbed her brother and yanked him out of the robot's arms and put him on the floor. "Run. RUN!" she yelled, pushing him through the smoke.

"Taz!" Leon shrieked, gripping his older sisters arm. "I'm scared." Tears were streaming down his face, along with blood that was gushing from a cut on his forehead. He was a sorry sight, but at least he was alive.

"_Sè hermano pe que no_, I know. Just run, okay Leon? Run." Taz kissed her little brother and gave him hug before shoving him away and into he smoke. Taz turned back round; the robot had fully recovered and was staring at her. "What are you staring at, _idiota_?"

"You are a very foolish human," the robot told her mechanically.

"Shame, just when I thought I was getting smart," Taz responded coldly. The robot walked towards her quickly, it's hands ready to grab her. Taz growled and kicked it in the chest, hard. It stumbled backwards, giving Taz chance to find another weapon. A discarded mop. She grabbed it with both hands and swung it like a golf cue at the robot's legs. The mop lifted the robots legs off the ground and it fell on its front. Taz ran backwards through the smoke, she couldn't see where she was going; she just prayed that she was going in the right direction.

The robot was up again and following her, it lifted its wrist up and thumped a button rapidly. Taz's eyes widened, that was a form of communication, right? It had to be. She turned, swinging the mop again. It made a satisfying 'THWACK' against the robot's chest. The robot grabbed the mop with both its hands and tried to pull it from Taz's hands. She kept hold of it and yanked it back through its slippery metal fingers. "No fucking way," she hissed. She began to run again, pushing her way through the rubble.

She stopped dead at the sight of two figures ahead of her, both were exactly the same size and their footsteps were clanking unnaturally against the floor. Taz yelled out as the robots came into full view and swung the mop at both of their heads. They staggered around, dazed. She went left, so she was facing all three robots. The only thought going through her head was if Leon had made it out. Oh, and that she was doomed.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Up ran into the flaming building, his zapper held high, shooting every robot that got in his way.<p>

"Guys!" Commander Jed yelled over the noises of screaming and lazer beams. "I'll go left! Danny, you go right. Up, straight ahead!" Both Lieutenant and Ensign nodded and headed in their direction. Up made his way through the burning wood and material, he was pretty sure this had been a _Quinceañera _before it had been rudely barged into. He then heard a loud scream up ahead, it was an angry scream, the kind of scream people do when they're about to burst with hatred. Up ran forwards quickly, trying to find the source of the noise.

And then he stopped. He could see her. She was a short girl; no more than four foot five. She was wearing a frilly pink dress that had been torn to make movability easier; it was dusty and dirty, as was her skin and hair. She had a large gash on one arm and her face was streaked with blood that had trickled from a cut just under her left eye. She looked furious; her dark eyes were filled with hatred as she charged towards one of the robots with half a mop clasped firmly in her hands, sharp point forwards. Her shiny black hair had fallen from its elegant twist as she had fought and was now trailing behind her in a mass of curls, small pieces stuck to her face with sweat and blood.

Up stared at the girl in shock as she shoved a sharp wooden point through a robot's forehead, it fell back onto the floor about two metres away from another dead robot that Up could only assume she had destroyed as well. The other two robots lifted their fingers and she threw herself onto the floor and behind a wooden table, shielding herself from the lazer beams. From the ground she grabbed a large chunk of plaster and launched it at one of the other robots, swearing in a language Up guessed was Spanish. She screamed in terror and rolled to her right, away from the robots large metal foot that had been aimed at her head. The other robot bent down and picked her up. She yelled out and kicked it in the face, making it drop her again. She ran backwards and screamed in a mix of Spanish and English that Up couldn't understand.

The robot's both came towards her, their hands held up. All Up did was stare as she punched one of the robot's in face, yelling out in pain as all she achieved was a broken knuckle. The robot's backed her up against the wall. She shoved against their chests, her eyes blazing with fury as she screamed at them. The robot's picked her up, upside down. She screamed loudly and clawed at the robot's legs as they began to debate how to kill her in the most painful way. As the first robot slashed at her stomach she grimaced and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, fighting back both tears and screams. Up finally came to his senses then. This girl, this loud, crazy, brave girl was going to be killed. And he was a just stood there. He ran forwards.

"Put her down you pathetic pieces of shit!" he yelled, holding his zapper up to the robots. "I'll fucking shoot you!"

* * *

><p>Taz bit her tongue as she felt a large pain across her stomach. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her body from the cut and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't cry. These robots weren't going to make her cry; they weren't going to make her scream. They could kill her, but they weren't going to get the pleasure of her pain.<p>

"Put her down you pathetic pieces of shit!" Taz's eyes shot open at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, a thick southern accent to it. There was a man stood in front of her. He was a Starship ranger, she could tell by the uniform. He was tall and bulky, with a mass of brown hair that had tiny strands of silver in it, as did the wispy moustache on his upper lip. His eyes were blue, Taz had never really seen blue eyes before and she instantly thought they were amazing. They were beautiful. So bright, so shiny, so pure. He was stood there, a huge black gun in his hands, held up towards the robots that had her by the ankles. "I'll fucking shoot you." The robot's just stared at the man as he stood there. "I swear it! I will!" he yelled. He looked angry, really angry. Taz could see it etched into every one of his features. The robot's still did nothing. The man growled loudly and pulled the trigger twice. The robot's grip on her ankles loosened. Everything went black.

Up hadn't wanted to shoot them while she was in their grasp, but they weren't doing anything and one of their claws was horribly close to the girl's neck. The girl hit the ground with sickeningly thump. She slumped to the floor in a heap, looking pretty much dead. Up's heart raced. She couldn't be dead. He would save her. Up raced forwards, shoving the robot's bodies out of the way and reaching the girl. Blood was running down her face much more now, from the cut on her head. There was so much blood that it was even staining her hair red. But then, cuts on the head always bled loads, right? Up gulped and checked her pulse. He nearly screamed in relief. Her pulse was fine. She was just unconscious. He grabbed the girl's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Hey!" he said. "Wake up!" The girl didn't move. He shook her shoulder harder and tapped her cheek. "Wake up! God damn it, I need to get you out here. Now wake up!" The girl's eyes flickered open slightly. For half a second Up was a bit dazed. Her eyes were even darker and more intense close up; it made his mind go blank for a second. "Hey," he said slowly. She frowned at him.

"Hey?" she replied. Her voice held a thick Spanish accent, it suited her.

"Are you okay?" Up asked.

"_¿Qué piens austed?_" her voice was breathy and ragged, Up had a small feeling she didn't even realise she had spoken in Spanish.

Up gave her a questioning look. "English? Please?"

She looked at him drearily. "Uh...not really. Who are jou?"

"Okay, I'll carry you," Up said, about to put his arm under her legs. She slapped his arm.

"I will walk," she said decidedly. She hurled herself to her feet, her fists clenched with determination as she fought with consciousness. "Who are jou?" she repeated as Up stopped her from falling for the third time.

"I'm a Starship ranger," Up replied.

"I know what you are, _imbécil_. _Who _are jou? What is your name?" she drawled, her voice weak as she stumbled forwards, refusing Up's help with walking.

"Up."

She gave him a weird look. "What da hell kind of name is dat?" she asked. Up laughed. The girl almost smiled.

"It's not my real name." The girl nodded. "What's yours?"

"Taz."

"What the hell kind of name is that?" She smiled properly this time. It was pretty smile that lit up her whole face. And in the state she was in, that was huge improvement.

"It's not my real name."

* * *

><p>The pair of them stumbled onwards. Well Taz stumbled, Up walked with her, steadying her whenever she fell. He gave up asking to carry her after the fifth time, it only led to glaring. Finally they reached the door, where Commander Jed was checking all the survivors. Up looked down at his companion. She looked drained, completely and utterly drained. She took a small step forwards and as soon as her foot touched the ground it buckled and she went flying towards the ground. Up raced forwards and caught her around the middle. Her head lolled onto Up's shoulder. She'd passed out. Up smirked down at the tiny girl in his arms and put his arm under her legs, lifting her off the ground like she was as light as a feather. Which she actually kind of was.<p>

"Up?" Up turned around to face his commander. The commander looked at the small girl in his lieutenant's arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…this is Taz. She needs to go to the ward," Up said quickly, feeling that he needed to explain the situation. Commander Jed nodded slowly, looking pretty bemused. "So can I…?"

"What? Uh, yeah, sure." Jed nodded and smiled at his lieutenant, trying desperately not to laugh. Up frowned slightly, smiled back and turned around, heading towards the hospital ward.

* * *

><p>The next time Taz saw the world she was lying in a white bed with white covers and a white pillow. She was also wearing an overly large white shirt that came completely drowned her, coming down to about her knees. She opened her eyes slowly. Everything was really bright and there were two bright blue orbs hovering above her. Her eyes came into focus and realised that the blue orbs were actually Up's eyes.<p>

"Oh!" Up exclaimed. "You're awake!" He looked behind him. "Leon! She's awake!" Taz heard one word: Leon. She shot up, nearly head butting Up in the face. "Whoa!" She shoved him slightly so he moved enough for her to see her brother. He was sat in a bed on the other side of the room, his chest and head wrapped up in white bandages. He saw her and grinned, lighting his whole face up. Taz grinned back.

"Taz! _Estás vivo_!" Leon cried, trying to pull himself out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Up instructed, rushing over to push him back under the covers. "You'll just hurt yourself again!" Leon glared at the older man and pursed his lips.

"_Hacer lo que dice, _Leon," Taz told her younger brother. Leon looked at his sister, sighed and lay back in the bed. Up looked at Taz in astonishment.

"What did you say to him?" he asked.

"I told him to do as jou said," Taz replied. Up grinned. "Hey, where are de rest of _mi familia_?" His face fell. Taz heard a little yelp from her brother and a slight sniffle. He propped himself up onto one elbow and gave her a sorrowful look. She knew exactly what he meant. Her mind went blank, she couldn't think, she could just about hear that Up was talking to her, telling her it was going to be okay, but she wasn't listening. She stared at her brother, thinking of her mother, her father, her other brother: Tristen. She thought of earlier that day, when all she'd wanted was for her mother to go away, now Taz would do anything to get her back. Tears welled up Taz's eyes but she blinked them back quickly.

"Taz?" Up asked for the thirteenth time. He followed her daze to Leon who was now crying again. Up had been able to tell as soon as he'd laid eyes on Leon that he was related to Taz. His hair was slightly lighter than Taz's and his eyes held slight flickers of green but they shared the same slightly upturned nose and high cheekbones, and their smile was the same.

Leon had been the one to tell him that the rest of Taz's family was dead. The little boy had cried and cried as the words had tumbled out of his mouth. About how him and his brother had always teased Taz. About how Taz and their mother were always fighting, that his father always had to force them apart and would say something funny, then they'd both laugh and hug each other. About how his father had taught them all how to climb up the big tree in their garden and had taken them on fishing trips. The two boys always pushed Taz in the lake. Up had nearly cried just listening to the little boy as he rambled on. "Taz?" Taz looked up at him, her eyes were watery and she was frantically blinking, trying to fight the tears.

"What?" her accent had become even thicker, this was a sure sign to Up that she was upset. Without thinking about it Up sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and traced her spine. She was so small; he was almost scared he was going to break her. But he knew that wasn't possible, she was much stronger than she looked. Up waited for her to shove him away and slap him, but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder.

"You know," he whispered in her ear. "It's okay to cry." She shook her head. "It is, I promise." Taz believed him. She didn't know why, but as soon as he promised it was okay the tears suddenly started pouring from her eyes. Up pulled her closer to him and shuffled to sit on the bed fully, his arms still firmly clasped around Taz's waist and holding her as she curled up in between his legs and buried herself in his chest. Her tears were soaking his shirt through the skin but he didn't care.

Taz felt weird for crying, she hadn't cried in years. And the first time she did she was crying in the arms of someone she had only just met. A Starship ranger with beautiful eyes that she didn't even know the age of. But it felt right, in a weird way. Finally her eyes dried out and she sat up and looked at Up's face. He smiled at her slightly and she found herself smiling back weakly.

"You okay?" he asked. She didn't reply. She just leaned back against his chest and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled slightly and rested his arms on her hip. After about five minutes of silence it became apparent that Leon was fast asleep. Taz looked up at Up and bit her lip slightly, debating what to say.

"How long have jou been a Starship ranger?" she asked him.

"I joined the academy when I was sixteen and I graduated when I was nineteen," Up told her. Taz pursed her lips.

"And how old are jou now?" she questioned.

Up smirked. "Twenty two." Taz's eyebrows shot up and her eyes focused on his hair, more importantly, the tiny silver strands within the deep brown. "Yeah, well. Being a Starship ranger isn't exactly the most stress free job out there." Taz debated that for a minute and then shrugged in his arms.

"How old do jou have to be to get into de academy?" she asked. Up gave her a look. What was she thinking?

"You want to join?" Taz nodded once. "What about Leon?"

"Leon is my half brother, he will live with his Aunt. I will not be welcome," she told him quietly. Up tightened his hold around the fifteen year old, feeling that this conversation wasn't helping her state of mind at all. And neither was the news he was about to give her.

"You have to be sixteen," Up said. Taz's whole body sank down into the bed. "But!" Taz looked up at him intently, begging for the next sentence to be a good one. "There have been exceptions."

"Have any of them been _niñas_?" Taz asked. Up gave her questioning look. She sighed. "Girls?"

"Oh, uh...no." Taz's shoulders drooped. "You can be the first! You want to do combat, right?" Up grinned at the girl in his arms and was rewarded with a big smile in return. She nodded.

"Jou really think I could be an exception?" she asked quietly.

"Well, you're probably tougher than half the intakes put together. So, yeah!" Taz grinned. "We just have to convince them all."

"Jou will help me?"

"Of course." Taz grinned again and threw her arms around Up's shoulders and pushed him back in a tackle. Up laughed breathily and hugged her back.

Private Danny walked into the hospital ward, searching for his Leuitenant: Up. As he walked in his mouth dropped open at the sight of Up sprawled across one of the hospital beds with a small black haired girl on top of him. He had his arms around her waist and was laughing as he hugged her. The girl propped herself up on his chest and smiled at him slightly.

"Why?" she asked. Her Hispanic descent was very noticeable in her accent.

"You deserve it," Up replied, smiling at her. Danny decided this was his cue to speak.

"Up?" Both of them turned their heads to look at him. The girl sat up and Up shuffled out from under her and stood up.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, as though nothing had happened.

"Uh…Commander Jed wants to talk to you," Danny explained. Up nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later Taz." The little Hispanic girl waved at him slightly as she settled back into her bed.

**A/N: **You like? Please do tell


	2. Cya later ma brova!

**Disclaimer: **Taz and Up belong to Starkid…Shame, I know…

**A/N: **Song of the chapter: Goodbye, Avril Lavigne

"_Good bye, brown eyes, Good bye, for now.  
>Good bye, sunshine, Take care of yourself.<br>I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, and leave you alone."_

It was about three weeks before Taz saw Leuitenant Up again. She was almost fully recovered. Her hand was still a bit sore and the skin on her chest was tender but all in all, she was near enough fine. Except for a serious case of 'I need to get the fuck out of here' syndrome that is. Up had appeared at the door to the ward and smiled at her. She'd sat up instantly and stared at him, wanting to know why he'd come. He grinned.

"Come on Taz, we're going to talk to Jed. He's my Commander, he's going to get you in the academy." Taz jumped out of her bed and headed over to him without a second thought. Up grabbed Taz's hand as she reached him, grinned at her and pulled her out of the door. Up led Taz through the ship and towards the engine room where he knew Jed would be talking to the engineer: Celesta.

Taz was mesmerised by her surroundings, Up could see it in her eyes. She was staring at simple things, like the moving doors and the weapons cabinets that lined the corridors, like they were the most amazing things she'd ever seen. It made Up grin to see her. She seemed increasingly transfixed by the Galactic league logo. Whenever they past it she would study it like she was trying to memorize the exact shade of silver and the exact angle of the golden leaves.

"Why do you keep staring at the logo?" he asked eventually.

She smiled slightly. "It is proof dat I'm really here." Up smiled a crooked smile that made his eyes shine. Taz smiled a little wider and skipped a few steps so she could keep up with his long strides.

Finally the pair reached the engine room. Up gave Taz a reassuring smile and then pressed the button, allowing them entrance. Taz's eyes widened at the sight of all the controls and buttons that were scattered along the dashboard. The buttons were unrecognisable to Taz, she didn't have a clue what any of it meant but she thought it was pretty fricking amazing anyway.

"Commander Jed?" Up said loudly. A tall man with blonde hair and grey brown eyes turned away from talking to a younger woman in an engineer outfit and looked at Up.

"Up?" he asked. Up smiled and saluted to his Commander.

"Um…I was hoping we could take a detour to the academy? To drop Taz off?" Up moved out of the way to show the small teenage girl that was staring at the controls with wonder. She looked away from the controls and looked up at Jed with intensely dark eyes. Jed frowned. She was only small, she barely looked fourteen.

"What were you planning to study?"

"Combat," she replied, standing tall. Jed raised an eyebrow; she'd be killed in that training. There was no way she was able enough.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Fifteen."

Jed sighed. "I'm sorry but you're too young, you wouldn't be able to deal with the training," he told her. The girl's eyes narrowed and her lip curled into an expression of disgust.

"Sir, she would be-"

"_How dare jou tell me what I cannot do_?" Taz cried, cutting Up off mid sentence. Up looked at her horrified. "_Que hijo de puta prejuicios_! Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I couldn't beat the shit out of someone if I wanted to!" She walked towards the commander, her eyes blazing with anger and her finger pointing at him accusingly. Jed backed away from the angry girl slightly. Up came up behind the girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Taz, calm it," he said softly. Taz lowered her hand and backed off, her eyes still angry. "Sir, she can do. She would be fine in the training, in fact, she could one of the best rangers we've got if you let her be." Jed gave his Lieutenant a look.

"Okay, so she's got a temper! Can she actually use it? Is she strong enough?"

"Yes sir, she is. She's strong enough; she destroyed two robots with a piece of wood, and she's stubborn. She wouldn't let me carry her when she was injured. She got out of that building with an injured head, a wounded chest, a broken hand and a serious case of shock. She only let me carry her when she got outside, and that was only because she passed out."

"Up, she is too young, sorry," Jed said, turning back to Celesta, who was looking rather nervous at the presence of the black haired Hispanic. Taz stamped her foot angrily.

"Jou've let people in that are younger than sixteen before!" she cried. Jed looked back at her, looking miffed.

"Yes, but they were..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Taz's face turned livid. "What? Dey were what? Taller? _Niños_?"

"Oh, that means boys right?" Up asked. Taz suppressed a smile.

"I don't care if they're all taller than me, I can do it. I'm not weak," Taz growled every word out, even Up had to admit she sounded scary. Celesta looked terrified. Jed sighed loudly.

"You really think she can do this, Up?" he asked his Lieutenant.

"I do, sir."

"And you are willing to do with her?" Jed asked.

Up looked confused. "Sorry?"

"Every intake that was younger than sixteen had a graduated ranger with them to look over them and act as a mentor. Are you happy to do that?" Jed looked at Up expectantly. Jed knew that Up loved his job as a Lieutenant and he would be very shocked if he would give it up for a girl he'd just met. Up looked down at Taz, she had an angry look on her face as she glared at Jed. She looked scary, she really did, Up knew that she would make an amazing ranger and he wanted to help her. He would go with her if he had to, and if she was willing to let him.

"You can't do that!" Taz screamed at Jed. "You can't make him give everything up for me! _No es justo_!"

"Taz, it's fine," Up said, grabbing the girl's wrist. She turned round to look at him in shock. "I'm going to help you, I said I would, so I will." Jed raised an eyebrow.

"O-kay then, we'll take a detour to the Academy. She's your responsibility now Up. I'm expecting her to be amazing." Jed turned on his heel and walked out of the engine room. Taz looked up at Up, a stunned look on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered, sounding nervous. Up grinned at her.

"You're welcome, my protégée." Taz punched him on the arm with her good hand.

* * *

><p>It came the time that Taz had to say goodbye to her brother. She walked up to his bed in the hospital and watched as he struggled to sit up to greet her.<p>

"Hey Leon," she said quietly.

"Hey Taz," he replied, grinning toothily. Taz's heart pounded.

"Leon, jou know jou'll be going to live with your Aunt?" Taz asked. Leon nodded slowly. "And jou know I won't be able to?" Leon frowned. "I won't be welcome with jour Aunt."

"Taz, _es to confundido_. What are jou saying? Leon asked, sounding both confused and upset.

"I'm..." Taz bit her lips and took a deep breath. "I'm going to the Galactic League Academy," she said. Leon looked horrified. "_Lo seinto, lo seinto_, Leon. _Por favour, no te enjoes_."

"_Hermana, di silencio_," Leon said, holding his hand up. Taz went silent with a start. "Save de world for me." Taz sat down at the edge of her brother's bed and wrapped her arms around the younger boy. She could feel his tears wetting her shoulder and she hugged him tighter.

"I will, _te prometo_," Taz said as she pulled away. She brushed her brothers hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "_Te échare demenos_."

"_Te échare demenos más_," Leon replied. Taz smiled at her brother slightly. "When will I see jou again?" he asked. Taz bit her lip slightly.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "As soon as I can." Leon nodded as he played with his older sisters little finger.

"Can't wait," he said, putting on a brave smile as a single tear fell down his cheek. Taz sniffed up and blinked back tears.

"Taz, we need to go," Up said from the door. He felt bad for breaking up this family moment but the ship was about to leave. Taz turned and nodded to him.

"Goodbye, hermano," she whispered to her brother as she gave him one last hug. "I'll see jou soon, Leon. I promise."  
>Leon nodded. "See jou then, <em>hermana<em>. Bye bye." Tears fell down onto his cheeks as he spoke. Taz's eyes went blurry and she blinked desperately.

"Bye." She waved and walked towards where Up was stood at the door. She looked at her brother one last time, absorbing every little detail of his face. Every green speck in his eyes, every light brown streak in his hair. The gap between his teeth and the way his ears stuck out slightly. She gave him a brave smile as a tear fell onto her cheek. He smiled back. She turned away and lowered her head. Up put his arm around her shoulders and propelled her in the right direction. Her hair fell in front of her face like a curtain, Up couldn't see her face but he knew that she was blinking back her tears.

* * *

><p>Taz spent the entire journey to the Academy with Up. She had tried to sleep and couldn't, she managed to keep her eyes closed for five minutes but sleep just wouldn't come. She had Up show her every knuck and cranny of the ship. They had talked as they had walked, not about anything much, just things.<p>

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Up asked.

"I read." Up raised an eyebrow. "Is it really dat shocking?" she asked. Up shrugged.

"A little, I thought you were going to say something like running or swimming."

"Eh, I do those things too, idiota." Up laughed.

"What movies do you like?" he asked.

"I like The Karate Kid," she replied. "It's my favourite movie."

"Really, I love that film," Up cried. "Wait which one?"

"The good one, with Jackie Chan."

"Ha! Same!"

"_Yo solía ver locon _Leon," Taz quietly. Not even Up had to ask what that meant. He patted Taz on the shoulder.

"You want to watch it now, with me?" he asked.

Taz smiled slightly. "_Sí_." Taz fell asleep while they were watching The Karate Kid. She'd been sat with her legs up to her chest, her back against the sofa cushion. As she sat there she drifted off, her whole body tilting. Up looked away from the film and looked at her. He smiled slightly. Up stood up and picked Taz up, carrying her into his bedroom and placing her lightly into his bed, tucking her in so she wouldn't get cold. He assessed the sleeping girl before leaving the room. She looked so content, nothing like the Taz when she was awake. She looked peaceful, her curls splayed over the pillow like a halo and her mouth curling into a content smile. Up wondered what she dreaming about and wondered if she was still going to be smiling when she came back to reality.

* * *

><p>The ship docked onto the Academy at three o'clock in the afternoon. Up, Taz, Jed and Danny filed off the ship and were greeted one of the Commanders at the academy. Up remembered him from his time at the academy. He was the combat teacher. His name was Commander Cal.<p>

"Hello Cal," Jed said, going over to shake his fellow Commanders hand. Cal ignored it.

"Jed. Lovely to see you." He didn't sound like it was lovely. "I've heard you've got a new intake for us?" Cal asked. "Underage according to the newsfeed, and a girl."

"Yes, her names Taz," Jed agreed.

"Hm. Where is she?" Cal leaned to try and spy Taz and Jed moved out of the way willingly. Cal looked Taz up and down, taking in her small figure and firm stance. His face remained hard. "Bit small," he commented. Taz's eyes narrowed. "Who's her mentor?" Up stepped forwards next to Taz.

Cal merely raised an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Up. You found this girl?" Cal didn't seem the least bit impressed.

"Yes."

"And you think she has what it takes?"

"I know she does."

Cal raised an eyebrow, clearly nowhere near convinced. "We'll see," he said. Taz gave him a glare; this _idiota_ clearly thought she wouldn't last a day. Well, she'd show him. "Come on, we'll get the girl kitted out and then I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

><p>Taz looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. The ugly grey overalls drowned her like a rat. And these were the smallest size they had. She didn't look much like a Starship Ranger, but then again, she wasn't one…yet. She was going to get there, she promised her dishevelled looking reflection. She was going to get through this academy and become an amazing Starship Ranger, just like Up thought she could be. She was going to save the world, for Leon. Taz looked away from the mirror, as there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right room?" she heard someone whisper frantically outside the door. "What if we've just knocked on some officials bedroom door?" The voice was quite high, but it was definitely masculine.

"This is the room that Commander Cal and Lieutenant Sam were saying," another whispered back. This voice was much lower. Taz had a feeling this guy was both tall and bulky. He definitely sounded it. There was a silence, and then another knock.

"They're not in," the higher voice said.

"Course she is, she's only just arrived."

"Why are we even doing this? We're so going to get put on probation, if we get caught!"

"Look, Dev. I want to be the first guy to meet the only female intake under the age of sixteen that has _ever_ been accepted into the academy. Is that so hard to ac-" The guy broke off as Taz's door swung open and the tiny girl stood there, her arms folded and a seriously unimpressed expression on her face in front of the two towering boys above her. "Oh, hey!" the first guy cried. He was a black guy, with spiky black hair and a cheerful expression. "You…don't look like I thought you would. Are you the new girl?"

"Yes."

"Uh, I'm Jacon, this is Dev."

"Okay." Jacon stared at her for a second, waiting for her to expand. She didn't. The other guy, Dev, laughed nervously. He was quite a bit smaller than Jacon, but still at least two heads taller than Taz. He had scruffy blonde hair that fell flat across his forehead.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, looking around nervously.

"I thought jou'd have known that," Taz responded accusingly. "Me being 'the only female intake under sixteen, _ever._" Dev raised his hands in surrender.

"Not me," he insisted. He pointed at Jacon. "Him."

"Hey, I just thought it was pretty cool!" Jacon said, smiling slightly.

"Well it's not, _cool_. _Esjo di damente suicidio._"

"Huh?" Jacon asked.

"Nothing. Okay, jou've met me. Now go away." Taz started to close the door.

"Hey!" Jacon called, shoving his foot into the door so it couldn't close any more.

Taz rolled her eyes and stuck her head out from the door. "_Que?_" she asked.

"We still don't know your name." Jacon and Dev both gave Taz a dazzling smile. Taz raised and eyebrow and shook her head, trying to hide her tiny smile.

"My name is Taz," she replied. They both grinned even wider. "Goodbye." She shut the door on their faces.

**A/N: **Review? :D


	3. Idiotas, rain and tally charts

**Disclaimer:**I solemnly swear, that I do not own Taz and Up.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter- Crossfire, Brandon Flowers

"_Now __forget__ all__ about __the__ storm__ outside,_

_Dark clouds roll their way over town,_

_Heart ache and pain came a pouring down."_

Up and Taz walked into the cafeteria together the next morning, Up arrived at Taz's door five minutes earlier, realising in horror that she was still in bed. He'd literally had to go in and pull Taz out of bed to get her up, dead-god he was going to have to buy the girl an alarm clock. And some coffee. According to the furious expression etched onto her features and the glare that she was sending to every person that looked at her, she was far from a morning person. People had started staring as soon as they had walked in. This wasn't unusual for them to stare, Up knew. They always stared when new intakes walked in. But Taz's situation wasn't exactly usual, which was probably why she was feeling so paranoid.

"Are you okay?" Up asked.

"_Mi__ seinto__ mal_," she replied under her breath. "I don't like being stared at." Up gave a little chuckle. She thumped him in the back and made him wince. Taz looked around the room again; trying to pinpoint the two guys she had met the night before. She saw them sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria. Dev looked up at her and waved slightly, nudging Jacon in the side. Jacon grinned and poked his tongue out at her. She glared at him. Up noticed her glaring at them as they sat down and smirked  
>slightly.<p>

"Keep that up and no one will dare look at you again," he muttered.

"_Bueno_." Up barked with laughter.

"You're never going to make any friends at this rate," he told her. She shrugged.

"I don't care. I have you." Up's lips curled into an involuntary smile.

"Hehhem," the ambassador cleared his throat loudly.

Up gestured to the man who was stood up at the table and turned around to look at him. Taz didn't like the look of the man at the table. At all. He was tall and lanky looking, with a sagging face that seemed to sag even more as he plastered a horribly serious look onto it. He looked creepily like Frankenstein's monster. Taz whispered this observation to Up, who had a really hard time laughing out loud.

"Hello students," the Ambassador called out. Every head that hadn't already turned to him now faced him with full attention. "To those who are in their second year and third year here at the Academy, I welcome you back. To our new intakes, welcome. I hope you find a home here at the Academy and I hope you succeed in your dreams of becoming Starship Rangers." There was a pause as the ambassador took a large scroll of paper from one of the teachers to his left.

"What's going on?" Taz whispered. Up leaned back so his mouth was next to her ear.

"You're going to have to go up now, to get you'd badge. Every new intake does it," he whispered back. Taz nodded nervously. "You going to be okay?" Taz nodded again, more firmly this time. "Okay."

"Pete Adelly," the Ambassador called out. A teenaged boy with short blonde hair walked up to table. He was a bulky, medium sized boy wearing a Cadet uniform that actually fitted him. "Welcome, Cadet Adelly." And that was how it began. A ream of never ending names were called out, teenagers standing up from different areas of the hall to go and get their badges. They were all taller than her, all older than her, and all exceptionally confident. It wasn't until the letter H that any girl was called up to the table.

"Blaire Harley." A tall blonde girl stood up from the next table to where Taz was sat. She was slim and curvy, but you could see the muscles in her arms through the thick material of her overalls.

There was murmurs of, 'is that her?' and 'is she the one?' from all over the room quickly followed by, 'no you idiot.', 'nah, she'll be tougher than her.' and 'no, I think her name begins with T.' Taz gave Up a nervous look. He leaned his arm back and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. There were more names called out, more teenagers getting badges pinned to their overalls, more mutters whenever a girl went up. The mutters were always the same. Wondering aloud if the girl was 'the one,' and then deciding that she wasn't. Taz wondered if the mutterers would even believe that she was 'the one'.

Eventually the Ambassador reached the end of the scroll. Taz held her breath, this must be her name, her name had yet to be called out. "And last but not least, Taz- I'm sorry, we don't seem to have last name." Taz gave Up one last glance and was instantly strengthened by the look of reassurance on his face. She stood up, walking purposefully towards the stage, wanting to laugh at the sounds of the muttering kids. 'Is that her?' 'No, she's way too short.' 'There's no one else it could be.' 'You said her name began with T.'

"I don't have a last name," she said to the Ambassador. "My name is Taz, just Taz." The Ambassador seemed surprised at the sight of the small girl in front of him. His sagging face seemed to sag more in his surprise and Taz had to force herself not to look disgusted. Seriously, the guy was creepy. The Ambassador grabbed a badge never the less and quickly pinned it to the front of her overall. Taz left a rush of pride as she saw his hands pull away, leaving the glittering silver badge in place. She had a hard time keeping a serious face, grinning her head off wouldn't exactly make her look good.

"Very well, welcome. Cadet Taz."

* * *

><p>"What's first lesson?" Taz asked. Up rolled his eyes and unfolded the timetable to look at the first lesson.<p>

"Circuit training- Is this all you're going to make me do as your mentor? Check your timetable and lead you everywhere you go?"

"No, this is just a bonus," Taz replied, giving Up an innocent smile. He gave her a grudging look.

"I hate you," he decided before adding, "You're a little slave driver."

"Shame jou're going to have to put up with me."

"I don't hate you really."

"I know."

"Goo- You've just walked past the door."

Taz turned in a huff and scowled at him. "Be quiet."

"Why?" Up asked, smirking

"Because you're annoying me."

Up gave Taz his most dazzling smile, knowing full well that this would piss the small, irritated girl off even more. "Still want me to shut up?" Taz stared at him, an unimpressed expression on her face. She pushed open the door to the training room.

"Yes." Up laughed.

"It's a good job I know you're joking," he said. Taz glanced at him cockily.

"Why's dat?"

"Because I'm your senior officer. I could get you expelled."

"Are jou going to?" she questioned, not sounding the least bit worried.

"No." Taz smiled subtly.

"Have you two done gibbering so we can actually start the lesson?" Cal demanded from across the room. Taz turned to Cal with a distasteful look on her face. He sneered at her.

"Oh don't worry darlin'," he said, his London drawl coming through in his voice. "I feel like that about you too." Taz's cheeks burned. Up couldn't decide whether it was with embarrassment or anger.

"Don't call me darling," she hissed. Definitely anger. "Or I will smash jour head against the fricking wall." Half the class tried hard not to snigger. The other half had a hard time not screaming with terror. Up was about half and between.

Cal's eyes flashed.

"_How__ dare__ you_? You're a Cadet, I am your Commander. Jou can't smash my head against the fricking wall." The Commander had done a rather inaccurate imitation of Taz's accent. Her eyes blazed with fury. As did Up's. "You won't even manage it." Up debated saying something, but he knew he would only get cut off by Taz. Cal was a dick, but Taz could deal with him.

"I will respect jou when jou deserve it. _Hijo__ de__ puta__ racista_." The Commander gave a confused look. "Jou racist dick," Taz translated. "And you never know, I might be better than jou. Jou are going to spar with me, right? Jou aren't too scared?" Cal's glared at her angrily before turning back to the rest of the class.

"This, guys, is the perfect example of a girl who is all talk and no walk. She is weak. She just bluffs her way through life when really; she's no better than any of us. In fact, she's worse. She is weak."

"I am not weak." Taz's voice was dangerously calm. "Don't jou dare call me weak. I may be many things, but weak is not one of them." Cal raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so you won't mind fighting Derren then?" Cal questioned. An older sandy haired boy that was about ten times bigger than Taz gave a start.

"What? Commander, are you kidding? She's only just arrived! You can't expect her to-"

"Derren. If you don't fight her, I swear I will personally find a way to get you expelled," Cal told him, a serious tone to his voice. Up's rage was getting to unnatural levels.

"Commander! You can't do that! That kid's done nothing wrong," he gestured to Derren. "You can't put that much pressure on the guy! And he's like twice her size. She'll end up dead!" Cal smirked at him.

"Not if she isn't weak, like she claims she's not.

"It's probably against every rule in the rule book!"

"I am the rule book." Up was about to protest again but Taz put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her, a furious look on his face.

"Taz, don't you dare!" he yelled. Taz ignored him and looked at Cal with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"Jou are despicable," she spat, venom in her voice. She stepped up to the mat, fury raging in her irises as she rolled the sleeves of her overalls up. Derren stood at the edge in disbelief. The girl had guts; he'd give her that, more guts than half the academy put together.

"Derren."

"But-"

"Derren." Cal looked at Derren a look that he knew meant business. If he didn't step up to the mat, this would be the end of his career. He looked at the girl, Taz. She was looking at him; a firm look on her face. He tried to express his apologises through his eyes as he stepped up onto the mat. She ignored it.

Up watched from the sidelines, terrified for Taz's well being. She was going to get bashed.

Taz and Derren circled each other slowly, taking in each other's body language. Or at least, that's what it looked like Taz was doing. She was probably just glancing around. It made her look professional anyway. Derren reluctantly threw the first punch. It wasn't a hard punch and Taz spun out of the way on her left heel and punched Derren hard in the side of the ribs. Derren's eyebrows hit the ceiling; he obviously hadn't been expecting any kind of fighting ability out of Taz. In fact, none of the class had.

Cal looked furious. "Hit her you dumb ass, don't play at it!" Derren didn't get to attack again though as Taz drove her hip forwards, aiming a punch for Derren's face. It was quick punch and not many people would have been able to deflect it but Derren, being one of the best intakes they had, caught her wrist and twisted it down. Taz gritted her teeth through the pain. Cal was smirking now, but he stopped smirking as Taz gripped Derren's hand with her nails pointing down.

Derren winced as her nails dug into his skin. He grabbed her other wrist and tried to force her hand away from his but she pushed herself forwards into him and ran her booted foot down his shin and onto his foot, hard. Derren yelled out and released her. He was pissed off now. He charged at Taz properly and she only just dodged out of the way, but he spun round at last minute and tackled her around the middle. Taz yelled out and lifted her knee into his face as he drove her onto the floor, Derren winced and shoved her down further. Her head hit against the cold ground. She growled and squeezed her eyes together. Derren knelt on top of her hands and punched her in the stomach. She growled again, and again. Derren kept hitting her as he pinned her to the floor. Up clenched his fists. Come on Taz, he thought. Do something.

Cal was lapping this up like a puppy. Finally Taz lost her temper completely. She let out a large yell and threw her head and shoulders forwards, head butting Derren in the face. She rolled over and pinned him to the floor, her eyes blazing.

"You little shit," he growled through his bleeding lip. He scraped his nails along Taz's arm and she yelped and pulled back. They both stood up. Derren attacked her immediately. He punched her in the stomach and winded her. She gasped for air. Derren charged at her and wrapped his arm around her again, putting his leg behind hers and trying to upend her, just before she fell she ducked backwards under his arm and kicked him the back.

Derren grabbed her leg and pulled her so that she fell forwards onto her face. He then stamped his foot down onto her back. She gritted her teeth and tried to stand up but he pinned her down with his foot. She yelled out angrily and clawed at the floor. Derren lifted his foot, about to bring it down again but Taz rolled out of the way, breathing hard. She stood up raggedly and was instantly greeted by a smack in the face. The pain took her by surprise and she staggered backwards. Derren grabbed her wrist and yanked her forwards so she fell onto the floor again. He put his foot on her back again. She couldn't move.

"Come on," Cal mocked. "Get up. Or are you too weak?" Taz growled angrily and thrashed around, Derren just stuck his foot into her back even more. Taz winced and stuck her nails into the mat, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh, too weak?"

"Cal, that's enough," Up said, getting angry with the Commander. Cal smirked at him.

"Well I'm sorry, she said she wasn't weak," he responded. Up glared at him. "Fine, Derren, let the girl go." Derren took his foot off Taz's back, feeling very guilty. Taz sat up weakly and steadied her breathing, her eyes were gleaming with fury and her eyebrows were scrunched together. Derren felt bad for her. The Commander was being a dick, and he'd been a dick as well. She was good for a girl who'd never fought before. He held his hand out to help her up; he wasn't surprised when she ignored it and got up on her own.

The class had been watching the fight with a mix of interest and horror. Now they all stared as the tiny fifteen year old staggered to her feet and stood up as straight as could to face the Commander. "You, are weak," he spat in her face. Taz glowered but she stayed silent and let him see her hatred through her expression. "You are a weak little girl who has no right to be training at this academy. You aren't worth the effort." Up's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Leave her alone!" he cried.

Cal ignored him, "You're useless. You're ridiculous. You're weak. You're nothing but a silly little girl who's got her dreams up for no reason. You. Are. Weak."

"I am not weak," Taz replied. Her expression blank. "I will never be weak."

"But you are, girl. You are weak. YOU ARE A WEAK LITTLE GIRL! YOU ARE WEAK! A WEAKLING!" Taz's expression tightened with anger. "Go, down to the field. You will do laps of the field until I say you stop. You!" Cal pointed at Up and shoved a pad and a pen at him. "Mark down her laps. GO!" Taz growled under her breath.

"Taz, don-" Up was cut off.

"Fine," she hissed. She shoved past Cal with her shoulder and stormed down to the field, her eyes teeming with fury.

* * *

><p>"Taz! TAZ!" Up yelled as Taz set off running around the field.<p>

"_Que_?" she yelled back.

"You need to get your face fixed!" A massive purple bruise was rapidly forming over Taz's left eye and was swelling her face up dramatically.

"No," she called back. "I need to run!"

"Ignore him, he didn't mean you to actually run!"

"Well I'm going to," she yelled. "Now shut up so I can concentrate." Up stayed silent for about half an hour and watched Taz as she jogged steadily around the field. Her angry eyes eventually calming slightly into stubborn determination. "Do you want to go?" she asked as she jogged past him.

"Not unless you want me to," he replied, making yet another lap onto his growing list.

"I don't," she yelled. She was already about two metres away from him.

"Then I'm not going anywhere!" There was another silence. The pair didn't say anything for about three hours except for Taz's continuous refusals of water, claiming that Cal saying 'until I tell you to stop' meant she couldn't even stop for water. Up had also told her to stop a lot, but Taz always refused and pushed onwards. She was now almost drenched in sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead as the wind flicked it onto her face. But she was still running. Not fast, not at all, but steady. She wouldn't stop for the world. It annoyed Up slightly. She was so deadgoddamn stubborn. It was when the bell rang for Dinner that Up finally decided Taz was going to stop running. She had been running for over five hours. This wasn't right. She had to stop.

"Taz, it's dinnertime."

"So?"

"Taz, you've got to stop."

"The Commander has not told me to stop," she replied mechanically.

"Taz, please. Just stop. You've ran enough," Up pleaded. It had started raining about half an hour ago and both him and Taz were now drenched to the bone. The rain was splashing against both their heads as Up jogged beside Taz to talk to her. "Please?" Taz shook her head, splashing him with water droplets from her hair.

"I haven't been told to stop." God she was frustrating. She was now running off pure determination, and that wasn't even proper running. Her feet were dragging behind her in the mud like rocks and she was near enough falling over with every step. It was only stubbornness that was keeping her on her feet. And that wasn't going to last her for much longer, you could see it in her face. She was tired, dehydrating, hungry and cold. She was going to collapse any second.

"Fine, I'll go and get the Commander to tell you to stop," Up told her. Taz nodded, looking relieved.

"Okay." Up turned around to jog up to the building. He'd only gone a few steps when he heard a small yell and a splash. He spun round and saw Taz as she toppled forwards into the mud, smashing the side of her head against a rock. Up cursed loudly and raced back down the steps towards her.

"Taz? Taz! TAZ!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. She was definitely unconscious. A trickle of blood was running down the side of her face and she was almost turning blue. Up grabbed under her legs and picked her up from the ground, running up to the building as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Commander Cal had quite been enjoying his meal before there was a huge crash against the outer door to the building.<p>

"MEDIC!" a voice screamed. "MEDIC!" The entire dining hall stood up to see what was going on. Two doctors from the hospital ward charged out of the room, closely followed by the Ambassador.

Cal stalked towards the door, curious as to what was going on. He was vaguely aware that half the academy was now following him, thinking along his lines. He opened the cafeteria door and walked out. He was just in time to see Lieutenant Up lie a small, unconscious, black haired girl onto a stretcher to be taken away. Cal gaped slightly. It was that Taz girl. The one he'd sent to do laps that morning. He hadn't expected her to stay for more than an hour, he hadn't gone back to tell her to stop running. He clapped his hand over his mouth as he saw her almost blue complexion and the rain outside. Then he spotted the gash on her temple and he felt like being sick.

Up turned around from the stretcher and noticed him immediately. His eyes turned to stone. Up charged towards him, shoving various ages of student out of his path. When Up reached him Cal instinctively raised his hands, almost expected his junior to punch him for what had happened to his protégée. All Up did was shove something against his chest and glare at him.

"Don't you dare call Taz weak again," he growled. "She is stronger than you will ever be." He stormed off after the stretcher. Cal looked down at the pad that he had given Up to mark down Taz's laps. He stared gobsmacked at the three pages of little lines set in fives. There must have been over three hundred.

_A/N:_What do you think? Who is currently totally hating on Cal?


	4. Everybody loves KungFu fightingfilms

**Disclaimer:**Don't own 'em.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter- Hazy, Rosi Golan feat. William Fitzsimmons

_What if I fall and hurt myself, would you know how to fix me?_

_What if I went and lost myself, would you know where to find me?_

_If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me,_

_Oh, 'cause without you things go hazy_

Taz woke up in yet another white room. She couldn't help but think that this was becoming some kind of routine. She blinked through the fuzziness that covered her sight and looked around her. She was sat in a comfy bed that had a large blue curtain around it so no one could look in. Her little area was empty apart from a pretty girl with soft brown hair and features that were somehow familiar to Taz.

"Who are jou?" she asked sleepily. The girl turned around and looked at Taz with shining blue eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, smiling. "I'm your doctor for the moment, my name is Cat." Taz stared at the girls blue eyes, slightly squared jaw and light complexion.

"Are jou related to..." Taz trailed off.

"Up?" Cat asked. Taz nodded once. "Yeah, he's my brother."

"Oh." Taz didn't know what else to say. Up hadn't told her he had a sister.

"He wouldn't let anyone but me treat you. He doesn't trust most of the doctors here," Cat explained, still smiling at her.

"Oh." Taz didn't want to be rude. Cat seemed like a nice enough person, and she was Up's sister. But Taz just didn't know what to say. She considered saying something grateful to Up for caring enough to make sure she had a doctor he trusted, but she didn't see the point when he wasn't even here.

"You're Taz, right?" Cat asked, sitting down next to Taz's bed. Taz nodded again.

"Is Cat jour real name?" Taz asked suddenly. She didn't really know what possessed her to ask, she just did. Cat seemed to understand Taz's reasons and nodded. "What's Up's real name?"

"I can't tell you, sorry," Cat replied, smiling subtly.

"Why?" Taz asked. "Does he not want me to know?" Cat shook her head vigorously.

"Oh no! Nothing like that!"

"What then?"  
>Cat seemed very unhappy for a second. "I, Uh...I don't know it," she mumbled.<p>

"Jou don't know jour brothers name?" Taz asked, and instantly regretted it. Cat's face fell even more and she looked at the bed. Taz bit her lip and quickly apologised. "Sorry, dat was-"

"No, it's fine," Cat cut in, looking up and smiling softly. "Uh, I was only four when me and Up were put in the orphanage. Um, and the day our parents died was the last anyone ever called Up by his real name. I can't remember." Cat and Taz both looked at each other sadly. "What's your real name?" Cat finally asked.

"I can't tell jou," Taz replied.

"Why?"

"The day my parents died is the last day anyone will ever call me by my real name." Cat smiled sadly and nodded.

"Very well, Taz." Cat smiled again and walked off towards the machine in the corner.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Taz was leaning absentmindedly against Up's shoulder, his arm around her waist. Their eyes were trained on the movie playing on the ancient flat screen TV in front of them. Karate Kid was playing. They giggled at a joke on the film and Taz's head shuddered as Up's body moved. There was shuffle of curtains behind the TV. Up frowned and looked over, curious. Taz lifted her head and strained her body to see. Cat stood up from her stool next to the bed and headed over to the curtain, moving it slightly so only she could see who was outside. There were a few murmured words.<p>

"I'm sorry boys, but if you could go back to your dorm please. You can tell whoever sent you that Cadet Taz is going to be fine and to not be so nosy next time," Cat said irritably. There was another murmur. "Just go, okay. Goodness, why do you Cadet's insist on sticking your noses into other peoples business?"

"No really, she knows us!" a voice cried. "We only want to see her!"

"Honest, just ask her!" another insisted. Taz rolled her eyes, she recognised those voices. She leaned over and grabbed the remote, pushing the pause button.

"Cat, don't let them in," she called.

"See, she doesn't want to see you!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Dev cried. "We do know her!"

"They do actually know me," Taz admitted. "But still don't let them in." Up elbowed her on the arm. "What?"

"You can't do that. They came to see you," he told her.

"So?"

"Taz..." he said warningly. "Be nice."

"Fine, let them in." Dev and Jacon trailed in from behind the curtains.

"Are you okay?" Dev cried, charging over to the bed, raising his eyebrows slightly at Taz and Up's position.

"I'm fine."

"That was so cool," Jacon said, sitting on the chair. "Commander Cal's been acting well weird all day because of you!"

"Lovely for him."

"Taz!" Up cried, giving her a look. "Will you stop being sarcastic."

"Fine." Taz looked at Jacon and Dev. "I don't want you here. Go away."

"TAZ!"

"It's fine Lieutenant, we'll just go," Jacon said. He nodded to Taz and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too," Dev added. "See you later, Taz." Taz nodded curtly as they left.

"See you." The two boys left, waving their goodbyes to her. Up glared at Taz.

"_Qué_?"

"You're not very nice sometimes," he told her. She would've argued but she was too tired.

"I don't like making friends." There was silence.

"But do be a bit nicer to people. Having allies here is good."

"I have you."

"Yeah, but I'm not always going to enough. Didn't you ever have friends back in Mexico?"

"_Si_," Taz admitted. "I had quite a few."

"Well then, you just need to do it here," Up replied.

"I didn't really do anything, they all just kind of adopted me and kept at me until I eventually accepted that they were trustworthy."

"Well, now it's your turn to trust first," Up told her. Taz looked slightly panicked. "It's not that bad, trusting people you barely know. You did it with me."

"Yeah, but you're..." Taz didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I'm what?" Up asked.

"You're Up," Taz said, like that would explain everything. It didn't, but Up knew then that Taz didn't really know how to explain it.

* * *

><p>Taz fell asleep just as Karate Kid ended. Up looked down at her sleeping form, smiling slightly as he slipped from her grasp and stood from bed, trying to make as least noise as was possible. Taz stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Up sat down beside her bed and drifted off into his own blissful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Cat walked into Taz's room about an hour later and smiled at the sight of the small, Hispanic teenager curled up under the covers with her brother sleeping on the chair faithfully at her side. God how people must envy Taz right at this moment, it was a well-known fact that her brother was 'apparently' one of the most desirable Starship Rangers out there. Most of the younger female rangers Cat had spoken to were far from happy to hear about his relationship with the teen. Not that Cat had anything to say on the matter, Up was her brother; she didn't get involved in his personal life. And if she was honest, Cat thought Taz was exactly the kind of person she'd always predicted Up to end up with. Tough, unpredictable, fiery. Beautiful in a feisty and angry way that many people would be too scared to admit. And she was underestimated. That was something Up had always had a soft spot for, people that no one would ever think could be something. Up would always know that they could. Cat retrieved a big woollen blanket from beneath Taz's bed and carefully laid it over her brother, being careful not to wake him. Her brother was tired, he'd been up since he'd brought Taz to her, and she was shocked he hadn't collapsed of exhaustion yet. She'd tried to send him to bed at least ten times, with no prevail. It was good for him to sleep.<p>

Taz woke up slowly, shaking her head as she sat up carefully. Up was asleep on the chair next to her with a big blanket over his body. He looked sweet when he was asleep. Really peaceful and calm. It was a shame he wasn't like that when he was awake. She smirked. Taz rolled her way out bed and stretched her legs by walking to the end of the bed. She wandered over to the curtains and peeped out. The ward was empty apart from a boy with a broken arm that was sleeping down at the other end of the room. Taz crept out from behind the curtains and strolled down the ward, the only sound she could hear was the soft padding of her bare feet against the cold metal floor. In the silence of the room the sound was somehow comforting. Taz crept to the door of the ward and slid through it quietly. There was no one around apart from one Ensign that was coming up the corridor towards her wearing a full uniform. Well, at least Taz knew it wasn't past curfew; she could walk around all she wanted. Not that she was actually sure she wanted to; she was only wearing a white hospital gown and her underwear. Not the greatest walking around outfit. The Ensign that was walking towards Taz gave her a weird sideways glance as he past.

"You sure you should be out of the hospital?" he asked, stopping in front her. He was quite short for an Ensign and had curly blonde her that stuck up at odd angles.

"No," she replied, leaning back against the wall. "Are jou sure that jou should be stopping to talk to me when jou're on jour way to…whatever the fuck jou're meant to be doing…?"

"I'm meant to be seeing my friend," the Ensign said, smirking. "But you're in the way of the door."

"Who's jour friend?" Taz asked, moving to discreetly block the door to the ward even more. The Ensign noticed and raised an eyebrow at her. "And who are jou?"

"My name is Pryce," the Ensign said. "And my friend is-"

"Wait, you're Up's friend!" Taz said quickly. Pryce wafted his hands slightly.

"You guessed it."

"Him and Commander Jed were talking about you," Taz explained. Pryce frowned slightly. "They were discussing when they might next see you."

"Oh, well, Up might see me in about ten seconds if the annoying teenager in front of me would move out of the way," Pryce said. Taz glared at him. Pryce's eyes suddenly widened. "Hey, wait. You're not…Taz, are you?"

"I thought you knew that?" Taz questioned.

"No! I thought you were just some random girl! Uh, hi! You're like the talk of all the Starship Rangers _everywhere_!" Pryce cried, suddenly very excited by his circumstances. He had wondered why Up was in the hospital ward; he'd guessed he had a broken bone or something. Apparently it was his new friend that he was in the hospital for. Pryce hadn't actually thought he was going to get to meet the famous Taz, and now he found out he'd been talking to her for about five minutes.

Taz's eyes narrowed and she grimaced at him. "_Perfecto_, _cómo__es__perfecto._" Pyrce just stared at her nervously. He'd heard of her infamous temper. "You want to see Up?" she asked finally. Pyrce nodded. "You'll have to wait until he wakes up. Come on."

Taz led Pryce into the ward and across to the curtains that hid her bed. He was about to say something but Taz turned and gave him look that would've killed him on the spot if it had been possible. She put her finger to her lips and shook her head. Pryce shut his mouth quickly. Taz slid the curtains and they both headed through the small space. Pryce looked around the little confined space. There was Taz's bed in the centre, Up curled up asleep on the chair next to it, a little table with wheels that had an old tv on it and an open DVD box that Pryce noticed had the old Karate Kid on the front. Apparently it wasn't just Up that preffered the classic to the new and improved version. Taz walked over and flopped down onto her bed. Pryce stood there awkwardly as Taz stared at him, waiting for him to do something. Eventually she sighed loudly, knelt up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forwards until he was sat on the bed next to her. She widened her eyes sarcastically, wafting her hands for emphasis. Pryce laughed to loudly so she glared at him and whacked him in the stomach, winding him until he gasped for air. Pryce put one hand up in surrendor. Yeah, this girl was not to be messed with too much.

"So," Pryce whispered. "How's the acadamy?"

Taz turned to him and glared. "_Meirda,_" she said in a completly pissed off sounding voice. Pryce raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Taz pursed her lips, looking even more pissed.

"Crap." Pryce had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing at her bluntness.

"Why's that?"

"Commander Cal."

Pryce grimaced. He'd always hated that Commander, he was complete and utter idiot. "What's he done now?" he asked.

"Oh, he's such an _idiota_," Taz cried, a little too loud. Taz stopped for a second and glanced at Up to make sure she hadn't woken him before continueing in a hushed voice. "He was calling me weak and saying I was just a little _chica_. Den he got some _meirda__gigante_guy to come and fight with me. He was like, this high," Taz demonstrated the guy's height by standing up on the bed and putting her arm up to full extent. "And he was a third year!"

"You're kidding right?" Pryce asked as she sat back down. "Is that why you're in the hospital?" She gave him a funny look.

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm in de hospital because he made me do laps when de _gigante_ beat me in de fight-but not before I broke his nose. Commander Cal told me to do laps until he come and tell me to stop. I ran for five hours and den got hypothermia in de rain and collapsed," Taz explained. Pryce gave her a ludicrous look.

"You ran for _five_ hours?" he asked, sounding completely flabbergasted.

"He never came and told me to stop." Pryce stared at her with his mouth open. What the hell went on in that girl's head?

"She's a complete freak isn't she?" Both heads turned to Up, who was now awake and trying to untangle himself from the blanket.

"Did we wake jou?" Taz asked. "I'm sorr- Wait, jou called me a freak. I'm not sorry at all."

"Well, you are a freak," Up replied sleepily. She threw the DVD box at him. He laughed slightly as he rubbed his eyes. "And you did wake me up by the way."

"Sorry," Taz said grudgingly, her arms folded over her chest.

"How are you anyway Pryce?" Up asked, standing up and pulling Pryce off the bed and into a pretty awkward man-hug.

"I'm great thanks," Pryce replied, patting Up on the back. "And you?"

"I'm pretty good too," Up said grinning at his friend. "How's Janice?" Pryce smirked.

"Still asking about her are you?" he questioned. Up gave him a look.

"Pryce, she's my friend. I can ask about her if I want," Up said.

"Yeah, but is friendship really why you're asking about her?" Pryce joked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Up hit him on the arm, laughing. Taz sat in silence, feeling awkward. Sensing Taz's awkwardness Up pushed past Pryce and flopped down onto the bed, poking her legs until she crossed them beneath her and he could cross his legs and sit in front of her.

"Janice was this girl me and Pryce went to the academy with, she was training to be an engineer and when we graduated she was put onto the same ship as Pryce. I was put onto a different ship," Up explained. He then smirked and turned his head in Pryce's direction. "_Pryce_seems to think that I had a little thing for her." Taz felt like her heart had just dropped several centimetres, she couldn't quite place the emotion. Not like it mattered.

"And did jou?" she teased, plastered a small smile onto her face. Up could see the smile was fake but he wasn't going to question it.

"No!" he cried. "I didn't!"

It wasn't for another two days, various tones of voice; several escape attempts and many apologies from two very distressed males that Taz was finally allowed out of the hospital ward. Taz got dressed quickly and flung the curtain back far to enthusiastically. Cat was on the other side of the ward treating some second year with a nasty cut on the temple. The guy's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he noticed her. Cat turned around curiously and grinned when she spotted Taz.

"Letting you out are they?" she asked. Taz nodded. "About time. I think Up and Pryce were getting fed up of having to apologise for your little escape plans. Not to mention the doctors who had to chase you."

"They didn't _have _to chase me," Taz responded. "They could have just, left me alone." Cat laughed.

"Okay, well see you Taz. Up went to lunch a couple of minutes ago. Try not to annoy Commander Cal too much, okay?"

"No promises, jou might seeing him here soon," Taz replied seriously. Cat laughed again. "But, thank jou. _Hasta __luego,_Cat." Taz waved slightly and headed off down the ward. As she opened the door she was just in time to hear Cat scolding the boy with a cut on his temple.

"You want a picture? No? Then stop staring at her!" Taz smirked and closed the door behind her.

_A/N:_Filler chapter to introduce new characters. Bit rubbish tbf.


	5. Go hate on Aaron

**Disclaimer:**I hate the fact that I don't own them. But it's true.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter- Hero/Heroine, Boys like Girls

I never thought that you could break me apart, I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart,

_You want to get inside, you gotta get in line but not this time._

_Cause you caught off guard, now I'm running and screaming._

"Taz, seriously. Calm down. You need to stop letting the guy get to you. Or you're just going to end up in the hospital again," Up scolded. Taz had just charged out of yet another of Commander Cal's lessons. This time it was combat. As usual for the last week since Taz got out the hospital Cal had again put her with one of the tallest and strongest third years in the class. As usual Taz had surpassed anyone's expectations and successfully got the third year on the floor three times but he had eventually beaten her, throwing her onto the mats on her head and sending her temporarily unconscious. Commander Cal had, as usual, screamed at her, calling her a weakling and a disgrace to the Galactic League and, as usual, Taz had screamed back, eventually storming out of the gym in a huff. This was the fourth time in a week. And they'd only had four lessons with Cal.

"_Es __un __pedo__ total!_" she screeched. "_Habla__ a __través__ de__ su __culo,__ y__ es u__n__ pedo!__"_

"What?" Up asked nervously.

"HE'S A FART!" Taz screamed, throwing her hand up in the arm in frustration. Up saw half the class look towards the door as Taz yelled. He tried to hide his snigger.

"Okay, he's a fart. But you need to calm down, okay?"

"BUT HE'S JUST SUCH AN _IDIOTA_! _NO__ SOY__ PUTA_ _INCREIBLE_! I CAN'T BEAT PEOPLE DAT ARE FIVE TIMES BETTER TRAINED DAN ME!" Taz ranted, throwing her arms about for emphasis. She was seriously getting stressed out now. Up caught her wrists and held them tightly so she couldn't thrash around anymore. She started struggling out of his grasp.

"Taz! Listen to me!" he yelled. She stopped struggling and looked at him, her eyes blazing with fury that he was almost positive was now directed at him. "Calm down, I know you're mad, okay? I understand that. I know that the Commander is being a complete dick right now and I know that you are totally furious with him, but you've got to listen to me." He had her full attention now. "You're the only underage girl that has _ever_been taken into the academy Taz. You're a whole year younger than any other first year that has been taken in, and you're also a hell of a lot shorter." Taz was glaring at him now, fury etched into her eyes. "But do you see any of them managing to get a third year ten times their size onto the floor?" Taz's expression relaxed as she watched him, a now confused expression on her face. "He may hate you, he may be giving you a really hard time. But he's doing you a favour right now, he's making you look good without really meaning to."

"What do jou mean?" Taz asked, sounding puzzled.

"When you first arrived people couldn't understand how you got into the academy. Now, because of him, there is no doubt in anyone's mind why," Up explained. "Those guys you fight, even they think you're amazing. Any other first year wouldn't stand ten seconds on the mat with them. You last at least ten _minutes_." Taz eyes were shining, Up didn't quite understand why, but it made her look innocent and sweet. Which was weird, since Taz was neither of those things. Taz suddenly leapt forwards and threw her arms around Up's waist, throwing herself into his chest and nearly sending him flying onto to the floor. "Uh, what's this for?" he asked into her hair as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Thank jou," she replied simply. She pulled away and smiled at him. It was an open smile, one that showed all her true emotions. Then, with that, she walked back into the gym, the smile fading the further away she got.

* * *

><p>Taz walked back into the gym, her head held high and her eyes determined. Commander Cal gave a start, she came back? She never came back. Taz tied her hair up again, picking up all the loose curls that had fallen over her face. She walked up to Cal, her next actions unknown even to her.<p>

"Okay, who's next?" she asked. Standing on the mat, ready. Cal stared at her, completely taken aback.

"Uh…who do you want to fight next?" he asked, unsure what else to say. Taz glanced around slowly and pointed slowly to the guy she'd been fighting before she left.

"Him. Rematch." Up leaned back against the wall and smiled smugly at Cal's face as he gawped at Taz, his jaw on the floor and his eyebrows in his hairline. Taz raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay Commander? You seem a little…shocked?" Cal shook his head slightly, trying to get a grip.

"No, you little rat. I'm fine, just…go on, fight then. Why are you just standing there?" he demanded, shoving the third year towards the mat slightly. He glanced at Taz and gave her a 'what the hell is he on about?' look. She smirked and sniggered slightly. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Cal questioned, pointing at her accusingly. Taz attempted to put on a serious face.

"Nothing, Commander," she replied, her lips twitching slightly.

"Good, now fight. Go on!" Cal cried. Taz turned back to the third year and raised her eyebrows at him as she got into a stance. He got into a stance as well and grinned at her. Taz almost glared at him, but changed her mind at the last minute and smiled slightly back. Up watched the exchange with a grin on his face, well; at least he couldn't accuse Taz of not listening to him.

* * *

><p>Days passed. Taz knew she was doing well in the academy. She could see it on the faces of the Commanders that passed her in the corridor. They would glance at her, realise who she was and give her the tiniest of smiles. And that was a tiniest of smiles that barely any other student got. Up said she was doing amazing in Combat and Circuit Training, no matter what Commander Cal told her. She knew she was doing great in the obstacle course; she could already beat all her year and about half of the students in second and third year. This didn't really surprise her, she'd always been great at climbing, she used to climb the tree in her back yard faster than any other person in her town. English was easy; she could do it with her eyes closed. Same with languages, but really, picking Spanish had just been a lazy option on her part, but no one objected so it didn't matter. Target practice was fine. Commander Liv had given up trying to make her shoot with the little guns, it only caused screaming. Instead he let her shoot whatever gun she pleased and was glad to see that she could shoot well with any she picked up. The only other lessons were first aid and Calculus. First aid was going okay, Taz was no slower at learning how to tie bandages than anyone else, but she just wasn't any faster. Up told her this wasn't really important anyway; he said that he failed first aid when he was at the academy and he still graduated. Then there was calculus, one of the few subjects you <em>needed<em>to graduate the academy.

"All you have to do is make the two denominators the same and add the numerators together," the teacher, Doctor Jeccica, explained to the class, demonstrating the process on the electric white board behind her. "So you times this and this together and get twelve, then times that by three and get nine, and that by four and get eight. Then you add eight and nine together and get fifteen, so it's fifteen twelfths, or one and three twelfths." Up looked at Taz to see how she had coped with that explanation. Taz was thumping her head softly against the desk.

"You okay?" he whispered, leaning down next to her ear. She turned her head slightly, their noses brushing against each other. Up shot backwards, flushing.

"_Estoy__ meirda_," she growled under her breath. "What the hell is this _desecho_? It's _infierno_!" Up wasn't entirely sure what she said but he thought '_meirda__' _meant either shit or fuck and '_infierno_' meant hell. He chuckled. "This is not funny jou _idiota_," she whimpered miserably. "I can't do it! I'm going to fail!" Up looked down at her as she held her head in her hands and clamped her fingers around her hair. Up leaned down towards her again, ignoring the feeling of terror that arouse when he thought she might turn her again. She didn't. He put the side of his face against the table so he could just about see her eyes.

"Hey, you can do it," he whispered to her.

"I can't," she muttered angrily.

"Course you can," he said. "You can do anything you want to."

"Except calculus." Up gave a little smirk.

"You can do it, I know you can," he told her firmly. She let her hands drop and looked at him, her face about a centimetre away from his. He restrained himself from backing away; it would just make everything awkward.

"How do jou know?" she asked, challenging him to go silent because she didn't believe he could possibly have an answer to that.

"Because I know you." Taz hadn't been expecting that. Her eyes widened slightly and Up smirked. "You _can_ get this fricking calculus right."

* * *

><p>Okay, but apart from Calculus, Taz's life at the academy was going really well. People didn't stare at her in the corridor as much, meaning Up didn't get as much of a laugh while watching Taz's pissed off face, but he was okay with that. Taz was gaining respect with people from all levels of the academy, from Cadets to Commanders. She was nearly as popular as Up. Up got a book thrown at his head when he told her this while he was sat in her living room as she was trying to find something. He dodged it.<p>

"What are you looking for?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied as she lifted various pieces of paper and rampaged through about five piles of book that filled her desk. He stood up and walked over to her just as she pushed one pile of books a little too hard and the whole pile toppled off the desk and onto the floor. She groaned and put her hands in her hair. He leaned down and picked up the fallen books, putting them back on the desk.

"Seriously, what are you looking for?" he asked again, leaning onto the desk slightly. Taz was looking slightly frantic.

"_Una__ grúa_. A little paper crane!" Taz cried, searching frantically and messing everything up even more. Up grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the table. She struggled with him and elbowed him in the chest, winding him. He could see why the third years had quite a bit of trouble beating her in fights.

"Taz! Get back! You're making it harder for yourself! I'll find it!" he said firmly, pulling at her arms again. This time she let him and he took over her place at the desk. His eyes scanned the table swiftly and he picked the paper crane out within seconds, tucked into one of the big Spanish books that Taz often read before she went to bed. He pulled the crane out and handed it to Taz. Her face relaxed instantly and she held it in her hands, like she was terrified it was going to fly away. Up couldn't understand what was so special about it. It was a tiny little thing, no bigger than his index finger, and it was made of lined paper that even had little holes where you could clip it into a folder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A paper crane." She was staring at the crane like it was the only thing that mattered. Up gave her an exasperated look.

"I guessed that, but, why is it so special?" She looked at the paper crane sadly.

"It's the paper crane my _papa_ gave me when I was a little _chica_. Just before he left. He said to me: _doblar __una__ grulla__ de __papel__ mil__, __mi__ hija__, __y__ tendrá__ la__ única__ cosa__ que__ siempre__ has__ soñado_." Up didn't say anything. Taz knew he didn't know Spanish. If she wanted him to know what her dad had said, she would say it in English. Taz lowered her head slightly and fiddled with the crane. "If jou make a thousand paper cranes, jou will get the one thing jou have always wished for." There was a long silence.

"How many have you made?" Up asked. She looked at him, puzzled for a second. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the cupboard in the corner where she pulled out a large shoebox and put it on the table.

"I haven't counted," she replied. Up fell down onto the sofa and slowly opened the box. It was filled to the brim with paper cranes. Big ones that were about the size of his hand, little ones like the one had dad had made her and even smaller ones that were barely longer than half of his finger. There were ones made out of plain paper, ones made out of coloured paper and ones made out of lined paper. Some of the ones on lined paper even had little peices of writing on them, _and _there were some that were clearly sheets that had been given out in class. Up suddenly had a vision of Taz sat in Calculus making a paper crane out of the question sheet instead of actually attempting to answer the questions. Up was rather disturbed by the vision, mainly because Taz was wearing a school skirt that barely reached her thighs and knee length white socks. Ever so slightly worrying.

"Fucking hell Taz. How long have you been making these things?" Up asked as he ran his fingers though the thin paper in the box.

"Since I was six," she replied, picking a paper crane out of the box. It was made from a plain peice of paper that had little crayon marks on it. It was pretty scruffy compared to most of the other ones, it was untidy and the wings weren't quite equal. "Dis was the first one I ever made." Another silence.

"Let's count them," Up decided.

The two of them spent about an hour counting the paper cranes. The sorted them into piles of ten, then a hundred. They were mostly silent. Except when Up asked her questions about when she'd made certain cranes and what with. At one point Taz held up a small paper crane that was made of dark red, shiny paper.

"I made dis the day I met jou," she said, showing it to him. Up frowned at the little crane, trying to work out where he recognised the paper from. "It's the academy leaflet you gave me," she explained, like she read his mind. Up couldn't help but snigger.

"Nice to know how much you think of things I give you," he said, smirking. Taz looked slightly hurt.

"If I make a paper crane out of something jou give me, it means I want to keep it forever," she said. Up caught her eye and saw the sad little smile that crept onto her features. He smiled back at her and turned back to counting the cranes. Then, a few minutes later.

"Four hundred and seventy eight." Up put the last paper crane onto the pile and sat back in the sofa. Taz sat back with him.

"Dat's… a lot." Up couldn't help but laugh. Taz grinned at him widely and let out a little giggle. Up grinned even wider at the sound of her laugh.

"No shit, Sherlock," Up replied, nudging her on the arm. Taz threw her head back and laughed. It was high sound that sounded like a drowning little girl, but for some reason that made it sound even better. Up's laughter hit the roof. Taz doubled over in giggles and toppled onto Up's lap, her eyes squeezed shut. The two of them didn't stop laughing for about ten minutes, and by the end neither of them knew why they were laughing.

* * *

><p>A week later Taz wandered into the cafeteria in the morning on her own. Up was still getting dressed; he'd got up late and had told her to go without him. Taz walked up to one of the tables and sat down while picking up a piece of toast. She crossed her legs under her and bit a chunk out of her toast.<p>

"Is there a particular reason why you've sat here?" one of the Cadets's asked. It was Blaire, the blonde girl that Taz had seen on her first day. Her voice was high and slightly nasal, and she used her hands a lot. Taz looked at her, slightly confused.  
>"Because dere was an empty seat?" Taz replied. The boy next to her sniggered slightly. Blaire glared at him.<p>

"Yes, but why sit here?" Blaire didn't close her mouth after 'here' and it made her expression look disgusted.

"Do jou have a problem with me sitting here?" Taz asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well yes, actually," Blaire replied. "I never said you could sit here."

"I never needed jour permission," Taz retorted. "I can sit wherever I want." Blaire's shoulders vibrated with anger.

"Derren! Tell her!" Taz hadn't even noticed that her regular sparring partner was sat at Blaire's right, watching the whole scene. He gave Blaire an exasperated look.

"Blaire, leave it," he said. Blaire gave him a disgusted look. "Oh come on, the rest of us never had your permission to sit here, we just sat down!"

"Yeah, but she's…" Blaire trailed off.  
>"I'm what?" Taz asked, her voice angry. "What am I?"<p>

"You're weird," Blaire said. "You're a freak!"

"And why's dat?" Taz demanded, her eyes blazing. What the hell was this girl going on about? She didn't even know her, how could she call her a freak?

"Like, your voice," Blaire told her, looking cocky. "It's all 'jour' and 'dat' and shit. It's weird. And you're doing combat. You're a girl, that's doing combat. It's totally freaky!" Taz gave her a death glare and Blaire shrank back into a rather miffed off Derren's chest.

"I think it's pretty cool," a girl said from the other side of the table. She was a tall, lanky girl, with scruffy brown curls that were falling from her messy ponytail and other her eyes. Blaire looked at her and pulled a face.  
>"I don't know why you're here either," Blaire said, her lip curling. The girl rolled her eyes.<br>"Because you're going to ask me to do your Biology homework," the girl replied. "And I'm going to say no, as usual." Blaire looked disappointed for a second.

"Whatever. It's not cool. It's weird. And you're weird too. You're just a geek," Blaire said like it was a well-known fact.

"Well at least she's not a thick as pig shit," Taz interjected. Half the table, including Derren and the girl, had a hard time not laughing. Blaire looked seriously pissed off.

"Oh seriously. You guys know I'm right. Who agrees with me?"

"I do!" a dark haired girl cried instantly from across the table to Taz. Taz pulled a face. "It's so freaky!"

"I agree," a geeky looking ginger boy said, wafting his hand in the air. Another blonde girl was nodded vigorously. Everyone else bar Derren and the brown haired girl were nodding. Taz rolled her eyes.

"_Eres __un__ manojo __de__ asnos__ beso_," she said, standing up. "Jou don't want me here, then I'll go sit with my friends."

"Friends?" Blaire mocked. "What friends? You mean your mentor? He's not your friend. He's just been made to look after you, like a babysitter." Blaire's voice was cocky and sarcastic and it annoyed Taz to no end. "But you don't have any other friends, do you?" Taz swallowed, trying to control her anger so she didn't end up giving Blaire a good whack in the face. As she tried to calm down she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"We're her friends," a voice said. Taz smirked. It was Jacon. She looked up at him, a tiny smile on her face.

"Are jou now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Jacon grinned.

"I think we are," he replied. "I would say we deserve to be, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose," Taz admitted. She looked back to the table and smiled mockingly. "Okay, see you then." She looked at the brown haired girl. "Jou coming?" The brown haired girl gave a start, she obviously hadn't expected that. Then she slowly began to grin.

"Sure, why not?" she said, slipping her legs around the chair and standing up, a bowl of cereal in her hands. "I'm Emilia by the way."

* * *

><p>"TAZ!" Emilia screamed, thumping on Taz's door furiously. Taz had only just finished her lessons and had gone to read in her room. She was currently wearing a black tank top and grey sweats.<p>

"What do jou want?" she called back irritably. Over the last two weeks Taz had gotten pretty close to Emilia. She was witty, clever and she was a good friend. And you could have some good conversations with her, as long as you stayed away from personal matters. Emilia was both nosy and persistent. Taz thought it must be a scientist thing.

"We have a problem," Emilia called back. Taz rolled her eyes. Another thing about Emilia, she never gave you a straight answer.

"What problem?" Taz asked, still not moving from the sofa.

"Um…can you just…like um…"

"No, jou can tell me."

"Jacon may be being beaten up by Aaron." Taz shot off the sofa and opened the door. She stared at Emilia's terrified face.

"Aaron, the _gigante_ guy in third year? The one with the dark hair? The one that hangs around Blaire?" Blaire had gotten herself a little gang over the last few weeks, it mainly consisted of boys from various years that she considered tough or good-looking. Emilia nodded.

"Jacon was standing up for you against Blaire," she explained "And there's no one around to stop them." Taz had known that. Up had told her earlier in the day that all the staff were having a meeting to discuss the running of the school. Even he had been invited. Emilia gulped. "Dev tried to split them up and got his nose broken," she whimpered. Taz's heart filled with fury at the sound of her friends being hurt.

"Where are they?" she growled.

"Outside, next to the lake." Taz was there within a minute. She charged down the hill towards the small crowd, ignoring the fact that the grass was muddy and wet and her feet were bare. She pushed through the crowd, screaming in Spanish at anyone who got in her way. When she finally got to the front she found Jacon lay on the floor with Aaron on top of him, pinning him down as he punched him fiercely. Jacon's eyes were so swelled up they were barely open at all and his mouth was bleeding so much that he was almost choking on his own blood.

"GET OFF HIM!" Taz screamed, running forwards and throwing herself at Aaron and trying to yank him away from Jacon. "_QUE__ BABOSA__ CON__ MAL__ OLOR!_ Get off him! NOW!"Aaron turned around slightly and threw a well-aimed punch towards Taz's face. But it wasn't a match for Taz's instincts in the state she was in. Her reactions were on fire; adrenaline was pumping through her veins with magnificent speed. The last time she'd felt this angry, she'd been facing a bunch of metal men who were hurting her brother. Taz gripped Aaron's wrist, her eyes blazing centimetres away from his and her finger nails puncturing his skin. Aaron winced and twisted out of her grasp. "GET. OFF. HIM!" Taz screeched, grabbing Aaron's shirt and throwing him off Jacon with all her body weight. He went tumbling across the grass. Aaron stood back up and cracked his knuckles. Taz almost smirked, did he honestly think that looked threatening. Taz did nothing; her anger would speak for itself as she stood protectively in front of Jacon. Aaron ran at her, his arms ready to tackle her to the floor. Taz growled under her breath and prepared herself for the blow. Aaron tackled her round the middle and they fell onto the floor. Taz twisted around in mid air and landed on Aaron with her elbows digging into his chest. "Fuck jou." Aaron grunted slightly and grasped her arms, forcing her back into the mud where he knelt over her. Anger burned in Taz's eyes and on impulse, she kneed Aaron in the groin with all her might. Aaron yelled out in pain and released her arms. She rolled out from under him and gave him two good digs in the ribs as he stumbled to his feet. He swung his fist at her and connected with the side of Taz's jaw, causing pain to shoot through the whole left side of her face. Taz's instincts took over as Aaron swung at her again and she ducked under the punch, throwing her arm around his middle and charging towards the ground. They hit the ground with a splash. Aaron tried to head butt her but she dodged out of the way and drove her knee into his stomach.

"You fucking bitch!" Aaron yelled and gripped Taz's neck, restricting her breathing. Taz grunted and gripped Aaron's wrists, digging her nails in and driving her knee even further into his waist. He yelled out and let go of her, swinging another punch at her face. Tax fell back and Aaron took the opportunity to punch her again. She growled and kicked him in the chest, as hard as she could, all her body weight behind it. He staggered backwards in the mud, holding his chest. Taz stumbled to her feet and charged at him, her fist connecting with his nose. Aaron grabbed her arms and held her a few centimetres away from his face.

"Don't jou dare hurt my friends," Taz spat in his face. "Ever!" She leaned over, bit him in the hand until he let go and swung her fist at him so hard that the connection to his face made his head snap back and his neck crack with the impact. Aaron totally unbalanced and fell into the mud, his body limp. Taz's heart took a spin and she automatically fell onto her knees and checked his pulse. Fine. She'd just knocked him unconscious. Taz sat in the mud, feeling slightly sick. A light coloured hand entered her vision. She looked up to see Derren stood above her, his hand extended to her. She grabbed it with a second of hesitation. He pulled her up the standing position and steadied her as she stumbled.

"Derren!" Taz heard Blaire called from the edge of the crowd. "What are you doing? She nearly killed your friend!"

"He deserved it," he responded simply. "Come on," he said, turning back to Taz. "You need to get to the ward." His arm slid around her waist to steady her. She scowled at him and stepped out of his grip. He gave her a questioning look.

"I will walk," she said. She took one step forwards and nearly fell, he jumped forward and steadied.

"You sure?" he asked. She scowled again.

"Yes." Taz staggered forwards stubbornly, refusing Derren's help all the way up to the ward. Her face and neck were burning and her lungs still felt weak from lack of air. About a metre away from the hospital ward she tripped over her own feet. Derren leapt forwards, his arms encircling her waist.

"I'm carrying you in. End of," he said, lifting her off the ground without any problem.

"Put me down," Taz murmured weakly. Derren smirked.

"Nope."

"Yes." He ignored her and pushed open the ward door with his foot. The first person that Taz saw was Cat, who had been walking past.

"Good god, Taz!" she cried. "What've you done this time?" Taz smirked weakly.

"Uh...Been an idiota?" she asked. Cat rolled her eyes.

She looked at Derren and raised an eyebrow. "Put her on the bed." She gestured to the nearest bed and Derren headed over, placing Taz gently onto the white sheets.

"Just so you know," he said. "I think it was cool, what you did."

Taz frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you protecting your friend. I'd love to have a friend that would do that for me," he explained. Taz smiled slightly.

"So would I."

"You've already got them."

_A/N:_Fuck yeah. ON ANOTHER NOTE! READ THIS! THIS SONG IS LIKE PERRRRRRRRRRFECT FOR TAZ&UP! Look it up: I never told you- Colbie Caillat


	6. It's all okay

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Taz & Up. I own everyone else.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Imaginary, Evanescence

_"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_  
><em>Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, The goddess of imaginary light."<em>

"Hey Taz," Up said as Taz came padded into his room at eleven o'clock one night. "What's up?" It was unusual for her to come into his room at this time, especially without knocking. She came and sat down next to him silently. "Are you okay?" he asked. He glanced at her and was shocked to see that she looked terrified and her hands were shaking. "What's the matter?" Up demanded, pulling her towards him and putting his arms around her shaking form. Taz said nothing. He glanced down at her and she looked up at him.

"I'm just being stupid," she decided. She stood up and walked towards the door, walking out. Up watched the door for a second. Taz was back two seconds after he looked away. She walked straight over to him and threw herself into his arms, shaking even more.

"It was so real," she whispered, her voice shaking with anger. "Dey all died in front of me. And Leon died, and jou died." Up rubbed her back as she pushed her face into his shirt.

"Nightmare?" he murmured. Taz nodded, swallowing hard. "That's not stupid. Honestly, I wish I had a person like me when I used to have nightmares." Taz looked up at him.

"Jou had nightmares?" she asked.

"Still do."

She watched him for a second. "Well jou've got me now," she decided. Up gave her a crooked smile and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, switching the kettle on with his wrist.

"You want a drink?" he asked. No reply. Up looked round and saw Taz's black hair falling over the arm of the sofa. He walked back over and found that she had fallen asleep. He smirked and picked her up, carrying her into his bedroom, leaving the coffee forgotten on the side. He placed her into his bed and slipped in on the other side, flicking off the bedside lights. Up was very aware of Taz's breathing on the other side of the bed but though he probably shouldn't have done he found it strangely comforting. He drifted off to sleep peacefully.

Up woke up as his body hit the floor. He cursed as his knee whacked against the wood painfully. Up staggered to his feet drearily. Taz was lay on her side of his bed, the entirety of the sheets over her and nothing but her eyes up showing. Up raised an eyebrow, did she just roll him off his own bed and steal his covers. Her eyes flickered open and he could see her smirk in her eyes. Up fell onto the bed and pulled his sheets back off Taz, yanking them off her and covering himself up. Taz groaned and rolled over, Up's covers disappearing again. Up pulled them back violently. Taz was already asleep and didn't bother pulling them back. Up shook his head and fell asleep. He had no covers when he woke up again.

* * *

><p>"Up?" Taz voice called from the door at eleven o'clock the next night. Up went to the door and scowled at the teenage girl outside.<p>

"You're not coming in," Up said. "You'll fall asleep and then steal all my covers again!" There was a joke in his voice but in the state Taz was in she didn't realise it. She was too panicked from her nightmare. She nodded, shaking slightly.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure it was a dream and dat jou were still alive," she muttered, her voice teaming with panic and anger. She turned back to her own room. Taz didn't get a pace before she felt Up's arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest and carrying her into his room. He carried her all the way over to his bed, ignoring the little tantrum it caused and the probable bruises he was going to have by morning.

"Taz, I'm not leaving you in this state," he told her and climbed onto the bed with her. Taz smiled at him slightly. "Just don't roll me off the bed this time."  
>Taz smirked. "No promises."<p>

She slept in Up's bed about three times a week until the nightmares finally stopped bothering her, and during that time she rolled Up off the bed at least ten more times. Eventually it just stopped bothering him.

* * *

><p>There came a time in Taz's training that she'd fought every person in her combat class, and had beaten all of them at least twice. She could floor everyone in her year within ten seconds and could floor the older boys in about a minute. It wasn't until Taz had floored Derren about ten times that Cal broke the two of them up.<p>

"Okay, okay, that'll do," he called, pulling Taz and Derren away from each other. Derren wiped the sweat off his face and grinned ruefully at Taz, she smirked back. Cal looked at Taz. "Cadet, you're getting too used to the strategies of the people in this class. You need a new challenge."

"What? Are jou saying jou're going to fight me?" Taz asked, sounding very surprised. Commander Cal gave her a look.

"Darling, seriously. Be reasonable. I'm volunteering Lieutenant Up to do that for me." Taz raised an eyebrow. "Lieutenant. How do you feel about fighting your little protégée?" Up stared at him from the bench where he was sat. His face was a mix of horror, shock and interest. Up glanced at Taz and saw that her eyes were gleaming with the idea of a challenge. He smirked.

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's go for it."

* * *

><p>Taz and Up circled each other, assessing each others body language and way of moving. They both attacked at the same time. Taz's fist came racing towards Up's jaw as his flew at her stomach. Both punches were blocked and others sent back. They were blocked as well. The pair circled each other again, Up attacking first this time. His leg encircled Taz's ankle and she began to fall back. But she realised what he was doing and span her body round, switched her legs and sent a kick towards Up's stomach. Up caught her kick and pushed her backwards. She fell onto the ground and rolled as Up tried to punch her, kicking his ankle and upending him. She tried to kick him but again he caught it, rolling over throwing her onto the floor next to him. He stood up, coming to punch her again. She dodged it and threw herself to her feet, aiming a punch to his head. He blocked and twisted her arm round to the floor. Taz twisted it back and pulled it from his tight grasp, using her nails to help her. He threw a punch at her jaw and she blocked it, slamming the side of her hand into his arm so hard that he yelped in pain. He ducked forwards, his foot going round the back of Taz's and throwing her down, she pulled up down with her and twisted in mid air meaning that she landed on him, her elbow digging into his chest. Up shoved her off him and crouched up to knee her in the stomach. She brought her knee up to connect with his and rolled out of the way. They both stood up and circled each other again. This went on for about ten minutes. The pair threw every kick, punch and tackle at each other, tried to upend each other, elbowed each other, kneed each other, stabbed each other with their nails. But somehow they always managed to get the better of the other one in some way, shape or form. The other students had stopped to watch them as they fought.<p>

"My god, it's like watching Tom and Jerry," Taz heard one of the guys in her year say as she ducked under Up's attempt to get her into a headlock. She punched at his chest but he grabbed her fist, squeezing it until it hurt so bad Taz yelled out, slamming her knee into his groin. He yelped and let go, spinning round as she tried to sweep his legs from under him. He threw a well-aimed punch at her head. She ducked under it and grabbed his upper arms, trying to knee him again. He blocked it with his shin and grabbed her upper arms in return. They wrestled with each other's arms for about a minute, throwing heads, elbows and knees at each other but refusing to let go of the others arms. They stopped throwing attacks after a minute but continued to struggle with each other. They stared into each other's eyes, blazing brown and swirling blue. Then simultaneously, they stopped struggling. The grip on each other's arms softened and they held each other's gaze, the look in their eyes slowly returning to normal. Up's forehead fell against Taz's in exhaustion, and she leaned back against his. After about ten seconds Up stood up, releasing Taz's arms and turning to walk over to the bench. Taz put her hands on her knees, watching her sweat drip from her head onto the floor and breathing hard. Up took a large said from his bottle of water before holding it up for Taz to see.

"Drink?" he asked. Taz nodded and held her hand up, catching the bottle when Up chucked it too her. She took a huge gulp from the bottle as she walked back to where Up was standing, finally putting the bottle back onto the wooden bench beside Up's jacket.

"Go again?" she asked, gesturing to the mat. Up gave her a rueful smile and nodded.

"Course."

* * *

><p>The pair continued to fight well after the lesson had finished. The rest of the class just left them to it, after quite a few insult matches between Taz and Commander Cal of course. They had become a kind of entertainment for people in Cal's classes and they were all willing to stay behind for a bit if they got to hear Taz get called a scrawny maggot and Commander Cal get called a disgusting ferret. It was about six o'clock before they actually left the training room. Both were close to dying of exhaustion and possibly dehydration as well. They'd only had one bottle of water between them. They were staggering down the corridor when Up's buzzer rung, telling him that he was wanted by a Commander somewhere.<p>

"Damn it," he muttered, slipping his buzzer back into his pocket.

"What is it?" Taz questioned, watching Up's annoyed expression.

"I'm due to be observing a combat exam," Up replied.

"When?" Taz asked.

"Now," Up told her. She smirked at his guilty expression.

"Go then, jou _idiota_!" she cried, pushing him down the corridor. Up grinned at her before rushing off down the corridor in the direction of the examination room. Taz shook her head after him, smirking sadly. She walked off in the opposite direction. She didn't really know where she was going; she didn't really want to know. She wished Up hadn't gone away; he'd been a good distraction. Now she was alone, with only her memories for company. She hadn't told Up why she'd clung to him all day, and she didn't really think he'd noticed. Taz had never actually been in this part of the ship before; she thought it was the part where all the science classrooms and things were. Her predictions were correct. This part of the ship _was_ where the science classrooms were. She looked into some of the doorways and saw Cadet's and Science officers doing various interesting looking experiments. Taz even stopped at one doorway to watch as the teacher showed a certain third year Cadet how to blow up two chemicals before she continued on her travels. Taz rounded a corner at the end of a long corridor and found she was heading towards a rusty gate like door, which appeared to lead to a garden. She opened the gate curiously and looked out. It was a pretty garden, with white stone paving and various colourful plants growing on either side of the path. The garden stretched out for quite a bit, large stonewalls towering on either side with small wooden benches running along them and a black gate at the very end across a small plot of grass. Taz couldn't help but wonder what was on the other side. Taz strolled out, pushing a thick green branch out of her way as she reached the gate. The gate was pretty overgrown now and it looked like it hadn't been used for years. Or at least it would have done, if it wasn't for the broken twigs and leaves that covered the edges, like someone had pushed through the gate and broken through the overgrowth. Taz pushed the gate open forcefully and wandered through. She was in a little alleyway that was filled chockablock with plants, flowers and trees. A little dirt track went down the alleyway, which at the bottom led to another gate out into the fields and the lake. Taz couldn't understand how she'd never noticed this place before. She wandered down the alleyway, stopping at plants that she recognised from back in Mexico and trying to remember what they called. She couldn't remember the name of a single one. At the end of the alleyway there was a little bench and Taz sat down, pulling her knees up to her chin and looking around at the plants, at the flowers, at the sky. She thought about the day that this was last year. She'd got up early in the morning and ran downstairs to help Tristen and Leon set up the cake for her mama. She'd given her mama her present as soon as she'd woken up and her mama had hugged her for about half an hour, sitting next her on the sofa and looking through the book of Spanish poems that had cost Taz all her money to buy. Taz looked at the floor, at the tiny pebbles sunk into the mud, her eyes filled with tears that she blinked back. She couldn't cry, it wasn't right.

"Oh look at this," a voice said mockingly. "It's little Tazzy, looking at all the pretty flowers." Taz looked up at the sound of Blaire's voice and scowled.

"Shut up, Blaire," she growled, resting her chin on her knees and taking a deep breathe.

"Aw, is little Tazzy upset about something?" Blaire mocked. "Aaron, look at wittle Tazzy, don't you feel sorry for her?"

"Blaire, shut up," Taz repeated, glaring at the older blonde girl. Aaron stepped out from behind Blaire with two other boys that Taz didn't know the names of.

"Who the fuck are you telling to shut up?" Aaron demanded.

"Blaire, who the hell else," Taz said, wiping her eyes and glaring angrily.

"You're a little shit you," Aaron grunted. "You think you're so amazing because you're the youngest intake and because you've got that giant Lieutenant on your side."

"I didn't have Up there when I beat you up did I?" Taz demanded, her eyes shining the hatred and pain. Aaron glared down at her.

"I still haven't got you back for that," he growled. Aaron charged forwards and grabbed Taz's arm. She yelled out and pulled her hand away, standing up from the bench. Aaron charged towards her and swung a punch at her face. She growled and blocked it, kicking him in the groin with venom. His two friends grabbed Taz's arms and twisted them around her back in an attempt to keep her still. She screamed out in anger and struggled violently, elbowing the boys in the chest and stamping on their feet. The boys winced in pain but refused to let her go. Aaron smirked and threw a punch into Taz's jaw, and then two more into her stomach, winding her. She gritted her teeth in pain and continued to struggle in the boys grips, kicking at Aaron's shins continuously. Aaron growled as her foot connected with his knee painfully and stamped his foot down her leg, scraping his boot all the way to her foot. Taz's face contorted with pain and she glowered with fury centimetres away from Aaron's face.

"Who's the one being beaten up now?" Aaron asked, smirking at Taz's pain. Taz growled at him and spat on his face. Aaron yelled out, backing away, a repulsed look on his face. "You fucking spat on me you disgusting piece of crap." Taz smirked.

"_Te lo mereces_," she said, licking blood from her lip. Aaron charged forwards and punched her in the face again, this time right on the temple. Taz felt dizzy, her consciousness was fading fast as pain flickered through her head. Her struggles to escape were weakening and the world seemed to be spinning as Aaron continued to throw his costs into her chest and head. Taz could hear Blaire laughing and cheering him on and gritted her teeth, furiously trying to get from the boys grasps. Aaron's fist connected with her head again and her neck snapped back, her consciousness failing her for half a second.

"GET OFF HER, NOW!" a voice screamed. It was muffled, like someone was covering her ears with earmuffs, but she knew it was Up. She could tell his voice from anywhere. Aaron was dragged away from her and he flew away onto the ground, his face smashing into the dirt. Up pulled her from the arms of the other two boys. "YOU FUCKING DO THIS AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Up yelled. He turned to Taz. "Taz? Taz, can you hear me?" Up asked, wiping strands of hair out of her eyes. Taz mentally shook herself and steadied herself on her feet, her ears buzzing slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again she was relieved to see the world was slightly more focused and clear. She nodded slightly and grabbed at Up's hands, stopping him from picking her up. So instead he reached for her waist and literally threw her onto his back. Taz screamed slightly and threw her arms around Up's neck in a panic. "Hold on." He began to walk back towards the garden.

"Oh look," Blaire mocked. "Tazzy needs a big tough man to carry her everywhere." She laughed a high, mocking laugh that made Taz's entire body stiffen. Up felt her tense and turned back towards the four kids, anger coursing through his veins. They could see it in his eyes as he stared at them.

"YOU FOUR HAD BETTER FUCKING RUN!" he shouted. He pulled Taz closer to his back and charged forwards. The four kids screamed and ran back through the gate and onto the fields. Up ran after them, Taz laughing on his back as they ran all way across the fields and towards the very back of the school where about twenty filthy, overflowing dumpsters lined the back wall. In the terror the four kids were running straight towards them. Taz highly doubted they actually knew what they were doing at all. "YEAH, GO HIDE IN THE BE FUCKING DUMPSTER!" Up yelled as the four kids charged through the piles of rubbish and round the back of the dumpsters. "YOU DO THAT AGAIN! I'LL FUCKING MAKE YOU EAT THAT SHIT!" The scary thing was that he sounded deadly serious. His eyes were swirling with fury and his voice was ragged and stony. Taz wasn't surprised they'd ran.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Up asked as he set Taz down onto the hospital bed. She looked like a mess. Blood was running from her temple, jaw and nose and her right eye was swollen so much he doubted she could even see him through it.<p>

"What do jou think?" she questioned, sitting back in the bed. She looked at the bed sheets, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them back angrily.

"What's the matter?" Up asked.

"I just got beaten up jou idiota!" she shrieked, turning her back on him. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, I mean. You've been upset all day. What's up?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything for a minute but she turned around, grabbing his hand and scratching his finger softly. Up winced as her nails dug in a little too hard.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "...It would've been my mama's birthday today." She looked at his hand, the difference between his skin tone and hers.

"Oh," Up said stupidly. "Are you-"

"I'm fine. I'm dealing with it," she said firmly. Up watched her face, the little tears that she kept blinking back. He tugged on her hand until she looked up at him. He leant his hand down and brushed a loose curl behind her ear slowly.

"I know how you feel," Up said softly, smiling at her sadly.

"Do you?" she asked, annoyed. "Do you really?"

"Hey," Up replied, giving her a look. "You're not the only one who's lost their family!" She looked at the bed again.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I forgot." Up leant back against the back of the bed and pulled Taz towards him gently. She leant against him chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arm rested on her back while the other one laid on his chest in front of her line of vision.

"It's okay," he replied. "It's all okay."

_A/N:_I hate this chapter, sorry guys, but I think this turned out pathetically… Oh, and one more thing...TOM&JERRYFTW!:D


	7. Oh my shit, they're back!

**Disclaimer:**Damnit, I don't own them:'(

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Skyway Avenue, We the Kings

"_Sweet dreams that won't come true, I'd leave it all for you,_

_Brick walls are closing in lets make a run tonight, blinded by the light, hold you through forever won't let you go,_

'_Cause if you jump I will jump too, we will fall together." _

Before Up even realised, the holidays had begun. The third year Cadet's had all graduated earlier in the week. They'd all attended Derren's graduation and had seen him off from the landing dock as he travelled off in Commander Cole's squadron. Half of the Cadets, including Emilia and Jacon, were travelled back down to earth to spend summer with their families. Dev was also planning to go and stay with Jacon's family. Emilia invited Taz to go down to earth with her family and against all persuasion techniques Up tried she declined, claiming that she didn't want to disturb Emilia's time with her parents. Up knew that the real reason she declined was because it was nearly her birthday, and she didn't want Emilia to see her in the state that day would put her in. Up stayed with her every day over the holidays, not letting her out of his sight for more than an hour. She was an unpredictable little minx; if he left her alone at that time she'd probably go beat up a random Cadet just because they said hi. When her birthday arrived Up spent the entire day sat on the floor outside her door. At nine o'clock in the morning she'd locked herself in, refusing to open the door to anyone and changing the passcode so not even Up could get in. She had no meals for the whole day and didn't open the door until quarter past ten that night. Up didn't know why she'd opened the door, but he ready. He stood in front of her, a plate of chicken and chips in one hand and a wrapped up ream of folding paper in the other. She'd pulled him into her room and they'd had karate kid on in the background while Taz ate her food and Up attempted to make a paper crane. Up never managed to make that paper crane. It was still sat on Taz's coffee table when the Cadets came back from summer and lessons began again.

Taz sat cross-legged on her sofa, a piece of paper in her hands. Her tongue hung out as it did when she concentrated. She was twisting the paper around in her hands and folding it extravagantly. It was difficult to get the paper perfect. It always had been. Taz could fold a paper crane with immense speed but it would never be any better than a mediocre looking crane. Just as Taz did the most difficult twist in the whole sequence there was a huge bang that echoed through the whole building. Taz looked up and began to listen intently. She could hear more and more bangs and there were a series of shouts. What the hell was going on? Taz unfolded her legs and swung herself off the sofa. Leaving the crane unfinished on the table next to Up's she crept towards the door and peered around the doorframe to look at the corridor at the end of her hall. In that second Taz's heart nearly failed her. She spun back into the room and leaned against the doorframe, trying desperately to contain the horrible images that were invading her head. Screams, fire, torn pink frills and blank eyes staring into hers. Robots. Taz blinked back her tears and calmed her breathing. She had to figure out what was going on. All she had seen in that second were some of her fellow Cadets being towed down the corridor by a bunch of cold, metal figures. She'd seen Aaron in that line, putting up quite a fight, apparently it hadn't been enough. Taz charged across her room towards her wardrobe. She'd hidden a big ass metal pole in there on her second day, just in case of emergencies like this. Boy she was glad she had. She grabbed the pole and held in her two arms, as she decided what to do.

* * *

><p>With a second's hesitation to control her nerves, Taz headed out into the hallway. A familiar brunette girl instantly barged in her.<p>

"Em! _Meirda_!" she shrieked, grabbing her friend's arms to stop her toppling over. "What the hell is going on?"

"Taz! Come on, we've got run! I just escaped!" Emilia screamed, terror echoing through her voice.

"Escaped?" Taz yelled. "What do jou mean?" Emilia was pulling Taz's arm and dragging her down the corridor slowly.

"Taz, please! The robots!" Emilia cried as she yanked at her arm.

"What are dey doing, Em?" Taz shouted. Emilia was nearly in tears and she pulled Taz's arm, looking past her with fear etched into her features. Emilia screamed and let go of Taz's arm. Taz spun round automatically. Two robots were walking solidly down the corridor towards them. "RUN!" Taz yelled. She grabbed Emilia's wrist and charged down the corridor towards the crossroads. She spun on her heel, nearly tipping them onto the floor before carrying on around the left corner.

"Where are we going?" Emilia panted, her fingers clasped securely around Taz's.

"The weapon's room."

Emilia looked horrified. "_What?__Why?_" she shrieked. Taz rolled her eyes at her friend and yanked her to a stop outside the metal door that Taz knew led into the weapon's room and the shooting range.

"We need to fight back somehow!" Emilia's eyes widened with terror.

"But-"

"Em! _Callar_! I need to think!" Taz yelled, staring at the keypad and frantically trying to remember the code she'd watched Commander Ben type in a hundred times. Why hadn't she paid more attention? Emilia didn't listen to her. She screamed out.

"_Taz_! They're here!" she screamed, pressing herself to the wall behind Taz. Taz looked at sure enough, the robots were coming towards them at a scary pace. She turned to Emilia and caught her eye.

"Hit them over the head," she instructed, thrusting her metal pole into Emilia's hands. Her face was a picture of horror and fear as she stared at the pole, then at the robots, then at the pole again.

"I can't do tha-" The robots were almost upon them now and Taz was pressing random buttons on the keypad.

"JUST DO IT!" _PUTO__ INFIERNO_! DO IT!" Taz screamed. Emilia swung the pole at the robots. Taz turned back to the keypad and closed her eyes, her fingers on her temples. _Come__ on,__what__ was__ the __number?_ She thought desperately. In one final desperate attempt she slammed four numbers into the keyboard. 9…6…1…7. The metal door slowly began to open.

"I GOT IT!" she screamed, just as one of the robots gripped onto her arm. She screamed out and Emilia swung the metal pole at the robot's head. It fell backwards, releasing Taz's arm. The two girls charged into the room and Taz slammed the button on the side that began to slowly close the door. The robot saw the door closing and ran forwards, jamming itself between the door and the doorframe. Emilia screamed in terror and smashed the metal pole down between the robot's eyes. It stumbled backwards away from the door and though both robots charged forwards again the gap closed and all that happened was a huge thud against the metal. Both girls breathed out slowly and sank to the floor. "Emilia. What is going on?" Taz demanded.

Emilia looked at the floor. "I don't know. All I know is that there were a bunch of robots that came down my hall and took everyone out of their rooms and took them away," she explained.

"They didn't come down my hall," Taz said.

"There aren't many of them, they probably hadn't go to your room yet," Emilia replied. "I heard two of them talking. They said something about conferences been barricade or something like that." Taz raised an eyebrow. "I don't know!" Taz chewed her lip, trying to think. She clapped her hands to her mouth.

"_Joder_!" she cried. "The meeting!" Her mind was racing. Up had been telling her earlier, they were having another meeting, like the one they had last year when Jacon had been beaten up. The robots had gotten into the meeting. All the Commanders were in there, all the Lieutenants, the Ambassador…Up. They needed to fucking stop with this meeting thing! Everything goes wrong when they're having a meeting.

Taz stood up. Emilia looked at her friend, watching the determination in her eyes. She could see Taz's plan unfurling in her mind as she watched.

"We're saving dem," she decided. She looked down at Emilia. "Come on." Emilia stood up and followed Taz as she walked purposefully towards the back wall, where all the guns were lined up on racks. Taz grabbed two guns off the wall and swung one of the straps over she shoulder. She held the other one out to Emilia. "Jou know how to use one of these?" she asked.

"Uh, no."

"Hold it up, point it at the _cabrones_, pull the trigger." She shoved the gun into Emilia's hands.

"Don't you need like, safety modes and stuff?" Emilia asked. "And how to do you reload it?"

"Jou're shooting a fucking robot! Jou don't need a safety thing!"

"Reloading?" Taz shrugged. "Perfect." Emilia swung the strap over her neck and held the gun up, her heart pumping.

"Jou ready?" Taz asked.

"No."

Taz smirked. "Me neither." She pushed the button.

* * *

><p>Taz held her zapper up to the robots and pulled the trigger five times. The two robots fell to the ground.<p>

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Emilia commented. Taz shushed her and stepped over the dead robots and silently began making her way down the hall, Emilia following. Things were so silent that the only thing Taz could hear was the sound of her heartbeat. And she was sure that Emilia could hear it to it was so loud. They reached the end of the corridor and Taz peered round the corner, keeping the rest of her body hidden. "Anything there?" Emilia whispered in her ear.

"More robots with kids," she whispered back.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"But, I thought we were saving them?" Emilia asked.

"We are," Taz replied. "But we can't defeat all them robots on our own. We get the Officers first." Emilia nodded.

"Okay." Taz looked again.

"They're gone, let's go," she whispered and crept round the corner. The two girls walked fast down the corridor and took the next right towards the Ambassadors office. They crept down the hallway until the reached the corner that Taz knew to be the one that led to the Ambassadors door. Ever so slowly she ducked down and peered around the corner. There were four robots stood guard at the door. Taz held four fingers up to Emilia behind her. She heard Emilia gulp quietly.

"On three," Taz whispered. Emilia nodded. "One." The two girls got their guns ready, their fingers on the triggers. "Two." Taz stood up slightly so it would be easier to jump out. "Three!" Taz leapt out from the corner and pointed her gun at the robots, shooting madly. Two robots fell to the ground. The others began to shoot back. Emilia screamed as one of the lazers skimmed the skin on her cheek.

Taz glanced at her friend quickly. "Emilia?" she cried.

"I'm fine!" Emilia called back, holding the cut on her face. Taz looked back at the robots, fury in her eyes. The robot's stepped towards her and began shooting again. Taz shot back.

"Fuck off!" Taz yelled. "Jou stupid toasters!" Taz shot one of the robots in the arm and the lazer beams went everywhere as the robot lost control of its limb. Taz tried to dodge them but that, along with the other robots lazers was too much for her, one of the beams shot through her leg. It was like her leg had just had acid poured over it. Taz gasped in pain and fell to the floor, her hands pressed to her leg, the blood pouring out into her hands. Emilia got herself together then and looked up to see the robots pointing their fingers at Taz who was trying to get back to her feet desperately. They were about to shoot her friend.

"No you fucking don't!" Emilia cried and lifted her zapper up, aiming as well as she could at the robots. She had to hit them. She had to. Emilia pulled the trigger and one beam of light went shooting from her zapper and into one of the robot's chest. It fell to the ground. Tax growled then and threw herself at the wall, out of the way of the other robots shot. She lifted her gun and shot it in the middle of the forehead. It slumped forwards and fell to the floor with a horrifically loud crash. The two girls stayed silent for a second. Taz leaning against the wall, panting in pain and Emilia stood, trying to steady her pounding heartbeat.

"Jou okay?" Taz asked, shoving herself off the wall into standing position, her face twisted in pain.

"I think it's me that should be asking you that," Emilia responded. Taz shrugged slightly and limped forwards.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

><p>Up was sat in the meeting when the robots had arrived. One second he'd been almost falling asleep as The Ambassador blabbered on about targets and grades and inadequate curriculum, and suddenly he had a lazer hand to his head and was being chained to the wall. Pryce was next to him, his face echoing Up's. How the hell did they get in? The Ambassador had been chained to his chair, his face terrified.<p>

"Ambassador. We are here for information," one of the robots said mechanically. "You will give us that information."

"I will not!" the ambassador yelled.

"You will," the robot repeated.

"And what makes you think that?" the ambassador asked. Up had to admire his courage, not a lot of people would be able to talk back to a robot like that.

"We have your Commanders, Lieutenants and Ensigns here ambassador," the robot mocked. "We will kill them."

"Don't say anything Ambassador!" Commander Loka called. One of the robots smacked him in the face, leaving him unconscious.

"We also have your Doctors and Nurses. Your science officers. Your Engineers...Your Cadets." Up's heart tied itself into a knot. They had everyone. His sister. Jacon, Dev, Emilia. Taz. They had Taz. It obviously had an affect on the Abassador as well; his eyes were wide and his face white.

"I won't say anything," he said slowly. The robot said nothing but it pressed a button on its wrist. A projection appeared on the wall, an image of the great hall. They were all there. The Cadets, the doctors, nurses, everyone. All tied and gagged to their seats. Some were already dead, Up could see, they were in a like in the corner. Lying on top of each other, their eyes open and pale. Dead. Up's eyes scanned the projection image, searching for someone he recognised. He thought he spotted Jacon in the crowds, and Dev. But no Taz. Up wondered if she was off shot, or worse, if she'd fought back and was in one of the piles of...Up forced the thought out of his head and looked away from the screen, his heart in his mouth.

"So you will answer our questions." And so began the questioning. Question after question. Life after life. The ambassador didn't answer a question; the person the robots brought to the front was tortured. Three refusals to answer, the person was killed. By the fifth person the Ambassador was crying. Tears were flooding down his cheeks as he forced his mouth to stay shut and tried to block out the sounds of the twenty year old nurse that was being killed. Up felt sick. He honestly thought he was going to throw up. And if he did, he was definitely going to aim it at the nearest robot.

"Still no answer. How about for one these lot?" the robot asked. The robot looked around. As his cold, emotionless eyes fell onto people, they automatically looked away. Up didn't. He wouldn't. He stared right back, letting his hatred for that disgusting thing show in his expression. "Him." Up's heart pounded as one of the robots unchained him and dragged it to the front. The robot forced him to the ground in front of the Ambassador. The Ambassador's eyes widened with recognition. Him and the Ambassador had talked many times over the years. When he was at the academy and he'd beaten an older boy up for insulting Pryce's height. The Ambassador had stood up for him; he'd only been a Commander back then. When Up been promoted to Lieutenant, the Ambassador had been the one to tell him the news. The Ambassador stared at him and Up stared back, sending his one message to him as strong as he could. Don't say anything.

"So, Ambassador, where is your secret warfare base?" the robot questioned. The Ambassador looked at the floor and Up looked around at his colleagues and friends. Pryce's eyes found his and screamed terror and pain at him. They were watery and puffy, and he kept blinking. He was trying not to cry. Up looked at him firmly. Be strong. Pryce nodded once. "Still no answer?" the robot asked. "Fine." It nodded to the robot behind Up. Up prepared himself for a blow to the back of the head; he closed his eyes and straightened his back.

* * *

><p>Taz smashed the metal pole in between the door and the frame. She'd tried everything else, this was the last option. The metal pole stuck in the gap firmly. Taz prepared herself slightly, and then shoved. The door moved. Only slightly, Taz will admit, but it moved.<p>

"It's working!" Emilia exclaimed.

"I know," Taz replied, grunting and she shoved the pole again. The door opened more. They could see through a very small gap. Taz looked through. She could see the Ambassador, and a robot and...was that Up? She shoved the pole again. Definitely Up.

"Where's your secret warfare base?" They were questioning the Ambassador? What were they using Up for? There was a silence. Taz shoved the door even more, trying to stay silent. "No answer, fine." Taz glanced back, to see what was going on. Another robot was in view now, and a few more Commanders. The robot was holding a large metal knife. He was walking towards Up. Taz's heart gave a wrench, she watched as the robot approached Up. No, they couldn't, they couldn't. Her heart whirled and she shoved the pole for forcefully, panic rising in her chest as she saw the image through the corner of her eyes.

"What's going on?" Emilia asked, seeing Taz's change in pace.

"They're going to torture Up!" Taz cried as she threw her whole body weight into shoving the pole. There was a scream from inside the room that echoed out into the corridor, sending chills to the spine of everyone within hearing distance. Taz squeezed her eyes shut, tears of frustration, panic, pain flooding to her eyes. No. They weren't going to hurt Up, no. She shoved the pole once more, desperate and determined, praying to every dead-god out there as the robot asked the next question. Taz looked at the door after a second, almost too scared to look at the image. The gap was just big enough to fit through, and so her instincts took over as the robot began to approach Up again. Taz threw herself through the door, discarding the pole on the floor and holding her zapper up in front of her.

"JOU DARE TOUCH DAT MAN AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL BLOW OFF YOUR RANCID LITTLE HEAD!"

* * *

><p>Up's head shot up, he opened his eyes. As much as could anyway. One eye was only showed the blood that was running down it. But the other one focused on her. He'd known as soon as she'd opened her mouth. But now he was certain. Taz. She was stood there, her zapper pointed at the robot behind him as Emilia shot down the robots coming at them. Her eyes were glittering with emotions so strong that Up couldn't even work through them to figure out what they were.<p>

"Who are you?" the head robot asked.

Taz growled. "Taz." The robot stared at her, emotionless.

"Courageous effort Taz, but you are too late. Your friend will die." Taz's eyes blazed with fury.

"I'll blow jou up if jou dare go near him!" she screamed. The robot cocked its head slightly.

"Not without a gun." A hand gripped Taz's arm, one grabbed Emilia's. Taz cursed loudly. She hadn't shut the door behind her; a robot had followed her in. The main robot came forwards and grabbed Taz and Emilia's guns, throwing them onto the floor. Taz glared at the robot with utter hatred as she struggled against the other robots grip, slashing at the robots arms and stamping on its feet until her soles were bruised. The head robot laughed. It was disgusting sound. The kind of sound a washing machine would make if it had emotions and knew that it was currently making your red jeans run into your white shirt. It was vile.

"_Hijos__ de__ puta_!" she growled. "Jou total fuckers!"

"Be quiet, girl. You are nothing more than a human, and a tiny one at that."

"Fuck jou." The robot ignored her. Taz grunted and pulled away from the robot holding her again. It gripped on tighter, nearly breaking her arm. She yelled out slightly.

"Kill him." Taz stopped struggling in that second, her head shooting up and her heart dropping into her shoes. Kill him. Kill him. Kill Up. Up. Taz screamed loudly, a scream that not even she could understand the reasons for. She watched as the robot with the knife advance towards Up. Her scream sounded dimmed, like someone had turned down the volume. Everything in the room disappeared except Up, she didn't care about anything else. Up would not die. That robot would not kill Up. Taz threw herself to the ground with such strength that she broke from the robot's grip, ignoring the sheering pain in her leg. She charged towards Up. Grabbing her pole from the floor when passing she threw herself between the robot and Up. She shoved Up to the floor and fell forwards, thrusting the pole into the robots chest with all her body weight. The robot's body went limp. She threw it the left as her zapper hit her left foot. She looked to see that Emilia had also escaped, killed their guard and kicked her zapper towards her. Taz dropped to the floor, grabbed her gun and before the robot could even comprehend it. She had the gun held up to the last remaining robots head. The head robot.

"My name is Taz. Cadet Taz. Yeah I'm a human. But don't underestimate humans. Especially me. If jou dare underestimate me, jou will fucking regret it." She shot the fucker in the head.

* * *

><p>Taz fell to the floor, gripping her leg. Emilia walked past her and over to the Ambassador, beginning to untie him. Taz turned around and looked at Up. They stared at each other for second, before Taz began to untie him. Her eyes didn't stray from his at all. They stayed, fixed onto his, and his onto hers. She tugged the gag from round his mouth and he shook his head to help her get it off. Now he was free, and they were both sat on the floor, still staring at each other. Taz could feel the other Ranger's eyes on her, wondering what would happen next. She wanted to throw her arms around him, to hug him and burst into tears of relief. But she couldn't. Instead she broke eye contact and stood up. She was sure she almost heard the entire room sigh. She ignored it and went to untie the nearest Commander.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later that Taz saw Up again. They'd avoided each other for the rest of day. Taz was now sat on her sofa again, fiddling with the paper crane that she had abandoned almost four hours before. Her leg was itching terribly under the bandage. Cat had stitched up the wound on her thigh, bandaged it up and much to her colleagues annoyance, allowed her to stay in her own room. Taz finished off the paper crane and chucked it onto her desk with the one she'd made the night before, she put it in the box later. There was a knock on her door. She looked up.<p>

"Taz?" Up's voice. She could tell from anywhere.

"What?" she called.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Taz listened as Up typed her code into the door and waited impatiently for the door to open. Up walked inside, looking at the floor as he pressed the button and the door slid shut. "What do jou want?" Taz asked. Up looked at her for a second, then back at the floor.

"Uh..." He shuffled forwards and came to a stop in front of the sofa. He looked into her eyes then, his eyes gleaming with an emotion Taz couldn't work out. "I just wanted...Uh...I don't really...Um..." He trailed of again. Taz gave him the tiniest of smirks. Up pursed his lips. "Ugh." He grabbed her hands and pulled up into standing position, wrapping his arms around her waist. Taz flushed slightly and hugged his neck, her hands trailing down his back.

"Thank you," he murmured into her hair.

"What for?"

"Saving me," he said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. She smiled into his shoulder.

"Don't thank me for dat," she told him. He pulled back slightly, so he could see her face.

"You saved my life!" he cried, his face ludicrous.

"So?"

"I would've died!"

Taz laughed slightly and gave him a soft smile. "I only did what jou would have done if it was me."

"And would you have said thank you?" Up asked. Taz looked away for a second. She'd never been much of a liar.

"...no?"

Up laughed. "Liar." She gave him a look that was halfway in between a glare and a smile. "Thank you for saving me, Taz."

She sighed. "Jou're welcome," she replied, letting go of his neck and sinking into the sofa.

_A/N: _Howdy, you likey? Torturing Up broke my heart:'(


	8. Calculus was TOUGH!

**Disclaimer:** Taz and Up belong to the brilliant Starkid. Cat, Emilia, Jacon, Dev and all the other characters belong to…mai

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Lego house, Ed Sheeran

"_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when your getting down,_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now,_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time,_

_And __out __of __all__ these __things__ I__'__ve__ done,__ I__ think __I__ love__ you __better __now.__"_

"Eh?" This was the exact sentence that uttered from Taz's mouth when the Ambassador informed her that her and Emilia would be getting an award for their actions on the 16th November. It was June when they'd been called to the Ambassador's office. Six months had passed since they'd destroyed the robots and people had only shut up about it. And they were only now getting the award? Was this some kind of plan to make sure that people didn't ever shut up about it? Or more likely, as the Ambassador had reminded her, it was because they only held one award ceremony at the end of each year.

"The ceremony is to be held on Saturday morning in the great hall. Uniforms are to be worn and you are to come for a rehearsal at seven thirty in the morning," the Ambassador announced. Taz just stared at him with an open mouth.

"Are jou kidding?" she eventually asked.

The Ambassador raised an eyebrow. "I don't joke, Cadet. I am deadly serious." Taz jaw was nearly hitting the floor.

"But-"

"No buts, Cadet."

"Jou've got to be kid-"

"I don't kid."

"But-"

"Cadet! No buts! You won an award. Stop arguing about it!" He smiled at them slightly and got a tiny nod in return. "Now get out…go." Taz and Emilia turned slowly; still feeling dazed and walked out of the office, leaving the Ambassador smirking behind them.

"Would Cadet Taz and Cadet Thomaz come up to the podium please!" the Ambassador called over the crowds. Every person in the crowd went silent. They'd witnessed awards being given to three ensigns for loyalty towards comrades, an award of service given to a whole squadron and an award for loyalty towards the Galactic League given to a Leuitenant. Now, as the Ambassador read out the last two names, the room fell deadly silent. They were about to witness an award for courage being given to two Cadets who had yet to even graduate from the Academy. They were the reason that half of the Ensigns, Lieutenants and Commanders had come to this particular ceremony. Just so they could say they saw it with their own eyes. Taz and Emilia appeared from the side stage and everyone's eyes immediately focused on them. Up watched from where he sat with his fellow Lieutenants as they walked up to the podium, their eyes shining. Emilia looked nervous, Up could see her hands shaking from here. Taz's nerves were less hard to spot, but he could see it in her eyes as she braved a glance over the hall in an attempt to find him. Taz reached the podium first and Emilia just after her. They stood side by side, looking up at the Ambassador as he spoke of their achievement with pride teeming in his voice. He looked down at the pair and smiled. Up was filled with immense pride that filled him top to bottom. He grinned, he shouldn't have done really, but he did. "Cadet Emilia, you have been awarded with the Yellow Ribbon for Honorary Courage shown in Difficult Situations, I am proud to pin this ribbon onto your uniform." Emilia's face lit up as the little yellow ribbon was pinned onto her black uniform; she looked down at it in wonder as the Ambassador turned to Taz. Up bit his lip to stop his lips letting out a tiny chuckle as the Ambassador gave Taz a beaming smile and she returned it with the tiniest of smirks. "Cadet Taz, you have been awarded with the Yellow Ribbon for Honorary Courage shown in Difficult Situations, I am proud to pin this ribbon onto your uniform." With each word Up was filled with more and more pride. Taz kept a straight face as the Ambassador as he pinned the ribbon onto her uniform but he could see her eyes shining from where he was stood. She looked out into the crowd and immediately found him. Her eyes shone even brighter as she saw the pride in his expression. Then they saluted together and walked off, Emilia grinning her head off and Taz's eyes shining like diamonds.

* * *

><p>"Right, Pryce, whatever. I've got to go," Up said, backing towards the door away from his ranting friend. The conversation about his best friend liking his little sister had been awkward enough without the added awkwardness of Pryce's aggression towards Cat's friend, Mac. That was just plain scary.<p>

"What?" Pryce asked, breaking off mid sentence.

"I've got to, er, look for Taz…" This wasn't a lie, he was planning to go and find Taz, he hadn't seen her since lessons had ended and he wanted to find her and figure out how she was coping with the way her exam timetable had turned out.

"Why?" Pryce asked, suspiciously.

"Exam timetables," Up replied. "She went to get it after lesson. Haven't seen her since."

Pryce gave him a suspicious look. "Hm…okay." Up grinned nervously and pushed the button next to the door; sliding out backwards and sprinting off down the corridor. He didn't stop running until he was safely outside the building. Phew, that was lucky. Up started strolling around, like he always had done when he was bored as a teenager at the academy. He had always been one of those people that liked to do something while they thought, he liked to walk. Up walked down the hill on the little stone path he'd walked down a million times before. He looked onwards to where he always used to sit as a kid. There was someone else sat there. Her dark curls cascaded past her shoulders as she poured over some book. Her hands were on her temples and right foot was dangling over the small stone slab and her bare toes dipping into the water. Up made his way towards her. As he got within two metres he had to dodge a flying missile, the book that Taz had been reading. Up ducked low and the book flew over his head, landing in a mess on the grass behind him. He turned and picked up from the ground, wiping off the dirt. Calculus. He glanced back at Taz and saw that she had her head in her hands and was shaking. Was she, crying? He hadn't seen her cry for three years and he was both shocked and upset at the sight of her, curled up on a rock, tears trickling down her cheeks. She thumped her arm as the tears kept falling.

"_Dejar __de__llorar,__ no __ser__dé bil__ idiota_," she growled. It didn't take much thought for Up to work out she was yelling at herself for crying. Up gulped slightly and walked towards her, sitting down on the stone slab beside her. She looked up at him for a second, saw who it was and looked back down, blinking furiously. Up picked up a piece of paper that was lying next to her and saw she'd been attempting fractions. He turned to the correct page in the book and shuffled further towards her. "Go away," she said quietly.

"No." He took her hand for a second, squeezing it slightly so she looked at him. "You can do this."

She shook her head in despair. "I can't!" she cried. "I can't fucking do Calculus! I'm going fail!" She her head back down into her hands. Up shuffled towards her again and put the book into her line of sight. She opened her mouth to protest but he butted it.

"Look," he said, pointing. "You need to have the same bottom number, okay?" She did nothing. "So, if you times the two bottom numbers together. So five times three is what?"

"Fifteen," she mumbled after a seconds thought. Up made a note on the piece of paper of the two fifteens and a plus sign.

"Now, you need to times three by two..."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because whatever you do to the top you need to do to the bottom. So you have times' five by three so you need to do the same to two," Up explained. Taz nodded slightly.

"So it's six fifteenths?" she asked. Up smiled and noted it down.

"Correct. What do you do next?"

Taz thought for a second. "Times one by five...Five fifteenths?"

"Correct, again." Up noted it down. "So now all you need to do is add the two top numbers together."

"Eleven fifteenths?" Up grinned and put the correct answer onto the piece of paper.

"See it wasn't that hard."

"Oh, but what do you do if it's like that?"

"That's a top-heavy fraction. So you need to convert it."

"...What?"

"How many sixths go into one?"

"Six."

"Two times six?"

"Twelve."

"Plus two?"

"Fourteen."

"There you go, fourteen sixths."

* * *

><p>Taz and Up sat on that rock for hours. Up was tired and stressed, but the sight of Taz's smile as she finally began to understand something was enough to keep him awake for years. Taz had nearly enough got the entire section on fractions in the bag when Up's buzzer rang. He checked the small screen and cursed slightly.<p>

"Taz, I've got to go. Commander Cal calling," he explained.

"What does he want?" Taz questioned, her face pulled into one of repulsion. Up smirked.

"He wants me to do his class while he's doing the extra training lessons for third years," Up told her. She nodded. "Which you aren't at," he added, looking at her.

"Jou really think I want extra training with Cal?" Up smirked and began to stand up and dusted himself off. "Up?" Taz suddenly asked as he began to walk away. Up looked back at her and was struck with shock at the sight of the pitiful Bambi eyed look that Taz was giving him. "Will jou come back?" she asked, desperation clear in her voice. Up stared at her for a second, realising then how much this Starship Ranger thing meant to her.

"Of course I will," he promised. He began to turn away. "You know, why don't you come with me?" he asked. "Take your mind off Calculus, have a bit of fun beating up first years?" Taz's face slowly broke into a grin that sent Up's heart into a spin.

"Okay," she agreed, standing up and putting her book and papers under her arm. "Let's go." They began to walk up to the combat block when Up suddenly sniggered. Taz looked at him, puzzled.

"What jou laughing at?" she asked.

Up sniggered again. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

Up smirked at her. "While everyone else is stressing about the combat exam and spending five hours a day in the gym, you're sat on a rock screaming over Calculus."

* * *

><p>The Calculus lessons continued up until the day before the Calculus exam. It was one of the first exams that were being taken in the Academy because everyone was taking it. The pair spent every moment that they could sat on the rock slab next to the lake, Up teaching Taz different parts of Calculus. They covered Fractions, percentages, decimals, graphs and charts, co-ordinates, areas and shapes, angles and the toughest of all, algebra. Their lessons would vary in length from half an hour to five hours depending on their moods. But whatever the length of the lesson, the pair would almost always spend at least ten minutes afterwards talking with their feet dipped into the lake. They didn't just go to learn Calculus. The lake was swiftly becoming their place. Both would go there when they wanted quiet, wanted to be away from other people. They would sit on the slab, alone or together, just talking, not about much. Just talking. On the day of the Calculus exam Up stood outside the exam room for most of the exam, looking at Taz through the window. She was pouring over the paper, her face scrunched up in concentration and determination. People kept going past him, giving him weird looks. He just ignored them. Taz felt like puking in that exam. Her brain was spinning in her head and the numbers were flying across the paper and making no sense. She had to keep her head focused on Up and his voice explaining things to her patiently and strategically, in the ways that made sense to her. She knew people were ahead of her in the exam paper and when she finished there was only two minutes left. But she'd finished, she was done, she'd done it. As walked from the hall she saw Up was waiting for next to the door, giving her hopeful looks. Her face broke into a huge grin without her meaning it to.<p>

_A/N:_Guys, I apologise for the shortness, and the lameness, and the crapness…


	9. Exams and a goodlooking kinda flirt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Taz, and I don't think Up enters in this chapter…

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Fences, Paramore

"_You're always on display, for everyone to watch and learn from,  
>Don't you know by now? You can't turn back, because this road is all you'll ever have."<em>

Taz sat outside the exam room, her heartbeat pounding in her chest louder than a drum. She could hear the people inside the room as they fought. It was all too loud for her liking. She could head yelling, and she didn't know whose. The next minute, a kid stormed out of the room, his face red with fury.

"They make you fight a fucking Ensign!" he cried, charging past the line of kids. Taz pulled her face into a sarcastic smile. The Cadet next to her sniggered, a tall, good-looking boy with dark hair named Gred, who had recently become Taz's regular sparring partner. She glanced at him and smirked.

"Cadet Taz!" the man inside the room shouted. Taz pulled another sarcastic smile. This was definitely a nerves thing.

"Good luck," Gred said, smiling a crooked smile at her. She nodded slightly.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Taz pushed open the door and walked through, making sure she faced the judges the whole time. The judges were three Commanders from high up in the Rangers that she didn't recognise. One was tall and lanky with straw like hair and mud brown eyes. Another had greenblue eyes and brown hair and the last was bulky and had a blonde skinhead and dark skin. The judges all stared at her with annoyed expressions. They were clearly sick of let downs and clearly thought she would be another. Taz couldn't help but scowl.

"Hello," the skinhead said. "Cadet Taz?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay." He turned to his fellows. "Which Ensign?" Taz looked round for the first time, taking in the dark blue mats that covered the floor that were both shiny and slippy looking. She'd have to be careful. The Ensigns were sat in chairs along the left wall. Some of the Ensigns looked slightly sweaty and were breathing hard, she guessed they'd already fought the Cadets. She couldn't help but wonder how they'd done. "Ensign Mac." An Ensign in the corner of the room got to his feet. He was large bulky man, with dark hair that was cropped short and grey eyes. He advanced towards the mats. Taz did the same, without hesitation. "You have fifteen minutes. Down for a minute is a win," the lanky Commander explained. "Go!"

Taz got into her stance in a second. The Ensign circled around her, she circled him back. The Ensign was the first to attack. He pounced forwards and threw jabs into Taz's face. She blocked them ease for about five seconds before kneeing him in the chest and stepping past his leg and upending him. His back hit the floor with a deafening crack. Taz jumped down and smacked him in the jaw twice. The Ensign grabbed her leg and pulled it upwards, causing her to lose balance slightly. She fell backwards and spun as she hands hit the floor, standing back up instantly. The Ensign was now off he floor and advancing towards her. He swung a punch at her jaw, she ducked and jabbed him in the stomach, making him double over. She slammed her fists into his back but he surged forwards and tackled her to the ground. She hit her head on the floor and but her lip so she didn't cry out. The Ensign leaned down to punch her but she rolled off to the side, jumping up off the floor and kicking him the back, growling with anger as she did. He fell flat on his face. The Ensign grunted and dodged the kick she threw at his head, standing up. The pair faced each other again. Taz was blazing with fury, her face glistening with sweat. Just from watching, Pryce was feeling a bit scared. The Ensign charged forwards, going to tackle her again. She sidestepped but the Ensign intercepted her move, spinning on his heel and smacking her in the jaw. Taz staggered slightly, her jaw stinging. She growled and threw herself at the Ensign, her fist connecting with the side of his head with such force he crumpled to the floor. Taz's knuckles were bleeding from the impact but she ignored the pain and stomped on the Ensigns hip. The Ensign screamed in pain and rolled over, staggering to his feet. Blood was running down the side of his face, blood was running down the side of Taz's neck. They were both pretty ugly sights to behold as they circled each other again. The Ensign surged forwards, throwing punches at Taz at all angles. Taz blocked them with her arms and threw her own back in. The Ensign grabbed her forearms and held the tightly. Taz wrapped her fingers around his arms and dug her fingernails in. He yelled out slightly but kept holding. They struggled with each other for a second before Taz took a chance, stepping forwards and slamming her foot down onto the Ensigns shin, threatening to break it. The Ensign yelled out and released her arms as he tackled her to the floor. His knee slammed into Taz's chest and she gasped with pain. Her eyes stung with tears of pain and hatred. She swung her fist strong and fast but the Ensign caught it with his own, slamming his knee even further in and crushing her already bleeding knuckles. Taz screamed and slammed her body forwards. Her head whacking the Ensign in the nose and sending his flying onto the mats, his nose bleeding. Taz stood over him and kicked him in the chest, slamming her heel in.

"Okay! Times up!" the Commander cried. Taz fell back onto the mats, her breathing hard and her whole body stinging. A hand appeared in her line of vision. The Ensign she'd just fought. With slight reluctance she took his hand and let him help her up. As she got to her feet he shook her hand and patted her arm. She shook his hand back.

"You're good," he muttered to her. "Very good." Taz smiled slightly.

"Thank jou, so are jou," she replied.

"Yeah, but you beat me," he replied, smirking. Well she thought it was a smirk, she couldn't quite tell through all the blood. Taz's smile widened. The Commander cleared his throat. Taz looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Thank you for that, Cadet. You did well." It wasn't much of a compliment, but she hadn't been expecting one. He wasn't exactly going to give her hints on her grade was he? It was enough though, if you include the nods she got from the other Commanders and the respecting looks from the other Ensigns and the huge grin Pryce gave her when she caught his eye. Yeah, it was enough. "You two had better get to the hospital ward." They both nodded. "Off you go."

* * *

><p>"Cadet Blaire Harley, Cadet Paul Gred, Cadet James Baker and Cadet Taz!" Taz felt like crying. Why would they put her with that band of numpties? Okay, the whole point of the Special Training Examination who to test people's team-working and leadership, but really, with a bunch of <em>idiotas<em> like them, Taz had no chance of getting through the exam which needed common sense, instincts and at least half a brain. Instead she got the blonde idiot with a bad attitude, a freaky ginger and a black haired fool who depended completely on his good looks and power. Okay, Gred was going to be slightly useful but the other two she couldn't deal with.

"Ew, no, you can't put me with that...thing!" Blaire cried, looking at Taz in horror. Taz rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Be quiet, Blaire. Jou'll just have to put up with me," she replied. The skin head Commander gave her the slightest of nods.

"Okay, you four. You know the rules. Get in, get the box, get out. Make sure no one sees you, but if they do, just don't get caught," he explained.

"Everybody got that?" Everyone nodded. "Everybody kitted up?" The each had a special badge that filmed everything that they could see and a tiny microphone in their sleeve so everything they said could be heard. They all nodded again. "Right, off you go."

* * *

><p>The four kids pushed through the door and stared in wonder at the huge metal building that stood in front of them. It was a one-floored building that seemed to stretch for miles down into the meadow. Taz inspected the building from afar. They people that had set up the exam had been good; they'd left little things around to give any stupid Cadets the totally wrong ideas. Like for example, they'd left one of the windows open at the front. Obviously you shouldn't climb through it because windows are open to cool the room down, and the room only needs to be cool if people are going to be in it.<p>

"Oh look," Blaire cried. "There's a window, we can climb through it and get in!" She started walking towards the window and the two boys started to follow.

"What?" Taz yelled, grabbing her arm. "_¿Estás loco?_ Jou'll be caught quicker than anything!" Blaire gave her a weird look.

"And what makes you think that?" she questioned, folding her arms.

"The room will have people in it," Taz said. "People open windows to cool themselves down, meaning there is someone in there or at least there soon will be." Blaire glared at her.

"I agree with Taz," Gred said. "We need a better way in."

"Agreed," James piped up, his glasses bobbing on his face. Blaire pouted.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" she asked, looking at Taz expectantly. Taz looked at the building for a second.

"James, let me see the blueprint," she said. James held up a little screen, which showed them a bird's eye view of the building and everything in it. It even had four red dots that showed where they were. Taz's eyes scanned the screen until she pointed to a maze of passageways drawn out in red against the blue of the rest of the picture. She pointed to one opening of the passage and then traced her finger along the screen, following the passageways up and left until it hit a room next to one marked with a circle.

"Vents," she said. "They'll take us straight to the room next to the one we need." James and Gred both nodded.

"Where is the entrance?" James asked. Taz looked around before pointing to a small metal grate on the wall a few feet off the ground. Taz turned to Gred.

"Give me a leg up?" she asked. He smirked widely at the concept.

* * *

><p>Within two minutes and Taz was sitting on Gred's shoulders and unscrewing the grate with her knife. Finally the last screw was out and she chucked the screws and the grate onto the grass. She pushed her knife back into her belt and scrambled dramatically into the small metal opening, nearly kicking Gred in the face according to his yell of pain. The tunnel was dark and humid and Taz could barely move to turn around. She managed it though.<p>

"Okay," she called. "Climb up." Gred was the next person to scramble up into the tunnel, who then pulled James up by the arm.

"Blaire, climb up," James said, holding his hand out of the tunnel opening to help her.

"Ew, no. Are you kidding?" she screeched. "That's disgusting."

"Blaire, don't be an idiot," Gred called. "Just get in."

"No!" she cried. "It's rank!" Taz lost her temper. She shoved Gred's back up against the wall, much to his amusement, and clambered over his legs, leaning past James so her head stool out of the vent.

"Blaire!" she yelled, holding her hand out. "If jou don't take my hand and climb into this freaking vent I swear to god I'm going to murder jou._ Maldita sea, lo juro_!" Blaire looked up at her with hatred.

"Your such a freak, Taz," she said. Taz glared at her.

"Well at least I'm not a complete slag," she retorted. Blaire's eyes flared.

"Says you, your the one lying on top of two guys right now!" she screamed. Taz gave her a death look. Blaire glared again and reluctantly grabbed hold of Taz's hand. Taz yanked Blaire up until she was able to hoist herself up into the vent herself. "This is disgusting. I don't like this. It's rank," she muttered to herself as Taz clambered backwards over Jake and Gred.

"Okay, guys. Listen up," she said loudly. All three people looked at her. "If I tap jou, jou pass it back. One tap means shut up and stop. Two taps means everything is okay. Got it?" They all nodded. "James, blueprint." James handed over the little screen and Taz clipped it to her belt. "Okay, lets go." Taz spun round in the tunnel and hearing the others do the same she began to make her way into the darkness.

"Hey Taz?" Gred asked behind her.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

There was a pause. "Nice ass." Taz was almost positive that she heard Blaire yelp in protest.

"Shut the fuck up, Gred," Taz growled.

* * *

><p>The four kids travelled down the vents, stopping only so Taz could check the blueprint or when they had to go over a grate and they needed to check no one was about. After about then minutes all four were severely pissed off at the sight of the person in front's arse and of crawling on their hands and knees. Finally Taz stopped and tapped Gred in the arm urgently. Gred stopped and passed the tap back, James stopped and passed it back, Blaire stopped. Taz crawled forwards slightly and peered over the edge of the grate. There was no one in the room but she was sure there would be people in the room next door, guarding the box. Taz turned slightly and looked at Gred, holding up the paintball gun to show him. Each guard and each Cadet had been issued with a paintball gun holding red pallets. The plan being that being hit meant you were dead.<p>

"Guys, we're going to encounter guards. When we do. Shoot at sight," she said. She guessed that everyone nodded. "Okay. I'll jump down. When I say go, next person jumps. I say go again, next person and so on. Okay?" Hopefully more nods. Taz got out her knife and swiftly unscrewed the grate, shifting it over to one side. Taz put the knife back in her belt and positioned herself over the opening. One hand on each side she swung her legs down and dropped herself onto the floor, landing in a crouch. She stood up and looked around, no one was around. She swiftly shot her paintball at the security camera so no one would be able to recognise them. The room she was in was virtually empty apart from three lines of bookcases that ran across the room. There was a door on one side that led to their box. There was a code needed for the door but that wouldn't be hard. They had a code breaker. She could hear voices from the room next door; they'd have to be careful. "Go," she called quietly. Gred dropped to the floor with ease and rushed over to where she was standing. "Go." James dropped to the floor and stumbled slightly, Gred leapt forwards to steady him. There was a sound from the room next door, the sound of someone typing in a code. Taz grabbed James and Gred by the arm and pulled them behind a bookcase, hiding them from view. The door opened and a large man with a paintball gun over his shoulders walked out in the room. Just as he did Blaire's head popped into sight from the vent. Taz cursed under her breath. She'd said to stay there until she said go. Blaire yelled and shoved herself back up into the vent. The man stared at the vent and walked towards it. Blaire shoved her back against the metal surface, cursing her stupidity. The man looked up into the vent to try and catch a glimpse of her again. He raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth and got a paintball in the back. He dropped his wrist automatically and turned to see who'd shot him. Taz was stood with her gun held up, staring at him.

"C'mere dead dude," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm dead."

"I know," she said, giving him a weird look. "I'm dragging jou out of sight, _idiota_." She shoved him behind the bookcase. "Stay there dead dude," she instructed.

"I'm dead," he said, smirking. "I can't move."

Taz scowled. "Jou can't talk either but jou're still doing it." She turned back to Gred and James. "Come on...Blaire, come down _tonto_!" Blaire slowly dropped to the floor and looked at her group remorsefully. Taz was really angry, she wanted to yell at Blaire and tell her how stupid she was but she knew that she couldn't. It would draw attention to them and wouldn't solve anything. "Let's go...James. Do jour shit." James smirked at that and pulled out his code breaker and placed it against the wall.

It took about a minute of seriously confusing button pushing and twisting before the door slowly begun to open.

"Shoot on sight," Taz reminded, holding her gun up. As the door opened she charged in, dodging all shots from the paintballs and shooting the security camera once before the guards finally got shot by Gred, James and Blaire. The dead guys all groaned slightly and leaned back against the box.

"Move!" Taz yelled. "Fucking dead guys! Jou don't act very dead!" Gred laughed and the dead guys moved out of the way, slumping down into different corners of the room. Taz charged forwards, grabbing the box from the stand and running back. "Come on, we've got to hurry." As soon as she said that there was a loud beeping as someone began to type in the door code. Taz panicked what could she do? James suddenly ran forward and slammed his code breaker into the typing panel.

"That should hold them," he said. "It'll refuse to open until the breaker figures out the code. Let's go!" They ran towards the next room and Taz scrambled up onto Gred's shoulders, hoisting herself into the vent. Gred threw himself in next to her, pulling James up with him. The guards in the next room finally got through the door and began charging inside, looking for them. Gred shoved the top half of his body through the opening and grabbed Blaire's wrists, dragging her up into the vent and slamming the grate back down.

"Should we screw it up?" Gred asked. Taz shook her head.

"No time, let's go."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later and four kids jumped down from the venting and ducked down into the long grass, hiding from the guards that were searching around the area. At Taz's signal Gred and Blaire shot down the two men and the four kids raced back to the safe zone, the box safely in their grasp. The charged through the door and promptly fell onto the floor in relief. Only Taz stayed upright long enough to give the skinhead Commander the box.<p>

"You four okay?" he asked. "Anyone get hurt?"

Taz shook her head. "We're all fine," she replied. The skinhead nodded and turned to put the box on the side, ready to be put back into the training building.

"Right, well, you four did very well in there. But you'll just have to wait and see how well, off you go." The four kids began to walk to the door. "Oh, Cadet Taz?" Taz turned round to look at the Commander, very aware that her team-mates had also turned to see what was going to happen.

"Yes?"

The Commander smirked. "You really shouldn't yell at dead people, they can't respond."

"Yes, Commander." Taz scowled at him and walked out of the room, leaving the Commander laughing behind her.

_A/N:_Guys, do jour shit.


	10. Getting Leon

**Disclaimer:**I. Do. Not. Own….ARGHHAHA D':

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Good riddance, Greenday

"_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road, time grabs you by the wrist directs you were to go,_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why, it's not a question but a lesson learned in time."_

Taz was scared. Really scared, in fact, she was terrified. She could face a bunch of Robots or people ten times bigger than her without even getting nervous but having to go and collect her exam results was scaring her to no end. She leaned back against the wall of her room and stared at the opposite wall, listening to the people going past, talking about what they were hoping to get and about how nervous they were. She was going to have to go soon, she knew, but for now, she was in her room. Taz, the toughest son of a gun Cadet the Academy had ever seen was in her room, hiding from her future.

"Taz?" Up asked from outside the door. "Can I come in?" Taz reluctantly pressed the button next to the door and listened as the door opened slowly and Up walked in. He took one look at the puffy black bags beneath her wide eyes and her drained features before grabbing her hands and pulling her into standing without the support of the wall. He ducked down slightly so he was level with her eyes. "It's going to be fine," Up told her firmly.

Taz shook her head. "I've failed. I just know it," she whispered, her voice husky. Up frowned at her.

"Hey, Taz. Does that sound like something that would come out of someone as strong as you?" he asked. "No, it doesn't. So stop talking like that." She opened her mouth to talk but Up silenced her. "Don't say anything. Don't argue with me. You're tough, stop being such a wimp. Come on, let's go and get your grade card." Taz let herself be pulled out of her room by the hand and led down the corridor. The few Cadets that were still going down the corridor all gave them weird looks and began whispering with each other. Up didn't really seem bothered by this and Taz was too caught up in nerves to even register what they were saying.

* * *

><p>The pair arrived at the main hall and Up opened the door, pushing Taz through it in front of him. The woman at the door handed her the card reader and smiled.<p>

"Go and wait in that line dear," she said kindly and pointed to the furthest line to the left. It held about ten kids waiting for their results. Taz nodded nervously and walked over with a slight glance back at Up.

"I'll be over here," he told her from where he stood, leaning against a metal pillar. She nodded slowly and joined the end of the line. Taz's heartbeat faster and faster the further she got to the front of the line. When the Pete Adelly walked off to his friends and left her standing at the head of the queue she swore she was going to be sick. The Commander sat at the head of the queue was none other than Commander Cal. This was literally turning into her worst nightmare. Commander Cal looked up, saw who it was and his face promptly fell into a look of 'for fucks sake.'

"Just my luck," Commander Cal growled. "Name?"

Taz raised an eyebrow at her Combat Training Commander. "Commander, jou know my name. Jou've been training me three times a week for the past three years." Commander Cal looked up at her and scowled.

"Just tell me your name, you little bitch. I need it for…uh…stupid security reasons."

Taz almost smirked. "Taz." Commander Cal nodded once and looked down onto his computer to look up her results. Taz's heartbeat was racing as his fingers drummed absentmindedly next to the mouse as he waited for the results to come up. When they did he scrolled down on the screen reading the results with a blank face. Finally he transferred the results onto a card and handing it to Taz with a smug smile. Taz's heart did a spin, what the hell did that smile mean?

* * *

><p>She walked away from Commander Cal; the card nestled in the palm of her shaking hand. Up watched as she made her way towards him, parts of her hair falling from her hairband and falling over her face. She stopped in front of him and slowly pushed the card into the slot in the card reader, chewing her lip as she did. Up knew from experience that the card took about twenty seconds to load and he also knew how agonising those seconds were. Taz stood there, shuffling on the spot, biting on her lip so hard Up was surprised it wasn't bleeding. Finally she stopped moving completely and stared at the screen in front of her. Her hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes widened. She looked up at him, her hand falling from her mouth slowly. Up could see it written as plain as day in her features. His mouth broke into her a huge grin at the same time hers did.<p>

"You passed everything didn't you?" he asked. She nodded vigorously, her eyes glittering with happiness. Up grinned even wider and threw himself at her, picking her up by the waist and spinning her round in the air. Taz clung to his neck and lifted her feet higher as she laughed into his shoulder. "I told you!" he cried as he put her back on the ground, grabbing onto her hands. "I said you would!" Taz looked up at Up with this open happiness that he had missed seeing over the last few months and he looked back at her with the same expression.

* * *

><p>Taz's graduation ceremony was to be held exactly a week after. It was of the biggest events in the entire Starship Ranger Calendar and it was one of the few times in their entire life as a Ranger that the kid's family could be invited to the ceremony along with all the usual people. Officials, Commanders and basically anyone else that wanted to go.<p>

"Are you going to…um…are you going to invite Leon?" Up asked as he settled onto the sofa next to Taz. She looked up from her book.

"Um…I don't know," she said slowly. "I haven't thought about it… Should I?"

"Do you want to see him?" Up asked. Taz pondered that question for a second before finally nodding. "Well then I'll go and send a note to the Ambassador." Up smiled and stood up, walking back over to the door. "Oh and one more thing," he said as the door was opening. Taz looked at him questioningly. "Who are you going to the prom with?"

Taz stared at him, her eyebrows raised. "_Que_? I'm not going, jou know that."

Up gave her a look. "No Taz, you told me you weren't going. I decided that you are. There are many ceremonies that I will allow you to miss, but your prom isn't one of them," he told her. "And plus. I gave Cat some money to buy you a dress so your going to fucking wear it." He began to walk away.  
>"<em>ESPERAR!<em> WAIT!" Taz yelled. Up turned to look at her. "Jou bought me a dress?" she demanded, her voice higher than usual.

Up smirked. "Well, Cat picked it out and bought, but I paid for it, yeah." She gave him a horrified look. "Call it an early birthday present." She glared at him as he turned and walked away.

"_Imbécil,_" she growled softly.

* * *

><p>Up accompanied the group going down to earth to pick up the Cadet's families. This was mainly because Commander Cal was going to be in charge of the operation and neither Taz nor Up trusted him not to 'forget' to pick up Leon, despite his best attempts to convince them. The small ship landed in the American city of New York and from there the group were split up into small groups to go and pick up different people. Up could just about hear Cal as he announced the groups over the sounds of the helicopters.<p>

"Leuitenant Up, take Ensign Mac and Ensign Sykes and pick up that kid for that girl of yours!" Cal at last said with a slight sigh. Up gave a curt nod and beckoned to Mac and Sykes. He was well aware that a lot of the Rangers around him were now whispering about Taz but he just rolled his eyes and marched purposefully towards the only helicopter that was left. He jumped abourd and slid into the seat behind the pilots.

"_Santa __Caterina,_" Up said as he waited for Harley and Dave to get buckled in. "I think the schools called _Adolfo__ Lopez__ Mateos__ Infonavit_."

A thirteen-year-old Leon was sitting in the middle of his Chemistry lesson. Senorita Lopez was blabbing on and on about Alkalis and Acids and Neutralisers and a bunch of other rubbish that Leon didn't understand. So instead of doing what he should be doing, which was making notes off the board, Leon was making an extra special effort to annoy Tanya, the girl who currently sat in-between him and his best friend, Brad. Brad was a non-Hispanic boy who had been transferred to the school the week after his year had moved from kindergarten. It had been the time when everyone had thought Leon was a freak for denying the death of his entire family. You see, Leon's Aunt didn't like the fact that his older sister had gone to join the Starship Rangers and since no one but Leon had seen her, she chose to tell the world that Ticiana Castro was dead. Leon knew this wasn't true and had argued it with anyone who had said it. But no one had believed him. Except for Brad. After a while Leon had shut his mouth, ignoring people's taunts and jabs at him and continued with his life, pretending that he'd finally accepted his sisters death. But he knew she was alive, he'd heard of her on the news, her, the man who had saved her life when he was ten and a girl he didn't know called Emilia. She'd saved over a thousand people in her Academy from a bunch of robots who wanted information about the war plans. Leon had never been so proud. They'd only showed a picture of Lieutenant Up but that didn't matter. He'd showed Brad the video and Brad had asked questions about her for hours. It had been one of the best days he'd had in a long time.

"Hey Tanya," Leon said, nudging the girl with his elbow. Her pen skidded across the page. "Oh, sorry about dat." She glared at him and then stabbed him with her pen when he winked at her.

"Tanya!" Brad exclaimed. "It's not nice to stab people with pens!" Tanya pursed her lips as the boys exchanged smirks.

"I will murder jou both," she muttered. Yeah, Tanya was Spanish too. With straight black hair that fell in layers down her back. She was very pretty.

"Oh jou won't kill me," Leon whispered to her. "Jou love me too much." Her gave him a look of complete fury. He just smirked back at her.

"Jou're so big headed," she murmured, shaking her head and turning back to the paper. Brad picked up his ruler and tapped her on the knuckles with it. Tanya slapped him in the arm.

"Jeez Tanya, you need to do like Martial Arts or something!" Brad cried, rubbing his arm. Tanya sniggered slightly.

"Would jou look at that!" Leon exclaimed. "Jou got a laugh!"

"_Veta __al __la __meirda_," Tanya said, giving him a playful punch on the arm. Leon smirked at her and she smirked back.

"You know, now's not a good time to kiss," Brad piped up. Tanya punched him and Leon threw a pencil at his head. "I was only pointing out a fact!"

"Brad! Leon! Tanya! Be quiet and start making notes instead of talking!" Mrs Lopez called.

"Sorry miss!" The three kids shut up and began to make notes again, Tanya and Leon still elbowing each other jokingly. There was a knock on the door.

"Come!" Mrs Lopez called, sounding exasperated. Up opened the door slowly and peered into the room, scanning the kids faces for the one that he recognised, the one he needed to see. Brad looked up from his work and noticed the man at the door. He was in his mid twenties, brown haired, peppered with silver because of stress. He had a slight moustache on his upper lip and stubble that covered his chin and jaw. His eyes were the same colour as the sea on a sunny day. Brad recognised him immediately. His eyes widened and his brain whirled.

"Fucking 'ell!" he yelled. "Leon, it's that guy!" Up's eyes fell onto the blonde teenager who'd just shouted out. His eyes slid over the Hispanic girl next to him and onto Leon, who was now staring at him, his mouth open with shock.

"Brad!" Mrs Lopez shrieked. "I will not accept that kind of language in my classroom!"

"I know, I'm sorry, But Miss-"

"No buts Brad!" Leon's mind was swirling round in surprise, confusion, pride. What was going on? Why was he here? Leon could remember the day as clear as anything. He'd cried and cried and blabbed and blabbed about his family and Taz and other stuff that was just a bunch of nothingness to that man. But he'd stayed through it all, listening to him, just being there. Leon never really understood why.

"It's that guy!" Brad was getting really excited now, flapping his arms around like a mad man. Up smirked. "You know, the one that-"

"Brad! Be quiet!"

"But he's the one that saved Leon's sister!" Murmurs went around the room. 'For gods sake,' 'not again,' 'such idiots.' The teacher sighed in desperation and looked from Leon to Brad and back to Leon again.

"Brad," the teacher said softly. "I don't know what things Leon has been telling jou, but his sister is dead. Now I know he may not wa-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Up shouted, standing up from where he had been leaning on the doorframe and marching into the classroom. "What are going on about? Why are you saying his sister is dead?"

The teacher looked at him in surprise. "Because she died almost three years ago."

"His sister didn't die! Why would you say she did?" Up cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

The teacher breathed deeply, trying to stay calm. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know who jou are but I do know that Ticiana Castro died three years ago."

Up gave her a weird look. "I thought we were going on about Taz. Who the fuck is Ticiana?" The teacher looked perplexed.

"Um...Up?" Leon called quietly. The whole class turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Ticiana is Taz's real name," Leon explained. Up stared at him for a second, taking in that information. Sure he'd always known that Taz wasn't Taz's real name, but he had never really thought about finding out her real one. And now he knew it, it just didn't work.

"Oh," he said simply. He turned back to the teacher. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but Ta-Ticiana...isn't dead," he told her. "Now, if you'll excuse us. Leon and me have to go and attend her graduation from The Starship Ranger Academy. You coming Leon?" Leon looked at Up for a second. Was he serious? He glanced at Tanya and Brad. They both gave him looks and nodded their heads in Up's direction. He grinned and leapt up from his chair, walking over to Up. Up gave him a grin in return. For the first time since he'd arrived Up realised how much Leon had changed. Not only was he taller, he was now ten times more mature looking and had the faintest trace of stubble on his chin. That made Up realise how much Taz had changed as well from the first time he'd met her. She had matured as well, she was now even more beautiful than she was the day he'd met her and just as strong.

"I'm sorry, sir-"

"My name is Lieutenant Up," Up intercepted. Mrs Lopez seemed put out for a second

"Lieutenant Up, I'm sorry but jou can't just take a child from my class without permission from a parent or guardian," she finished.

"We have permission from his sister," Up told her. Mrs Lopez seemed at a loss. "Come on, Leon. Let's go see Taz." Leon grinned widely. "Oh and class, if you want to see Leon's sister, look up the girl who saved her entire academy from a load of robots."

"Dat was jour sister?" Tanya shrieked from next to Brad. Leon blushed bright red and nodded.

"Oh great," Up muttered. "Taz is going to kill me, I just got her little brother hooked up." Leon turned to him and gave him a death glare that was freakishly similar to Taz's. "Well that's one thing she definitely gets from her mother," Up decided. "Come on." He pulled Leon out of the door and into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Up, Mac and Sykes entertained Leon all the way back to the Starship by telling him of all the things Taz had done. Mac showed him the still healing wounds to his jaw and nose that had been fault of his big sister. He seemed pretty freaked out by the concept. When they eventually climbed aboard the Starship, Commander Cal who was directing a family of three down to the lounge turned around and noticed the new arrivals. His eyes settled onto Leon and immediately narrowed.<p>

"Perfect. You're back," he growled. "Is that him?" Leon was looking pretty intimidated by the Commander.

"Yes, Commander, this is him," Up replied dryly. Commander Cal glared at Leon for a second.

"You thinking of becoming a Ranger?" he asked suddenly.

Leon looked terrified. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

"Don't join, boy! I won't be able to cope with another one!" Cal cried. "Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Good. I have at least two years to plot your death." Commander Cal walked off then leaving Leon looking absolutely horrified.

"Dude," Sykes said. "If you decided to become a Ranger. Pray to every dead-god out there that you won't get Commander Cal as a Combat teacher."

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Leon, he hates everyone. But if there's one person who he hates more than anyone else, it's Taz," Up said.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Taz was waiting for Leon at the Landing Dock when they got off. Up could see her through the window, stood beside Emilia who was waiting for her parents. Emilia's parents jumped from the ship and raced straight towards her, pulling her into a huge hug. Taz stood at the side, looking extremely awkward. Taz was then introduced and was hugged by Emilia's mom, which appeared to send her into a panic for about ten seconds. It made Up snigger.<p>

"What are jou looking at?" Leon asked, pushing past him to look out o the window. His eyes widened at the sight of Taz in her Cadet uniform and her gawped slightly. "Is dat _mi__ hermana_?" Leon cried. "Dat can't be! She's like...No way! Dat's not _mi__ hermana_, right?"

Up laughed at his startled expression. "That's your sister, Leon," he replied. Leon looked back out of the window.

"But she's..."

"What? She's what?" Up asked.

"Tough looking."

"Well duh," Mac said from behind them. "She's the toughest son of gun Cadet out there!"

"Ensign Mac, if you were referring to Cadet Taz in that sentence I am personally going to slaughter you," Commander Cal commented as he passed them. Mac pursed his lips.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>When Taz saw her little brother she thought she was going to be sick. His curly haired was styled with gel and he was wearing a dark of dark jeans and a polo shirt. He looked good, but he looked a world away from the gappy-toothed kid she used to know. Up appeared behind and gave her and Emilia a little wave. They responded immediately.<p>

"Who's he?" Emilia's mother asked. She was plump woman from whom Emilia had inherited her dark blue eyes. Everything else had come from her father who was tall, lanky and had curly brown hair and defined features. Emilia's mother looked at her accusingly.

Emilia sighed. "That's Up. He's my friend."

"His age?" her mother demanded, looking at Emilia disapprovingly. Emilia shrugged at turned to Taz expectantly.

"Just turned twenty-five," Taz replied.

"Bit old," Emilia's mother retorted, looking annoyed. "Emilia, you shouldn't be making friends with people that age."

"It's my fault Mrs Thomaz," Taz said quickly. "He's my friend. I'm the reason him and Emilia are friends." Emilia's mother huffed slightly.

"Taz, don't say that. I didn't have to make friends with him, or Pryce for that matter. It wasn't your fault," Emilia said. "Mother, stop being such an idiot." And just to prove her point, Emilia gave Up a hug after he'd given Taz one.

Leon stood and watched at Lieutenant Up throw his arms around his sister with no shame in the world. Up then gave the brown haired girl a brief hug before turning back to Taz.

"Told you I'd bring him back didn't I?" Up asked, giving her a grin. She almost grinned back. Leon had never really seen her grin before.

"Hey there _hermano __menor_," she said quietly. He smiled at her.

"Hey _mi__ hermana_," he responded. She smiled at him softly and pulled him into a hug.

"Dead-god I've missed jou," she mumbled into his shoulder. He hugged her back, trying not to be creeped out by the fact he was nearly taller than her.

"I've missed jou too," he said when he pulled back. "And jou're a Ranger now!"

Taz nodded. "I am."

"Everyone thinks jou're dead, back at home," Leon told her. "My Aunt didn't like dat jou became a Ranger so she told everyone jou died. No-one believed me dat jou were alive, until today anyway." Up thought Taz's expressions were amazing throughout that whole explanation. First humorous, then pissed off, then disgusted and then finally exasperated.

"The fuck did he do?" Taz questioned.

Leon smirked. "Yelled at my teacher in front of the class."

"Dat doesn't surprise me," she admitted. "Anyway, jou haven't met Emilia yet."

_A/N:_**READ**** IF ****YOU**** WANT**** TO ****KNOW**** TAZ**** AND ****EMILIA****'****S**** EXAM ****RESULTS!**

English: Taz, B+ Emilia, B  
>Calculus: Taz, C- Emilia, A*<br>Spanish: Taz, A*  
>German: Emilia, B<br>First Aid: Taz, B Emilia, A  
>Target practice: Taz, A Emilia, B<br>Combat: Taz, A*  
>War and Tactics: Taz, A-<br>Agility: Taz, A*  
>Piloting: Taz, B<br>Biology: Emilia, B  
>Physics: Emilia, A*<br>Chemistry: Emilia, A  
>Engineering: Emilia, A*<br>Special Assessment Taz, A* Emilia, B+


	11. Graduation, prom and such

**Disclaimer:**Taz & Up belong solely to Starkid. K guize?

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Beautiful eyes, Taylor Swift

"_I wanna be where; you're here, your eyes,_

_Are looking into mine, so baby make me fly."_

Taz had already been to two graduation ceremonies. She'd been to Derren's, and she'd been to Dev and Jacon's. But this time was different. Now it was her sitting up on the stage surrounded by chattering graduates and waiting for the ceremony to begin, waiting for her name to be called. Because the graduation always happened in alphabetical order she was sat in between Marten Sullivan and Emilia, since her last name was Thomaz. Emilia was staring into the crowd, to where her parents were sat. Leon, Up, Pryce and Cat were sat one row behind them.

"Hehhem." The Ambassador cleared his throat and the whole hall suddenly went silent as everybody turned their attention to the saggy-faced man stood on the podium. "Good Afternoon to you all and thank you for attending today's ceremony. I'm sure that all the Graduates are very glad of your support. Now, just before we begin I would like to say that every one of these Graduates I am about to call up have done amazingly well and I am infinitely proud of every single one them. They have all come from very different backgrounds, very different situations, but now they're here they are part of something bigger than they have ever been part of before. And I am very proud to welcome them into that. So without further ado…the first graduate up is Cadet Adelly." The very same boy that Taz had watched walk up to the front table of the dining room three years ago walked down the steps of the stage and over to the podium where the Ambassador was stood. The Ambassador gave him a wide smile and shook his hand before pinning the bronze badge onto the front of his uniform. "Welcome, Ensign Adelly." Pete saluted to the Ambassador and walked back to his seat, trying to keep his face as professional looking as possible, just as they had been told. He wasn't doing very well at it; anyone within three metres of him could see the start of a grin that was playing on his lips.

Taz listened as the people she'd known for three whole years were called up to the podium one by one, in the same order as they had that very first day. It was strange, because although they were the same people, in the same order, going to the same man. Everything else was different. On that first day Taz never thought that she'd be kind of friends with that good-looking black haired boy who walked up to the podium and shot his most dazzling smile at everyone who caught his eye. She'd never thought that she might be worst enemies with the first girl who was called up on the register. She never thought she'd have beaten up almost every boy going up to the podium. She never thought that she'd have her best girl friend sat right next to her during her graduation. She never realised on that first day how much things were going to change.

"Cadet Taz." Everyone in the hall looked at her. Taz stood up and slowly made her way towards the podium. She could hear the people in the crowd whispering about her and Taz was filled with a sense of pride as they watched her walk up to the podium, their eyes open with curiosity. Taz had never let herself admit before that she had done well, she'd done things right, she'd done good. Taz reached the Ambassadors podium and looked up at him, catching his eye. The Ambassador looked down at her and smiled; it was a lovely smile for a man that had a face that looked like a Boxer dog, she'd noticed that the very first time he ever smiled at her. He held his hand out to her and she shook it, keeping eye contact at all times. The Ambassador's eyes lowered as he pinned her new badge onto the front of her uniform. Taz chewed her lip to stop herself grinning. When he'd finished he looked up again and smiled. "Welcome, Ensign Taz." Taz saluted in response. The applause that followed was huge to Taz's ears. She snuck a glance to the crowd and her eyes settled on her brother and Up. Leon was grinning at her and clapping enthusiastically. Up was barely clapping at all and had the tiniest of smiles on his face, but somehow that tiny smile and the glittering pride that shone in his eyes affected Taz like her brother's grin never could. Taz turned round, keeping her face straight and professional. She walked back to her seat, forcing herself not to smile. Anyone that didn't know Taz well may have thought she looked very serious, that she looked very tough and very Ranger-like. They might not have been able to see it, but even from where he was sat Up could see the happiness blazing in her eyes like wildfire. He could see it in the way she walked, the way she held her head up high. She was the happiest girl in the entire world.

* * *

><p>Taz jumped from the stage as soon as the Ambassador uttered the words, "Ensigns, you may go and see your friends and family." She had grabbed Emilia's hand and dragged her from the stage, leaping through the crowds and jumping over chairs with her friend laughing behind her. She didn't let go of Emilia's hand until they were less than a metre away from their friends and family. Taz had pushed off from the floor and flung herself at Up, somehow managing to reach him and wrap her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling face first onto the floor. Up laughed and pulled her closer to him, hands wrapping around her waist.<p>

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" she cried into his neck. Up rested his chin onto the top of her head.

"Just like I said you would," he responded. She nodded slightly. He took his chin off her head and bent his head so his mouth was next to her ear. "If I said I was proud of you, would you hit me?" he whispered. He saw her smirk and she nodded again. "I'm proud of you." She hit him in the chest with the side of her fist. "That didn't hurt," he told her.

"It wasn't meant to." Leon was watching as Taz and Up hugged and whispered to each other. Leon could see his sister was grinning like he'd never seen her grin before. She looked so happy. He was jealous of Up for being able to make her happy like that, but he was glad that she could be happy. He was glad that she'd found someone that could make grin. When they pulled back it took Taz a few seconds to regain her façade of calm but when she did she was back to the tiny little smile that Leon had been seeing his whole life. She looked at him and he took the hint and wrapped his hands around her. She put her hands around his shoulders and hugged him back.

"_Hermana __bien__ hecho_," he said to her. She smiled at him softly as she pulled away.

"_Gracias,__ hermano_," she replied. She kissed him on the cheek before turning to hug her other friends.

* * *

><p>There were about five minutes of 'well dones' after that. Taz and Emilia were getting 'welldones' off people they didn't even know. Emilia's mother had a fit every time any man came near her daughter to congratulate her. It had been bad enough having to introduce Pryce. Her mother had seriously had enough of older men being friends with her daughter. It got even worse after Taz and Emilia suddenly got tapped on the shoulders. Up was telling them about Commander Cal's face when Taz went up when he suddenly stopped dead and looked behind them, a smirk on his face. Cat was grinning, Leon and Brian were looking curious and Emilia's mother was looking furious. They both turned round and were immediately greeted by two familiar grinning faces.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here," Jacon said, winking at them both. Taz saw Emilia blush out of the corner of her eye as Jacon held her gaze for a second longer.

"What a coincidence," Dev agreed, giving them a crooked smile.

"Are we not getting hugs then?" Jacon asked, holding his arms out to Taz. The girls snapped out of their trance then and gave each boy a big hug.

"What are jou doing here?" Taz asked after the two boys had greeted and hugged Cat, Up and Pryce.

"Are we not aloud to come a see our friends graduation?" Dev questioned, giving her a smirk. She smiled at him slightly.

"I guess that's aloud," she replied.

"Good," Jacon said, his arm around Emilia's shoulders. Emilia was having a hard time not hyperventilating. "Because we're coming to your prom too." He gave Emilia a wink and she turned red. Knowing looks were exchanged.

"Emilia, who are your…friends?" Emilia's mother asked, scanning Dev and Jacon with disapproval. Taz winced slightly as the boys suddenly seemed much more nervous. Jacon's arm fell rather unceremoniously from Emilia's shoulder.

"Uh…This is Jacon, and that's Dev," Emilia replied. Her mother huffed slightly and looked away. Emilia shot the boys apologetic looks and they both smiled reassuringly at her.

"Um…shouldn't we be going now?" Cat asked awkwardly. "You know, to get ready for the prom?"

"Good plan," Emilia agreed. "Mum, dad, you coming? I'll take you back to your rooms." Her parents agreed and they began to walk off, Emilia's mother sending one final digusted look in the men's direction.

* * *

><p>"Taz, you're going to have to come out sometime," Cat said as she sat on the bed, flipping through an old magazine. She was currently wearing the dress she would be wearing for Taz's prom. It wasn't a fancy dress. Just a floral maxi dress that she'd bought ages ago. It wasn't her prom, she wasn't meant to go all willy-nilly with what she was wearing. Taz was stood in the bathroom, assessing herself in the mirror. The dress Cat had picked out for her was stunning, she wasn't going to lie, and it did look good on her. But it was just so…un-Taz-like. Well it wasn't, it was a very her kind of dress, it reflected her personality very well…but it was dress. She didn't wear dresses. Not counting the one at her <em>Quinceañera<em>_**.**_That one didn't count. And she had to admit, the dress she was wearing now made her look twenty times nicer. As did the make-up Cat had forced her to wear. Cat was so much better at make-up than her mother had been. Mostly because Cat's make-up style didn't include bright pink eye shadow.

"Fine!" Taz called back. "I'm coming out." Taz shoved open the door of Cat's bathroom and stomped into the bedroom. Cat threw her magazine onto the side and sat up to inspect Taz as she walked in. Taz appeared at the doorway and stood with her hands on her hips, her lips pulled into an annoyed purse. Cat's eyes widened and she stared at Taz in shock. She hadn't expected her work to turn out _that_well. "What?" Taz demanded, looking worried for a second. "What the fuck's wrong?" She looked down at the dress, checking the back in case she'd ripped it.

"Nothing!" Cat cried, waving her arms. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Then what are jou staring at?" Taz asked, turning back. Cat smiled at the younger girl.

"It's just...you look amazing," Cat told her. Taz's cheeks went slightly pink and she tried to hide it with a scowl.

"Shut up," she said, turning round to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked, standing up and grabbing Taz's arm. "You can't turn back now, we're going!" She propelled Taz towards the front door. Taz yelled out, trying to escape. Cat dug her nails into Taz's arms. "Girl, you may be the toughest bitch out there but even you're not running away from your prom." Taz gave in and allowed herself to be dragged out of the door.

* * *

><p>The corridors were completely deserted as Cat and Taz walked down them towards the great hall. Taz guessed that everyone was either already at the prom or were still getting ready. As Cat turned the last corner to the great hall Taz stopped in her tracks. Cat turned to look at her.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"How many people are there?" Taz asked, staying where she was. Cat raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is the famous Taz scared of being seen in a dress?" she asked. Taz gave her a death glare. Cat looked round the corner for a second. "Most people are already there." Taz took a deep breath.

"Is..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, he is," Cat told her. She looked round the corner again. "He's stood with Pryce, Emilia, Jacon and Dev." Taz felt like puking. She couldn't face them all looking like this. Cat saw the expression on her face and shook her head. "Taz, I know you. If you don't go in you're going to be forever calling yourself the girl that was too weak to go into her own prom. Do you really want that?" she asked. Taz bit her lip for a second. Cat was right. She could do the things that were considered brave by people all over the world but she couldn't bring herself to do the things that people did with no problem? What the hell was the matter with her?

"Let's go," Taz decided. Cat grinned at her.

"I'll go, then you set off in ten seconds," Cat told her.

Taz gave her a weird look. "Why?"

"Because then you're centre of attention." Taz gave her a horrified look. "Oh don't be such a wimp!" Cat walked off round the corner. Taz waited ten seconds before taking a big breath, steadying her feet in her precarious heels and walking round the corner.

* * *

><p>Up was talking to Pryce when Taz rounded the corner. He'd seen Cat walk down the steps and start talking to one of her friends from the hospital. Pryce had glanced at her for a second before continuing with his story, a now slightly pained look in his eyes. Suddenly he stopped talking all together, in fact, almost everyone in the hall had. And the ones that weren't were muttering something incoherently.<p>

"Fucking hell," Pryce muttered. Up gave him a weird look and glanced at Jacon, Dev and Emilia and saw that they were all staring behind him as well. Up turned round and his jaw instantly dropped without it meaning to. Taz was walking down the steps into the hall. And she was literally the most beautiful thing Up had ever seen in his entire life. She was wearing a long dark red dress that flowed down her body like water, showing off her curves. It was a strapless dress with a large slit going diagonally across the centre of her chest and showing off her dark skin. Another slit went across to the middle of her stomach and ran all across her back, stopping at the opposite seam. Taz's black hair was tied back into large bun, with tiny ringlets that curled down the sides of her face. She had black lining her eyes and making them look even darker and more intense than usual and red lipstick stained her lips, complimenting the little smile that played on them. Up should admire his sister's work, but really, he was too busy admiring Taz. She was beautiful. And from the mutterings of the people in the room as she descended the stairs, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Taz could feel people's eyes on her as soon as she turned the corner. She couldn't help but smile slightly. She didn't think she looked _that_ good. Taz's eyes found Up as she walked. He was talking to Pryce. Pryce looked up at her and gawped for a second before saying something. Up turned around to look at her and she smirked as his jaw near enough hit the floor. He wasn't looking too bad himself. He was wearing a black suit with a pale blue shirt and a darker blue tie. It was tight fitting shirt and Taz could see his muscles from where she stood. His tie and shirt complimented the colour of his eyes and made them look even brighter than usual. His eyes were glittering as she looked at him, his lips twitched into a slight crooked smile and she smiled slightly back. She tore her eyes away from him as she reached the bottom of the steps and scanned the crowds.

"Jeez Taz," Taz heard from her left. She looked to see Gred and Pete stood staring at her. "Someone cleans up good," Gred finished, scanning her up and down. Taz smirked. "You're definitely top of my dancing list." She smirked again.

"Wouldn't jou be better dancing with Blaire?" she asked.

Gred gave her a disgusted look. "In that hooker dress?" he asked. "I'd much prefer you."

"Thank jou, Gred. I'll keep dat in mind." She winked at him and walked off towards her friends.

"What did I tell you?" Cat asked, appearing next to her, dodging around a dancing couple.

"Be quiet," Taz growled. Cat smirked. Together they walked over to where the others were stood.

* * *

><p>As they approached Taz's eyes lingered for a second on Emilia who was looking amazing in a white Grecian style dress with black crystallised gems around the chest. Her hair was falling in curls down her back and Taz smiled to see that Jacon's arm was around her waist. Her mother was not going to be happy about that. Emilia and Taz exchanged compliments and Dev, Jacon and Pryce all complimented which made her blush slightly but she hid it best she could. Finally she turned to Up, who was trying not to look her and was instead concentrating on the floor. When he finally did look up Taz found her eyes instantly diverting to the opposite end of the room away from his intense gaze. She cursed herself in her head and force herself to look back at him. He almost diverted his gaze again but she kept hold his gaze and stared unblinking at him. They stayed like that for about ten seconds before they both looked at the floor. Out of the corner of her she noticed that Jacon and Emilia had gone off to dance and Dev was now stood whispering with Pryce. After a couple of seconds Dev tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly.<p>

"You want to dance?" he asked her. Taz smiled slightly and looked down to where Dev's hand was held outstretched to her. "Just as friends, obviously," Dev added hastily. She nodded slightly and took Dev's hand, looking up into his light brown eyes. His cheeks turned slightly red under her intense gaze but he gave her a crooked smile and began to lead her onto the dance floor. Just as she was about to follow Taz felt Up's hand encircle her wrist. She turned to look at him and found him centimetres away from her face. He dodged past her face and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Save me a dance," he whispered. He grinned at her slightly and she couldn't help but smile softly back.

"Already saved," she murmured back and walked onto the dance floor with Dev. Up watched her go, a soft smile never leaving his face. He glanced at Pryce and found his friend was staring at him, a disbelieving look on his face.

"What?" Up questioned, standing up straight. Pryce shook his head and began muttering to himself. "What?"

"Doesn't matter," Pryce muttered.

* * *

><p>While the others were dancing Leon and Emilia's parents appeared at the Entrance to the hall. Up beckoned to them and Leon walked over gladly. He was wearing one of Up's old suits as he hadn't brought anything to wear with him. It was a fitting black suit that was slightly too big for him. Not that it mattered. Emilia's parents also came over after a bit of persuasion from Brian. Emilia's mother was clearly not happy about and stood on the out skirts of the group, not joining in the conversation.<p>

"Where's Emilia?" Brian asked. Up gestured to the dance floor where Jacon was twirling Emilia under his arm and catching her as she lost balance in her heels. They were both laughing and grinning at each other. Brian saw the scene and smiled widely. "That's...Jacon, right?" he asked. Up nodded. "He's seems nice."

"He's a great guy," Pryce agreed. Brian nodded.

"Well he seems to be making my Emilia happy," he said, smiling softly and watching Emilia and Jacon as they danced. Up dared a glance at Emilia's mother, she didn't look at all happy. She was glaring at the scene, her lips pursed. Brian looked at his wife and rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore her. Up looked back to the dance floor and saw that Taz was making her way back through the dancing partners towards them. Dev was walking two steps behind her. Up glanced down at the thirteen-year-old next to him and couldn't help but snigger. The kid's eyes were wider than they ever had been before. His jaw was near enough at the floor and his eyebrows were in his hairline. Leon looked up at him, looking horrified.

"Dat's not my sister, right?" he asked, looking scared.

"Sorry mate," Up said. "It's your sister." Leon looked back at Taz in disbelief. "It's okay, man. We all go through it."

"Through what?" Leon asked, looking confused.

"Don't act dumb, Leon. I recognise that look from anywhere. It's a hard moment when you figure out that your sister is hot." Leon gave him a crooked smile. "We've all been through it, dude. Sorry to tell you, but you never really get used to it."

"Great," Leon said sarcastically. "Good to know." He paused for a second and then continued. "It's also good to know that jou also think my sister is hot." He smirked up at Up and winked.

"I didn't say that!" Up protested.

"Jou did!"

"I didn't!"

"Oh so jou think she's ugly?"

"I didn't...I...for dead-god's sake..." Up sighed dramatically and put his head in his hand.

Leon smirked at him. "Up?" He drew the 'u' out far too much for Up to be comfortable with the question.

"What?" Up glared down at the thirteen year old.

"Do jou think my sister's hot?"

"No."

"Do jou think she's ugly?"

"No."

"What do jou think she is?"

"Shut up, Leon."

"No! What do jou think my sister is?" Leon asked, much louder than necessary.

"Be quiet, Leon. She's like almost here!" Up cried.

"Tell me or I'll carry on asking," Leon threatened, giving Up his best smirk.

"I am going to kill you, boy."

"Up, what do jou think my sister is if jou don't think she's hot or ug-" Up covered Leon's mouth with his hand as Taz finally reached the group. He ducked down to Leon's ear level.

"I think she's beautiful," he whispered in his ear urgently. "Okay? I think she's fucking beautiful. Now shut the hell up you idiot!" He took his hand away from Leon's mouth and stood up straight, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Leon grinned up at him mischievously. "I hate you," Up decided.

Leon grinned wider. "I know jou do."

* * *

><p>The night continued on rather nicely. They had a little bit of food. They laughed at Blaire in her hooker dresses. And they danced with everyone that asked them. Getting towards the end of the night Taz and Up had danced with everyone but each other. They kept glancing at each other as it turned midnight and the Ambassador announced that it was the last dance. After an agonising thirty seconds Up walked up to Taz and took her hand.<p>

"I think it's my turn," he said. Taz smiled up at him and walked onto the dance floor, pulling Up with her. The music began and Up wrapped his arms slowly around Taz's waist. She tried not to shiver as his fingers brushed across the skin of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. His eyes glittered as they caught onto hers. They were like water, swirling into her mind and taking over. She didn't realise at the time that that was near enough what Up was thinking about her eyes, except he thought they were like fire that were burning through into his soul. They swayed from side to side, stepping around each feet in a way that meant they might trip up at any second, but somehow they knew exactly where the other was going to put their feet even though their gaze never left each other's eyes. People began to notice the pair and stopped to watch as Up spun Taz under his arm, she only broke his gaze for a split second and immediately caught his eyes again, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers trailing absently into his hair. Up's arms rested on her hips and his hands on the small of her back, Taz was very aware of the middle finger of his left hand that was touching the bare skin on her spine. She tried to not let the thought take over her as she concentrated on the rhythm music and the way that Up's eyes looked in the dim light. When the music finally drifted to stop Up and Taz stopped dancing, but staying with their arms entangled, watching each other silently.

Up suddenly grinned, a grin that was so full of fake certainty that Taz would have seen it from a mile away. "You're a good dancer you," he told her, trying to sound joking. Taz went along with it and grinned back at him, her smile also as fake as Blaire's tan. Her arms dropped from his shoulders as his fell from her waist.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling at him. "So are jou."

"I know," he said. She laughed before turning round to walk off, the grin falling from her face as soon as he couldn't see her any more.

_A/N:_ Kthanxbye. Lessthanthree.


	12. Its a route, that you follow

**Disclaimer:**I own them, I bought them guys, I own them. Haha, yeah, that was a lie. I really don't. I own everyone else though *creepy grin*

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Somewhere only we know, Keane

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know."_

The next day was horrible. Taz decided this as soon as she found herself lying in Up's arms on the floor of the landing dock, Emilia, Pryce and Cat all kneeling around them. Taz had to say goodbye to Dev and Jacon, that hadn't been too bad. She knew she was going to see them, she didn't know when, but she knew she was. They both gave her and everyone huge hugs. To nobody's surprise after a long conversation at the base of the gangway Jacon and Emilia had shared a fairly heartfelt kiss, causing huge amounts of wolf whistles rocketing through the dock, a large amount of winking and slapping on the back and tense words between Emilia's parents. Brian, unsurprisingly, thought the relationship with Jacon was good and made no effort to hide that; Emilia had cried and hugged him when he had spoken to her about it. Emilia had come charging back across the dock and into Taz, who had to hug, pat and firmly convince Emilia that Jacon was not going have his head blown off for ten minutes before Emilia finally stopped crying.

Then the worst part of the day came, Leon having to get in that ship and leave. Taz stood at the door to the ship and stared at her brother, never wanting to forget what he looked like. He stared back at her, doing the same thing. They'd been through this before, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Commander Cal yelled from the doorway. Both Taz and Leon ignored him. He shook his head irritably and walked back into the ship. Taz didn't know when she was going to see Leon again, or even she was. Her heart beat faster at the concept. But the thought of this meeting made her hopeful that maybe, just maybe, she'd see her little brother again.

"Don't forget me, _mi__ hermano_," Taz said, stroking a piece of hair from Leon's eyes. Leon gave her a weird look.

"Like I ever could," he responded. Taz gave him a sad little smile and shrugged.

"Jou might. Jou've got jour whole life ahead of jou, jou might not always want to be haunted by the memory of jour freak sister," she told him. Leon took his older sister by the forearms and stared into her eyes, she avoided looking at him but he squeezed her arms until she caught his eye. Brown into brown, dark as night and soft as chocolate. The softness of his eyes calmed Taz down, her panicked and pained heartbeat slowing back to normality.

"Taz, jou will never be my 'freak sister.' I will think of jou day, like I did for the last three years...Just...Think of me sometimes? Not everyday, obviously, but just sometimes. And don't forget about jour promise." Taz's eyes went glassy with tears and she blinked them back. Leon wasn't so lucky, a single tear fell onto his cheek and rolled down, dripping off his chin and onto Taz's arm. She stared at it.

"I'll save the world for jou, Leon," she said, repeating the promise she'd made to him last time they'd said goodbye. Another tear fell from Leon's eye and stopped halfway down his cheek. Taz bit her lips softly, her eyes welling up again as she stared into his blurry chocolate eyes. She leaned up and kissed Leon's cheek, wiping the tear away from his eye with her finger tip.

"I don't doubt it for a second." He hugged Taz to him and put his mouth to her ear. "_Me __seinto __orgulloso __de__ llamarte__ mi__ hermana_, Taz." He pulled away and they gave each other one last tiny smile before Leon turned and walked onto the ship. Taz stood for a second, trying to control her breathing before one of the ensigns told her to get off the gangway. She nodded and trudged back down the ganagway, crossing the dock in silence. She passed her friends by, not even registering them as her mind filled with memories of Leon. Memories that she knew he would be thinking about now too. Christmas dinner with the whole family, the time she beat up the bullies that tried to hurt him, going to lake with her step-dad, the time he stood up for her against his Aunt when Taz had broken her antique teapot, her quincinera. Taz sank to the floor at the back of the dock and sat, her whole body shaking, her head bursting with memories of Leon and her heart pounding as she blinked back tears. Up was with her within seconds.  
>"It's okay," he whispered. "It's all okay." He put his arms round her and she leaned into his chest without hesitation. Her eyes were stinging with tears that she refused to let fall, she could barely see through them. "How many times have a told you it's okay to cry?" Up asked. "And how many times is it going to take for you to listen to me?" Taz almost smiled, it was still a sad smile, but it was smile at least.<br>"I'm never going to listen," she replied weakly, leaning even further into him. Up smiled and put his arms around her even tighter.  
>"I guess I'll just have to keep reminding you then."<p>

* * *

><p>It was twelve o'clock at night, Taz was still up. She was reading a book, her eyes drooping slightly and her concentration lacking. There was a knock on the door and Taz jumped, her finger slicing across the page of her book and cutting her.<p>

"_Meirda! __Que__ mear__ herido!_" Taz yelled, her hands clamped together.

"Taz?" Up called, sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, come in," she called back, shaking her stinging finger. Up typed the code in and walked inside, a smile on his face.

"Oh good, I thought you'd…What the hell are you doing?" A look of worry was again etched onto his features.

Taz scowled at him. _"Callar_. I got a paper cut!"

Up laughed. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She glanced at him through the corner of her eye and glared. He laughed again. "What do jou want?" she asked, putting her bookmark into her book and chucking it onto the table.

"I'm going down to the lake. Do you want to come?" Taz's turned her head slowly and stared at Up with a ludicrous expression.

"Are jou kidding?" she questioned.

"No."

"It's the middle of the night. We have to be at the Ambassador's office at six in the morning to be assigned to a Commander!" Taz cried.

Up just grinned. "Yeah, but we're both still up. Neither of us are tired, and this could be the last time we see the lake for years!" He paused. "In fact, it could be the last time we see each other." Taz's face fell at that comment. Her eyes suddenly looked a lot bigger and darker than they had before. Her face had gone pale and she was chewing her lip. She hadn't considered the fact that her and Up might be put onto different ships, with different Commanders. She'd always thought they'd be put together, that there was no other way. She suddenly realised that she might not be seeing Up for a very, very long time. And that was something that she could barely cope with.

"Okay," she whispered. "Let's go to the lake."

* * *

><p>Taz shoved her boots on and the pair snuck out of her room and down the corridors, they didn't meet anyone on the way and they reached the lake within minutes. Taz jumped onto the familiar stone slab and shrugged her boots off again, dipping her toes into the freezing lake. She flinched as the cold shot through her body, making her shiver. Up settled down next to her, watching as she braved the cold and put and more of her foot under the water. He looked out over the lake then and admired the sight in front of him. The artificial moon was high in the sky and was sending beams of light down onto the surface of the lake. The water was reflecting the light and making it glitter like nothing else could.<p>

"It's beautiful," he said quietly.

Taz gave him a look. "Well duh, it's a lake. They're always beautiful."

Up smirked. "Don't be pedantic," he told her.

"Then don't state the obvious." Up sniggered and shoved Taz's shoulder gently. She shoved him back. He elbowed her in the arm, she elbowed him back. He leaned his foot further into the water and wafted his foot, splashing her entire leg with water. She screamed and pulled her legs out of the water, shivering. "Die, Up. Die!" she cried, punching his arm.

"Oh you're nice," he commented, laughing.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Go die." Up laughed even harder.

"Bit cold?" he asked as she shivered again. She sent him a death glare.

"Jou want to see for jourself?" she questioned, smirking slightly. Up suddenly had a very bad feeling as she stood up and began to advance towards him. He jumped up and backed away.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, holding his hands out in front of him as protection. Taz grinned evilly. "Oh dead-god, you're really scaring me." Taz threw her head back and laughed. Up couldn't understand why she didn't do that more often; if he had a laugh like that he'd laugh at absolutely everything. Taz leapt at him and shoved his arm, he overbalanced slightly but somehow managed to stay upright long enough the run round the back of her. "I'll go in! I'll go in!" he yelled. "Just, don't push me in!" Taz laughed again.

"Go on den," she encouraged, standing back. He sent her a death glare before pulling his shirt over his head and dumping it on the floor. Taz was lucky Up didn't notice her eyebrows go up an inch.

"Okay, I'm going in!" Up cried. He charged forwards and dived into the lake headfirst. Taz stared at the water, gobsmacked. She hadn't actually thought he'd dive in. Up appeared at the surface, his teeth were chattering and he was shivering. Taz stared at him, her mouth open with shock. He saw her expression and narrowed his eyes. "You didn't actually want me to jump in did you?" Taz shook her head. He laughed and fell back in the water, floating on his back. "Well, I did. And now you're going to too!"

"No I'm not." Up swam over to the rock and leaned up, putting his arms over the side and staring at her intently.

"Aw, come on," he complained. "I did it."

"Yeah, but jou're completely _loco_," she reminded him, sitting down at the side. He grinned at her.

"Come on Taz, or I'm going to pull you in," he said, tugging at her arm. She glared at him. "Don't be a spoil sport." She pursed her lips to try to stop herself from grinning. Up noticed.

"Fine," she grumbled. It wasn't a convincing grumble. She quickly slipped out of her thick sweats and ducked down on the very edge, preparing herself to jump. She was there for about ten seconds before Up grabbed her arm and yanked her forwards. Taz screamed as she fell into the water. It was freezing. The water sent chills to every bone in her body and made her suddenly feel like she was in the arctic or somewhere else of that temperature. She kicked her feet and broke the surface of the water, her teeth slamming into each other and her body shaking uncontrollably. Up was next to her, giggling his head off. "Jou _idiota_!" she shrieked, throwing herself at him and grabbing him round the neck. Neither person could stand up in that depth and so they were both sunk under the icy water again. The pair came up spluttering and laughing at each other. Taz grabbed the rock slab to stop herself from sinking again she was laughing so much. Up splashed her lightly. She stopped laughing immediately and looked at him. He laughed loudly. She narrowed her eyes and let go of the rock, pushing off the side to swim towards him. She grinned at the sight of Up's look of panic. He spun round in the water and swam away from her, splashing even more water into Taz's face.

"Catch me if you can!" he called behind him. She laughed loudly and swam faster.

* * *

><p>Taz and Up swam around in the lake for what felt like hours. They dunked each other under the water, splashed each other, span each other around and swam around the lake about ten times. They finally got back to the slab of rock where their cloths and boots lay abandoned. Taz splashed Up slightly, barely even bothering to aim. He splashed her back with the same amount of conviction. They both clambered onto the rock and lay back, staring at the sky, exhausted.<p>

"Do you like constellations?" Up asked her suddenly. Taz glanced at him curiously.

"I've never really looked at them," she admitted. He looked back at her a smiled.

"The sky in this place is designed to look exactly like the constellations on earth," he told her. "It's probably the only place you can actually see them anymore." Taz looked up at the sky, staring at the stars.

"What's dat one?" she asked, pointing to a set of stars. Up followed her finger and smirked.

"You're pointing at two," he said.

Taz scowled at him slightly. "Which ones?" she asked.

"Sagittarius and Aquila," he replied. Taz raised an eyebrow.

"Aquila. Dat one sounds nice. What is it?" she questioned. Up took her hand and pointed her finger to the middle of the Aquila constellation.

"It means Eagle," he told her.

"It doesn't look much like an eagle," she commented. Up sniggered.

"It's not really meant to," he replied.

"Then why is it called it?" Taz asked, looking at Up and trying not to jump back so much at the sight of him two centimetres away from her face.

"I don't really know," Up admitted. "Maybe it was just the first thing that came into their head."

There was a moment of silence. "What's jour favourite constellation?" Taz asked. Up smiled slightly.

"Phoenix," he replied.

"Where is it?" Taz questioned. Up took her hand again and directed her finger to a small constellation that looked less like a phoenix than Aquila did an eagle. Taz told him so. He just laughed at her. "Why do jou like it?" she asked.

Up shrugged slightly. "I don't really, I've just always had a thing about birds, and fire."

"Why?" Taz asked.

"I don't really know," Up admitted. "Birds, I guess, because they're so free and can go wherever they want. Fire, because, I suppose it's what I've always liked in a person. If you get what I mean." Taz shook her head. "Well, I like people that are passionate and determined, like, fiery and bad tempered. Kind of like you." Taz's head shot to the left to look at Up when he said that. Up looked away from her and back up to the sky. Taz sat up then and shuffled backwards.

"We should go," she said. "It's going to be morning soon." Up nodded and sat up, turning round and grabbing his shirt off the ground and slipping it over his wet hair. Taz had taken her top off as he was putting his shirt on and was now wringing her tank top out over the edge of the lake. Up tried not to stare, but it almost impossible. Taz's petite frame and subtle curves were just too much for Up's eyes to ignore. He did have enough sense to look away when her eyes flickered to where he was sat. When she finished wringing it out she pulled the now translucent top back over had and yanked her sweats back on. She stood up, shoving her feet into her boots as she retied the mess of a bun that sat on the top of her head. Up stood up as well, pulling his boots on as she waited for him. They walked back up to their rooms together.

Taz walked past Up's door and stopped in front of her own. Up was already typing his passcode into his door.

"Do jou really think we're going to be split up?" Taz asked, leaning against her doorframe. Up looked away from the keypad and caught her eye.

"I really don't know," he admitted. "But I really, really hope not."

Taz nodded. "Me too." She turned back to her door.

"You know what?" Up asked as he waited for his door to open. Taz turned to look at him again. "Cat's been saying this for ages, but I've never told you this before...You're my best friend, Taz." He smiled at her sadly and walked into his room without waiting for a reply. Taz grinned to herself, a thing she hadn't done for many years, and walked into her room replaying the last few hours in her mind. Yeah, she was Up's best friend. And he was hers.

* * *

><p>Up walked into the landing bay the next morning, his eyes instantly scanning around Taz. He found her within seconds, stood towards the back of the growing group, leaning against one of the metal pillars. She was doing her usual 'I don't care about anything' act. But Up could tell from the little glances she kept shooting towards the talking Commanders, she was panicking. He made his way towards her and she looked towards him almost immediately. He gave her a big grin and she responded with a tiny smile. She was thinking too much, he could tell.<p>

"Stop thinking about it," he instructed as he reached her. "You're getting yourself worked up."

She scowled at him. "I'm not thinking about it," she argued.

He gave her a look. "Right, so you weren't just worrying that you might be put on a Starship with Blaire, or that you might not be on one with me and Emilia?" Taz scowled even more. He gave a decisive nod. "Stop thinking."

"Jou know me too well," Taz told him.

"I know. It's beginning to become creepy."

"Jou're creepy in general."

"Oh, thanks."

"Jou're welcome."

"Quiet! Everyone!" The Ambassador called. All the chattering died down and they turned to look at the Ambassador. "Thank you! Now, the people in Commander Tanks squadron are as follows. Lieutenant Davies, Ensign Macintosh, Ensign Adelly and Ensign Haddins. Engineers and Science officers. Ensign Teal, Ensign Johnson, Ensign Liv and Ensign Harley." Well at least that meant Taz was not going to be on the same ship as Blaire. The next Squadron sent up was Commander Stevens', him being the skinhead guy that had assessed Taz through most of her exams. Pryce and Gred were both put onto that ship. Then there was Commander Lakes Squadron. Emilia was going to be the head Science officer on his ship. Commander Hood, Commander Adams, Commander Hiz, Commander Passe. "Commander Cal's Squadron." Oh hell. "Lieutenant Up." Taz's heart wrenched slightly. Was she going to be in the list that followed? "Ensign Martin, Ensign Cadman, Ensign Lodd and Ensign Taz." Taz nearly died. She was in the same Squadron as Up, that was all great. She was ecstatic. But, Commander Cal, seriously? She got put with Commander Cal? Were they insane? She was going to die.

"For fucks sake," Commander Cal grumbled under his breath. "Why?" He asked the sky, throwing his hands up for emphasis. "Why me? It's bad enough getting one of them, but no, I got both!" Taz gave him a sneer for good measure as she went past. He was such a drama queen. Up elbowed her. She gave him a scowl. He gave her a smirk in return. She tried not to smile. She failed. "For fucks sake," Cal muttered, his hand on his hand. "I'm going to commit."

Commander Cal didn't stop grumbling throughout the rest of the meeting. He continuously mumbled about this that and the other, raising some quite accusing looks from his fellow Commanders. Cal really didn't seem to care, he was too busy grumbling about Taz and Up.

"That's that done. Now, your Commanders will be now issued with a ship and a route path. Okay? Thank you."

"What the hell is a route path?" Taz asked.

"It's a route, that we follow," Commander Cal replied, giving Taz a dirty look. "Really, what have they taught you here?" He shook his head and walked off to be issued with his 'route path.' Taz pulled a face at him from behind him. "Stay like that," Cal called to her. Cocky idiot. "You look so much better."

"Shut the hell up, _idiota."_

"I think the word you're looking for is Commander." Taz was about to call back but Up caught her eye and gave her a warning look, if she continued to argue, she was going to get into serious trouble.

"We follow the route path, checking for anything unusual," Up explained to her. Taz looked at him strangely. "If we see anything, we contact the Ambassador and he gives a warrant to go in. If we don't. We sit and act pretty until we get a mission."

"Dat's stupid."

Up laughed. "But that's just how it works, Tazzy."

"_Qué__ coño_? Don't call me that, ever again."

_A/N:_**SPANISH ****TRANSLATION**** '****COS ****THIS ****CHAPTER ****HAD ****A**** BIG ****FAT ****SENTENCE ****IN ****SPANISH**** THAT ****WAS ****PRETTY ****IMPORTANT!**

So, Leon said: I am proud to call you my sister… _Okay,__ now__ go __cry__ of__ cuteness.__ Kidding,__ you__ don__'__t__ really__ have__ to._


	13. Hair cut, ish

**Disclaimer:**I own all. Apart from the two main characters, they belong to the beautiful and wonderful Starkid.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: You do, Until June

"It's hard for me to understand, how you could die for me,  
>when I fall short sometimes, if only I could see the way you do."<p>

"Commander, there's an unidentifiable spacecraft heading for the Galactic Mountains six hundred miles south," Ensign Bennett announced, his voice shaking slightly. "It's moving a 1875 miles per hour and it's pretty big. Too big to belong to any of the planets around here." Commander Cal walked towards the screen and bent to assess the situation.

"You think it could be the robots?" he asked. "Why would they create a base on the Galactic Mountains? That planet was abandoned years ago."

"Maybe they want to create alliances with the aliens?" the Ensign asked. Commander Cal shook his head.

"They're primitive life forms, they can't do any harm. Where's the nearest human populated planet?"

"Padentus, sixty thousand miles back were we just came from."

"Nearest porthole?"

"Three hundred thousand miles away."

"What the hell are they doing here?" Commander Cal questioned, staring at the little green dot on the screen.

"Maybe they just need a base?"

"What for though? Robots don't just need a base! There is always a reason. What could possibly be on the Galactic Mountains that they could use to their benefit?"

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Up, Ensign's Taz, Cadman, Lodd and Martin. Go to the main pod station immediately." The metallic tone of the ship rung off and Taz automatically jumped out of her bed. It was about eleven at night, but that didn't mean she was any less awake. She ran to her wardrobe to get out her uniform, which had yet to actually wear. She pulled it out, ignoring the fact that is looked absolutely disgusting in this mud brown colour and held it up against her. They had to be kidding her. It wasn't even going to stay on her body. She doubted it would fit her if she were even Emilia's size. It was huge. Taz pursed her lips, annoyed, and shoved it back in the wardrobe, taking a moment to unpin her badges from the front. She grabbed a pair of khaki trousers, shoved them on along with her white tank top, black belt and her boots. She pulled on the gloves that came with the uniform and slipped her knife into the side of belt, pinning the badges onto the thick leather. That would have to do. She wasn't wearing that brown thing. It would last two seconds before falling off and leaving her without cloths. Taz walked purposefully out of her room and towards the main pod.<p>

"Ensign!" Commander Cal yelled as he saw her. "You need to wear your uniform when you get called, you fool!"

"I can't, jou _idiota_!" Taz yelled back. He scowled at her. "It doesn't fit! It's either this or my underwear!" Commander Cal scowled even deeper but didn't argue.

"Fine, but put this on!" He pulled his Galactic League armband off his arm and threw it to her. She nodded and slipped it onto her arm without argument.

"Okay guys!" he shouted as the last Ensign arrived. "We are going to go down the Galactic Mountains to investigate all Robot action on the planet! When we get down, we will split into pairs. Myself and Ensign Cadman. Lieutenant Up and Ensign Lodd. Ensign Taz and Ensign Martin. You investigate for two hours. If you find anything, radio in. Otherwise, if you are not back to the pod within those two hours we will be sending a rescue team to come and find you. Everyone understand?" General murmurs. "I said! DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes Sir!" Salutes all round.

"Much better. Now, get it, get strapped up, we're going!"

Taz stomped up onto the pod and strapped herself in next to Up.

"Nice outfit," he said, gesturing to her get up.

She smirked. "My uniform didn't fit," she muttered.

"That doesn't surprise me." Up pulled at her strap and untwisted it. "You ready?"

"As ever," she replied, smirking.

"You excited?"

"What do jou think?" Up looked at her face. Her eyes were shining and the smirk on her face had a glimmer to it that only appeared at the idea of a new challenge. Up grinned. Yeah, she was excited.

"Are you going to be careful?"

"Am I ever?" No. "Are you?"

"Am I ever?" Up repeated her statement, a smirk wide on his face.

Taz smiled. "No. I don't think jou'd manage it."

"So you're saying I'm going to die?" Up questioned.

Taz's eyes glimmered with amusement. "Only if I kill jou." Up laughed loudly.

"For Dead-God's sake," Commander Cal cried from the pilots seat. "You two, seriously. If I have to put up with anymore of this flirting I'm going to top myself!" Taz and Up exchanged glances and both looked down awkwardly. "Oh great, now I've gone and made sexual tension!"

* * *

><p>They landed on the Galactic Mountains about forty minutes later. After Cal's comments Up and Taz hadn't said a word to each other throughout the whole journey. But then, no had said anything at all. Taz put it down to nerves. Especially in Cadman, he'd talk to anyone. The six Rangers headed off the ship, grabbing zappers from next to the door as they passed. The Rangers looked around when they left the pod and were instantly transfixed by their surroundings. Five huge rocky mountains towering above them like black monsters. Their rocks were sharp and ragged; they would obviously show no mercy to any unfortunate soul to happened to fall down them. The sky was a dark grey colour that made the black of the rocks look even more sinister. It was like something from a horror movie. Taz looked down at her handheld and pushed the black button embossed with a tiny with axis. The map of the planet showed up, telling Taz that they were currently in the southern most point.<p>

"Right Rangers, the Starship we saw landed over there." Commander Cal said in a hushed whisper, pointing to one of the most jagged mountains. "It's a dormant volcano that we used to use as a forge for our Starships. There are four main entrances. Front, back, left and right. You two go in from the left." He pointed Up and Jamie Lodd. They both nodded. Up was looking very professional, Lodd just looked scared. "You two, from the right." Cal's finger pointed in Taz and Martin's direction. Taz nodded, trying to look as professional as Up was being. She didn't think she succeeded. "Me and Cadman will go from the back...Everybody understand?"

"Yes, Commander!"

"Okay, GO GO GO!" The other two groups instantly charged off into the sand. Taz grabbed Martin's wrist and dragged him to the right. She began powering her way across the black sand, following her position on the little map in comparison with the marked out right entrance.

"Hey Taz, shouldn't we be more careful?" Martin asked, catching up with her.

"And how do jou propose we do dat?" she questioned, checking her position again and changing direction slightly.

"I don't know," Martin said. "Hide behind something." Taz gave him an annoyed look.

"Hide behind what?" she asked, gesturing to the black sand that seemed to go on for miles. "We're in a desert!"

"There are rocks."

"Well I welcome jou to try to hide behind that then!" Taz cried, pointing to the biggest rock that lay in the sand. It was about as wide as her forearm anda tall as her ankle.

"It was only a suggestion." Taz ignored him and continued walking.

* * *

><p>The pair walked for about fifteen minutes until Taz grabbed Martin's wrist and yanked his back against the black stone next to her. Taz looked over to the left and peered around the edge of one of the rocks, her hair falling over her face. She pushed it back irritably focused on the cave opening. There was no one there. She hadn't really thought there would be. No one knew that the robots were here after all.<p>

"Coast's clear," she decided, slipping around the edge of the rock and up into the rock opening. Martin followed her round; scanning the little tunnel they had just entered. It was dark and gloomy, with old-fashioned lanterns lighting up the tunnel and all the obstacles of the rock that lay ahead. Taz walked forwards, taking care not to trip up on any of the obstacles that lay in her way. Agility courses really do come in handy sometimes. She and Martin travelled about half a mile in the tunnel before they encountered a robot. They'd come to a set of cross roads and decided to turn left on account that the other tunnels had no light and so obviously weren't used much. But not a second after they'd agreed that did two robots come stomping out of one of the dark tunnels, talking about something or other. Martin yelped and grabbed Taz's hand, dragging her down under cover of one of the rocks.

"Every robot to the lab in five minutes," one of the robots spoke into his wrist. The robots voice came echoing out of his partner's wrist. They weren't talking; the robot was sending a message to its fellows. The two robots disappeared down the other dark tunnel. Taz could hear the voice echoing for about twenty seconds when it slowly drifted away.

"What the hell was that about?" Martin whispered. She shrugged, standing up.

"I don't know, let's follow them." Taz steadied her zapper before walking straight into the darkness.

"Are you crazy?" Martin muttered, following her. "We don't know where we're going!"

"We're following them," Taz murmured back. "Now hush up."

"It's dark!"

"_Callar_! Before I shoot off jour head." Martin shut up after that. Taz carried on down the tunnel, the tiny beam of red light on her gun the only thing she could see. They for ages, the tunnel twisting and turning as they walked. Taz and Martin had to keep their hands on the wall so they knew when the tunnel was turning.

"All robots to the lab immediately, all robots to the lab immediately..." Taz grabbed Martin by the arm and pulled him back against the wall. She listened intently, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Keeping hold of Martin's arm she walked down the tunnel slightly, turning the corner. There was a large light coming from one of the openings in the tunnel wall. That had to the lab, right? She pulled Martin forwards, ducking down behind one of the large rocks at the side of the tunnel and crawling along towards the opening. They stayed low and in the shadow next to the cave entrance.

"What is it?" Martin asked as they watched three robots march into the cave. "What's in there?" Taz took a deep breath and leaned forwards, peeping her head around the corner just enough for her to see what was going on. The cave was brightly lit with huge white machines set up all over, wires spreading from one to the other like spaghetti. The machines were filled top to bottom with controls, screens and many, many numbers that made as much sense to Taz as Japanese. But what Taz did understand was the huge black hole that was situated in the middle of room in a giant white box thing that was covered in various metals and magnets and was wired up to every machine in the room. The black hole wasn't an actually black hole. But it was a hole, which was black. She knew what it did as well, it took people places, transported them and...Stuff. It was not good at all. Taz turned to Martin and gave him a horrified look.

"They've made one of those hole things," Taz said to Martin. He raised an eyebrow. "They're holes, which are black."

"Black holes? Why haven't we all been sucked in?" Martin asked.

"No, it's not a black hole! Uh...Dead-God jou're a scientist! _Trabajo__ que __feura_!" Taz cried, flapping her arms, trying to demonstrate. "It's big and black and jou go through it, and it takes jou places!"

"A porthole?"

"Yes!"

"They've made a porthole?" Martin screeched quietly, finally getting the picture. The pair went silent for a second as a few more robots marched into the lab room.

"Yes," Taz said.

"How the hell have they done that? I got to see-" He began to crawl over Taz but she yanked him back and threw him against the wall.

"Don't jou fucking dare," she growled. "Jou'll see it when jou're destroying it."

"Destroying it?" Martin asked, his voice sounding weak at the idea of destroying such a scientific breakthrough. Taz rolled her eyes.

"Yes-" Taz went quiet, watching as two robots came marching down the tunnel.

"Why are we being called?" one robot's asked the other mechanically, without even looking at it. "Are we launching the attack?" Taz and Martin exchanged a look.

"Yes," the other said. "She has left." Who the heck was 'she'? "The Ambassador will be a pushover without her there." The Ambassador? They were going attack the Academy again? They must have used the porthole to get in the last time. But that means...

"They waited until you'd left," Martin whispered, finishing her thought off for her. "And now they're attacking again."

"We have to stop them," Taz decided. "_Follando__ polla_."

"We need to tell the Commander," Martin reminded her. Taz growled slightly but reluctantly pulled out her radio. She pressed the button on the side.

"Commander, Up? Anyone there? Over."

Commander Cal's voice replied almost immediately. "Yes, Ensign. Commander Cal here. What have you found? Over."

"The Robot's have a porthole. They've somehow managed to make one. They must have done it here because they thought no one would find them. Over," Taz explained into the radio. There was a silence.

"They have a porthole? Over."

"Yes. We need to destroy it, over."

"Yes. Ensign Taz, Ensign Martin. Please send your location to me using the handheld and then wait till I get there. Over," Commander Cal said. Taz shoved the handheld at Martin and he began to play around with the buttons, presumably sending their location to Cal.

"Commander, we have to destroy it now!" Taz yelled into the radio. "They used it to get into the Academy, and they're about to do it again! Over." She and Martin both looked up as they heard voices from inside the cave. And they weren't just demanding the arrival of the robots.

"We will destroy the Academy today. We will figure out the human's warfare location and then we will strike them down!" a robot yelled from the cave. "We will kill every human we see in the most painful way possible!" There was a creepy silence. If the robots had been humans, there might have been a cheer. But as it was there was nothing, and that just made it even scarier. Commander Cal still hadn't replied. "Sir, we need to do something. Now! Over." Ten seconds passed, Taz was nearing death-defying frustration as the robots continued to discuss tactics of killing humans. Some of it was so disgusting that Taz felt like she was about to puke. "Commander, if jou don't tell me to go I'm going do it without jour permission. I'm not letting them get the Ambassador again! Over!" Taz slammed the radio into her lap angrily. The radio beeped as it does when a message is incoming.

"Go, over." Taz stood up immediately. She yanked Martin up with her and held him by the shoulders.

"I'm going to distract them. Jou go behind and get rid of that bloody machine, right?" she said, staring into his light brown eyes intently.

"Distract them?" he questioned, sounding horrified. "Did you not just hear what they were saying? You'll get your stomach eaten by gulls or something!"

"It doesn't matter, just do it!" Taz cried.

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"_Por__ el__ bien__ folla_! It's not important! We need to make sure that the guys at the Academy are safe. I'm not that important!" Taz yelled. Martin shook his head.

"You'll die!" he cried.

"Then I'll die!" Taz screamed back. "Just do it! Martin, just fucking do it! Or I'll die for nothing!" Taz tore away from him, slipping around the corner and into the cave before Martin even had a chance to react. She held her zapper up in the air, shooting madly and killing every robot that got in the way of her lazer beams. "Jou stupid fucking toasters!" she yelled. "I'm over here! Jou know that girl dat left!" All the robots turned to look at her, completely missing Martin slipping behind her and slowly making his way across the room. "How'd jou miss me?"

"Ah, you must be Taz," one the robots asked. He was obviously the head robot. Taz wondered how they'd picked him after their other head had died. Or maybe there were a few heads, and he was just one of them.

"Yeah!" Taz yelled. "What of it?"

"What are you doing here?" Martin had reached he machine now and was pressing all the buttons he could, trying to figure out a way to destroy it.

"What do jou think I'm doing here?" Taz screamed. "I'm here to kick jour little toaster asses!" The robot growled slightly.

"Guards, get her!" the robot yelled. Three robots appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Taz by the upper arms and held her in place. Taz screamed out and thrashed around, trying to get out of their grip. "I guess this one can be our first sacrifice," the robot said. He began to lift his hand and point his fingers at her. Martin was still pressing buttons. She needed more time.

"Hey! What happened to killing human's in the most painful way possible?" Taz asked, it was a lame idea in the world, she knew. "Or are jou just too much of a useless toaster to think of something?" That made it slightly better.

"You want a painful death?" the robot asked her. "Fine, a painful death you shall have. Robots. To the lava room."

* * *

><p>Things were going perfectly fine for Up. Him and Lodd had been wandering round for ages and hadn't seen anything. They hadn't even seen a robot. Then his radio sounded.<p>

"Commander! Commander! Are you there? Over." Up's heart pounded. He recognised that voice, it was Martin. The Ensign that was with Taz, and he sounded scared. He grabbed his radio immediately and pressed the button.

"Martin? This is Lieutenant Up. What's wrong? Over." On the other side of the volcano, Martin almost cursed to hear Lieutenant Up's voice. He didn't have a clue what was going to happen if he told Up what had happened to Taz.

"Um...Lieutenant, it's Taz." Up's mind nearly failed him for a second. It kept repeating her name in his head in the way Martin had said it. He'd said it wrong. He hadn't put a big enough Z in it. And there was too much A. Up missed the first part of the sentence."...She distracted them. I'm still doing it now but Taz has been taken away. They're taking her to the lava room." There was pause as Martin allowed Up to take in the information. His heart was thumping in his chest. Lava room. Taz. Robots. "They're going to burn her alive...Over." Up slammed his radio into his belt and turned to Lodd.

"Go to the other side of the volcano. Help Martin. I'm going to find Taz," he told him. Lodd looked at him, his face half blacked out by the shadows, he looked terrified.

"What?" he squeaked. "You'll get killed!"

"So will Taz, if I don't go and get her. And we need her. Now go!" Up propelled Lodd down the left corridor of the tunnel and pushed him down a bit. "Good luck."

Lodd nodded his tiny blonde head vigorously. "Good luck, Lieutenant." Up nodded and charged off down the tunnel. He pulled out his handheld and looked at his location. He guessed the lava room would be near the heart of the volcano meaning that it had to be somewhere along this tunnel. Up carried on going, checking every cave opening that he passed. He kept his hand on the wall, trying to work out how far he had come and how long it had been. He didn't know. He carried on walking.

* * *

><p>It took about five minutes of walking for him finally figure out that everything was slower getting hotter and hotter. He couldn't touch the wall anymore without instinctively pulling it back again and he was suddenly sweating more than he had before. This epiphany spurred him on and he began to walk twice as quickly. As he turned the corner a sound came into focus, a sound that faded in as though the corner had been blocking it from his ears. Taz's scream. It wasn't a scream of anger; he was used to hearing that. It barely even affected him anymore. And it wasn't a scream of fear. Taz was screaming because she was in pain, and by the sound of it, a hell of a lot of pain. The scream turned Up inside out and made his heart wrench out of place by quite a few centimetres. He charged forwards, following her screams as they got louder and he got closer. He turned one final corner and saw the cave opening barely a metre away. A red light was coming from the mouth of the cave that could only have been made by lava. Taz screamed once again, it was even louder and more painful than she'd ever screamed before. Up ran forwards, turning the corner before he'd even looked to see how many robots were there. He really didn't care. Taz was in the middle of the cave, hanging upside down over a <em>huge <em>pool of lava. Her body was tied up and her mouth open in a scream. Her eyes were screwed up as she dangling over the lava, her head about ten inches above the red, steaming liquid. The steam from the lava was travelling up and her shoulders; neck and top of her forehead were blistered and bleeding from the intense heat. Her curls were gone, completely and utterly gone. They'd been dipped into the fire and had disintegrated; they hadn't even been able to hold a flame of that temperature. She was still going down. The robot stood at the machine was spinning a large metal wheel that was dangling her further and further towards the lava.

"OI YOU!" Up yelled, causing the entirety of ten robots to turn around and look at him. "BACK, THE FUCK, OFF!" Taz opened her eyes at his voice. The pain in her body was nearly unbearable and the steam nearly scorched her eyes but she still opened them to look at him. He was stood with his zapper pointed at the robot working the wheel. His eyes were glowed with anger more intense than Taz had ever seen from him. The only other time she'd seen him nearly this angry was when Aaron was beating her up. And this was a hundred times worse. He would have scared her if it weren't for the fact he was angry for her, not at her.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're the other part of the 'dynamic duo'?" the head robot asked. "Lieutenant Up? Come to pay back the debt you owe?"

Up growled slightly. "I'm not doing this for a debt. I'd do it even if she'd never saved me!"

"You humans are so weak," the robot said.

"You won't be saying that when I shoot you. Now let her go!"

"Sorry, I can't do that." Up's eyes flashed with hatred and he raised his zapper and shot the robot at the wheel. The head robot nodded its head and another robot took over the role of turning the role. Up shot it down without hesitation.

"GET BACK!" he yelled again, shooting one of the other robots that began to make its way towards the wheel. There was a sudden beep on the machine on the head robots wrist. It looked down quickly. Its dull metallic eyes scanning the little screen.

"What have you done?" it demanded, looking at Up. "What have done to our porthole?"

Up grinned, Martin and Lodd had done it. "Nothing, just totally destroyed it." The head robots head jerked to the side.

"You foolish little man," it said, its voice emotionless. It looked at the remaining robots. "Kill him." The remaining six robots raised their fingers in Up's direction. Taz clenched her teeth together furiously struggling with her ropes. It hurt her beyond belief but she was beyond caring.

"NO!" she screamed, the steam burning her tongue. "DON'T JOU DARE!" The robots didn't even recognise that they'd heard her. Up didn't glance at her either but his eyes glistened at the sound of her voice. He raised his zapper, the danger in his eyes clear.

"You're not getting me that easy," he growled, shooting his zapper along the row of robots and back again, ducking behind a rock away from their fire. One of the beams shot him in the leg as he ducked down but other than that, Up got to safety unscathed. He brought his zapper up and placed it on the top of the rock, shooting continuously. He glanced up and aimed at the robots, shooting them down and almost laughing as they hit the floor with a strangely amusing crash. They deserved it anyway. Finally, the only other robot left was the head robot. Up brushed his damp hair away from where it had stuck to his forehead, moving it out of his line of sight. "I hope you remember this as much as you remembered the other time!" Up yelled, shooting the robot square in the chest. The robot crashed the floor in slow motion, like a tree falls over. Up gave a disgusted look as the robots head fell off and rolled away over the floor. Then he ran over to the machine that held Taz. He glanced at her and saw she was looking at him, her face contorted with pain. He grabbed the wheel and began to turn it back the way it had come, pulling Taz away from the steam. Taz's eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered just from that tiny amount of movement. His heart clenched but he carried on, it wasn't like he could leave her there. She reached top of the rope and then slowly began to make her way back across the top. Soon enough she was dangling about a metre away from Up, slightly above his head. He ran towards her and grabbed the rope that tied her to the machine, he untied her in silence. Once he'd untied her enough she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall on the floor. He continued to untie her until the bottom half of her body slipped out of the rope and she flopped towards the floor. He caught her around the waist and steadied her as the blood rushed back away from her head. Taz felt dazed, she didn't really know she was doing. She could feel Up catch her and she buried her face into his neck, trying not to cry at the pain in her shoulders, neck and collar. "You're going to be okay," Up promised her, stroking her lack of hair softly. She winced as touched her burnt scalp.

Up pulled back immediately. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she mumbled, backing away. Up looked down at himself and failed to control his gasp when he saw that his shirt was now completely covered in Taz's blood. He looked at the burns on her upper half, worry clear in his eyes. Her collarbone, neck and shoulders were all bright red with her own blood and blisters covered almost half of her skin. Her previously white tank top had been scorched black and it looked like it had almost melted into her skin. There was also a large burn that ran along her hairline from the middle of her forehead to her left temple. Taz's eyes looked slightly bloodshot and there was a tiny blister just under her right eye.

"Come on, Taz. We need to get you back to the pod," Up said. "I'm guessing you don't want me to carry you?" Taz gave him a death glare. "Can you walk?" She took a tiny, unsteady step forwards. Up nodded and put his arm around her waist to steady her, she cried out in pain. He backed off. "Lean on my hand," he decided instead, grabbing her hand. She tried to shrug it off but he held on defiantly.

"Commander Cal?" Up called into the radio. "Commander Cal? Over."

"Lieutenant? What's going on? Lodd and Martin have told me some bullshit story about Taz getting burnt alive or something like that. They were pretty worked up and I sent them to the medical pod, over."

"Oh, you've got a medi-pod? Thank god! Yeah, Taz got burnt alive…kind of. She's alive, but she needs a medic." Up glanced at Taz, she was looking extremely dazed and confused. "And quickly, over." There was a pause.

"Bring her down; we'll move the pods to the entrance of the right tunnel. Hurry, over."

* * *

><p>Up pulled Taz down through the tunnels. She stumbled along next to him, refusing to even lean on his hand when she fell forwards. Up couldn't just let her fall and kept catching her and causing her pain. It was a very frustrating process. They finally emerged from the tunnels and staggered along the sand towards the Starship Pod that was about three metres away. As soon as Taz passed the doorframe of the pod she fell forwards and would have fallen off her face if Up hadn't caught her round the waist and hoisted her up into his arms. Her eyes were unfocused with pain and Up was worried that the steam from the lava was making her delirious.<p>

"Medic!" he yelled, carrying her onto the pod, receiving looks of horror from all the entire crew. "I need a Medic, now!" Commander Cal caught sight of Taz's wounds and suddenly looked very sick. A young medic with short blonde hair appeared in front of Up.

"Come on, you'll need to get her into the Medi-pod," the girl said, gesturing for Up to follow her.

"I'm fine," Taz murmured in Up's arms, pushing him away with her finger. "I don't need a medic, I'm fine." She tried to lift her head and it immediately lolled back onto Up's shoulder. Up rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you, you don't know nothing," he told her, following the medic into the Medi-pod through the back entrance.

_A/N:_This is pretty long, sorry. Like it? Kind of explains quite a lot of little stuff, I think.


	14. Proper haircut,

**Disclaimer:**If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction…and I would be dancing around on a stage like a goon…it sounds so tempting.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Light outside, Wakey Wakey

"_I know you wanna rest your head, and just forget the night, forget the night,  
>You know I'm gonna stay right here, I'll sit by your side, sit by your side."<em>

Up sat Taz down onto one of the white beds, being as careful as he could to not hurt her. He sat on the chair next to the bed and waited as the medic began to access Taz's burns. Taz winced as the medic accidentally swept her gloved finger over one of the wounds. The medic mumbled an apology.

"You know, you could go back to the pod," the medic asked up. "We'll be going back to the ship soon."

"I know," Up said, not making any attempt to move. The medic looked at him.

"You don't want to go back with the rest of your crew?" she asked, walking over to a trolley to get some ointment and wipes.  
>Up shook his head. "I'd prefer to stay with her," he replied. The medic raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. Up looked at Taz, she was still looking dazed. "Is she alright? I mean, I think the heat's gone to her head." The medic grabbed a torch from the side and walked over to Taz. She shone the light into Taz's eyes.<p>

"Open your eyes, love," she instructed, shining the light again. "She'll be fine. She's in a bit of shock and I think her brain's been a bit frazzled. Was she upside down?"

"Yeah."

"She'll be still recovering from that as well." Up nodded. The medic gave him a little smile. "Now, if you're staying. You should hold her hand. This is really going to hurt her." Up didn't hesitate after those words and stood up, sitting on the edge of Taz's bed and lacing his fingers around her palm. She looked at him, her eyes focusing on him for a second. He gave her a little smile and she gave him one back. Then she immediately started yelling.

"OH MY DEAD-GOD!" she screamed, one hand grabbing at Up's shirt and the other one squeezing Up's hand to death. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as the medic wiped at her burns tenderly. She winced and yelped, her hands clenching and unclenching, pummelling Up's hand into nothing. He just sat there, letting her crush his bones into powder and rubbing his free hand up and down her arm. "_Puta__ infierno_!" Taz cried, biting on her lip so hard that it bled. Her head fell against Up's shoulder and he kissed her hair gently. She shuddered in pain as the medic began on her collar, pulling one of Taz's hands gently away from Up's shirt so she could reach. Then the medic faced the problem of her tank top. Taz screamed horribly as the medic gently peeled the charred top away from her skin. Up grimaced as she squeezed his hand harder, he swore he heard a bone crack. She shoved her face into Up's neck, her hand releasing Up's hand and clenching it into his hair. Up felt a few tears of pain fall onto the skin of his neck. He put one hand on Taz's knee and the other over the hand in his hair. Soon after, it was over, but not before Up had endured a few more heartbreaking shrieks, a probable bald patch and a good old thump in the chest. Taz sat on the bed for ages, breathing hard, her face in Up's neck and her fingers entwined his hair. Then finally she let go, releasing Up's hair and sitting back, her face pulled into a contortion of pain. The medic stood ready, thick bandages covered in a more soothing burn ointment (she assured Taz.) Taz had nodded slightly and the medic had walked over, beginning to wrap the bandages around Taz's front with ease. Taz sighed with relief as the soothing jelly-like substance hit her skin.

"See," the medic said once she'd finished. "I told you it wouldn't hurt that much." Taz sighed and laid back in the white covers, her arms by her side and her face no longer as contorted. She fell asleep almost instantly. Her whole body relaxing and her face falling to the side. The medic tutted. "I hadn't finished," she said. Up noticed she still had two strips of jelly stuff in her hands. The medic leaned over Taz's body and gently placed the jelly onto the burn on Taz's forehead. "That'll do," she decided. She turned to Up. "We're nearly at the ship. Do you want to take her to the ward or shall we do it?"

Up shrugged. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Taz woke up in a white room, again. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her upper body. She couldn't really remember anything from after the robots tied her up. She remembered immense pain. Really immense pain. Then she remembered seeing Up, she remembered him being angry. And she remembered falling and Up picking her up, she'd lied and said she was fine. She remembered a blond woman, and a bit more pain. And then nothing. Oh, and she was pretty sure she had no hair. Her back felt weird without any hair there. Taz felt up onto her head and found that her hair now barely even got to her neck and it was all jagged and dead at the ends. She pulled a face. A medic appeared from round the corner and smile at her, she was the one that Taz remembered.<p>

"You're awake," she said kindly. "Do you remember anything? You were a bit delirious when you arrived."

Taz rubbed her eyes. "I remember everything before the robots hung me upside down, then I can only remember little bits. A lot of pain, that's mainly what I remember. And Up."

The medic smiled walked over to prop Taz's pillows up. "He's a cutie," she said, giggling slightly. "In every way." Taz just stared at her, not saying anything. She wasn't one for girl talk, especially about her best friend. At this point Up wandered in through the door and grinned when he saw Taz, Taz gave him a little smile back. "Speak of the devil," the medic said, winking and walking away.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Up asked, sitting on the edge of Taz's bed.

"Sort of," Taz admitted.  
>Up smirked. "The crew all think you're crazy," he told her. Now it was Taz's turn to smirk. "But they think you're brave. Really brave. Martin told them what you said and they all looked gobsmacked for about a minute."<p>

"How did jou look when he told jou?" Taz asked.

"I was doing my best, 'Yep, that sounds like Taz' face." Taz laughed slightly. Up gave her a grin.

"Do jou think I'm crazy?" Taz questioned.

"I've always thought you were crazy," Up told her smirking. She scowled and hit him in the air. He flicked her in the cheek. She kicked him in the foot. He poked her in the stomach. She scowled. He grinned. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>Taz didn't get out the hospital ward until three weeks later when the Starship boarded onto the Academy. Up had told her that the Ambassador wanted instant information on what had happened and what they had found. He said this was something that happened after every mission that had not been previously organised. Taz was led off the ship by a medic who point blank refused to let her walk unaided. Despite all Taz's best attempts to explain that her burns affected her leg in no way Taz was forced to walk down the stairs with the medic linking her arm like a fool. This annoyed Taz to no end and in the end she just dragged the medic down the gangway because she was insisting on walking at zero point one miles per hour. Taz finally shrugged the medic off at the door of the dock and began to walk in the direction of her room.<p>

"Oh no, lady!" the medic yelled, grabbing her wrist. "You're coming to the ward!"

"What the fuck? I'm fine jou _idiota_!" Taz cried, flinging her other arm in the air. Martin sniggered and she sent him a death glare. "Shut up Martini!" she shrieked. "I may have burns but I can still kick jour fucking ass!"

"I don't doubt it," he called back, smirking. Taz rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled to the hospital. At least she'd get to see Cat.

Taz was sat on her hospital, reading one of her favourite books when Cat walked in. She didn't even realise for a couple of seconds.

"What, the, fuck?" Cat cried. Taz looked up at her and found Cat was staring at her hair, or now, lack of it. "What the fuck did you do?" She charged forwards and lifted up a strand of it, careful not to touch Taz's shoulder. "I heard you'd burnt it off but I thought...I thought..." Cat sighed dramatically. "You've got a peeing birds-nest on your head!" Taz smiled slightly with amusement. "Can I fix it?" Cat asked, looking at her hair in desperation. "Please?"

"How?" Taz questioned suspiciously.

Cat grabbed a pair of scissors from the side. "Cut it."

"Even shorter?" Taz cried. "It'll look even worse!"

"I'll make it nice," Cat promised. Taz gave a look before nodding ever so slightly. Cat beamed at her and charged forwards beginning to snip at her hair softly, brushing bits back and pulling other bits forwards. After about five minutes she stepped back, assessing the result. "Give me one sec," she instructed, popping round the corner. She came back exactly one minute later holding a dark blue pot that looked scarily like the ointment from Taz's memory.

"What's dat?" Taz asked nervously.

"Hair wax."

"What the hell do jou have hair wax for?"

"Some kid left it."

"So jou took it?"

"I was going to give it to Up, but then I forgot," Cat explained, shrugging slightly and undoing the top of the pot. She delved her fingers into the white wax before running her fingers deftly through Taz's hair. Taz could feel her hair sticking up as Cat did this and became more and more worried. Finally, Cat was still not happy with the result and decided to get Taz a 'headband.' What she actually came back with was a bandana. A red one to be exact. Cat wrapped it around Taz's head and tied it tightly around the back, pulling her bangs through so they hung loosely around her face. Cat grinned.

"What?" Taz asked nervously.

"It looks good," Cat decided, assessing it briefly from angles. "Do you want to see?"

"No."

Cat laughed loudly. "Do you want to show Up?"

"Not particularly."

Cat sighed. "Taz, I'm giving you a reason to get out of the hospital..." She twisted her hands in a circle to suggest something. "And I'm not telling you to come back..." Taz's eyes widened slightly and she was out of the bed in under a second.

"I'm there," she said, turning on her heel and walking off down the ward. She heard Cat laughing behind her. "Thanks, Cat," she called behind her as she reached the door.

"That's okay," Cat replied. "There was no point in keeping you in here. You know every escape route there is." Taz smirked and waved before pressing the button and allowing herself out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Taz walked down the corridor towards her and Up's rooms. When she reached Up's room she knocked on the door three times.<br>"Who is it?" Up called almost instantly.

"Me," Taz yelled through the metal.

"Give me one sec," Up said, recognising the voice. Taz waited. "Okay, come in." Taz smiled and typed in the passcode and pressed the button. Up was sat on the sofa towel-drying his hair and wearing nothing but a pair boxers. _Yeah,__Taz._The thought to herself. _Images__of__Up__in__the__shower,__out__of__head.__Now!_ Up looked at her and gaped. Taz felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Is it dat bad?" she asked, feeling awkward. She walked slowly towards the sofa and sat down slowly. Up's eyes were permanently fixed on her hair.

"Seriously. Jou're freaking me out. Does it really look dat bad?" Up's eyes flicked to hers.

"No!" he cried. "Sorry, I was just surprised...It looks..." Up looked at her hair again. "Really good."

"Seriously?" Taz asked, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, it really suits you," Up replied, leaning up to flick one of her bangs playfully. "It looks better than long hair did...I mean, that looked nice. But this looks..._awesome_." Taz laughed slightly. "You look well badass!" Taz laughed louder. "Stop laughing at my compliments!" Taz's laughter kept rising. She doubled over slightly and held her stomach. Up grinned and laughed as well.

"Jou're sister did it," Taz told Up when she calmed down.

"I thought she would've," Up replied. "She always does mine when she thinks it needs cutting. Hey, do you need some hair wax?" Taz shrugged. Up stood up and walked into his bathroom, ditching his towel and replacing it with a dark blue pot much like the one Cat had at the ward. "Here." He chucked it too her. "Until you get some of your own."

"Thanks."

"_And_, you want to know what will make you look even more badass?" Up asked, leaning against the sofa behind her. Taz looked up at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. Up disappeared out of sight behind her back and she looked down as she felt the cold presence of metal against her collar. Up finished clipping his dog tags around her neck and came round the side of the sofa, grinning at her.

"Jou always wear these," Taz murmured, playing with one of them thoughtfully. Up shrugged.

"Ah well, they look better on you." He shoved a pair of sweats on. "You want to watch karate kid?" Taz didn't reply but knelt at the TV and picked up the DVD that lay already open by its side. She slipped it into the slot and watched as the TV booted up and the title sequence of the karate kid appeared. She stood up, flopping on the sofa next to Up and leaning on his still bare chest. Up smiled down at her, knowing full well that she couldn't see. The still soft tips of her hair tickled his chin as she tilted her head to see the screen better. Up put one arm over her stomach and the other on the side of the sofa, he settled down to watch the film.

_A/N:_Awk. Cute? Yeah, probably not…


	15. Don't make deals with sluts

**Disclaimer:**Taz and Up don't belong to me.

_A/N:_Heh, heh, heh. *creepy smile*

Song of the chapter: Give me love, Ed Sheeran

"_Give a little time to me, to burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All__ I__want__ is__ the__ taste__ that__ your__ lips__ allow.__" _ not necessarily what you think.

"Blaire! Get out here before I come in and get you! You've got one minute!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Blaire cried, jumping through the door of her room, glaring at Taz with venom. "God you're annoying!"

"We're about to go on a mission! What the hell were jou doing?" Taz yelled.

"Putting make-up on." Taz studied Blaire's face. Yeah, she could see the black mascara that lengthened Blaire's eyelashes and the soft brown lipstick that complimented her light skin tone as she pouted smugly.

Taz gave her an absolutely ludicrous look. "Jou're going on a fucking mission! Who are jou trying to impress? The robots?"

"Actually, I was going to attempt to impress that friend of yours," Blaire said, strutting off down the corridor like she was a catwalk. Taz nearly fell over. "What a fittie!" Taz stared after her, horrified.

"Which friend?" Taz questioned, jogging to catch up to her.

"Lieutenant Up of course. That guy that you wander round after like a lost puppy. He must be getting so sick of you by now. Or maybe he feels sorry for you." Taz was gobsmacked.

"Excuse me," she said, grabbing Blaire's wrist. "Are jou demented? I do _not_follow Up around like a lost puppy. He's my friend, my best friend. And as his best friend I am entitled to tell jou dat jou have no chance."

"Is that so?" Blaire asked. "That sounds like a challenge." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. Taz blinked, really not quite understanding what was going on. "Tell you what, puppy. We both try to 'seduce' Up on this mission. If he kisses you, I'll back off. If he kisses me, _obviously_ I won't."

"What?" Taz cried, her face turning red. Blaire looked smug. Taz growled and looked away, her face slowly returning to its natural colour. "I'm not doing dat! I don't want Up to kiss me!" Taz could feel her cheeks burning again as she said it.

Blaire sighed. "Fine, you'll just have a put up with me then won't you?" She turned on her heel and walked off, pushing her shoulders out and her lips out.

"Jou're not going to be able to seduce Up," Taz told her, catching up to her again.

"Hm. We'll see about that." Taz bit her lip. Blaire wouldn't be able to seduce Up, would she? Up wasn't like that. She didn't think he was anyway. But then, the only girls she'd ever seen him around were Cat and Emilia, and neither of them really counted.

"Hey, you got her?" Up called as they approached the pod. Taz opened her mouth to say something but Blaire beat her to the punch.

"She got me, alright. But maybe you can have me next," she said, a flirty tone to her voice. She strutted onto the ship, turning around once to give Up a wink and to give Taz a smug glance. Taz was fuming. Her teeth her gritted together and her fists clenched at her sides. How dare Blaire talk to Up like that? Didn't she know that Taz was his…Taz's thoughts broke off. His what? She glanced at Up and found him giving her a weird look, glancing from her to the door that Blaire just walked through.

"I'm confused." He paused, glancing at the door again. "What just happened?"

Taz growled softly. "It doesn't matter," she grumbled, charging past him and stomping up the gangway. "Jou stay confused and everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Up boarded the pod and found that Taz had gone to sit in her usual seat in the very corner. She was looking down at her straps and clipping them together violently.<p>

"Hey, Up?" a voice asked. Up's head turned and Taz's head shot up. Blaire was strapped into a seat near the door. "Why don't you sit here?" she asked, giving him a dazzling smile. Up's eyes widened slightly. He looked at Taz and she diverted her gaze.

"I'm sitting with-"

"Aw, Up," Blaire whimpered, doing her best pout. "Please? I'm all on my own." Up was slightly lost. He'd never even spoken to Blaire before. And he wanted to sit with Taz. But he didn't want to be rude.

"Um…okay." He turned to Taz and gave her a little apologetic smile that let her know he'd explain later. He sat down next to Blaire and strapped himself in. Taz blinked frantically, willing the image to go away. But it didn't. Up had just sat down next to Blaire and strapped himself into the seat. Blaire was now giving her another smug look. Taz almost felt sick. She curled up in her seat and closed her eyes, her head tilting to the ceiling, trying to fake tiredness. She was actually clenching her fists around the material of her combats, trying not to punch something. The anger was rising her chest fast, and though she didn't really understand why she began seriously contemplating murder of the tall blonde haired girl sat three metres away from her.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Taz opened her eyes to find that Dev had strapped himself in next to her and was giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, turning away from him and looking at the wall.

"Hey, don't get angry at me," Dev said. "It's not me who ditched you for a slut." Taz looked at him and glared angrily.

"Go away, Dev," she growled. "Jou aren't helping." Dev stayed where he was, looking forwards and not saying another word. Taz looked at the floor and put her chin on her knees, trying not to notice Blaire's tinkly fake laugh all the way through the journey.

* * *

><p>The squad walked off the pod in silence. Now they'd arrived at the planet they were suddenly much more nervous than they were before. They'd all been briefed with the mission. They'd been told they had to go into the robot head quarters and steal some important computer document from the robots main computer system. It would apparently give them the information needed to allow them to find out where the other, more secret, robot bases were. The main head quarters were currently on one of the many planets previously inhabited by humans. The base was a large mansion that probably hadn't had any human in it for years.<p>

"Come on," Commander Cal whispered. "We're all going in together." They'd had already worked out their way of entry. The Ambassador had instructed that they go in through the south wine cellar, which would lead them right to the centre of the mansion, near to where the information was being stored. They got into the building easily, breaking the tiny window and slipping inside of the now empty wine cellar. Commander Cal took a step onto the ancient stone steps and they crumbled underneath his weight. Taz stepped forwards and grabbed his arm to stop him falling over. Cal tried again, missing out the first step and slowly making his way up to the door at the top. Up went next, closely followed by Blaire and Dev. Taz went at the back. Commander Cal opened up the cellar door and peered out.

"Coasts clear," Cal called, slipping out into the hallway. The other four followed. "Harley, which way?" Blaire checked her little screen and pointed to the left. Commander Cal walked down the corridor, keeping to the left wall and peering round every corner they passed. The others followed in the same order they'd come up the stairs. Taz kept a look out for robots, shooting any that appeared in the corridor behind them before they had chance to report their presence to anyone higher up. Blaire kept checking her little screen, telling Commander Cal which way they had to go. The Commander led then this way and that, through corridor after corridor. Each corridor becoming darker and more sinister looking.

"Are jou sure we're going the right way?" Taz asked after about fifteen minutes. "We should be there by now.

"Excuse me, I can read a screen!" Blaire cried. "Just because you don't like the fact you're not telling everyone what to do."

"Hey!" Up said firmly, frowning at Blaire. "Don't talk to Taz like that!" Taz couldn't the smirk as Blaire pulled a hurt expression. "I agree with her, we should be there by now."

"All three of you, quiet!" Commander Cal called; ignoring the fact that Taz and Blaire were glaring at each other hatefully he grabbed the screen off Blaire, checking for himself where they were.

"Hey!" Blaire cried.

"What the hell are you doing?" Commander Cal yelled. "You're taking us in the wrong direction!" Blaire gave him a confused look. "That's the computer, there!" The commander cried, pointing to the screen.

Blaire's eyes widened slightly. "Oops."

"Stupid bitch," Taz mumbled.

"Shut up, Taz!" Blaire shrieked.

"Both of you shut up!" Up yelled. Taz looked at him angrily, was he defending Blaire? Why? "We're going to get fucking found."

"What are we going to do?" Dev asked.

"We can't stay together," Commander Cal said, his hand on his head. "They're probably onto us, we'll have to split up and try to get the info individually…Uh…Up, you take Dev and Blaire. I'll take Taz. We'll go the right way, you go the left." Up nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Blaire had shrieked with excitement at being put with him and was now clinging to his arm…and the fact that Taz's face looked ready to burst with hatred. Dev looked at them both, frowning thoughtfully. "Let's go." Up, Blaire and Dev walked off into the darkness and Commander Cal grabbed Taz's wrist and pulled her back the way they had come.

"Jou did that on purpose," Taz growled.

"What?" Cal asked innocently.

"Jou put Blaire with up to get back at me," Taz replied, anger in her voice.

"Yeah, kind of. I lap up your angst like vodka." Taz glared at the floor as they walked.

* * *

><p>Taz and Cal walked back the way they come, taking a few extra right turns as they went. Cal had downloaded the map onto his handheld and within ten minutes he announced they were just around the corner from the room with the main computer in it. Taz readjusted her zapper in her hands and nodded slightly. The pair leapt around the corner, immediately shooting down the robots that were guarding the door. They fell to the floor with a deafening crash. Taz grimaced and hopped over the bodies of the dead robots and shoved open the ancient door. She was immediately welcomed by even more robots. Taz's eyes widened and she spun behind the wall away from the lazer beams. She leaned round the corner, nearly getting shot in the face. She shot back and slammed her temple against the doorframe. With a small growl she leant round the corner again and shot the robots down as quick as she could but not before one had time to slam its hand on its wrist and send out an intruder signal. Taz cursed.<p>

"Got to be quick," Taz said as Cal appeared next to her. "One of them sent out a signal."

"Damn," Cal murmured, racing over to the huge and rather complex looking computer in the middle of the room and plugging the little memory card into the side. Cal watched the screen and tapped at the keys like lightning as the memory card began to overcome all the security checks. Taz took position in front of the door, feeling slightly dumbstruck. Stuff like that was just impossible to her.

"How long it dat thing going to take?" Taz asked nervously as the download bar began to trudge across the screen like it had all the time in the world.

"Five minutes, tops," Commander Cal responded.

"Seriously? Dat's ages!"

"Yeah, well, it didn't seem that long when we were only meant to be here for fifteen minutes." Taz glanced at him for a second; he was drumming his fingers against the table and staring at the screen intently, willing the little bar to go along faster. Taz turned around as footsteps sounded outside the door, fast and rapid. The handle shuddered and the door began to open. Taz held her zapper up and put her finger on the trigger ready to shoot.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Blaire screeched, holding her arms up. Taz lowered her zapper slowly.

"Blaire? What the hell is going on?" Taz asked, looking past Blaire into the still empty corridor. "Where's Dev and Up?" Blaire was shaking from head to toe and she doubled over, trying to catch her breath. For the first time Taz noticed that she had a cut on her face and she was sweating cobs.

"I don't know…where Dev is…he attacked the robots…think he escaped…Up…" Blaire trailed off, panting.

"What about him?" Taz demanded, grabbing Blaire's arm, panic rising in her chest.

"Lost him…round the corner…Robots…"

"The robots took him?" Taz shrieked, her nails digging into Blaire's arm as she panicked. Blaire nodded slightly. Taz's heart filled with both hurt and anger. "_And__ jou__ just__ ran__ away__ and__ left__ him_! _Jou__ perra!_" she screamed, shaking at Blaire's arm, her eyes burning into Blaire's.

"Yes! You would have done the same!" Blaire shrieked back.

"_No_! No I fucking wouldn't!" Taz yelled. "I would've gone back and _helped__ him_!" Taz pushed Blaire away much harder than she meant to and Blaire fell onto the floor in a heap. Taz put her head in her hands, gripping her hair frantically.

"What happened to your zappers?" Cal asked.

"I dropped all the reloads," Blaire whimpered, backing up and leaning against the wall, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Get the hell up," Taz growled. "We're going saving Up."

"No, we're not," Commander Cal said. Taz turned to him. "He'll be dead by now."

"NO HE WON'T! _NO__ PUEDE__ SER __MUERTO_!" Taz bellowed in Cal's face. "WE'RE SAVING HIM!" Commander Cal flinched slightly but held his ground.

"No, Taz, we're not. He won't be alive to save!"

"He might be! I was!" Taz screamed, holding her zapper up and turning to the door. Commander Cal grabbed her arm, turning her round.

"ENSIGN! We're not going!" he yelled in her face. Taz's eyes burned into his, allowing him to see all her anger, hate, pain, but only for one second. Then she was hard again, and only angry.

"I'm going," Taz said, shaking Commander Cal's arm off. "Whether jou tell me I can or not."

"No, I am your Commander!" Cal yelled.

"I don't care!" Taz cried.

"I'LL GET YOU TAKEN OFF DUTY!" Commander Cal shouted, blocking the way to the door.

Taz's eyes turned dark. "I DON'T CARE!" she screamed, shoving him away. She looked at him, her anger burning her inside out. "Commander Cal, I will be loyal to jou for as long as I am in jour squadron. But my main loyalty will always lie with Up. I will pick him over the entirety of the Starship Rangers any day." Taz repositioned her zapper and walked through the door.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Blaire shrieked. Commander Cal grabbed at Taz's wrist and she tried to shake it off. He held on tighter.

"Ensign! Ensign!" Cal yelled, trying to get her to turn around. "Taz." Taz looked at him then, still struggling. He let go of her wrist. "Fifteen minutes," he said. "If you're not back to the pod. I'm calling you dead." Taz's eyes shone for a second as she nodded. And then she was gone. Commander Cal walked back to the computer and grabbed the memory card out of the side. "Let's go," he said to Blaire. Blaire was staring at him, looking really shocked.

"You let her go," she breathed.

"Yeah," Cal replied. "Now let's go."

"Why did you let her go?" Blaire questioned, standing up and staring at Cal with newfound interest.

"Because I did." He turned on his heel. "Are you coming or are you staying here?"

* * *

><p>Taz charged down the corridors, her zapper held high. Where was he? Where would they take him? She passed their abandoned zappers and ran on. She came to a crossroads and stopped, trying to figure out which way she could go. She searched for some kind of clue, there wasn't one. No, there's always a clue. She looked around desperately and her eyes fell onto a tiny drop of blood on the floor of the right passageway. She ran right without a seconds thought. She raced down, running faster than she'd ever run before. And then she began to hear footsteps. Heavy footsteps, metal footsteps. She ran even faster, spotting two robots ahead of her carrying something between them as they turned a corner slowly. Up. It had to be. She held her zapper up and charged on, spinning round the corner, only just managing to keep her balance.<p>

"OI! YOU TWO!" she yelled. The two robots turned and saw her. "Put him down!" Up's body was lying limp in their arms. For a horrible, heartbreaking few seconds Taz thought Cal might've been right, maybe he was dead. But he wasn't, he couldn't be. Her heart at the thought. The two robots stared at her, doing nothing. "Put him down!" she yelled again. They dropped Up on the floor and raised their fingers to shoot her. She just about dodged the beams by dropping to the ground but one skimmed the skin on her arm and sent pain spiking through her body for a second. She ignored the best that she could and held her zapper up. "I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" she screamed, shooting on of the robots in the leg. "NOT DROP HIM!" She shot at the other one. Both robots raised their hands now and Taz backed up against the wall, the lazer beams shooting centimetres away from her. She shot back, her lazers ringing true and shooting one robot right in the head and the other in the chest. One fell backwards and the other forwards. Taz raced forwards, catching the robot so it didn't land on Up. She nearly fell over under its weight as she shoved it to the side.

Taz looked down at Up. A cut on his temple was bleeding, a lot, the blood running down his face and onto his neck. There was a huge gash down his left leg. She fell to her knees beside him, testing his pulse. It was very, _very_ weak. And he wasn't breathing. Taz's heart raced and she blinked back tears, trying to figure out what to do. She cast her mind back to first aid class, the panic mangling her brain up and clouding her memory. She gripped her hair, trying to get images of Up's broken form out of head and images of first aid into it. Taz's eyes flew open, her panicked brain latching onto the answer. She lifted Up's jaw up and pressed her lips against his, breathing as much air into him as she could. She then pushed down against his abdomen as hard as she could, getting the air flowing around his body. "Up!" she cried, breathing into him again. Her lungs hurt she breathed into him so much. "Breathe jou fucking idiot!" She pumped down on his chest; more tears welling up in her eyes as the thought of him never come back flooded her mind. No more late night films, no more laughing and looking at constellations, no more Up. A tear escaped from Taz's eye and landing on her hand, she breathed in hard. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. Taz needed him, so much. She'd never admit it, but she did. She'd never needed anyone, not even her family. But she needed him. He'd told her once, one night after she'd had a nightmare, that he was never going to leave her. She was holding him to that promise. Taz breathed into him again, shoving her palms into his chest. On the exact seventeenth compression Up coughed violently, turning his head to the side and took a huge breath in. Taz stared at him for a second, not really quite believing that she'd done it. Her heart soared and she yelled out in relief, throwing herself onto his chest and wrapping her little arms around him.

"Whoa, Taz?" Up asked, sounding weak as he hugged her back. "What?"

"Jou stopped breathing!" Taz cried against his shoulder, trying not to let another tear fall. "I thought jou were going to die!" She pulled away and stood up. "Come on, we need to go! We've got five minutes!"

"To do what?" Up asked, sitting up, his arm buckling slightly as he leant onto it.

"Get back to the pod. Or their leaving and calling us dead," Taz explained, pulling Up to his feet. He nearly fell over and Taz wrapped her arm around his waist to steady him. "Come on," she encouraged, dragging him along. Up stumbled forwards, feeling really, _really_ faint. Taz walked as fast as she could with Up being dragged behind her. What was it with them and these situations? They needed to start learning the basics of running while in serious pain! She had three minutes left; they were about half way there. She pushed on, trying to speed up as Up began to deteriorate. They got to the corridor of the wine cellar. There was five robots stood at the door. Taz cursed loudly and grabbed her zapper. She let go of Up temporarily and he nearly toppled onto the floor. She shrieked and grabbed at him again, pushing his round the corner as lazer beams narrowly missed their heads. Then, holding her zapper in one hand and Up with the other she charged round the corner, shooting every robot she could. Lazer beams shot around, skimming her leg twice and her hand once. Finally the robots were on the floor and Taz dragged Up through the door and down the stairs. They charged across the cellar and Taz clambered through the window as fast as she could. Taz looked up from the grass, holding her arms out for Up, who was barely managing to stand on his own. The door of the pod was closing.

* * *

><p>"Fifteen minutes has gone, Commander," Dev said. His eyes were filling with tears. Commander Cal looked up from where he had his head in his hands and nodded slightly. Dev pressed the button next to the door and it began to close, the gangway lifting up to meet the doorframe. But then Cal saw a tiny black head appear from the wine cellar window. He stood up immediately.<p>

"STOP IT!" he yelled. "KEEP THE DOOR OPEN!" One of the pod attendants began to run towards the controls, Dev ran towards the door. Both were too late. Taz and Up came jumping through the small gap onto the gangway and sliding down front first, landing in a heap, their arms wrapped around each other on the floor. Taz felt like the world had stopped around her. Her legs and arms were bleeding and Up was in her arms with a huge wound to his head and leg. But neither made any attempt to move. Up backed away slightly and put his forehead against Taz's. Taz opened her eyes and focused on his.

"You saved me," Up stated under his breath, sounding slightly faint.

Taz nodded. "Did jou think I wouldn't?"

"You didn't have to," he said weakly. "You could have left me."

"No I couldn't," she whispered back. "If I could I wouldn't have gone against an order." Up's eyes widened slightly when he heard that. "Cal said I couldn't save jou."

"You crazy bitch," Up whispered, settling his head against her arm and closing his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, you might not open them again," Taz said. Up opened his eyes again.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Taz heard Cal yell. "They're back, they're still on the floor, they're probably nearly dying. Now stop staring at them and get this thing moving before we get attacked!" Commander Cal knelt down next to the pair. Up was lying against Taz's arm and Taz was watching him, her eyes soft. When Cal entered her line of sight she looked up at him. Her dark eyes glistening with an emotion Cal couldn't put his finger on. "Are you okay?" he whispered harshly. Taz nodded. Up turned his head slightly and looked at Cal. His face was a mess of blood and his eyes were unfocused and delirious. "He needs a medic," Commander Cal said. Taz nodded again, sitting up, pulling Up with her. Taz got unsteadily onto her feet. Cal caught her arm and propelled her to a seat. "Sit down, I'll get him up," he instructed. Taz did as she was told.

"Thank jou," she mumbled as Cal dragged to his feet and they stumbled towards the seat next to Taz.

"It's okay, you needed to sit down."

"Not for this," Taz said. "For letting me go." Cal looked at her, watching her eyes. For the first time in many years Commander Cal smiled, only ever so slightly, but he still did.

"You know, Taz. I really dislike you. I might even go as far to say I hate you," Commander Cal told her. "But, I _nearly_ respect you." Taz didn't think that was much of a compliment. "I can't say that for many people. I think most people are total idiots." Taz smirked slightly.

"So I'm not an _idiota_?"

"Shut up, you are an idiot." Taz smirked again. "I have to punish you for disobeying orders. But I know there is no point. You're Taz, I know full well that punishment won't change you. I learnt that the hard way." Cal gave her an awkward little smile and patted her hand looking at the floor. He stood up and walked off towards the pilot room. "Oh, but Taz." He stopped walking but didn't look back.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think this changes anything."

"Never."

"Good." He started walking again. "You little rat bag."

* * *

><p>Taz walked out of the pod and onto the ship, watching the stretcher take Up towards the ward. Dev had already bandaged her cuts on the way back so she didn't need to go, much to her relief.<p>

"Hey puppy," Blaire said, skipping up next to her.

Taz sighed. "Go away, Blaire. I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, what's wrong. Got no one to follow around?"

"Blaire!" Taz yelled, glaring at the blonde girl. "Shut the hell up! It's jour fault Up is in the hospital! Jou should be apologising, not picking fun at me just because jour little seduction plan failed!"

"Who says it failed?" Blaire asked, raising her eyebrows. "You weren't even with him for most of that mission. Who says nothing went on when you weren't there?" Taz's heart whirled around in her chest. She was just joking, right? Up wouldn't do that. Especially not on a mission. "He's a good kisser, you know? I'm surprised you've never wondered what you were missing." Taz's insides were burning. She was lying. She was. She had to be.

"Stop lying," Taz growled.

Blaire seemed to relish in this. "I'm not lying," she said innocently. "His eyes are really pretty aren't they?" Anger raged inside Taz. Up's eyes, those blue eyes. The first blue eyes she'd ever seen, and still undeniably the most beautiful. Taz glared at Blaire with such sudden anger that Blaire backed away slightly.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!" Taz screamed. She was sick of that _perra_. "_USTED__ ASQUEROSO __GUSANO__ DE__ POCA_!" She charged past Blaire, shoving her with her shoulder and throwing her into the wall. "GO DIE!" She threw her hands up in the air and charged towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Taz was sat next to Up's bed when he woke up. She was curled up, watching his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful; she wondered what he was dreaming about. He opened his eyes slowly. They focused on the room, shining brightly because he'd been asleep for so long. They found Taz and he immediately grinned. She gave him a little smile back.<p>

"Jou okay?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. He shuffled over slightly and pulled her onto the bed further, so she was right next to him. Up nodded slightly.

"Are you?" he questioned.

Taz nodded slightly. "I'm fine," she agreed. "How's jour head feel?"

"Sore," he admitted. She smiled slightly. "Taz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"We're not going through this again," Taz said, leaning back against his pillows.

"We don't have to, just say 'you're welcome' and it's all done with."

"Fine! Jou're welcome." Up grinned at her.

"Hey Taz?"

"What?"

"Have you got any food?"

Taz laughed. "Food is seriously all jou think about," she told him. "No I don't."

"Will you get me some?" Up asked, giving her his best 'pretty please' look. She laughed.

"No." Up looked horror-struck. "Kidding! What do jou want?"

"Guess?"

"Chicken and Chips?"

"You know me too well."

Taz laughed. "I know I do," she replied, about to climb off the bed.

"Wait, Taz!" Up cried suddenly.

"What?" Taz asked, turning around. Up grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She expected him to dodge her face and give her a hug, but he didn't. His lips pressed against hers softly. Taz's heart turned over in her chest as he pulled her closer. Taz's hands were on Up's body, slowly making their way upwards and around his neck without her even registering the movement. Her mind was too mangled to register anything expect Up's lips. Her heart was swirling in her chest, making her insides twist round and leave her breathless. One of Up's hands lifted from her waist as his lips moved against hers. Snap. Thud. Up's hand around her waist again. He pulled her even closer, his heart on fire. Flames shooting through his body, boiling his blood with intensity. Why on earth had he never done this before? After another totally mind-blowing three seconds, the pair simultaneously broke away. Taz stared at Up in complete shock. He gave her an awkward little smirk. "Sorry for surprising you. Just thought I'd win you a deal you never actually agreed to," he told her. He picked up the digital camera from where he'd dropped it on the bed and handed it to her, smiling nervously. Taz looked down at the screen to see a very well-placed shot of her and Up's kiss. It was strange, she had her eyes closed, but she couldn't quite remember closing them. Nor could she remember she hands circling around Up's neck or his hand creeping up her back. But that's what was happening in the picture.

"How?" Taz asked.

"If you mean how do you know about the deal thing. Dev told me. He overheard the conversation. I'm glad to hear you think more of me than to think I'd be seduced by Blaire." Taz grinned. "You see Blaire on your way to get my food, show her that from me," Up instructed, gesturing to the camera. He pulled a face. "Oh, and tell her she has no chance with me whatsoever, please." Taz laughed slightly and stood up. She walked off wondering whether she'd managed to pull off a façade of calm throughout that conversation. She hoped she had, it wouldn't go down well if Up found out how accelerated that kiss made her feel, and how it gave her butterflies when she thought about it, and how she now really wanted to kiss him again. Lucky for her, Up hadn't noticed, mainly because he was thinking practically the same things.

* * *

><p>Taz walked down the corridor, feeling very aware of the little digital camera in her pocket. She almost hoped that she didn't see Blaire. She almost didn't. But just as she was turning the last corner Blaire appeared from round one of the other corners and began walking the opposite way. Keeping her promise, Taz took the digital camera out of her pocket and flicked the switch. She shoved it in front of Blaire's eyesight and smirked as her jaw dropped to the ground.<p>

"Sorry, Blaire. Jou just don't have a chance," she stated, slipping the camera back in her pocket and walking off. Blaire still hadn't moved when the door of the cafeteria shut behind Taz.

_A/N:_Just because I said not necessarily doesn't mean no:} Do you hate me now? Please don't:)


	16. Little firecracker

**Disclaimer:**I _still_ don't own them. I hate having to remind myself of this every time I upload a new chapter.

_A/N:_First off, please do hate me. You probably will, but I couldn't help it. We need some jealously guise.

Second, I love all you guys that helped me, and I love livvinthedrem for those ideas for song of the chapter. I already know which chapter I'm going to put that song on. Thanks guys!

Song of the chapter: Forever may you run- Gavin Rossdale

"_You__ don__'__t__ deserve __to__ get__ lost,__ soon__ will__ come,__ the__ waves__ will__ stop,_

_The still of night, silhouettes in the half light,_

_May your struggles all me won."_

"Now piss off." The students wandered out of the training room, all too scared to look at her. Yes, as a punishment, Taz had to teach an Academy class for six months. She'd only done one lesson and she was already sick of it. She'd had to deal with a cocky kid who claimed she couldn't be a good ranger if she'd been taken off duty, a bunch of first year screaming over a spider and a second year who got sent to the ward after a punch bag smacked him in the face. When the last person left the room Up instantly appeared at the doorway, smirking.

"You seem to have them terrified," he commented. Taz smirked. "I think you may just have the making of a great Academy teacher, Taz."

"Whatever," Taz retorted, shaking her head, still smirking. She spun round then and glanced at the mats. "Jou want to fight?" she asked, her eyes gleaming at him in a way that he couldn't resist.

Up grinned. "Fight, don't you mean get battered?"

"Don't kid jourself, Up. Jou know full well dat I go easy on jou," Taz responded, hopping over a bench and onto the mats. Up smirked at her comment.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"And what if I said that I went easy on you too?" Up questioned.

Taz gave him a look. "I'd tell jou to stop lying and get on with the fighting." Up laughed loudly and got into his fighting stance. Taz did the same.

The pair of Rangers circled each other, their faces serious with the slightest hint of amusement in them. Taz was the first to attack, she charged at the older man from the left side, swinging a punch at his head. He gripped her arm and swung her round, trying to get her to the floor. She kicked backwards into his chest and sent him flying back; she spun on her heel and sent a kick to his neck. He ducked under it and stepped past her leg, trying to upend her. She gripped at his arms and leapt in the air, using his body to throw herself out of his grip. They both smirked.

And so the war began. The pair spun around each other like a dance, making their moves look as easy as the other person made their blocks and deflects seem. It was like they knew exactly what the other was going to do. An outsider might believe that this was a practised fight, but then Taz would catch Up in the face or Up would send her flying onto the floor and Taz would have to roll and stumble to her feet to stop herself from being landed on by the heavy man. Their eyes shone as they fought, staring at each with tiny smirks on their faces. This fight was just a game for them, except they got hurt, and they bled. When he punched her she would just widen her eyes and smirk wider, like she'd known he was going to do that all along. After about twenty minutes both parties were rolling round on the floor, trying to get each other into multiple locks and holds. Two minutes later and Taz was lying on Up's chest, her arms sprawled out on either side and her hair stuck up at funny angles and flicking against Up's face whenever she moved her head. She looked up at him and he grinned. She grinned back softly. They both stood up slowly.

"Well, that was fun," Up stated. "We haven't done that in ages." Taz grinned up at him. "You know where we should go now?" Up asked.

"Where?" Taz questioned.

"Well, what time is it?"

Taz checked the clock on the wall. "Nearly dinner time."

"And what season is it?"

"Fall."

"So it will be…"

"Uh…"

"Outside."

"Dark?"

"Exactly," Up announced. "Have you guessed it yet?"

"The lake?"

"Well done, Einstein." Taz punched him on the arm. "Sorry."

"Let's go," Taz agreed, lacing her fingers around his wrist and dragging him towards the door. "Hey, will Aquila be out?"

"Sure will." Taz grinned.

* * *

><p>"Taz, we've got to go to the Ambassador's office," Up called through Taz's bedroom door. "He's going to be communicating with the Ambassador of the robots in ten minutes!" Taz looked up curiously.<p>

"And why does he want me there?" she questioned.

"He's wants all his best," Up called back like it was obvious.

"I'm not even on duty!"

"So?" Taz rolled her eyes and stood up from her sofa.

Taz and Up entered the meeting room together. They immediately walked to their fellows, who were arranged into ranking order. Taz walked over and joined Dev and Jacon while Up joined up with his fellow Lieutenants and Lieutenant-Commanders. Up had said the Ambassador wanted his best, to her it just seemed everyone that was in the Academy was here.

"Thank you for coming everyone," the Ambassador said. "I wanted you all to witness this." He pressed a button on his control panel and immediately a greenish looking picture of a supremely evil-looking robot appeared on the screen. Its eyes scanned behind the Ambassador at all of the rangers. Up did the same thing to its accompanying party. They all looked similar if not identical to it. And that just made the situation seem even creepier.

"What do you want?" The Ambassador asked, his eyes scanning the robot's features coldly. The robot Ambassador just stared at him.

"We have a message," it said. "For one of your rangers." The Ambassador raised an eyebrow.

"You want to send a message to one of my rangers?" he repeated. "Why?"

"To warn them. To show them what happens when they anger us. We are cruel and evil. We do not show mercy. We do not fear. And we do not take kindly to being insulted," the head-robot said. It was weird because he said it with no feeling and no emotion. Just words. But that somehow made the chills in Up's spine even worse.

"Who is your message for?" the Ambassador asked.

"We have a message."

"For who?"

"We have a message."

"Yes, I know! Who for?" the Ambassador shouted, becoming annoyed.

"We have a message for Ticiana Castro."

* * *

><p>Up froze at those words. Literally froze. The Lieutenant next to him looked at him questioningly. Up waited for him to look away before he let his eyes flick to Taz. She was stood in the middle of the Ensigns, next to Dev and Jacon. Her face was pale and her eyes had suddenly gone wide. Up could almost see her fear in her eyes. Almost. She was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, no one else would have noticed.<p>

"We have a message for Ticiana Castro," the head-robot repeated. Taz nearly winced.

"What is your message?" the Ambassador asked, clearly confused as to who Ticiana Castro was. In fact, half the room was. The Ensigns were all whispering with each other hurriedly. Up felt sick, he was the only one who knew, and Taz didn't even know that he knew.

"Our message is this. Do not mock us Ticiana. Do not pretend like you are noble and invincible and incredible. You are scared inside. You are scared that we know your name. You are scared your past will catch up with you. You may be brave; Ticiana, and you may be loyal. But you can't even face your own life. Do you really think your father would be proud of you for that?" Up watched Taz's face turn paler and paler, her eyes darker and darker with anger and pain.

"Ticiana?" Taz's face suddenly turned pure white and she gulped. This was a new voice. Male and deep, the Spanish accent clear as day. This was Taz's dad. Up knew. He could tell by the tone of the word and the way it slipped off his tongue like he said it everyday, but never got a response. But the screen was still on the robot Ambassador, it was a voice recording. "They said jou're going to hear this. Ticiana?" Taz's eyes were nearly black and glazed over slightly. "I'm scared. What are they doing? Why do they know jou? They said they warned jou someone was going to get hurt." Taz's face was like a ghost's. Pained, hurt, angry, sad, mad. "They said I'm not going to die." There was low scream that echoed behind Taz's father's voice. Taz's eyes were filled with tears and her hands were shaking. "I'm not sure I believe them." Another scream, slightly louder. "Should I?" The voice screamed out Taz's real name like a wail, a pain filled heart wrenching kind of wail. Taz's mouth was open and she was shaking even more now, the tears in her eyes enough to block her vision. "I'm scared. I'm going to die, unless jou come. But don't." Another scream. "They'll hurt jou. I can tell." The scream got even louder, almost drowning out the sound of the mans's voice. Up was disgusted, he felt like crying himself. He didn't understand how Taz was managing to keep herself together this well. The robots were sick. Sick. "Don't come. I'll die. But don't come. They'll kill jou. Don't come, _mi__ petardo__ poco_."

On those words everything went silent and the Spanish echoed in everyone's ears as the screen went black. Taz ran then. She couldn't bear it any more. She didn't care if people figured it out. She needed to get away. The Spanish rang in her ears, sounding again and again. Those words, the words her father had called her from the very day she first yelled at her mother for making her go to bed. Those words were like hell to her heart. Up saw her straight away. He watched as she pushed her way through the crowds of people, ignoring the remarks people gave her. She reached the door and charged outside, the door closing behind her. Up set off immediately. He shoved to the front of his crowd and made his way across the room, pushing past people irritably. People were whispering around him, wondering aloud what had happened.

"Why did she run off?" one of the Ensigns asked Up.

Up looked at him ludicrously. "Why the fucking hell do you think?" he questioned, shoving past him and pressing the button next to the door. He ran into the corridor as soon as the door was wide enough to get through. He walked down the corridor, knowing precisely where Taz would've headed. But he also knew full well that she wouldn't have reached her destination in her state. And Up was right. He barely turned a corner before he found her curled up against the wall, her head in her hands and her entire body shaking uncontrollably. Up sank onto the floor next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. But that wasn't what she wanted. Taz crawled over Up's leg and curled up against him, her hand tightening around his shirt possessively. He leaned his chin on her head and rested his arms on her hips like he had all those years ago when she was crying over her family. She wasn't crying now though, just shaking. Her hands were shaking so much she was almost hurting him when they thumped against his chest. He ignored it and continued to hold her to him.

* * *

><p>"You know," she whispered. "I saw jou looking at me. How long have jou known?"<p>

"Since I went to get Leon before your graduation."

"Oh." That one breath sounded so heartbroken, so pained, that Up didn't know what else to do except pull Taz closer to him. She clung to his shirt and buried herself into his chest even more.

"I'm sorry," Up murmured. "I'm sorry I never told you. I'll make it up to you." He then lowered his head to her ear level and whispered something even quieter, for fear of the security cameras hearing. Taz looked up at him, watching his face.  
>"It suits jou," she whispered. "Can I…" she trailed off. Up nodded slightly. "Adrian." For the first time in over twenty years, Up heard his name being said by someone that wasn't him. It really should've hurt, or made him angry. But it didn't. The way his name slipped off Taz's tongue made his name sound better than Up ever thought it could.<p>

It was another twenty seconds of shaking and whispering before the Ambassador appeared, walking past the corner.

"Ambassador!" Up called. He turned around and saw Taz's position in Up's arms and tried to stop his eyebrow from rising. Up noticed. The Ambassador came and knelt beside the pair and looked at what was visible of Taz's face.

"Ensign?" he asked. She didn't move. "Ensign Taz?" No movement. "Taz, I'm your Ambassador, don't ignore me." Up felt Taz take a deep breath and her eyes flickered up to look at the Ambassador. He smiled down at her slightly, her face stayed blank, her cheek resting on Lieutenant Up's chest. "Taz, I'm not going to let them hurt your dad." Taz's eyes flickered with hope for a second. But it faded almost instantly.

"He's probably already dead," she whispered gruffly, looking down.

"They want you to save him," the Ambassador reminded her. "They're not going to kill their bait." Taz glanced up at him again.

"So…?" she questioned, sounding irritated by the conversation. The Ambassador couldn't help but smile. She was at a very low point, people had just found out her real name, her father was being tortured and she was collapsed in Up's arm in the middle of a corridor. But she still managed to get irritated by conversations that didn't get straight to the point.

"So…I'm going to send a mission out to get him." Taz sat up slightly, keeping her hands on Up's chest to keep her balanced. "But!"

She glared at him slightly. "But what?" she demanded, sounding _very_irritated.

"You have to stay here." Her eyes blazed slightly and Up immediately put his hand on her arm. She looked at him and he stared at her for a second. It was strange for the Ambassador. A lot of his rangers had told him about the pairs silent conversations but it was totally different witnessing one. Up stared into Taz's eyes and showed her all his firmness. She understood of course. He didn't want her going either. She understood why as well. They wanted her to go and save her _papa._But he was her _papa_. Seeing her response in his eyes Up let go a little of his understanding out, but still staying firm. He reassured her with his eyes and he could almost hear him say. 'I'll get him for you, Taz. I promise. But you have to stay here.' Taz sighed and nodded slightly.

"Fine," she grumbled. The Ambassador smiled slightly.

"So I'm guessing you'll want Up to go?" A nod. "Anyone else you want on the main attack?" No response. "Ensigns Dev and Jacon? Ensign Pryce? And Ensign Emilia as the head Engineer?" Another nod followed. "And…Commander Liv?"

"Not on the main attack," Taz said immediately, sitting up.

"I know you don't know him very well but he's one of my most trusted Comm-"

"Cal," she said, silencing him. "Commander Cal." The Ambassador looked at her in surprise. Cal was an averagely good Commander and a very good teacher, but not someone he would have chosen to go and save someone's father. Did he even have the heart?

"I was under the impression that you and Commander Cal hated each other?" The Ambassador said slowly.

Taz nodded. "We do."

"But you want him as the Commander in charge of saving your father?"

Taz nodded again. "Yes." Up didn't seem the slightest bit surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Taz said firmly.

* * *

><p>Taz stood on the landing dock, knowing full well in her mind that she was going to find a way to sneak onto the pod to get her dad. Up had given her a hug the second before, whispering a promise into her ear. And she believed him. She knew he'd get her dad back. But that's not really why she wanted to be part of it. She wanted to blow the heads off the robot that hurt her papa. She wanted to shoot off its arms and yank it's insides out until it screamed in pain, not that they actually could but the theory was the same. She was so angry. She needed to be there. Or at least, that was going to be her excuse for why she'd disobeyed yet another order. Taz had already done her research; she knew what she was going to do. She was lucky the second pod was run by Commander Pallan. He'd always liked her. The main attack pod left and Taz set off down the corridor. She was already wearing her uniform so she grabbed a zapper that was leaning against the wall and straightened her bandana. Her swung the zapper over her shoulder and marched to the next pod dock. Gred was stood outside it, checking his zapper for reloads. He raised an eyebrow as Taz approached.<p>

"Hey, jou have a spare seat on jour pod. I'm taking it," Taz announced, walking past him. He grabbed her wrist at the last second.

"Aren't you meant to stay here?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"And aren't you technically off duty?" his voice was filled with amusement.

"Yes?"

"But you're just going to take our spare seat?" he asked, his eyebrow still raised.

Taz looked at him for a second. "Yes." She shook off his grasp and began to walk. His fingers clenched around her wrist again.

"I can't let you do that," he said, smirking at her.

She glared at him. "Gred. Let go or I swear to god I will kill jou," she growled.

"No," he said without a second's hesitation. Her eyes blazed at him and he tried not to act too intimidated. "Taz, you're not allowed." His eyes didn't show any kind of worry for her, or firmness not to let her go, or fear of breaking the rules. And his voice was a lie, she could hear it.

"And since when have jou cared what jou're allowed to do?" Taz demanded, scowling at him. He smirked again. "Let me go."

"No." She glared. "I'll tell the Ambassador."

Taz's face dropped. "Don't jou fucking dare."

"I will." Gred smirked, giving her a little eyebrow wiggle.

"_Veta a la meirda_." Her lips pursed.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" Taz demanded, her face twitching with anger. "What do jou want? Money?"

"Taz, really? Do you really think that little of me?" he asked, faking innocence.

"No," she muttered. "I think worse." She scowled at him again. "Tell me what jou want."

"Will you do it?"

Taz growled. "If jou let me on dat pod and don't grass me up."

"I wouldn't call it 'grassing up', it's more, 'looking out for you," Gred replied.

Taz growled again. "Just tell me."

Gred raised an eyebrow. "Being a bit desperate aren't we?" he asked. Her eyes blazed with fury and he raised his free hand in surrender. "Okay, sorry!" he cried, still smirking.

"Just tell me what jou want!"

"How much can I ask for without you killing me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Try it."

"Okay...Sex?" Her eyes blazed again. "Okay, okay! No sex! Um...a coffee?" Taz gave a little look of agreement. "And!" Gred cried. She waited. He tapped his lips with his first two fingers. "A bit of lip action." She glared at him. "That's my last offer."

Her eyes were furious and for half a second Gred honestly thought she was going to murder him. But then, out of absolutely nowhere, she grabbed him by the neck of the shirt and shoved him against the wall. Her lips gave a tiny smirk at his expression as they crashed onto his. Her hand still gripped into his shirt Gred's arms slipped around her waist and up the back of her tank top, feeling the contours of her back. Her soft skin, her spine, the little dimples in the small of her back.

Electricity was shooting through Gred's body and sparking up every nerve, the feeling was accelerating. She opened her mouth slightly to breath and his tongue slipped in without his permission. She responded almost instantly and their tongues entwined, sending Gred's brain into a frenzy of desire and passion. The whole kiss was an angry kiss on her part. He could feel it in the way her tongue lashed at him and the way she would occasionally bite his lip a bit too hard. He didn't care. She finally shoved him backwards just as Gred's hands began to make their way to the front of her top. His back smacked against the wall and he winced slightly. She glared at him angrily, untangling herself from his arms.

"Happy now?" she growled, fury clear in her voice.

"Wow," was all that Gred was capable of responding.

She smirked slightly and turned on her heel. "Glad jou liked it," she called behind her.

"Want to do that again sometime?" Gred asked, catching up to her.

"No."

"But-"

"It meant nothing."

"Course it meant something!" Gred cried.

She shook her head, still walking. "It only means something it jou felt something."

"I did!"

"I didn't." And she walked through the doors of the pod, sitting down in the first seat, hidden from the rest of the crew. Gred followed her in, sitting next to her and strapping himself in. Hiding her from view even more.

"What about the..."

"Ten o'clock. Tomorrow. Jour place."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're still up for it?"

"It was part of the deal," she replied.

"But I thought you didn't feel anything?"

"I didn't," she responded. "But I always thought jou were more the 'never gives up on a girl' type."

"I am," he agreed. "I'm not giving up on you."

"I never thought jou would."

_A/N:_DON'T HATE ME! I HAVEN'T GONE ALL TAZ/OC ON YOU, I PROMISE! I just didn't want Taz and Up's relationship to be _too_perfect…not that it is, but I know what I mean. JUST DON'T HATE ME! TAZ/UP NEXT CHAPTER, I SWEARS! Love ya lots and lots.


	17. Yet another broken order

**Disclaimer:**Taz and Up belong to Starkid. I am not Starkid. Soz.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Get up, Barcelona

"_Five days after black and red collide. The motion sickness past, I'll be the first to stand._  
><em>Behind that weathered door, I thought it would be safest.<em>  
><em>My head is dizzy now; I thought we'd overcome<em>."

Mattiaz Lopez was lying on his back when he saw his daughter again. He was strapped onto a large metal table, his stomach and chest hurting unbelievably from where the robots had recorded his screams while sawing his skin off. He couldn't actually lift his head enough to check but just from glancing down he could see that his entire body was blood red, presumably with blood. There were robots surrounding him from every direction. He was boiling hot, steam from the lava pools scorching his open wounds and making them bleed even more. As he lay there in a pool of his own blood he became increasingly aware of the sound of gunfire, and a lot of screaming. Five minutes later and a man came charging into the cave wearing fitting grey overalls. Mattiaz recognised him from somewhere. His hair was a deep brown colour that was half silver and his eyes were a rich blue. Mattiaz knew him, he did, he recognised him. The man charged into the room and began to rapidly dance around, dodging all the lazers the robots sent his way.

"Oh look," the robot Mattiaz now knew to be the boss said. The voice sounded muffled, like he was behind a large glass screen. "It's one of the duo." He held his hand up and the robots stopped shooting. "No gun I see?"

"One o' your mates broke it di'nt they!" the man shouted, a southern drawl showing through his desperation.

"But yet you still come," the robot commented.

"You thought I wouldn't?" the man questioned. Mattiaz couldn't understand why he would answer back. He was unarmed and facing a small army of robots. Didn't he have any sense of life?

"Why should you?" the robot asked.

"You know why," the man replied with ease. The robot laughed a strange, emotionless laugh that only a robot could pull off.

"But you'll die," it said, waving it's hand. The robots hands raised and pointed at the man.

"I know you'll try," the man said. He stood firmly, like he knew what was coming but didn't really care. Mattiaz hoped he had a plan.

"And why would we fail?" the robot asked.

"Why do you usually fail?" So this man had faced robots before. And he was still alive. Mattiaz tried to lift his head to see the man better. All he could see was from his eyes to his moustache.

"Oh yes, where is she?" the robot questioned. "She'll arrive at the last second, right?"

The man's eyes flickered with doubt for a second. "Maybe, maybe not," he replied.

"Oh really? Is she not here?" the robot asked. It was weird. The sentence should have expressed surprise, but the robot's voice was just as it usually was. Monotone. The man looked doubtful again, like his while plan had been found out. The robot noticed and gave a robotic smirk. There was a large amount of banging and shouting from behind the door. "Oh, I was under the impression that you two stuck together. That you always fought for each. I was told that you always followed each other-"

"To hell and back!" a voice shrieked. The man turned around, his expression now terrified. A young woman stood at the door, a zapper in both gloved hands, pointed at the robots. She was a Hispanic woman with black hair that was spiked up under a red bandana. She wore a white top and camo-pants with dog tags strung around her neck. Her expression was fierce, her dark eyes blazing with fury. Mattiaz stared at her in shock. He hadn't seen her in many, many years, but he saw in her eyes the same fury that had been etched into her eyes so many years ago when she yelled at her mother. He saw the blackness of her hair, and the darkness of her irises, and the definition in her features and the skinniness of her frame. It was Ticiana. His daughter. But she was so different. She was older, stronger, and tougher, she was her own person. He could see that in her. It made him sad that he hadn't been able to witness the change from what she was all those years ago to what she was in that cave.

"Taz!" the man yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh look, it's Taz," the robot commented. "How shocking."

Taz ignored him. "Gred let me on his pod," she told the man, her eyes focused on the robots in front of her.

"Do you not trust me to save your dad?" the man demanded, sounding angry. Taz's eyes flicked to Mattiaz and her expression became pained for half a second before she looked back to the robots.

"The dynamic duo," the robot said.

Taz ignored it again. "I do trust jou," she promised. The robot was becoming increasingly annoyed at being ignored.

"Shoot them." Taz heard that and grabbed the man's arm, dragging him behind a large rock, shielding them from the lazers.

"Then why did you still come?" Up demanded, annoyed. Taz glanced at him pleading with him.

"I was angry," she murmured lamely.

"Liar," he growled as she dragged him behind a different rock. "You don't trust me."

"I do!" she screamed as she shot two of the robots in the chest. "I do trust you!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Why were jou telling the robots to kill jou?" Taz yelled back at him. She shot another robot and the pair ducked to the floor as the pillar exploded above them.

"I was buying for time!" Up yelled.

"Until what?"

"Until someone else came in!" he cried. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I was angry!" Taz screeched as she shot down some more robots.

"Stop lying to me! You know you can't lie to me Taz! I don't even know why you're bothering!" Up shouted. Taz ignored him and shot down more robots so that it was only the head-robot left.

"Oh look at this," Taz growled. "Us and jou. _Lo __sorprendente!_ How many head-robots have died because of us now? Four?"

The head robot laughed. "You think I didn't come up with a back-up plan?" he questioned. He pressed a small button on the controls. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds but then the two zappers in Taz's hands burst into flames. She screamed and threw them away in terror. She shook her hands violently. Up gripped her arm, knowing full well why she was panicking so much. After the last incident in the galactic mountains, her and fire just didn't mix. "How are you going to kill me now?" the robot questioned, raising his hand to shoot the pair. Mattiaz watched as Ticiana took a deep breath and glared around the cave, searching for a weapon. The man stood in a position of protection in front of Ticiana, like he was going to jump in front of her when the robot shot. "Prepare to go to hell." Ticiana's eyes settled on the huge pit next to the head robot. The pit was steaming from the lava that was running at the very bottom of it.

"If I'm going to hell," she growled, stepping forwards slightly. "Then jou're _maltido_ coming with me!" She charged at the robot, screaming with rage. The robot barely knew what hit it when she crashed into it, grabbing its forearms and spinning, throwing them both into the opening of the pit. The moment seemed to slow down as they fell. Ticiana's eyes blazing with hatred. The man's mouth open in a scream as he watched her fall, making a desperate attempt to run forwards and catch her. Of course, he didn't get there in time and she toppled over the edge into the billowing smoke.

The robot didn't make a noise but Ticiana screamed loud enough for both of them. Her scream echoed over the cave like a battle cry that cut into Mattiaz's heart like a knife. Watching as his only daughter fell into the pit of lava made Mattiaz yell out slightly. He struggled with his straps and caused himself even more pain. He fell back against the table, breathing raggedly, his heart dropping to his feet. The man stood staring at the spot where she had just fallen, his shining blue eyes unfocused. Had his daughter just thrown herself into a fire to save this man, or had it been to save Mattiaz? The man ran the last few metres to the pit and dropped to his knees, his eyes desperate and pleading as he leaned over.

"Taz!" he screamed into the smoke, sweeping at the air with his fingers. "Taz!" His eyes were filling with tears and he was grasping at the air with desperation. It had been a long time since Mattiaz had seen a man this desperate and watching as the man leaned precariously over the edge, wailing his daughters name like a siren and grabbing at the smoke like she was about to appear again made his heart hurt. The man hung his head and stopped grasping at the smoke, his arms dropping to his sides limply and his whole body sinking as he stared into the pit, shaking with pain. Mattiaz turned his head away and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Up?" a choking voice mumbled. It was a quiet question but even Mattiaz heard it from his place on the table. His heart began to rise again and function properly. He watched as Ticiana's fingers curled over the edge of the pit. A tear fell from Up's eyes with relief and he grabbed her hand, yanking her up rather unceremoniously until she fell onto his chest, her leg bleeding from a gash and her cloths and skin covered in a black substance from the smoke. Mattiaz watched as his daughter lay against Up's chest, finally hoisting herself up onto her elbows and staring down at him, her eyes shining.

They were silent for a minute. "I do trust jou," she whispered, but Mattiaz still heard.

"Why did you come?" Up demanded, tears still forming in his eyes and his hands gripped around his daughters arms like he couldn't believe she was there. "If you trust me then why did you come? You could have been killed! You know they wanted you here! I would've protected your dad-"

"It wasn't_ mi papa_ I came to protect," Ticiana butted in. Up stared at her for a second, not knowing really what to say. Mattiaz watched as he suddenly threw his arms around Ticiana and held her to him, his breath steadying itself with hers. "I wasn't the only one the robots wanted to kill." Mattiaz didn't think he should have been watching this scene. He'd only just seen his daughter again for so many years and she was lying on a man's chest and having a very serious conversation with him.

It was strange. Seeing his daughter like this. He still remembered her a bonnie little three year old with a lovely smile that she rarely showed off. What she was now was something else entirely. She had her own life, her own relationships. But she'd still come for him. "Come on," she muttered after a few seconds of silence. Up nodded and she rolled off him, getting her feet. Ticiana looked around for a second and her eyes settled on Mattiaz. She caught his eye and limped towards him. She reached his metal table and pressed the button, which released his wrists. Up stood up and watched them. Taz felt sick all of a sudden as her fathers eyes studied her over. Her father looked back at her face and lifted his hand slowly.

"Ticiana," he whispered, his fingers moving towards her face.

"Taz," she murmured, catching his fingers in her hand and holding it. He gave her a confused look. "I haven't been Ticiana Castro for five years," she explained. "My name is Taz." He stared at her for a second as she tugged at his arm. "We need to get jou out of here," she said. He let himself be pulled from the table and onto his feet. Taz wrapped her arm around him to steady him. "Up!" she cried. Up was immediately at his other side, his arm around his chest.

"Who are jou?" Mattiaz questioned, pulling back.

"_Papa_, this is Up, my best friend," Taz replied. Mattiaz stared at her. Best friend? Reluctantly Mattiaz allowed Up to help steady him as they all stumbled out of the cave and into the corridor. They led Mattiaz down the corridor towards four men who were shooting non-stop at the endless amount of robots that seemed to be pouring at them from every corridor. The four men were tiring, Mattiaz could see it in their faces, but they refused to give up. Determination was etched into their features. The black man with spiked up hair was the first one to notice the trio. His eyes settled on Taz and his eyes widened.

"Taz!" he yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here?" The other three men turned at his reaction and spotted Taz immediately. The sandy haired man looked very worried while the curly haired man looked amused and the older man just looked like he'd expected this all along.

"Oh look," he said lamely. "It's Taz. What a shock…You three, over here, now!" Taz and Up dragged Mattiaz forwards and where immediately surrounded by the four men, protecting them as they walked.

* * *

><p>The group staggered through the corridors of the caves, desperately shooting at any robot they encountered. It took about fifteen minutes and by the time they reached the medi-pod every one of them had been skimmed at least twice by a lazer. The four men staggered off towards the steps, leaving Up, Taz and Mattiaz to stumble towards the gangway entrance. Neither Taz nor Up thought that Mattiaz would be able to get up the steps in his state. Taz groaned loudly as they approached the entrance. She hadn't even realised who had been stood there until this point and now she seriously regretted not attempting to drag her father up the stairs.<p>

"Oh look who it is," Gred called. "What a surprise seeing you here, Taz."

"Get out of the way, Gred," Taz growled, dragging her father halfway up the gangway.

"How about, I'll let you through, if I get another kiss?" Gred asked, smirking. Taz glared at him furiously and he winked at her. Up was looking slightly horrified at the last comment as Taz pushed past Gred and pulled both Up and her father through the doors.

"You kissed him?" Up demanded as they dragged Taz's father over to a bed, dodging running medics as they went.

"Jou really thought he'd let me on the pod without payment?" Taz questioned.

"So you kissed him?" Up growled the words out. Taz pretended not to hear the anger that he expressed.

"And I have to get a coffee with him tomorrow," Taz admitted as she hurled her father onto the bed.

Up gave her a ludicrous look. "Are you going to…"

"What?"

"Uh…like…go out with him?" Up looked at the floor, hiding him eyes.

"Am I fuck!" Up looked up. Taz stared at him with horror. "Going out with Gred? Who do jou think I am? _Blaire_?"

"Well you were the one that kissed him!" Up protested, trying not to make his relief so obvious.

"_Callar,_ I needed to get here."

"You are one crazy sun-of-a-gun."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Oh my dead-god!" Cat screeched, running over and shoving everyone out of her way to get to Taz's dad. "Taz's dad's here!" She spun on her heel suddenly as she past Taz. "TAZ!" she screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She was about to throw her arms around her younger friend. "Wait. No, ew. You're covered in som-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EFFIN' LEG!" Taz was staring at her friend with amusement. Cat looked at Up, who was still standing next to her. "OH MY- YOUR SHOULDER!" Cat shrieked, flapping her arms around as she saw her brothers wound. "BANDAGES!" About twenty medics came charging over, bandages at the ready. Up grabbed Cat's shoulders and held her in one place as she began frantically grabbing pieces of bandage from everyone she spotted.<p>

"Cat. Cat. Cat!" he shouted. She stopped still and looked at him. "Calm it. You help Taz's dad. Someone else can sort us out." Cat nodded slowly and turned around to face Taz's father who was still sat on the bed looking slightly dead and very delirious. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, breathing deeply and began to inspect his chest wounds. A small brown haired medic came and led Taz and Up away.

* * *

><p>Mattiaz came out of his daze quite suddenly. A pretty brown haired woman was tying a bandage up around his chest. He gave a jolt and she looked up at him.<p>

"You woke up?" she asked. He nodded nervously. "Yeah, I was wondering when you would."

"Where am I?" Mattiaz questioned, looking around him at all the beds and the people being treated on them. There was a guy with half a leg. Mattiaz looked away immediatly, feeling slightly sick.

"You're on a Galactic League Medi-pod," the women replied. "We're halfway back to the Starship."

"A Galactic League Medi-pod?" Mattiaz repeated. "Why the hell am I on one of those?"

"Because we just saved you…well, your daughter did."

"My daughter…?"

"Yeah, you know, Taz?" the woman reminded him. "The Starship Ranger that the Ambassador organised this entire mission for…" Mattiaz looked at the woman with an expression halfway in between horror and shock.

"My daughter is a Starship Ranger?" he breathed.

The woman nodded slowly. "One of the best."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" a man cried, suddenly appearing next to the medic. He was one of the four men that had helped Mattiaz escape. "Did I just hear right?" he demanded.

The medic looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"He doesn't know who his daughter is?"

"Of course I know who my daughter is!" Mattiaz cried angrily.

"I meant, you don't know who your daughter _is_." Mattiaz raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's a Starship Ranger?" he questioned hopefully.

The man gave him a look. "Mate, your daughter ain't just a Starship Ranger," he told Mattiaz seriously. "She was the only girl _ever_ to be admitted into the Starship Ranger Academy under the age of sixteen. She'd just turned fifteen when she joined."

"Oh."

"She's one of the only Starship Rangers to be awarded a Award for Courage while she was still a Cadet."

"…Oh. What did she do?"

"Her and Emilia saved the entire Academy from a bunch of robots," Cat explained. Mattiaz nodded weakly.

"She's one three other awards too. Uh…" Cat looked at Pryce for help.

"She won the yellow ribbon for outstanding courage, the orange ribbon for outstanding courage and The Bronze Wreath for Loyalty shown towards comrades."

Taz walked into the room at that point, Up just behind her. Mattiaz spotted her immediately and watched her walk in and watched her as she caught his eye, looking extremely nervous. She was so small and skinny, Mattiaz could barely believe she could have done those things. But he could see it in her face, in the dark eyes that seemed to wise beyond her years and in the lips that were pulled into a look of apprehension. He watched as in a slight panic his daughter slipped her hand behind her back, fumbling around. He watched as Up immediately grabbed her fingers and laced his own between them.

"Who's he?" Mattiaz whispered. "Like, who _is_ he?"

"That's Up," Pryce replied next to him. "Together, he and Taz are the most famous duo in the entire Starship Ranger history. Everyone has heard of them."

"Pryce, shut up," Up called over. "You're really not helping." Pryce looked up and saw the look on Taz's face. Her skin had gone blood red. Mattiaz couldn't tell with which emotion.

"Oh dead-god, sorry Taz," Pryce mumbled, looking nervous.

"_Eres__ un__ verga_," Taz muttered in return. There was a silence. Taz and Mattiaz stared at each other.

"Mr Castro?" Up asked. "Please say something. I'm seriously hoping her social skills didn't come from your side of the family or this isn't going get anywhere."

"She did," Mattiaz replied automatically. "She did get her social skills from me. Dat's why they're so bad." Taz smirked slightly and looked up. "I'm seriously surprised she made any friends at all." Taz smirked wider.

"His fault," she replied, pointing to Up. "He tells me off for being rude."

"Like jour mother used to?"

"No, Up's worse. Mum used to let me ignore them; he makes me talk to them." Mattiaz laughed.

"This is good," Up said. "But can we please stray away from the 'let's all insult Up' conversation?" Taz looked up at him and grinned. Mattiaz's had never seen her properly grin before, even when she was a baby, but there she was, grinning at this man automatically. Mattiaz smiled. Taz looked back at Mattiaz, the grin dropping from her features and instantly replaced by her little amused smile.

"So…" she said awkwardly, searching for something to say as she made her way over to the bed, pulling Up behind her, her fingers still firmly clasped around his. "What have these two been telling jou about me?" she asked, gesturing to Cat and Pryce.

"Only the good stuff," Pryce promised.

"Should I really believe dat?" Taz questioned.

"They've told me the good stuff," Mattiaz told her. "All about the awards and stuff."

"Pryce told jou about me knocking myself out didn't he?"

Mattiaz raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Jou knocked jourself out?"

Taz blinked twice. "Okay, maybe he didn't," she amended, pursing her lips slightly. Pryce sniggered and she glared at him. He looked down, trying to hide his smirk.

"Jou knocked jourself out?" Mattiaz repeated. Taz looked at him, her lips still pursed. "Why?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she shrieked. "It was his fault!" She waved her hand at a blonde haired man that was hobbling past with a pair of crutches under his arms. The man stopped and raised an eyebrow at Taz.

"What was that, darlin'?" he asked, his voice mocking Taz slightly. She scowled at him and he smirked.

"Shut up, Cal," she growled.

"That's Commander to you, love," he reminded her and smirked when she glared at him again.

"Don't call me dat."

"What, love?"

"Yes."

"How about 'darlin'?"

"Not in hell's chance."

"Honey?"

"_Te __odio__.__"_

Cal sneered slightly. "Calm down…sweetheart."

"Who are jou?" Mattiaz asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh look who it is!" Cal cried. "At least now I know where she got her awful looks from." Mattiaz opened his mouth to protest but Taz beat him to it.

"Oh sorry, _darling_," she growled. "I forgot jou were such an almighty turnip head." Up threw his head back and laughed. Cal glared at them both.

"Squirrel's behind."

"Witch's nose."

"Chinese eyes."

"Brainless ferret."

"Commander!" a medic yelled from across the room. "Over here please." Cal pulled a face at Taz and hobbled off.

Taz scowled slightly and turned back round to look at her father. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Jou knocked jourself out…"

"Oh right. So when I first joined Cal was a complete dick-well he still is but dat's irrelevant-so in my first combat lesson…"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and Mattiaz had been told almost every imaginable thing about Taz's life since he'd left her. After a while Pryce and Cat had wandered off but Up had barely moved from his seat on the chair. He'd looked at Taz as Cat and Pryce left but she gave him a look back and he'd sank back into his chair and stayed there ever since. Mattiaz was in a state of shock. He was sat on a hospital bed, talking to a daughter that he hadn't seen in almost thirteen years. He watched her as she talked; trying to take in every detail of it and work out how much had changed from that little girl he used to know. Her face had obviously changed a lot, matured, her features now defined and pointed. Her expression seemed almost permanently held in a tiny smile that didn't show off half of her beauty. That was something that hadn't changed. But even when she didn't smile, Taz was still beautiful, and he could tell from the way that Up watched her talk that he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Other things Mattiaz noticed about his daughter. She had fading scars that covered her neck and shoulders. She had a tiny scar that followed her jaw line for about a centimetre and another one in her hairline just above her right ear. Seven out of ten of her knuckles were scarred. Her teeth were straight and she didn't have a big gap at the front anymore. Her eyes had gotten significantly darker than they used to be when she was little, Mattiaz couldn't decide if this made her look more beautiful or scarier. Her hair. Pretty obvious. He'd been looking at it for about a minute before Taz told him that Cat had cut it like that because her hair had all been burned off when the robots had tried to burn her alive. She'd liked it so got Cat to continue to cut it in that fashion. Surprisingly, Taz's personality hadn't really changed at all. She'd always been bad tempered, as he'd learned when she screamed at him and her mother for arguing. She had always been brave, as he'd learnt when she'd stood up to those school bullies that were five years older than her. She'd always been determined and stubborn, as he'd learnt when she refused to come in from the rain until she'd successfully climbed the tree in the backyard. The only difference in her personality was the way she was with people. She'd always been anti-social, and it wasn't like she still wasn't anti-social, she was. She glared at anyone that waved at her, she threw things at Up whenever he said something she didn't like, she swore in Spanish at anyone that greeted her. But for some reason, not one of them took offence from it. In fact, they'd all grin at her or laugh. Then Taz would return their grin with a smirk or a tiny smile and they would walk off. It was like a huge joke that everyone understood apart from him.<p>

"Guys," Cat called from the opposite end of the room. "We're back at the Starship. And the Ambassador is…um…a bit mad." Taz looked at Up nervously and he gave her a smile that was meant to be reassuring but came out slightly terrified.

"Why is he mad?" Mattiaz questioned. Taz looked at him and grimaced slightly.  
>"Uh…I'm kind of not meant to be here."<p>

"Why?"

"Because they all thought the robots wanted me to go so they could kill me."

"They did want that."

"Yes, that's why they didn't want me to come…"

"Then why did jou come?"

"…Because I was angry…"

"You seriously need to come up with a better lie," Up commented behind her. Taz turned and glared at him.

"Jou have a better one?"

"You could always just…tell the truth."

Taz gave him a look. "No."

* * *

><p>"ENSIGN TAZ! COMMANDERS OFFICE, THIS INSTANT!" The Ambassador yelled as soon as Taz stepped off the pod. Taz grimaced slightly and with the Ambassador, keeping her head straight and her expression unreadable the whole way to his office. The Ambassador opened the office door and she walked inside, looking around at the office that usually belonged to Cal. She'd never noticed the pictures of his family on the walls before. She never knew he had a daughter either. A cute little girl with curly blonde hair and pretty green eyes. The Ambassador leaned against the table and looked at her furiously. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he demanded. "Why would you do that? You could've been killed!"<p>

"But I wasn't."

"I can see that!" the Ambassador screamed. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Taz, you're one of the best Rangers that I have. You're brave, you're loyal and you're strong, but you have the worst regard for rules of any Ranger I have ever met!" Taz tried not to smirk. "This is not a laughing matter! I want answers, now! Why do you insist on breaking these rules?"

Taz looked at the floor. "…I don't know."

"If you don't tell I may have to consider a very serious punishment, maybe even firing you." Taz's head shot up and she gave the Ambassador a horrified look. "I don't want to. It would be such a waste. But if I don't know why you keep breaking the rules then I can't keep you."

"If I tell jou," Taz mumbled. "What will jou do?"

"I won't punish you, this time; and you must promise you won't break the rules again."

I can't promise dat," Taz replied honestly.

"Why not?"

Taz thought for a second, debating whether or not to tell the Ambassador. "If he's in danger, I _will_try to save him. Whether I am told I can or not."

The Ambassador watched her face. "He?"

"Up."

"You thought he was in danger?"

"If they wanted me to go. They wanted him to go too. They've only ever faced us together."

The Ambassador considered this confession for a second. Taz looked at the floor, feeling like an idiot. The Ambassador wondered what to do. Taz and Up were the best fighting duo in the whole of Starship Ranger, he didn't want to split them up.

"Taz, listen to me." Taz looked up, her eyes narrowed slightly with anger at herself. She thought he was going to split them up. "I'm allowing you another shot," The Ambassador said. "_And_, though it's probably a really bad idea, I'm going not going to split you two up."

"What?" Taz asked, her eyebrows in her hairline and her eyes glistening.

"If anything like this happens again, not just with Up, with anyone, you tell me. I will stop them going too." Taz straightened up even more and opened her mouth to speak. "_And!_" She closed her mouth. "On a mission, if Up is in danger and there is a chance that he is still alive, you can go and save him. You have permission. Under two conditions."

"What conditions?" Taz asked suspiciously.

"You spend another month teaching those kids. I think you're the best teacher we've got at the moment." Taz nodded without hesitation. "And if you break another rule; any rule at all, you are automatically fired." Taz narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding once. The Ambassador smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>Taz walked out of the office to where Up and Cat were waiting.<p>

"You okay?" Up asked. "Everything fine?" Taz nodded. "What's your punishment?"

"One more month off duty," Taz replied.

Up raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't one." Up gave her a look but didn't bother arguing. As the trio were walking off in the direction of the hospital Taz turned and gave the Ambassador a look that made him smile. If he told a soul about what she'd said, he was going to get a broken nose, rules or no rules. And that was one rule he could easily stop her from breaking.

_A/N:_Haha, funny story. I was meant to call Taz's dad Matthias, but I didn't know how to spell it, so came up with my own version and made it look so much _cooler_. Anyways…ANYONE SEE THE TOTALLY UNINTENTIONAL HARRY POTTER FILM REFERENCE?

p.s. If anyone is Chinese, please do not take offence from use of 'Chinese eyes.' I am in no way prejudice against Chinese people. Cal is racist, I am not.


	18. Your fault

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these beautiful characters, they belong to Starkid.

_A/N:_**TRANSLATIONS!**

Guys, this chapter has _a__lot_ of Spanish. I would advise you copy and paste the translations into word or something so you don't have to keep scrolling. I know how annoying that can get…

_Seinto, __Que__ es__ bien__ parecido:_ Sorry, he's just so good looking

_No __pretendo.__Crees__ que__ es__ hermoso.__ Lo__ peudo __ver__ es__ tus__ ojos:_Don't pretend. You think he's gorgeous. I can see it in your eyes.

_Si__ usted__ lo __dice:_If you say so.

¿_Es__ realmente_?: Oh really?

_Él__ no __lo__ sabe__ todavía_: He doesn't no it yet.

_Qué__ me __amenaza_: Are you threatening me?

_Te__ estoy __diciendo __que__ usted__ puede __ser__ que__ también__ renunciar__ a__ él_: You might as well give up

_El__ es__ mio:_He is mine

_Morir:_die.

_Perdón_: Pardon

_Cómo__ sabes __que__ él__ quiere__ le_: How do you know he wants you?

_¿__Fue__lo__ que__ dijo __que__ te __ama?__Te__ ha__ besado?_: Has he said he loves you? Has he kissed you?

_ÉL__ ME__ HA__ BESADO_!: He has kissed me

_No_, _¿y__ qué?__ Nunca __te __ha __besado __o__ te__ dijo__:_No, so what? He hasn't kissed you.

Song of the chapter: Playing god, Paramore

"_The way I, way I see it, next time you point your finger,_

_I might have to bend it back and break it, break it off._

_Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror." _

Up was running through the streets of Mexico City, lazer beams flying around his head and screams echoing from all around him. His eyes were blurry and his mind was dazed with pain. The sky was on fire, streaks of red and orange flames. Rocks and concrete were falling to the floor around him, smashing cars and shop windows into nothing. Up could hear the people's screaming as they ran past him, looking at him for a second, their faces streaked in blood and tears. People whispered in his ears, pleading with him to save this person and that person, and he knew he couldn't save a single one. Everything sounded dim and Up's head was spinning and he searched every street for robots. Black, emotionless eyes flashed before his vision as he stumbled over the body of dead dog. He ran on as he passed little girls being pulled to shreds by huge robotic hands and ran on as he heard families screaming over the loss of their dead relatives. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of a mother wailing on the street corner, her decapitated son lying in her arms. He stopped running as members of his squadron appeared from round the corner, staggering forwards, their dead, bloody faces lolling to the side and the robots stood over them, raising their hands towards him. Up woke up screaming. He felt a presence above him and thrashed around, kicking and screaming, tears forming in his eyes as terror rose in his chest.

"Up!" Taz cried, holding down his arms as he thrashed around on the bed, ignoring the fact that she was kicked about twenty times. "UP!" Up's eyes came into focus and he saw Taz looking down at him, a worried look on her face. His arms and legs collapsed against the bed and he panted for a few seconds, sweat pouring off his body like a waterfall. He sat up then and leaned against the back of the bed holding his arms out to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her soft skin and cold breath against his chest calming him down.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I heard jou screaming," Taz replied.

"So you came to find me?"

"Exactly," she replied, smiling softly at him. "Are jou okay?" Up shook his head slightly. "Nightmare about earth?" Up nodded and Taz stroked a piece of hair from his eyes, turning around and leaning back against his chest. She pulled his arms forwards until he wrapped them around her waist and held her to him. She held his gaze and kept her hands on his chest, knowing exactly how to calm him down. After about a minute Up relaxed and lay back down into his bed. Taz began to climb out but he grabbed her wrist. She turned, not questioning him and climbed under the covers again. He pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his arms protectively. They stayed silent, not needed to say anything as they listened to each other breath and watched each others chests rise and fall as Up's breath slowly began to synchronise itself with Taz's.

"Stay," he whispered. He didn't need to, he knew. He never needed to ask, but he always did anyway. Just to make sure that she wouldn't leave him in the middle of the night.

"Why?" she murmured. The question might have made Up think she didn't want to stay if it weren't for her resting her head against his chest and absentmindedly beginning to play with the fabric of his shirt. Up smiled down at her and brushed her hair out of where it had fallen in front of her eyes. He had nothing to worry about; she wasn't going to leave him.

"I won't have another nightmare if you're here."

* * *

><p>"UP! UP! UUUUUUUUP!" Pryce screamed, running down the corridor at six in the morning. Up appeared at his door in his boxers, rubbing his eyes. Taz appeared behind him, her hair stuck up at odd angles and her eyes bleary from sleep. Her attire, which was basically her underwear and Up's baggy shirt, came down to just above her knee. Pryce raised an eyebrow at Up and gestured to Taz.<p>

"Uh…She…" he trailed off, scratching his head and looking at the floor, trying to think of an excuse. "She fell asleep while we were watching karate kid," Up explained. Pryce nodded slowly, unsure why this meant Taz had to wear Up's shirt. Up seemed to see what his expression meant. "She stole it off me ages ago when she forgot to do her laundry." Pryce pulled an 'o' expression.

"Instead of wondering why I am currently wearing an item of Up's clothing instead of my own, would jou like to tell us WHAT THE FUCK JOU WANT?" Taz screamed, glaring angrily. Pryce looked at her nervously.

"Someone's definitely not a morning person," he commented. She gave him a furious look. "Okay, okay, okay!" he cried. "Up!"

"What?"

"Janice is coming back!"

Up's eyes widened dramatically and he grinned. "Really? When?" he cried, grabbing Pryce's arm with excitement. His friend nodded with excitement.

"Twelve o'clock!" The pair started a massive and slightly over-dramatic conversation on how long it had been since they'd seen their friend and how much they thought she would have changed. Taz stood there for a few seconds before slowly travelling back to Up's bedroom. She got into her side of Up's bed and snuggled under the covers. She could smell Up on the covers. It made her feel better. She began contemplating what Janice would look like and what she would be like as a person. She figured she'd be nice, kind, kind of like Cat was. Pryce and Up were unlikely to make friends with somebody like Blaire after all. After about two minutes she drifted off to sleep.

"Where's Taz gone?" Pryce asked suddenly. Up glanced at the space where Taz had previously been and saw that it was now empty. He glanced back into his room and saw that his bedroom door had been pulled to half way. Up could see Taz's small frame under the covers from where he stood.  
>"Back to bed," he replied, smirking. "She doesn't like being woke up."<p>

"I gathered that," Pryce said. "She's going to kill me when she gets up."

"I don't think she will, but just in case, hide until you go to the landing dock at twelve," Up advised. Pryce smirked. "Dude, seriously. I've run out of coffee."

Pryce's eyes widened. "Oh dead-god. I'll be right back, I'm going getting you some coffee!" he cried, backing out of the door. "The last thing I need is a decapitated best friend when Taz is on one of her 'lack of caffeine' rampages!" He rushed off down the corridor. Up shook his head slightly and wandered into his bedroom. Taz rolled over in her sleep and she snuggled deeper into the covers, her fist clenching into the fabric. Up smiled and grabbed his cloths from the front of the wardrobe where he'd put them the night before. He got dressed quickly and nipped next door into Taz's room to retrieve some of her clothes and set them down on the chair next to the bed.

About an hour later Taz wandering out of the bedroom, still in her shirt, running her fingers through her hair and yawning loudly. She shuffled over to the little mini kitchen that was in every Ranger's room to supply basic eating needs, tea, coffee, soda, snacks, fruit, toast, that kind of thing. She immediately grabbed at the coffee jar and pulled the top off, staring at the empty pot for about ten seconds in silence.

"Where's the coffee?" she eventually asked.

"Run out," Up replied from the sofa where he was reading the paper. Taz turned and leaned against the side, yawning again.

"Oh," she mumbled and grabbed the tea jar. "No tea either?" she asked and took the top off. The jar was half full.

"You don't like tea," Up reminded her, raising an eyebrow. She pulled a teabag from the jar and filled up the kettle.

"So?" she asked, flicking the kettle on and grabbing her usual mug from Up's cupboard. She slumped down onto the stool next to the counter and rubbed her eyes drearily. The kettle pinged off and she poured out her tea, putting sugar and milk in until she was satisfied. Taz took a sip out of her tea as she nudged the fringe shut with her hip. "Ugh," she said, pulling a disgusted face.

"I GOT SOME!" Pryce yelled, banging on the door. Up stood up and let him in. He held a jar of coffee up in victory. "Sorry it took so long, did you know the guy at the mini-store doesn't start until seven?" Taz pushed past Up softly and grabbed the coffee jar out of Pryce's hand in silence, replacing it with a cup of tea. She padded off without saying a word and grabbed another mug from the cupboard. Pryce frowned in confusion as he stared at the cup of tea in his hand. "Is this tea?" he questioned. Up nodded. He pulled a disgusted face and held it out to Up hopefully. Up sighed and took the tea, taking a gulp as he sat down on the sofa.

"How can you like that stuff?" he asked, grimacing. "By the way, you owe me-" He stopped as Taz slipped past him and shoved two dollars into his jean pocket without even looking. "...two dollars, thanks." She didn't say anything and sank into the sofa, a little smile on her face as she sipped her coffee.

"Is she always like this is in the morning?"

"Only until she's had her coffee," Up replied.

* * *

><p>Twelve o'clock came and Up dragged a pretty stressed out Taz into the landing dock. She'd just taught her class and was now felt like punching every wall in the entire Academy and now she was being dragged to the one place she'd been dreading seeing for the whole morning. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet Janice, she just...didn't want to meet Janice. From what she heard Janice was some kind of a diamond in the night sky kind of girl, not that Taz was jealous; she just couldn't stop the visions of the tiny possibility that played in the back of her mind. Maybe Up would ditch her once he got Janice back. Taz blocked out the thought. Taz stood with her arms folded in-between Up and Pryce as the Starship docked into the Academy. The two men were both buzzing as the gangway to the ship opened and the Commander appeared. Commander Liv ran to greet him and gave him a manly hug. The Lieutenant and the Ensigns all wandered out and Up and Pryce both yelled out as the last engineer appeared and grinned at them widely. She was tall and slim, with flowing red hair that fell around her face like a wave. Her eyes were a dazzling green colour and her skin was peppered with freckles. Dead-god she was pretty. The woman jumped off the side of the gangway and jogged to greet the pair. She threw her arms around Up and he hugged her back. Janice buried her face in his neck and Taz looked down at the floor, until this point she'd been the only person she knew who hugged Up like that. Janice then hugged Pryce in much the same way but with slightly less enthusiasm.<p>

"I can't believe you're back!" Pryce cried, grinning at her. She grinned, an infectious smile that showed off her glittering white teeth.

"I know," she replied, a girlish tone to her voice that seemed to surprise both men slightly. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Great," Pryce responded immediately. "How about you?"

"Oh you know, just normal Ranger life," she said. "Up? How've you been?"

"Great," Up said, smiling. Janice seemed slightly put out by the lack of response. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. Pryce woke me up at six this morning screaming about how you were coming back."

Janice laughed. "Sounds like something Pryce would do."

"Oi!"

"And then he decides to charge down to the mini-store to get me some coffee and ends up having to wait an hour until it opens," Up told her.

"Shut up!" Pryce yelled. "I was doing you a favour!" Up smirked at him. Janice looked puzzled.

"I thought you drank tea?" she asked.

"I do, I buy coffee for Taz," Up explained. His eyes widened slightly. "Hey, Taz! Come and meet Janice!" He spun round and leaned over, grabbing Taz's hand and dragged her forwards quite forcefully as she didn't seem to have an intention of moving.

"Oh my dead-god!" Janice cried. "You're Taz!"

Taz looked at her blankly. "And jou're Janice." Up smirked slightly at her lack of effort to communicate. Janice blinked.

"Is it true that joined the Academy when you were fifteen?"

"Yes."

"Why did you join?"

Taz shrugged. "Someone told me I'd be good at it." Up smirked.

"But why didn't you wait for a year before you joined?" Taz took a deep breath, trying not to sound irritated.

"I had nowhere to live," she replied.

"Why?" Taz fumed slightly and was about to snap at Janice when she felt Up's hand on her wrist. She stepped backwards, closer to him.

"Don't ask, Jan," Up said. "Touchy subject."

Janice blinked slowly. "Uh, okay." There was an awkward pause. "Up, will you help me carry my suitcase to my room?" Up nodded.

* * *

><p>Taz didn't see Up again for a couple of hours. She was just coming out of the gym from her workout and he was walking down the corridor with Janice next to him. They were talking casually.<p>

"Okay, this is my stop," Up said, turning towards the door. "Oh hey, Taz. I was hoping to catch you. But have you just finished?"

"Yeah, but if jou want to spar I'll come back in, but only for a little bit," she replied.

"Dead-God, after the match this morning I don't think I'll survive a minute," he responded, grinning. She chuckled slightly and smirked.

"Jou shouldn't going dancing around while fighting me then should jou," Taz told him.

"I was trying to make the fight more entertaining for the class," Up protested.

Taz smirked. "I think they were entertained enough by jour near death." Up laughed.

"Whatever, Miss 'I kill everyone that annoys me!'"

"'Kay, Mr 'I'm like so great that I can make falling over seem like an amazing salsa move!'"

"That's it! Mat. Now. Go."

"Sorry, can't. Got to go and learn to dance so I can keep up with jour skills," Taz called as she strolled off down the corridor. Up laughed behind her.

"Until tomorrow, Taz," he called back. "You're not getting away that easy then. You can teach me how to knock myself out."

"Looking forward to it. I'll teach jou the art of folding a piece of paper in half as well." Up laughed again and she turned to smirk at him.

"Tell your dad hey from me," he called. She nodded slightly, smiling. How the hell he did that she'd never know.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Taz?" Taz slowed down and allowed Janice to catch up with her.<p>

"Hey?" she replied, questioningly. "What's up?"

"Are you Spanish?" Janice asked.

"Uh...Mexican, why?"

"Thought you were," Janice replied and took the first right without even answering Taz's question.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey," Janice said cheerfully as she sat down next down to Pryce that night. Up was opposite Pryce with Taz next to him. The trio said their 'hellos' and continued to eat, talking casually about people in Taz's class. After a few seconds, silence fell and they as they all began to concentrate on their food. Taz looked up once during the meal and saw that Janice had finished her almost non-existent dinner and was staring at Up as he ate. Taz raised an eyebrow at her.<p>

"_Seinto_," she whispered. Taz's eyebrows rose even higher. She could speak Spanish. "_Que__ es__ bien__ parecido_." Up? Good-looking? Maybe a little. Up looked up curiously.

"Oh yeah," he commented. "I forgot you could speak Spanish." Janice smiled and winked at Taz once Up's head was focused on his food again.

"_Si__ usted__ lo __dice_," Taz replied. If you say so. That sounded like a safe reply.

"_No__ pretendo.__ Cre es __que__ es__ hermoso_," Janice said slowly, trying to get every word perfect. Pryce and Up were watching them, obviously curious as to what they were saying. Taz was definitely not going to be the one who told them she was being accusing of thinking Up was gorgeous. "_Lo__ peudo__ ver __es__ tus__ ojos_." Taz gave Janice a weird look. "_Vergüensa__ es__ mío_." Taz's eyebrows shot into her hairline, irritation rising in her chest. She fought it off.  
>"¿<em>Es <em>_realmente_?" she asked.  
>"<em>Sí.<em>_ Él__ no__ lo__ sabe __todavía_," Janice said. Oh lovely, he doesn't know it yet. Her face was pulled into a fake smile to fool the boys but her eyes were dangerous.

"_Qué__ me__ amenaza_?" Taz questioned.

"_Te__ estoy__ diciendo __que__ usted__ puede__ ser__ que__ también__ renunciar__ a__ él_." In other words, she wanted Taz to give up on Up when she had never really been trying to do anything in the first place. "_Él.__ Es.__ Mío_."

Taz fumed silently. "_Morir._"

"What are you talking about?" Up asked.

"We're just having a conversation about the weather," Janice replied, smiling cheerfully. "I just wanted to see if Taz could understand what I was saying." Taz looked down at her plate, fuming. Up and Pryce both glanced at her.

"Right," Up replied, sounding unconvinced.

This became a daily thing. Everytime Up would grin at Taz or they would have a couple of witty exchanges Taz would feel Janice's eyes glaring at her. Then later on Janice would comment on it in Spanish and remind her that Up was 'hers.' Taz didn't really want to explain this Up so she kept calm about what Janice was saying and instead chose to respond with comments that were angry and arguementative in context but sounded to anyone that couldn't understand Spanish as being innocent and friendly. Occasionally though, she would let a little anger slip from her expression and Up and Pryce would ask her if everything was okay. She would nod silently and continue doing whatever she was doing. She didn't want to ruin their friendship with Janice.

"_Él__ es__ mío,_" Janice growled as she passed Taz on the corridor just after Up had laughed at something she'd said before entering his room.

"_Cómo__ sab es __que __él __quiere__ le_?" Taz yelled, losing her temper. Janice turned to her curiously and gave her a look. Taz knew she wasn't being clever by yelling back to her, but she was fed up of it.

"_Perdón_?" Janice questioned, seeming slightly amused.

"_Cómo sabes que él quiere le_?" Taz repeated, feeling angry. "__¿ Fue lo que dijo que te ama?__ Te ha besado_?_" Taz nearly cursed herself. Since when were we using that kiss as a comeback?

"_No_," Janice replied quietly. _"__¿y__ qué?__ Nunca__ te__ ha__ besado__ o__ te__ dijo__-_"

"_ÉL__ ME__ HA__ BESADO_!" Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why did she have to lose her temper? Janice stared at her for a second, seeming furius.

"Liar," she said in English. Taz shook her head.

"I don't lie," Taz replied, angrily. What an idiot. "But it doesn't matter anyway."

"Stay away from him," Janice growled. "He will always be mine." She stormed off without looking back. Taz put her head against the wall, frustrated. She'd been doing so well at keeping her temper, and then she went and did that. She didn't even know why she did it either. It was like she wanted Janice to stay away from Up, she care about their friendship...much.

Cal was walking down the corridor when he heard the arguement. It was in Spanish, as it usually was. He could tell even before he saw them who the participants were. Taz and Janice. He stopped at the corner and peeped round, sure enough, there they were. This was one of the reasons why he had never bothered to tell anyone that he had an A* in Spanish. He'd been listening to the pairs arguements for the past week and had to say, Janice was being totally pathetic. Taz on the other hand...not only was she attempting to stay calm, she was also choosing not to ruin Up and Pryce's friendship with Janice, _and_she wasn't going all 'he's not yours he's mine' on Janice. Although Cal never really wanted to admit it, he knew Taz pretty well. He knew she had a hard time controlling her temper and he knew that Janice must have been pissing her off. He watched as Taz and Janice argued and watched as Janice stormed down the corridor, leaving Taz leaning her head against the wall, breathing deeply and digging her nails into the gap between the metal panels. Cal watched her for a second, debating whether to try and talk to her. No. He was about to turn and walk off when, totally out nowhere, she punched the wall. And she _punched_ it. Not a little tap, she proper brought her fist back and smashed it into the wall with such strength and fury that it could have easily knocked a man out. She pulled her fist back again and Cal was halfway in-between horrified and impressed to see the huge dint she'd made in the metal. She punched the wall again, just as strong and just as angry. Her fingers were were covered in blood and tears were welling up in her eyes with pain. She pulled her fist back and was about to swing her fist at the wall again. Without thinking about it Cal ran forwards and grabbed her wrist to stop her. She shook him off and slammed her other fist into the wall. He tried to grab her other wrist but she dodged it and punched again, her bleeding knuckles scraping up the metal and leaving a trail of blood behind. Cal gripped her wrists then, as hard as he could. He spun Taz around and stared, horrified to see that tears were slipping down her cheeks and she glared at him with hatred for a second before her eyes angled down to the floor. Taz's glare was infamous and seeing it accompanied with tears cut into Cal's chest and left an imprint. He was never going to forget that look. He grabbed her arms and pushed her towards Up's door forcefully. She tried to break free so he wrapped his arm aorund her waist and held on as she kicked and punched at him, trying to escape. Cal banged on Up's door with the side of his fist.

"UP!" he yelled, trying to control the hysterical Taz. "UP! OPEN THE FRICKING DOOR!" He heard a shuffling from behind the door and it slid open slowly, revealing a bleary looking Up wearing sweats and a baggy shirt and mussing his hair up absently. Had he just been taking nap? Who the hell took naps at five in the afternoon? "THANK DEAD-GOD!" Cal yelled. He grappled with Taz for a second before pushing her into the room and into Up's arms. "SORT HER OUT! GET YOUR BRAIN TOGETHER! LEARN SPANISH AND WORK OUT THAT YOUR FRIEND JANICE IS A HORRID BITCH!" Up held his hands out quickly and caught Taz before she fell over. Cal leaned into the door and slammed down the button and the door began to close. "GOODBYE!"

Up stared at Taz for twenty seconds. She stood in his arms, her knuckles bleeding on his shirt. Then she bit her lip and went to sit on the counter, running her hands under the tap and wincing ever so slightly.

"Do it with a cloth," Up mumbled. Taz held her hands out silently. Up walked over. They were silent. "Why didn't you tell me?" Up asked.

Taz paused. "I didn't want to ruin jour friendship..."

"So you ruined you hands instead?" Up questioned. Taz almost smirked. Up sighed. "I knew something was going on-" Taz winced. "-sorry. I should've guessed."

Taz watched his face. He looked sad, and angry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Up looked at her as he put the cloth down. "You did nothing wrong."

"I'm still sorry," Taz mumbled. "I tried not to ruin anything but I ended up ruining it anyway." Up shook his head and began to wrap a soft bandage around Taz's left hand.

"She ruined it," Up corrected.

"I ruined it."

Up looked at her and shook his head. "No. You didn't ruin anything." They stared at each other. Taz chewed her lip and looked down. Up picked her up bridal style from the counter and carried her to the sofa. Taz didn't even protest.

When Taz and Up walked into the dining room the next morning they were told by Pryce that Janice had gone. Apparently, she had left with another squadron during the night after begging to go for fifteen minutes. A Cadet apparently saw her being yelled at by a senior officer but didn't know which one because he'd left as soon as he'd seen Janice and heard the yelling. At this news Up immediatly found his eyes trailing over to Cal. Cal felt Up's gaze on him and looked up, returning Up's nod with the tiniest of awkward smiles then immediatly looking down before anybody noticed.

"Are jou okay?" Mattiaz asked as Taz came to sit in the chair beside his bed. He'd been at the Academy for about two weeks and this was Taz's fifth time of visiting. This time she seemed a little different. She wasn't as relaxed and she was holding her hands behind her back in an uncomfortable manner.

"Yeah."

"What's happened to jour hands?" Mattiaz questioned. She looked at the floor and released her hands from where she had hidden them.

"Nothing." Mattiaz raised an eyebrow. Her hands were heavily bandaged and looked very painful. That was clearly nothing.  
>"What happened?"<p>

"Any news from Caroline?" Taz asked, avoiding the question. She already knew that her father's wife had called earlier in the day, demanding that he came home as soon as possible. Cat had promised that her husband would be back as soon as he was fully recovered.

"Don't avoid my question," Mattiaz said. "Tell me." Taz scowled at him slightly, trying to make it clear that she didn't want to talk about it.

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

"Taz, tell me," Mattiaz insisted. "_Por__favour_."

Taz shook her head, scowling deeply. "_Acaba__de__salir!_" she cried.

"No!" Mattiaz argued. "Tell me. I'm jour _papa_." Taz's eyes narrowed when he said that. Mattiaz noticed it and immediatly began to get nervous. He'd not seen this new version of his daughter mad, and according to what he'd been told, he didn't want to.

"How can jou say dat?" she asked, glaring slightly.

"What do jou mean?"

"How can jou just expect me to trust jou?" she demanded, sounding angry. Mattiaz stayed silent. "Jou left me for over ten years! And now jou want me to trust jou with everything?"

"It wasn't my fault dat I had to leave," Mattiaz protested weakly, feeling his heart clench with the sadness in her voice. Taz's eyes got darker. Her fists clenched."Jour-" He stopped. Taz was staring at him silently, her eyes making Mattiaz nervous.

"What?" she asked dangerously. Mattiaz said nothing. "_What_?"

Mattiaz looked at the floor. "Jour _mama..._"

"Don't bring _mama_into this," Taz growled.

"But it wasn't my fault...Jour _mama-_"

Taz lost it. "IT WAS _JOU_DAT DIDN'T COME BACK! _ESPERÉ__Y__ESPERÉ_! _JOU_ NEVER CAME BACK!" The fury in her expression was so strong as she leaned towards Mattiaz that he backed away slightly. Taz stepped back and turned around, trying to calm herself down. She felt silly for letting these past problems get the better of her. She thought she'd got over her dad leaving years ago. But this conversation brought it all back, the days where she would sit on her windowsill, waiting for his volvo to turn into the drive, the late night tears and screaming when she realised he wasn't coming back.

"I would've done, but-"

"Don't make excuses," Taz said. Her voice was calmer, but still bordering on dangerous.

"It wasn't my-"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" Taz blinked back tears. "_ESTUPIDO_!" She looked at Mattiaz, her eyes making him want to curl up in a ball and die. He tried to control his breathing as it became more and more ragged the angrier she got.

"But-"

"STOP IT!" She hit her chair with the back of her hand and put her hands in her hair. The chair flying onto the floor, the plastic cracking as it hit the metal surface. Mattiaz winced. "WHY CAN'T JOU JUST SAY DAT JOU SHOULD'VE COME BACK?" Taz ignored the pain in her hand and stared at him, willing him to say it, willing him to say sorry for all those tears and all those arguments with her mother.

"I should've come back," Mattiaz mumbled. Taz swallowed slightly, her eyes beginning to calm down. "But I coul-" Taz screamed in a rage and turned around, clenching her fists into her hair agressively. "Look, I'm sorry. I should've come back. I would've done!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T JOU!"

"Jour mother..."

Taz reeled. "IS DEAD!" It just burst out, and immediatly Taz regretted it. Her heart hurt to think about it and her father stopped dead and stared at her. Taz cursed herself. She hadn't told him that yet. "Dat's why I joined here early! _Yo__no__tenía__adónde__ir!_They're all dead!" Taz continued to glare at him from behind her shoulder, anger projected through her eyes. But she wasn't as angry as she looked. Her heart was dropping a centimetre every second and she was getting closer and closer to crying.

"I'm sorry," Mattiaz said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry, Tic-"

"DON'T JOU DARE CALL ME DAT!" Taz spun and came at him then, before Mattiaz knew what had happened she had him by the collar, her face a millimetre away from his, her face looking absolutely terrifying. "_JODIDO__IDIOTA!_ MY NAME IS TAZ! _TAZ_! IF JOU DARE CALL ME DAT AGAIN, I WILL KILL JOU!" Mattiaz looked at her, horrified. He was her father. He was family. How could she do that? What had she turned into? She let him go and shoved him back against the bed, turning on her heel and refusing to look around.

Then it struck Mattiaz all at once.

He'd been gone for so long. She'd changed so much. It wasn't so much her personality that had changed; it wasn't that she could do that to her own family. It was more that, he wasn't her family anymore. He was just a man that appeared into her life and started calling her a name that wasn't hers and demanding that she tell him things that didn't have anything to with him anymore. It hurt Mattiaz more than anything, but it was true. He was as much her father as much as Caroline was her mother. Taz turned to look at him slowly. "I'm glad jou're alive, _papa_," she whispered. "I'm not sorry dat I saved jou. But I don't want to visit anymore." Her words stung him like none of her screaming had. "Jou're my _papa_. And jou always will be. But, _papa,_I can't do this. I can't act like nothing happened, like I trust jou like I used to, like I'm the same person. I'm different, I've changed, I can't be dat _mi__petardo__poco_ dat I was." Mattiaz eyes stung with tears.

"Taz," he murmured, desperation filling him top to bottom. "I don't want jou to be. I want jou to be _mi__hija,_no matter how much jou've changed."

Taz stared at him for a second and then shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "I see things differently now, I'll never see jou like I did. My _papa_will always be the man dat left me dat day." She turned her back, placing something on his bedside table. He couldn't see it through his tears. "I'm up to seven hundred and twenty eight," she said just before she left. Mattiaz wiped his eyes and watched the door as she walked through it, knowing that she wasn't going to come back again.

He looked at the table, where a little paper crane was sat, made out of red folding paper, tilted to the left slightly and its wings moving as the air from the fan hit it. Mattiaz leaned over and picked it up, stroking the paper softly. He didn't put that crane down for five hours.

_A/N:_I don't even know. Am I going mad? I may delete this chapter and continue to the next one. I don't like it… Feel free to convince me otherwise if you like it.


	19. 30 seconds to live

**Disclaimer:**I can't be bothered with a disclaimer…but I don't own them. Starkid does.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Great escape, Boys like Girls

"_Throw __it__ away,__ forget __yesterday, __we__'__ll__ make__ the __great __escape,_

_We__ won__'__t__ hear__ a__ word __they__ say,__ they__ don__'__t__ know__ us__ anyway,_

_Watch__ it __burn, __let __it __die,__ '__cause __we __are __finally __free, __tonight.__"_

"Up? Taz?" Cal screamed down the radio as he swerved his pod to the left out of range of a lazer. "Ship down! Block the right! Over!" Taz growled under her breath at the news. She spun in her chair, her gun controls spinning with her.

"Up! Block the right!" she shrieked as one of her lazer beams hit a robot pod dead on and sent it rocketing off and into another pod.

"Good shot," Up commented as he swerved the pod to the right, blocking the path of the advancing four robot pods. Taz aimed as well as she could and shot at one, aiming for where she knew the engine would be situated. She didn't manage to hit where planned as Up dodged around away from the lazer beams being aimed at them. Taz's beams hit one of the pods, skimming along the top and causing the ship to tilt forwards drastically. Taz aimed again and hit the pod full on, blowing it up and sending their own pod flying a hundred metres backwards. Before Up could even recover a robot pod from the side shot at their armour, threatening to disarm them.

"Attack from the left side!" Up cried. Taz spun in her seat and aimed the gun towards the pod that had hit them as Up dodged another attack. Taz pulled back the trigger violently and sent a bunch of lazer beams flying towards the pod and blowing the pod up just as they got another hit in. The whole pod shuddered and Up struggled to keep control. Taz swung round again and was just in time to see Jacon and Gred's pod take a direct hit to the back.

"Jacon!" she screamed holding the radio button down as she aimed at another advancing robot pod. "Gred! I saw dat hit! Are jou okay? Over!"

"Taz! Direct hit to the back!" Jacon yelled back as Gred wrestled with the steering. "Defences are down! Over!"

"Retreat back!" Taz yelled, as Jacon and Gred's pod was hit again. It was a hit that would have barley made impact if the defences weren't down. But as it was, it nearly sent the pod spiralling out of control. "We'll take over, over!"

"We can't do that!" Jacon argued. "Against orders. Over!"

"Jacon, if jou don't go back! Jou're going to die! Retreat dead-goddamnit!" Taz screeched as she watched two of her fellows Ranger pods blow up into fragments of dust and metal. "Over!...Up! In front of Jacon and Gred! Now!" Up followed her instructions and rocketed over in front of the pod, Taz shooting madly at everyone in their wake.

"Back up?" Up asked. "Make them retreat?" Taz smirked at him slightly, he knew her so well. At the sight of her smirk Up began to back up, pushing Gred and Jacon's pod back as he did.

"Up!" Gred's voice came screaming into Up's ear. "What the fuck are you doing? Over!"

"You heard the lady, Gred," Up shouted. "Retreat! Over and out!" Jacon and Gred couldn't ignore an order from their Lieutenant and reluctantly began to retreat. Up looked at Taz and watched as she pulled the trigger continuously.

"Lieutenant!" Dev's voice came into focus in Up's ears. "Commander wants to know if you're still alright? Over!"

"We're here, Dev," Up replied, tilting the pod out of the way of a flaming Ranger pod. "Three ships down! Jacon and Gred retreated with defences knocked down! Over!" Taz glanced at him for a second. He looked determined and angry. Taz had seen him angry before, but this was a different type of angry, more stubborn and warlike. It was definitely a look he should do more. It looked good on him. His blazing eyes were focused on the robot pods coming towards them, Taz stared at them for a second, until she realised he was focused on what she should be focusing on. Taz's head snapped back quickly and she began to aim at the pods again, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"We've seen four go down! That only leaves us, you, Pryce and Lodd, and Cadman and Mac! Over."

Up stayed silent for a moment. "What about..." his voice trailed off.

"Derren and Pete went down, over." Up's fists tightened around the steering controls and he glanced at Taz, wondering if she'd heard that conversation with Dev. The expression on her face said she had.

"Cal!" she screamed down the radio, her voice teeming with fury.

"That's Commander to you, lovely. Over."

"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR JOKES!" Taz yelled. "WE CAN'T CARRY ON LIKE DIS! WE NEED NEW TACTICS! Over!" Up looked at her. Her accent had suddenly become thicker. Taz screamed as her pod dropped about three hundred feet as its back end was hit.

"Defences are damaged slightly!" Up yelled. "Another hit like that and we're goners!" Taz growled under her breath, spinning on her chair and aiming at the pod that hit them, hitting them twice in the weak spots and sending the pod flaming away into space.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Cal demanded down Taz's ears. "Over."

"I don't know!" Taz cried. "Jou're the Commander! Over!"

"And you're the one that wants to change tactics! Over!" The use of the word over was getting more aggressive with each comeback. Taz screamed slightly in anger. She shot another pod into oblivion as Up sped away from another bunch of lazers.

"You got a plan?" Up asked her. She glanced at him for a second, taking in his questioning expression and firm eyes.

"Do jou trust me?" Taz asked. Up raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I trust yo-"

"NO!" she cried. "I mean. Do jou _trust_ me?" Up didn't understand. "If I do something crazy. Will jou be with me?"

Up paused, watching her face. The determination and strength in her eyes. The crazy plan that he could see forming in them. "To hell and back." Taz gripped her radio.

"_Cal_! Over."

"Commander. Over."

"SHUT UP AND PUT ME THROUGH TO ALL THE PODS! OVER!"

"Excuse me? Over."

"Jou want tactics, I got tactics, now put me through! Over and out." Taz shot another robot pod out of the air as Up's side of the pod got a direct hit, sending them spinning over once. Both people screamed, gripping their controls as Up tried to control the pod again. "We goners yet?" Taz asked.  
>"We got room for another couple of hits," Up said. "…probably."<p>

"You still alive Tactics girl?" Cal's voice sounded in Taz's ears. "Over."

"YES I'M STILL FUCKING ALIVE! OVER!" Every ranger that was still alive smirked.

"By the way, you're through. Over," Cal commented, smirking as he shot down two more robot pods and sent them spinning into infinity.

"Right!" Taz yelled as she spun in her seat and shot at the robot pods insanely. "Guys! New Tactics!" She screamed and gripped her seat as the pod shuddered and dropped a few hundred metres. "Fall back! Over!" There was a long pause. Taz could almost hear the anger that was brewing in her fellow rangers.

"SINCE WHEN HAS RETREATING BEEN A TACTIC!" Cal bellowed down the radio, his anger evident in his voice. "ESPECIALLY FROM YOU, TAZ! ARE YOU GOING _MAD_? OVER!"

Taz grabbed her gun again. "I'M NOT TELLING JOU TO RETREAT! I'M TELLING JOU TO FALL BACK! JUST TRUST ME, OKAY! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" She saw Up raise an eyebrow. She glared at him. "MOSTLY! OVER!"

"THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Cal yelled. "IF WE START SHOOTING AGAIN WE'RE JUST GOING TO BE IN THE SAME POSITION BUT FURTHER BACK, OVER!" Taz shot at more robot pods, spinning her chair and yelling at Up to move to the left. Up swerved drastically and nearly sent their pod spinning over. Taz thumped her head against the wall. She wrapped her arms through the handles of her gun as she felt the straps holding her in loosen slightly. She tightened them again.

"We let them come towards us, purely defensive and no attacks. Then we…" Taz couldn't believe she was actually going to say this. She could feel Up's eyes on her as she stared at the button on the controls. He knew exactly what she was going to say. "Self destruct...over." There was a deathly silence.

"YOU'RE SAYING WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Pryce then yelled. "THERE MUST BE SOMETHING ELSE WE CAN DO! OVER!"

"We abandon the pods," Taz said. "Den we hope someone comes to save us, over."

"And if they don't, over?" Dev's voice.

"We die."

"We can't just die!" Mac cried. "What else can we do? Over."

"DAT'S OUR ONLY OPTION! OVER!" Taz shrieked as she aimed her lazer.

"Why can't we just continue as we are? Over." As soon as Mac cut off Taz tried to ring in, but Up was faster than her.

"LOOK! IF WE STAY HERE, WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANYWHERE! IF WE SELF DESTRUCT WE'LL HAVE WON! AND WE'LL LIVE; SOMEONE WILL SAVE US, OVER!" Up yelled as he dodged attacks from every angle. "Taz, there's more coming from the right!" He swerved away from an attack. Taz spun on her chair, yelling out as Up tilted back and shot upwards away from a spiralling robot pod. Taz growled under her breath and shot at a robot pod, blowing up its defences and bursting it into a growing ball of flames.

"WATCH OUT FOR DAT!" Taz shrieked. Up shot back, the ship shuddering with effort. The wall of flames passed across their front window screen. Taz saw Pryce's ship shoot down to dodge the flames; they skimmed the top of the ship.

"Someone will save us?" Lodd demanded. "Over."

"I think so, over!" Taz screamed

"YOU _THINK_!" Mac cried. "YOU _THINK_ THEY'LL COME? YOU DON'T EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT DO YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE A WHOLE SQUADRON TO PROBABLY DEATH BECAUSE YOU _THINK_! OVER!"

"_OI_!" Cal's voice echoed down the radio. "SINCE WHEN DID MY SQUADRON BECOME SUCH BLOODY WIMPS? PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER! THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE MAKING ANY SENSE AT ALL RIGHT NOW ARE LIEUTENANT UP AND ENSIGN TAZ, SO I SUGGEST YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO THEM! RIGHT? OVER!" Each pod responded immediately with 'yes, Commander, over.'

* * *

><p>"Right!" Up called down the radio. "Pryce, Lodd, I want you over near us. Mac, you and Cadman go to the right. Commander, Dev, left. Over and out." As soon as he let go of the button he surged the pod down slightly so they were in level with the other pods as they got into position. Taz swung to the left, shooting down the robot pod that was close on Mac's tail.<p>

"Jou better fucking thank me for dat," she growled under her breath before she took hold of the radio button. "Okay idiotas, jou know the drill. When I say go, we head back. Then, on my signal jou self-destruct jour pod. Got it? Over."

"Then we abandon the pod?" Mac asked. "Over."

"No, Mac, jou fucking stay dere, over." Taz's voice was both sarcastic and angry. Up smirked at her, shaking his head slightly. "What?" she questioned, her voice high. "He pisses me off!"

Up smirked again and pressed his radio button. "Ignore her, it's that time of the month," he said.

"NO IT FUCKING IS NOT!"

Up ignored her. "Abandon the ship, but you'll have to be fast. You'll only have one minute. Over and out." Up released the button and was immediately welcomed by a furious sounding Taz.

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT JOU WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE SHIP!" she screeched, shooting down robot pods willy-nilly. Up laughed loudly as he swerved to the left out of range of a flying piece of robot metal. Taz growled and pressed the button on her radio. "GO! OVER AND OUT!" she screamed. Up responded immediately and turned the pod around, surging forwards and back towards the War Base. The other pods followed. Taz sat clinging to the edges of her seat as the pod swerved this way and that, almost throwing her into the walls. She screamed as the pod took a hit to the side, sparks flying all over her. She covered her head and curled up slightly.

"Taz! Are you okay?" Up yelled, biting his lip as he tried to control the pod.

Taz sat up properly. "I'll live," she murmured, looking at the rear-view screen to where the robot pods were gaining on them. "Up! They're gaining on us!" she cried. Up gritted his teeth and pulled the controls back further. The engine whined in protest but the pod sped up.

"We can't carry on for much longer!" Up yelled. "I can't keep control!" He wrestled with the controls as the pod shuddered violently, nearly tipping on its side.

"Just carry on for a bit further!" Taz replied, her finger poised on the radio button. Up nodded firmly, staring with determination out in front of him as he grappled with various controls. They were getting close to the War Base now; he could see the tiny windows and the writing on the sides. Taz continued to look at the rear-view screen, they were making distance against the robots now and she couldn't see the other pods in either view, meaning they were level with them. She slammed her hand on the radio button and screamed the word louder than she had ever screamed anything in her life.

The response was instant. Up stamped his fist on the self-destruct button and the pod stopped dead. The Commander and Dev's pod stopped just behind them and the other two just in front. Up unstrapped himself from the chair and charged towards the emergency exit. Taz looked down, about to unstrap herself. She pressed the button urgently, nothing happened. She pressed it again, pulled at the straps; the fastener didn't move an inch. Panic rising in her chest she shoved her body forwards. The straps loosened slightly and she tried to slip through, but not even she was skinny enough. She tried again, the straps didn't even loosen. Panicking she grabbed the two parts of the fastener and yanked them in opposite directions. They were stuck fast. She dug her nails between the gap and tried to prize the fastener open. All she achieved was a broken nail. She screamed slightly and slammed the button again, nothing was happening. Taz struggled violently; trying to free herself from the straps, panic reaching the highest levels.

"UP!" she screamed, her voice cracking with panic. She glanced at the timer, less than thirty seconds. Up took about three seconds to appear in front of her and immediately began yanking at the straps with all his might, his eyes wide with fear. No, she wasn't going to leave him like this, because of some fucking seatbelt. He pulled at the straps as Taz struggled. They weren't getting anywhere. They had twenty seconds left. Up grabbed Taz's knife from her belt and sawed at the straps violently. Taz was panicking, her eyes shining with fear as she pushed against the straps, trying to free herself. Then she sat back as the ten-second mark passed. "Go," she whispered, grabbing Up's arms. Up looked at her, losing one second in her eyes. But that second was all he needed.

Those eyes, those beautiful, dark, angry, scared, pained, eyes that he knew better than any others.

"NO!" he yelled. He wasn't leaving her. She was not dying on him. She was going to live; he was going to make sure of it. Up slammed the knife into the strap again. 8. The strap was getting thinner and thinner.

"GO!" Taz cried, trying to push him away. Her pretty eyes were tearing up as he persisted to cut at the strap. 7. "UP! GO!"

"NO!" Up roared, looking in her eyes. He was crying, almost. His eyes flooding into her soul, showing her his determination and ferocity. 6.

"Please?" Taz begged, her eyes pleading with every nerve in his body. "Don't die for me."

"Then don't die on me," Up replied. 5. He continued to saw at the straps. The strap broke all at once and Up nearly cried out with relief. He stood up, pulling Taz from her seat and looking at her. 4. "I'm never leaving you," he promised. "So stop trying to make me." 3. They sprung towards the exit. Up pulling Taz behind him by the head. "HOLD YOUR BREATH!" he cried and slammed the button next to the door. They both held their breath. 2. They jumped, the lack of gravity surprising them both so much they almost took a breath in. Both managed to control themselves. Taz clung to Up's arm and he pulled her towards him. 1. Everything exploded.

* * *

><p>Taz's mind spun as the huge wall of fire came towards them. Up wrapped his arms around her as they were forced forwards, their bodies being flung away with the flames. Fire was all around them, the heat burning their skin and the lack of air burning their insides. Taz dared not open her eyes, they'd probably melt. She squeezed her eyes even tighter together, gripping onto Up with all her might. Up held her to him, his eyes also shut. Their lungs hurt, their skin hurt, their brains hurt. And those were the last feelings that Taz and Up remembered before their minds went blank and the world faded into nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>When Up's eyes flickered open again he was lay in a bed, a soft bed, one that he was not used to being in. It took him twenty seconds to work out that the reason he was in a bed he didn't recognise was not because robots had kidnapped him, but because he was in a hospital. And there was a chestnut brown haired medic above him, shining a light in his eyes, presumably to wake him up.<p>

"You awake, lovely?" she asked, looking down at him and smiling. Up blinked rapidly and turned his head away from the light. The chestnut haired woman put the light down, switching it off on the side. Up sat up and looked around, his vision slightly blurry. He could just about make out the medics that were bustling past the opening in his curtains and the member of his squadron that was sat on the bed opposite. Well, he presumed they were in his squadron. Well, he hoped. "How are you feeling?" the medic asked, watching him carefully. He looked at her, his eyes focusing slightly.

"Where's Taz?"

"She's fine, how are you-"

"No, where is she?" Up asked again. "I want to see her."

"You're still recovering," the medic said. "I cannot allow that."

"Please?" He knew that he sounded pathetic, he didn't care.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I can't allow that." There was a pause. "How are you feeling?"

"Pissed off."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're pissing me off."

"Maybe you should lie back dow-"

"I don't want to lie back down."

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me."

"Let me see Taz."

"No." The medic stood her ground as Up glared at her. A voice called out from somewhere else in the ward. She glanced around the edge of the curtains. "I've got to go, stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." The medic disappeared around the edge of the curtain and Up was out of bed within a second. He padded barefoot to the edge of his little area and stepped out, dodging out of the path of a nurse that was running past carrying a tray of needles. Up took small steps, his legs feeling a little weak as he walked along the little corridor made between the beds and the curtains. Up glanced into every one of the bed areas. Cal and Pryce were still asleep. Mac was awake and flirting with his medic. Jacon smiled at him from where he sat by the side of Dev's bed.

"Should you be out of bed?" Jacon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Taz is a little further up, Emilia is with her." Up nodded his thanks and carried on walking.

"I told you to stay in your bed!" Up's medic yelled, appearing from Lodd's bed area. Up glanced at Lodd and saw that he was in his chair, reading.

"He's not in bed."

"He's also been awake for over two hours!"

"I want to see Taz."

"I don't-" The medic stopped talking at the sound of the curtains behind her rustling violently.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm not permitted to let you-"  
>"SHUT UP JOU STUPID LITTLE WOMAN AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Up grinned before he could help himself.<p>

"I'm sorry, but-"

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORDS 'SHUT UP'? _POR__ EL__ AMOR __DE __DIOS_!" Taz screamed. "MOVE!" Taz's hand appeared at the edge of the curtains, shoving them out of her way and into her medic's face. She was wearing a hospital gown, much like Up's. Her hair was falling flat across her head, her bandana presumably abandoned by her bed.

"Ensign Taz, I must tell you to come back."

"Oh just leave her alone will you?" Emilia's voice asked.

"But she really must come ba-" The medic was cut off by Taz's screams, again.

"UP!" Taz shrieked, seeing him stood there and flinging herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Up laughed and pulled her further towards his chest, hugging her back so she wouldn't fall. "JOU'RE ALIVE!" Taz let her legs drop so she was stood up again but her arms didn't drop from around his neck.

"How you doing, T?" Up asked, his arms still around her waist as her hair tickled his chin. Taz glanced up at him, a ludicrous look on her face.

"T? Did jou just call me, T?" she demanded, her expression amused.

"Yeah. Don't you like it?"

"It's okay, I suppose."

"You can call me U if you want, wait…"

"Dat really wouldn't work," Taz agreed, smirking slightly.

"I can still call you T though, right?"

"I really don't care right now," she murmured, leaning against Up's neck. Up's medic came up to them.

"You two really need to go back-"

"No," Taz said.

"It's kind of impor-"

"No."

"But you really need to-"

"No." The medic looked at Up pleadingly. He shook his head. The medic glanced at Emilia. Emilia raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you convince them?" the medic pleaded.

Emilia blinked. "Not really, no."

* * *

><p>It was later that day when The Ambassador came to see them. He arrived while they were sat on Taz's bed, Emilia and Taz sat on the pillows, Up sat opposite them and Jacon sat on the chair with his legs up on the bed. He appeared at the edge of the curtains, his new second of command, Commander 'Space-Claw.' Taz and Up had a rather large laugh about his name when he'd first been appointed a few months before. The Ambassador cleared his throat and the four people all looked round simultaneously.<p>

"Oh, Ambassador!" Up said. "I'm sorry, we didn't see you there."

"That's quite alright, Lieutenant," The Ambassador replied. "Now, could I please have a word with you and Taz.

Taz pulled a face. "We're not getting another award are we?" she grumbled. The Ambassador tried to hide his smirk.

"No, you're not."

"Oh, good."

There was a silence. The Ambassador looked directly at Jacon and Emilia. They looked back.

Emilia's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh right!" she cried, jumping from the bed. "Come on Jacon!" She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and tugged.

"What?" he asked, taking his feet off the bed and looking around confused. Emilia pulled his arm again and gave him a look.

"Oh!" He extended the 'o' and got up, giving the Ambassador an awkward smile. "Sorry sir," he mumbled as Emilia pulled him out of the curtained area and across the ward towards Dev's bed.

The Ambassador shook his head slightly. "Fool," he murmured. He looked at Taz and Up. They looked back.

"What was it jou wanted to say, Ambassador?" Taz asked, trying to get the conversation moving again.

"Uh, yes," The Ambassador said. "Well, as I'm guessing you already know from Commander Cal, what you did in that attack was very brave and _very_ reckless, and it also showed a lot of leadership in both of you." They both raised an eyebrow. "I have spoken with Commander Cal and Commander Space-Claw-" Up bit his lip to stop himself sniggering and Taz suppressed a smirk. "-about this and we've come to the decision that a promotion is appropriate."

"A promotion?" Taz repeated, the slight smirk dropping off her face as she frowned.

"Yes. A promotion." The Ambassador smiled at their shocked expressions.

"So…" Up tilted his head slightly. "I'm a…" He trailed off, blinking rapidly.

The Ambassador smiled. "Commander, Leuitenant, I hope to see you later in my office to collect your new badges." He left without saying another word. Taz looked at Up. He glanced back at her, his blue eyes glittering wildly. He grinned and her lips twitched. They were silent for a second.

"Hey, Lieutenant," Up murmured. And somehow she was immediately in his arms.

_A/N:_This was meant to be a serious chapter. And it was!…up until Up's personality got the better of my serious plans. Then we got a crazy and slightly perverted joke in the middle. Ah well, it had to happen at least once in Taz's career.


	20. Chocolate buttons!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Taz, and I don't own Up.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Saturday, Hedley

"_Believe me, it's easy, to scream when you're dreaming_  
><em>And wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping.<em>  
><em>They beat you, and blame you; for all that you went through<em>."

All Lieutenants, Commanders and Ensigns to the landing dock immediately! All Lieutenants, Command-"

"What the fuck is going on?" Taz demanded, walking onto the landing dock, looking furious at being woken up at that time in the morning. Come on, it was 6 o'clock in the morning. She was the last person to arrive, and this surprised nobody. "This is ridiculous! What the hell-"

"Lieutenant," Up said.

"What is this about? Why are jou getting me up at dis time? _Meirda__ Infierno_!"

"Lieutenant."

"Fucking hell! I'm tired-"

"Taz!" Up cried. She finally looked at him. "They got to DC." Taz stared at him for a second. What did he mean? The robots got to Washington DC? But, the entire American army was on that border. That meant- no- that wasn't possible. Up nodded, seeing the question in her eyes. Taz felt like puking.

"We going in?" she asked. Up nodded again. Taz walked over to him and tugged at his hand slightly. "Are jou okay?" she asked. Up smiled, she knew him so well. He'd told her of the last time he'd been sent to earth to help the army, and she knew how many nightmares and late night screaming the things he'd seen still caused him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he promised, squeezing her hand.

"Commander Up, Lieutenant Taz!" The Ambassador called. They both looked up at him. "You take 1654," he said, "You and your squadron are to join with Commander Cal's when you reach earth and are to defended the left border!" Up, Taz and Cal all nodded. "Commander Cal, you take 1683." And the list continued as Up and Taz were already on the way towards they're ship. Up slammed the button next to the door and Taz climbed aboard before the gangway had even hit the ground, immediately heading for the pilots seats.

"Are you going to be okay?" Up called, climbing on board after her and beginning to do all the normal before flight procedures of checking the seat belts and checking for unidentifiable objects.

"Yeah," Taz called back. Up didn't really believe the tone of voice, she'd never been able to lie to him. Taz knew that. "It's nothing, Up," she promised.

"Go on," Up replied, checking the emergency escapes on the screen and making sure the pilot's belts were working. "Tell me."

There was pause. "I just always wanted to go to Washington DC," Taz admitted, turning to look at him. "Since I was a little _chica_."

"Why?" Up asked. He'd always seen DC as a place that he definitely didn't want to go.

Taz shrugged. "Sounded cool, you know. Big ass white building, the President, all this American Dream shit."

"Well you are going," Up reminded her. She gave him a look as she turned back around and began checking the fuel and weaponry levels. "Hey, maybe I'll take you up the White House." Up gave her a crooked smile.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "If it's not already been blown up."

"Pessimist," Up muttered, sighing slightly and looking at the screens. The sad thing was, it may have been pessimistic, but it was totally true.

* * *

><p>It was about ten minutes before the rest of the people who had been put into Up's squadron arrived at the base of the gangway after being assigned and told which ship to go to. The waited impatiently for the Commander to come out and let them on, irritable little jibes were past around, mutterings and sighs, shoulder nudges and the general childlike behaviour that everyone seems to perform while waiting.<p>

"What are jou going to do?" Taz asked from where she sat on one of the pilot seats, watching Up as he paced up and down. He'd been at this for a while; she could hear the ensigns muttering impatiently through the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to do a Liv, and bribe your squadron into doing well? Are you going to do a Cal, and threaten them? Or what?" Up looked at her and smirked.

"I was thinking about giving them a speech?" Up said, it was a question; he wanted to know what she thought about it.

"What kind of speech?"

He paused. "A good one?"

Taz glared at him. "Scary? Inspirational?"

"Both?"

Taz sighed.

"I don't know! I want it to be like inspirational, but in a scary way!"

Taz blinked.

"I can do this!" Up cried. "I can, I can make it good."

Taz nodded. "Fine. Just make sure you mention me in it, okay?"

Up grinned. "Of course, Taz, you can be my scary bit." Taz laughed.

"Right, people," Up called out. Taz was stood beside him, he glanced at her, and she raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'was that it?' Up smirked. "I want you to understand this, right now. I don't want no wimping out from any of you, I don't want no 'I can't do that, I'll get killed' or 'I don't want to die.'"

He looked pointedly at Mac, who looked at the ground. "You're all better than that. Not a single one of you is weak, so you better make sure you don't act it. We're at war. You either die fighting, or you die a coward. And when I say you die a coward, I mean you're going to die screaming like a little baby because I'll set Taz on you." Taz smirked. "If any of you want that, I'm quite willing to let it happen before we even set off."

No one said anything. "Good. So you better fight, and you better fight good, because we're not doing this for us. We're doing this for every man, woman, child, dog, ferret-" Sly glance at Cal, who was screaming at his squadron with a terrified looking Aaron by his side. "-bird and any other living thing on earth. And if we fight good, those robots don't have a stinking chance. You hear me?" Everyone was silent for a minute.

"I hear jou Commander," Taz said, saluting to him, a tiny smile on her face. The entire squadron cheered loudly and saluted. Their cheers turned most heads in the dock but all Up did was grin and salute in return.

* * *

><p>Taz knelt by the side of one of the buildings. She was alone, for the moment; her squadron were placed all around the block, stopping the incoming army of robots that were coming into the city in their masses. They'd been at this for about two days, none stop. The robots just kept coming. There had been two hundred and sixty three men fighting alongside Up two days ago, and two hundred and seventy eight with Cal. All together, they now had just over three hundred. Taz leaned round the edge of the building, holding her gun up and shooting madly, keeping most of her body sheltered. She threw herself back round the corner, her back whacking against the wall as a lazer beam skimmed the corner just above her head.<p>

She looked into the pouch connected to her belt, she had three grenades left. Two normal grenades and the last resort grenade, which she hoped she was never going to use. Certain death was something that was possibly necessary but still no more appealing to Taz. She pulled one out of the pouch, assessing it for a second before grabbing the pin and yanking it out. She leaned round the corner and lobbed the grenade as far as she could. She ducked back into the wall and crouched low as the explosion nearly exploded her eardrums. She covered her ears and shielded her head as rubble and glass came tumbling from the building above her and the whole city seemed to shake around her. There was a scream coming from above her. Taz looked up automatically and saw the little girl where she was hanging ten floors up. She couldn't have been more than seven years old. She was a cute little girl, freckles covering her face and her chestnut brown curls falling over her face as she clung to the window frame. The kind of girl that you really didn't want to die.

She was dangling precariously, her arms wrapped around the frame of the broken window that was swinging back and forth away from the window opening. Her legs were dangling down, cuts and scratches covering her all over from the broken shards of glass. She looked down at Taz with a terrified look in her pretty green eyes. She looked back to the window opening, where Taz could just make out a figure. Taz thought it could've been a member of the girl's family…until it shimmered. Taz's heart pounded as she stood up. She couldn't leave a little girl like that. She didn't know whether her maternal instinct was kicking it- she seriously hoped not- or whether it was the images of her _Quinceañera_that were invading her mind. She looked at Up, where he knelt on the opposite side of the road, hiding behind a fallen lorry. She screamed his name and immediately turned on her heel, running towards the entrance of the building full pelt.

"UP!" Taz's voice rung out across the battlefield to where Up was knelt, the only thing between him and certain death by lazer beams being a lorry that seemed to carrying a shed load of toilet paper. Shielding behind toilet paper, majestic. He looked at her, wondering what she wanted. She was already running. Up looked closer as she charged down the road, changing her direction and climbing up a set of steps and into a block of flats. What the hell was she doing? Then he heard a scream and noticed the little girl. A robot was shaking the window frame from which she dangled. She slipped slightly, the skin of her arms being pierced by the broken window. Her arms were loosening their grip. She was going to fall. Up stood up immediately.

"Pryce?" he called down the radio. "Over."

Pryce responded almost immediately. "Yes, Commander. What's up? Over."

"Leaving you in charge for the minute, over." Up was already running towards the building.

"What?" Pryce sounded panicked. "What am I meant to do? Over."

"Pryce! Don't be an idiot!" Up yelled. " I won't be gone for long. Shoot the fuckers heads off. Try to make sure people don't die too much. Over and out!"

He slammed the radio into his belt and raced up the steps of the flats, climbing over the dead body of a pretty black woman wearing a glittery purple dress and high heels. He wondered what had happened to her date.

"TAZ?" he yelled. Up looked round at what used to be a spotless, clean looking foyer. It was a nice block of flats, red carpet covering the floor and paintings of picturesque fields covering the walls. The stairs were right up ahead of him. He ran towards them. "TAZ!" he yelled, taking four steps at a time. "TAZ?"

"UP!" her voice replied. He got to the third floor and found her two steps up, looking for him. "Thank god!" she cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the steps with her.

* * *

><p>They charged up the stairs, running as fast as they could. Fourth floor, fifth floor, sixth floor, seventh floor. Taz tripped up on the step as she tried to keep up with Up's pace. She fell onto her leg and scraped her shin across the corner, slamming her stomach into the steps. All her wind knocked out her. Up hadn't noticed and carried on running. Taz dragged herself to her feet and chased after him, using the banister to propel her forwards. When Up reached the tenth floor he turned to find that Taz was still clambered up the stairs behind him, limping slightly. He raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I fell on my fucking face," Taz growled, reaching him and gripping his arm as she caught her breath. "And jou didn't even notice." She glared at him before running off down the corridor, her gun held up in the air. Up ran after her and easily caught up with her.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Do you know where you're going?"

"To find dat girl," Taz said.

"I know that. Do you know what flat she's in?"

"Third window from the end," Taz said, not even slowing down. Up sighed and ran after her.

They reached the third apartment and charged inside, shoving the already broken door out of the way. Taz was the first person in and she slammed her gun into the back of the robots head, getting it away from the window before holding her gun to it.

"Was she on her own?" Taz growled as Up made his way to the window. "Where is her family?" The robot stayed silent. "Tell me! _Hijos__ de__ puta_! Where is her family?" The robot merely turned it head and looked at the bathroom door. Taz growled, shooting the robot down and running towards the bathroom door. She really wished she hadn't. They were dead. The girl's mum, and a boy about fifteen who Taz presumed was her older brother. They were hanged from the ceiling by pieces of wire that were wrapped around the metal pole of the shower curtain. The wires were so sharp that their throats had been cut open and their heads nearly severed off. Their eyes were opened and glassy, their faces contorted into a scream.

Taz glanced away from their faces, feeling slightly sick. There was another wire hanging from the ceiling beside the bodies, a wire that much to Taz's disgust had obviously been meant for the little girl. Taz looked away and walked back out of the bathroom, shaking her head and trying not to the think about the girl's family. Anger was boiling inside her, ready to overflow. She hated robots, so much. She saw the robot lying on the ground in front of the door and booted it in the head with all her might. It made no effect and she probably damaged her toes more than she damaged the robot but she didn't care. It made her feel better. "Fucking sick robot," she muttered, walking away, the new nightmare material playing at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Up had instantly run over to the window. The little girl was screaming in terror, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed.<p>

"Hey," Up called, leaning out of the window. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes went dark and her breath suddenly stopped. She stared at Up, her eyes wide and her now pale face stained with her tears. Up grabbed the side of the of the window frame and pulled it back towards the window. The little girl clung to the plastic, whimpering softly as the glass dug into her skin. Up circled his arms around the little girls waist.

"Let go," he said softly, the girl shook her head vigorously, holding on even tighter. "I'm not going to drop you," Up promised. She looked at him, her eyes still terrified and tearful. "I won't let you fall," he repeated. "I promise." The little girl said nothing but nodded slightly. Closing her eyes she loosened her grip on the window frame ever so slightly and Up pulled her to safety, placing her gently down onto the floor. She almost immediately buckled. Up caught her again and picked her up, like he used to pick up Cat when he was ten and she was four. It brought back memories. The little girl sat on his hip and leaned on his shoulder. Up turned round just as Taz kicked the robot in the head. She muttered something under her breath and looked up.

"She alright?" she asked, looking at the little girl in Up's arms. The girl heard her voice and looked round, recognising Taz almost instantly. Her eyes shone a little brighter.

"Well, as alright as she can be after that," Up replied. He looked down at her. "Aren't you?" The little girl looked at him and didn't say anything. "What's your name?" he asked. The little girl looked down at her bloody, freckly arm and said nothing.

"Come on," Taz said. "Let's get her out of here. Before this place falls down."

"What about her family?" Up asked. The little girl whimpered. Taz glanced at her and back at Up. She seemed suddenly angry.

"Jou don't want to know," she said, giving him a warning look. Up nodded, he understood. "Let's go." They began to walk.

"Where's Lola?" the little girl questioned, struggling slightly in Up's arms. "Have you found her?" The little girl looked at Up, her eyes demanding.

"Lola?" Up asked, stopping again. Taz disappeared round the corner of the apartment without a word.

"Yeah, where is she?" the little girl asked. She pursed. "I want Lola." She looked at him defiantly, her little arms crossed across her chest, her head tilted slightly and her dusty face pulled into a pout.

"Are you sulking?" Up asked, highly amused. It had been a long time since he'd had to deal with a little kid, he almost forgotten how amusing their sulks were.

The little girl glared. "Where's Lola?"

"Who's Lola?"

"Up, stop talking. We need to go," Taz said, appearing again and opening the door.

"What about Lola?" the little girl cried, struggling again as Up walked forwards. She shoved at Up's chest and leaning back away from him. Up had a hard time keeping her from falling. "I WANT LOLA!"

Taz turned round. "Oi!" she called. The little girl carried on struggling. "OI! _Pequeña_ _chica_!" The little girl glanced up to where Taz was stood. Taz held her arms up. A tiny tabby kitten was nestled up against the crook of her elbow, her grey/green eyes watching the girl with curiosity. The little girl stopped struggling immediately.

"Lola!" she shrieked, holding her hands out for the kitten and leaning forwards. Up walked over and Taz handed the little tabby cat over. The little girl hugged the kitten to her, crying softly into her neck.

Up raised an eyebrow at Taz. "How did you-"

"I didn't," Taz said and turned on her heel, walking off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Taz and Up took the little girl and Lola to the hospital tents across the city. She sat in between them in the truck. She was a little fidget, she'd sank so far down in her seat that Lola was sat on her chest and her feet were resting on the dashboard. When Up glanced at her, Taz tried to hide her smile, but Up saw it.<p>

They sat the little girl down on one of the beds while the medics tended to her cuts and Lola sat on the bedside table. Taz stood at the foot of the bed, her arms folded, pretending to listen as the medics muttered on about bringing cats into the medical tents.

"Lola is going away?" the little girl asked, tears welling up in her eyes. The medic's looking at Taz but she just glared at them. They apologised to the little girl, patting her shoulder and promising that Lola was going nowhere. Eventually she calmed down.

Up sat on the chair next to the bed, giving the little girl a reassuring smile every time she glanced at him. The little girl always turned beetroot red and looked down. Taz found this highly amusing, or at least Up thought she did, judging by the smirks that appeared on her face every time. But then Up would glance at her and she would look away, biting her lip, the corners twitching slightly. When the medic's finally left Up returned the little girl her kitten. She laughed as the kitten clawed at her bandages and fell over when she moved her arm.

"You still not going to tell us your name?" Up asked. The little girl looked at him, her eyes a lot calmer now, and a tiny smile on her lips.

"Rosi," she said, her green eyes shining.

Up gave her a crooked smile. She tried to copy it and failed. "I'm-"

"You're Commander Up," Rosi interrupted.

"Uh..."

"You eat eagles for breakfast," Rosi said. "You sleep on a bed of fire and you took down a bird of prey with your bare hands." Up blinked. Taz blinked.

"I'm sorry?" Up asked, sounding highly confused. "I did what?"

Rosi sighed and looked upwards, squinting with concentration. "You eat eagles for breakfast, you sleep on a bed of fire and you took down a bird of prey with your bare hands…oh! I missed one, he said you can make onions cry when you cut them." Up blinked again and looked at Taz. She pulled a puzzled face and shrugged.

"First of all, who's he?" Up asked.

"Ben."

"Who's Ben?"

"My big brother," Rosi said, her eyes going slightly glassy. She blinked quickly. "He's like your biggest fan." Taz sniggered. Up glared at her.

"And where did your brother get all that from?" Up asked.

"I don't know," Rosi admitted. "That's just what he told me. Did you do them? Or, do you?" She sounded like she wanted Up to nod and tell her that he could make onions cry and that he did eat eagles for breakfast. Up shook his head slowly and Rosi lowered her head. "So your not a legend at all?" she asked, disappointed.

"I wouldn't say dat," Taz butted in before Up could respond. Rosi looked at her, seeming slightly intimidated. Up couldn't blame her. Taz intimidated him at times; he didn't want to think what her angry face and serious stance were going to the tiny girl. "Up's a legend alright, just, not one dat eats eagles." She gave a little smirk, shaking her with disbelief.

Rosi giggled slightly. "Does he eat chocolate buttons?" she asked. Taz frowned slightly and nodded. Rosi watched her for a second, debating whether to continue and eventually deciding Taz wasn't going to hurt her if she did. "Do you eat chocolate buttons?" Taz could barely contain her smile and nodded again. Rosi grinned, seeing Taz's smile, and pulled a little bag of chocolate buttons out of her pocket.

_A/N:_There are 69 reviews. I lol'd. Damn I'm such a pervert:')


	21. Cal

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Taz and Up. I own Cal, and Dev, and Jacon…

_A/N:_First of all, I am soooooo sorry. My week has been full to the brim and I haven't managed to upload anything until now. _So!_I'm going to upload as many chapters as I can today. Maybe three if I can manage it and another one tomorrow? Will that make up for it? Sorry, again.

Song of the chapter: We are broken, Paramore

"'_Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore, our innocence?_

_And oh the promise we adored? _

_Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole."_

Taz and Up crouched behind the broken car, barely even breathing as they thought about what they were about to. Taz's eyes were blazing as she clenched and unclenched her fist around the tiny radio in her hands, waiting for the signal. They'd been waiting for half an hour, waiting for the signal to attack. The robots were just outside the city, lining up on the road, preparing their attack and sorting out their ranks. Taz had wanted to attack them while they weren't ready but Up had stopped her. They were alone, not even they could defeat over three hundred robots on their own. They'd called into where Cal was probably ordering their squadrons to clean to toilets, telling them to come immediately to the west bridge. Taz figured most of those men had been thanking dead-god that they now didn't have to climb into the toilet pits. Half an hour had passed and both Taz and Up were beginning to panic- true- the squadrons had been on the other side of the city, and they knew that none of them were kitted up, but it couldn't be taking this long surely. Taz glanced to where Up was crouching and gestured for him to check on the robots progress; he peered over the top of the car, ducking down low again, his face grave.

"They're almost ready," he whispered. Taz pressed the button on the side of the radio with urgency.

"Cal? Where the fuck are jou? They're nearly ready, over," she hissed. She slammed the radio into her lap and put her hand in her hair. "Dat fucking _idiota __loco_," she muttered, readjusting the straps of her zapper.

Cal's voice sounded through the radio. "Taz, we're nearly with you Lieutenant. We should be there in a couple of minutes, over."

"Jou better fucking hurry," Taz growled. "Over and out." She shook her head and dropped the radio irritably.

"Calm down," Up told her, putting his hand on her knee.

"Calm down!" she cried, throwing her hands up. "_Calm__down_! Jou make me sound like I'm having a tantrum!"

"You _are_ having a tantrum." She glared at Up viciously. He was smirking so widely that Taz couldn't keep the glare up and ended up smiling. Her smiled dropped quite suddenly and she focused back on the radio, waiting impatiently for the signal.

Up frowned, noticing her suddenly forlorn look. "Mood swing much?" Taz did nothing. "What's up?" Taz shook her head. "C'mon, tell me." She glanced at him.

"We're smirking and joking," Taz said. "We shouldn't."

"…Why?"

"We're in a war, stupid," she sighed. "It's dangerous. And we're laughing about tantrums." Up put his hand on her shoulder softly.

"You should always laugh in the face of danger," Up murmured then flicked her in the neck in the precise place he knew she was ticklish. She tilted her head and shrugged him off, a giggle escaping from her lips.

"Stop it," she said, her seriousness returning. "Stop making me laugh. People are dying."

"We might die in any minute," Up reminded her. "Then we'll never get to laugh again." They were silent, thinking about what Up had just said. They _could_ die at any minute. They could but just crouched there, talking, and a bomb could go off, blowing them into a gazillion pieces. They could get shot by a robot in a few minutes, when the squadrons arrived.

Taz looked at Up, thinking about what he'd said. If she was going to die, she didn't want to forget this man. She made a silent promise that she was going to do this everyday until the war was over, or until she died. Up had changed since Taz had met him, not a lot, but there was a definite change. She didn't understand why she hadn't really thought about it before. His moustache was fuller these days, more visible, and he his hair was now more grey than it was brown. But everything else, that was all the same. His grin was still as wide, his eyes still as blue. It was strange, thinking that all those years ago when she'd first met him, she barely knew him at all. Now she knew him better than anything. Taz reached up, putting her hand on his hair softly.

"Jou're nearly all grey," she commenting, smirking.

Up smirked back. "That's your fault that is," he replied. "It's you and your crazy plans to get yourself killed that have turned me grey."

"Oh thanks," Taz murmured sarcastically, still smiling softly.

"You're welcome," Up said, blinking slowly. They stared at each other in silence. Taz realised Up was taking in her appearance, just as she was his. Their eyes met. Taz's heart quickened, if only he knew what his eyes did to her. Up put his hand on Taz's knee.

"We should check on Cal," Taz murmured, shuffling forwards slightly.

"We don't need to," Up replied, smirking.

"There's nothing else to do."

"Well…" Up smirked. "Since I'm going to die," Up said softly. "There is _one_ I want to do again?" It was a question.

"What is it?" Taz asked, her hand still in Up's hair. Up didn't reply. He just leant his head down and kissed her. She'd had a feeling he was going to do that.

Fireworks went off in his chest as she responded immediately, her hand going to join the other in his hair. Up wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, shoving her zapper out of his way. Taz smirked against his lips.

Up's hands explored her back gently, pulling her ever closer to him. Taz's mind was swirling, emotions flooding her heart and clouding over her sense of reality. She just kissed him back, her hands constantly entangling themselves into his hair.

She felt Up's tongue on her lip, and before she even knew what she was doing she'd let him in. Up brought her even closer as their tongues entwined, setting every nerve in his body on fire.

"Taz, we're here, go go go. Over." Cal's voice wasn't even registered as they continued to kiss, their lips moved over each others passionately, never ceasing to amaze each other. Taz's hand drifted down to Up's neck and he shuddered slightly as her cold hands touched his skin. He nipped her bottom lip accidentally and she nipped his back a bit harder just as he began to pull away. They both sat, staring at each other, faces so close that all one of them would have to do was pout and their lips would touch again. "TAZ! WHERE ARE YOU? OVER!"

"SHIT!" Taz yelled, untangling herself from Up's arms and jumping to her feet. She looked out and saw that the robots were attacking, and Cal and the squadrons were attacking back. She pulled at Up's arm and he was next to her, racing towards the bridge, guns at the ready.

* * *

><p>Taz shot viciously, Up shooting beside her as they ran. They charged forwards, shooting long range at the robots stood on the entrance to the city. The pair were nearing their squadrons, who were hiding behind various pieces of rubble while shooting; almost no one was breaking cover as the lazer beams continuously kept coming. Up dragged Taz momentarily behind another broken car as a huge mass of long ranger lazer beams shot from the robots side, aiming right at them.<p>

"Well someone recognises us," Taz muttered, pulling herself up and beginning to shoot again. Up smirked. They raced on, reaching the very back of their squadron, who were shielding themselves behind one of the bridges fallen pillars.

"Jou three okay?" Taz demanded, looking at the three new ensigns who were shooting from there. They all stared at her, seemingly terrified. "Jeez, don't be too scared," she muttered. They carried on staring. "Is anyone hurt?" she questioned, trying again. They all shook their heads. "Then get fucking shooting!" She grabbed at Up's hand and broke cover, screaming slightly as the lazer beams shot all around her, threatening to hit her. She dived for cover behind with the next little band of ensigns, which held Gred, Mac, one of her ex-students, called Andi she thought, and a bunch of other ensigns Taz didn't know.

"Where the fuck have you to been?" Mac demanded. "Cal was raging, telling us to go back and find you."

"Jou didn't look very hard did jou," Taz growled, shooting through one of the windows of the car.

"Well you know," Mac mumbled. "Get shot if we break cover."

Taz looked at him. "Are jou really the Ensign I fought at my combat exam?" she asked. Mac nodded, looking confused. "How were jou ever a match for me?" she asked. "Jou're a complete _endeble._" Mac's face fell. Taz looked at Up. He nodded and broke cover, racing across the bridge, Taz just behind him. As they were running Taz tripped over a piece of rubble and went flying onto the floor, scraping her elbow on the broken up rock. She gritted her teeth. Up had reached the next shield and turned to look at her, a panicked look on his face.

"RUN!" he yelled. She picked herself up off the floor and began to run again. A lazer beam hit in the leg and she screamed out, almost falling over again. She was staggering around when another lazer hit her in the arm. Taz growled angrily, taking a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes. She wasn't sure why. She took two more steps before she fell to the floor in pain, ignoring Up's yells to run. Anger overwhelmed her. She could've sworn they were only aiming at her. Taz knelt, completely without cover and filled with hatred from top to bottom. Fuck them. Taz hated every last robot more than she hated the thought of dying. The thought of dying was actually quite low on her list of emotions at that point. She raised her gun and she shot and shot and shot. The sheer power of her anger and pain was surprisingly effective and she was almost positive that half of the robots that were falling to the floor were because of her. But she was probably just deluding herself. Another lazer hit her as she began staggering to her feet, right in the shoulder. She collapsed into the rubble, a scream escaping from her lips.

"_VETA __A__ LA__ MEIRDA_!" she screamed at the army of robots. "STOP IT!" Anger was burning in her blood. Taz couldn't help but think that she was going slightly mad with pain. Up broke cover before he even thought about it. He ran forwards and picked Taz up in his arms, charging back, ignoring the pain from the lazer that skimmed the skin of his elbow.

"Put me. The fuck. Down," Taz growled as he knelt behind the over turned lorry. Up put her down on the floor and she immediately scrambled to her feet, her face contorted with pain and her eyes blazing.

"What are you doing?" Up demanded.

"We've got to get to Cal," she replied, hobbling to the edge of the lorry.

"Are you crazy?" Lodd asked. "You're hurt. You're not going to get all the way upfront." Taz sent him a death glare. "And plus. We're doing fine. Just stay here. The robots have nearly been destroyed!"

"I'm ignoring dat comment." She turned back to the bridge, watching the lazers that skimmed past her. "Up?" She didn't even look at him. He sighed. He knew he would never win if he argued with her, and he also knew letting her go alone was not an option.

"Yeah." He was beside her in an instant. "Are you going to let me carry you? You aren't going to be able to run like that." Death glare. "Taz, you know I'm right." Stronger death glare. "I'm going to do it anyway." Stamp on the foot. Wince. "Fine then, just doom us both." Smirk.

"Jou ready?" Taz asked.

He glanced at her. "As I'll ever be." Taz grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards as they ran. Well ran as well as they could. They both screamed and rolled onto the ground as a huge volley of lazers went over their heads. Taz crawled along the grit, trying to see through the smoke. A lazer beam skimmed the tips of her hair; she shrieked and collapsed fully onto the floor. Then they could stand again. Up leapt to his feet and grabbed Taz around her waist with one arm, pulling her up and shooting across to the next shield. They were a metre away from safety when Taz broke away.

Up yelled out and changed his angle, charging after her as she hobbled off down the middle of the road. Up tried to grab her arm but he missed as a lazer beam skimmed his shoulder and he stumbled, tripping over a piece of rubble and falling. Taz was still limping towards the front, shooting and cursing. That girl never fucking changed. Up dragged himself to his feet, fear rising in his chest. This was precisely the kind of thing that was turning him grey.

Up glanced towards safety, members of his squadron were calling out to him and gesturing for him to run to safety. Not an option. He turned away and raced after Taz, ducking and weaving round the lazer beams. He couldn't abandon her, never. A lazer hit his leg as he finally caught up to the hobbling girl. Taz didn't need to hear him yell out; she spun round and grabbed him as he began to fall.

"Oh no jou don't," she decided, dragging to his feet again.

"You knew I was there?" Up asked.

Taz glanced at him as she pulled at his arm. "You're always there." The lazers were slowing as they reached the next shield. Taz stopped to shoot at the remaining robots. There were fifty or so left now, and they were dropping like flies.

"We may as well stay here," Up murmured.

There wasn't a second of hesitation. "No." She glared at him, determination etched into her features. "I'm getting to the front."

Up shook his head. "Stop saying _I_, Taz. It's _we._ It's always been _we_."

* * *

><p>There were only thirty robots left when they started running. They were getting closer and closer to the front. Taz was tiring, her foot caught on a piece of stone and she fell into the rubble on her already bleeding leg. Taz yelled out and gripped her leg, the pain taking over her mind. Up stopped, hearing her scream and turning on his heel; he raced back to her. He ducked to the floor and pulled her behind a car.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to remove her hands away from her leg. She rolled over, dragging herself to her feet using the car door.

"I'm fine," she growled, trying to catch her breath as she gripped the car door for dear life. She wasn't fine, not at all. She knew, and Up knew. Her white tank top and her combats were soaked in blood; it was running down from a cut on her left arm and from one on her forehead. It was trickling down her neck and her hands were covered in it. Both hers and Up's. She was losing too much.

She could see it, and she could feel it. She was tired, and weak, and the world seemed to spinning around her. Taz took a deep breath, leaning her gun on top of the car. Up did the same. They were only a couple of metres away from the front now. There were only about twenty robots left. Taz shot continuously, her anger steaming through her veins as the robots fell onto the floor.

The sounds of her zapper seemed to calm her mind, the familiar shudder as she pulled the trigger making the world seem steadier, the pain in her head dulled. Her eyes were burning with hatred for every stinking robot that ever lived. She thought of all they had done, and it wasn't hard for the anger to take over the pain. She felt numb now, but she still shot, her brain now caring only to kill every single robot. Not one robot would survive.

* * *

><p>Two minutes, the robots were all on the floor. Their heads lolling to the side, some rolling away down the road. Their arms and legs crackled slightly, the electricity still running through them. Some of them twitched, but none recovered. There was a silence, a deathly silence. Every person suddenly seemed to lose the power to say anything. No one rejoiced. No one cried. No one did…anything.<p>

Slowly the rangers began to drift out from where they had been shooting. People slowly began to talk again, murmuring with each other. Rangers raced around, checking on their friends. Bodies were carried from where they lay abandoned on the floor. People started to cry. Others to laugh.

And then it happened. It was so fast. So sudden, completely out of nowhere. Taz spotted Cal from where she was stood, she saw him as he began to stand up from where he had been kneeling on the ground. And then she saw the robot as it stood from the other side of the car. Taz tried to scream, but it was silent. It was a silent scream that caught no one's attention as they all continued as before. No one noticed, everything was calm.

It was only two seconds.

Two seconds as Taz raised her zapper, panic rising in her heart as the robot tilted its head. Two seconds as Cal looked up and saw the robot where it was hiding in wait on the other side of the car. Two seconds as the robot raised its hand, its metal face stuck in a blank expression. Taz aimed, her eyes pressed to the long range scope. The aim was pointing straight at the robots head, straight to kill. Taz fired, the sound of the lazer beam rung out like a siren through the tiny murmurs and soft shuffling. Silence fell. The lazer beam was straight; it headed straight for the robot. Things seemed to go in slow motion. The beam skimmed the metal of the robots head, barely even connecting. The robot didn't even falter.

Taz's heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't think. The only thought going through her head was a replaying image of the lazer beam skimming. She tried to modify it, but it was her imagination. Cal was still facing the robot. He was scared. Taz could see it in his eyes. She screamed, properly, it was meant to be a word, but the word never came out. It was just a horrible wail that rang through the hearts of every person that heard it as she jumped up onto the bonnet of the car in front of her and bounded off the other side. She charged towards Cal, the world seeming to be in slow motion as she watched the lazer from the robots hand travel through the air to where he was stood. Up followed just behind her. Taz ran full power towards Cal, the scream still echoing from her mouth. It felt like a movie.

Cal tried to duck. He tried to dodge. But though the world felt like it was moving slow, Cal was still no match for the speed of the lazer. Taz didn't even get halfway there. Cal collapsed onto the floor, blood pouring out of the wound to his chest as he held his hands to it, gasping in pain. Taz was still screaming. Though the word hadn't sounded, though the scream was as much of a word as the robot was man, everyone knew what word Taz was meant to scream. No. Taz's scream ended as she fell to her knees in front of Cal.

She screamed again, in a rage, in a mess of pain. She couldn't think of anything. She couldn't understand what was happening. She wanted it all to go away. Up was about to shoot down the robot but Taz beat him to it. She stood, her entire body shaking with hatred. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her chest filled with pain. Taz's arm shook as she held her zapper up, her eyes burning into the robots empty sockets. She wished it would show emotion. She wanted to see guilt, to see pain as it died. She growled under her breath, the pain in her body language travelling all the way over the road. Every person was silent. Every person was still.

The shot rang out. A shot that unlike the last, rang true. Taz dropped the zapper at the same time the robot dropped to the floor. They both crashed to the floor, the crash echoing through the silence far louder than it should have. Taz dropped to her knees. Up would've gone forwards, if Cal hadn't spoke.

"Taz?" he whispered, his voice ragged as his breath caught in his lungs. Taz looked down at Cal, her eyes wide. "I thought you'd died."

"Don't speak," she scolded. "It'll make you weaker." Cal moved his hand slightly and took hold of Taz's wrist.

"So? I'm going to die anyway."

"No jour not," Taz said firmly. "Jou're not going to die." She looked down at Cal, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. "Jou'll be fine." Cal watched her face. She was bleeding. Her head was bleeding, sweat was running down her face like a single tear. Her eyes were round and wide, glassy. She was biting her lip, she looked pale. Her hair was falling out of its bandana and over her head.

"I'm going to die, Taz," he said.

Taz shook her head defiantly. "Jou won't. We'll get jou to the ward. They'll fix jou up." Cal gave her a tiny smile. One that she'd only ever seen once. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"For a pessimistic. You can be awfully optimistic when you want to be," Cal whispered, his voice cracking. Taz smiled slightly. Her smile broke him inside. The pain, the hurt, the anger.

"Jou can't die," she said. It was almost a whimper. Tears were still welling up in her dark eyes, and it was burning Cal's heart.

"Hey," he said, running his fingers down her hand. "Is the famous Taz really going to cry about that dick who always insults her?" His voice was getting raspier. A tear dropped onto her cheek. Cal couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Taz blinked, wiping the tear away angrily.

"No," she growled. Cal smiled again. Taz had to frantically blink to stop herself crying.

"Don't," Cal said softly.

"What?" Taz sounded confused. She looked down at Cal, watching as he stared at her eyes, seeing the tears plain as day, and for once not calling her weak.

"Don't cry." It was raspy, and cracked, like it broke him to say it.

"Why?" Cal smiled at her, reaching up and wiping away an escaped tear from her eyes.

"Because it'll set me off." Taz hadn't even noticed the tears welling up in Cal's light brown eyes.

"I didn't even know you did cry," she joked weakly, clinging to his fingers. A tear fell from his left eye. Taz wiped it away.

"Everyone cries, Taz. Even big ol' toughies like me and you." Taz stared at him. Her tears clouding her vision.

"Me, tough?" she asked, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Yeah, you little rat bag. You, tough. The toughest. A tough son of a bitch." Taz was crying, fully crying. She was used to insults, used to taunts, used to yells and shouts and general name-calling. She could deal with that. Now he was complimenting her, telling her she was tough, telling her the one thing she'd wanted to hear from him for so long, and she was breaking down. Tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped onto Cal's cloths. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Did I ever tell you I had a daughter?" Cal asked. Taz shook her head. "Did you see the pictures?" She nodded. "Pretty weren't she?"

"Very."

"She died." Cal's voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"Jou need to stop talking," Taz said. "We need to get jou to the ward." She looked around, looking for help, everyone just stared at her.

"Taz." She looked back at Cal. His eyes pleaded with her. "Listen?" Taz found herself stopping moving. "She died when she was three years old," Cal said, tears slipping down his cheeks. "She was feisty and strong, and she used to slap me when I did something she didn't like. Remind you of anyone?" Taz shrugged slightly, tears falling again. "Reminds me of you." He said it so certainly, like he'd said it a million times. Or in this case, thought it.

Taz sobbed slightly, clutching at Cal's hand. "Why are jou telling me this?" she asked.

"I never got another daughter. I lost all my respect for everyone. I hated girls. I hated kids. I hated people that argued with me," Cal said. He coughed and blood trickled out of his mouth.

Taz sobbed again. "And then," he rasped. "I met you, Taz." Taz's tear fell onto Cal's cheek. "And you were like her. In every way. And I hated you for it. But I hated you even more because I couldn't not care."

Taz's heart was burning. It was sending pain shooting through every part of her body and she was wanted to scream, she wanted to curl up in a ball and sob. "I hate you, Taz, for reminding me of her," Cal said, crying silently. "But I care about you, more than you know." His eyes were becoming lighter and lighter, slowly loses their colour, they were almost cream.

"Jou aren't very good at showing it," Taz mumbled. Cal coughed up more blood and Taz bit back another sob.

"Neither are you, Taz," Cal murmured, his voice weak. "But here you are, crying over my dying body."

"Jou aren't going to die," Taz protested, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I am, Taz," Cal said simply. He kept saying her name, she noticed. He said it so softly, softer than he'd ever said anything. He was losing consciousness. Taz could see it clouding over his vision. "Taz," he mumbled, almost incoherently.

"What?" Taz asked, watching as the darkness clouded over even more. Cal caught Taz's eyes. Staring into the darkness and letting it fill him up. It was a nicer darkness than the other one that was trying to take over. She was still crying. The tears were clouding her vision and making her eyes seem even darker. Cal didn't look away. He wondered and he hoped that her eyes would be the last things he ever saw. He didn't need to see anything else.

"Do you hate me?" Cal stuttered, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Taz stared at him.

He was dick. He'd always been a dick. He called her names, he made her angry, he was always trying to make her feel small. But then she remembered the smug little look when he found she'd passed everything, she remembered the little smirk on his face when he saw her and Up dancing, she remembered him letting her go, she remembered the conversation after she'd broken his orders, she remembered him agreeing almost instantly to go save her dad, she remembered him stopping her from punching the wall, she remembered him giving her the responsibility to make new tactics, she remembered his panicked voice when he demanded to know where she was down the radio. He'd thought she'd died. Now he was the one dying.

He'd always cared. He'd never wanted to admit it. Taz was crying even more now, she was fully sobbing as she looked down at him.

"No," she whispered. It was true. There had been a time when she'd have said yes, that she hated him more than she hated anything. It was only now that she realised that would have been a lie. "I don't hate you."

Cal sighed; it was a content sigh, a happy sigh. He watched her eyes, she watched his. Cal's eyes slowly closed, the darkness taking over them as he took weaker and weaker breaths. The last breath he took he had his eyes were closed, and he was smiling. Taz screamed, but it came out broken and cracked, more like a sob. Up walked forwards and knelt beside her, pulling her into him.

She cried and cried, clinging to Up's shirt as she looked at Cal's dead body. Up's tear fell onto her cheek and she sobbed even more, burying her face into his chest. Up held her close, single tears streaming down his face as Taz clung to him, heartbroken cries escaping from her lips. She hadn't even cried like this when her whole family had died. But Up knew why she was sobbing now.

* * *

><p>Up picked her up eventually, carrying her down the bridge and past her fellows. A lot of people were crying. Pryce had a tear half way down his cheek, Jacon was blinking desperately, Dev was wiping his eyes. People had cared about that man, but he had never even known it.<p>

Taz had never admitted that she wanted Cal to care, just a little bit. Because she cared. He'd been a big part of what made her who she was, and through all the taunts, and all the jibes, and all the arguments, she'd stood beside him, respected him, trusted him. And when she finally realised why she'd done that, he died.

Taz clung to Up's shirt, for the first time since she'd met him wondering whether it was right. It was her fault that Cal was dead. If she'd been closer, if she'd been at the front, she wouldn't have missed. If she hadn't kissed Up, Cal would still be alive. If she hadn't wanted to kiss Up, she wouldn't have done, and she wouldn't have been late, and she would've been with Cal, and she wouldn't have missed. It was her fault. Why did she have to care? Why did she let herself be ruled by her emotions? No emotions, no pain, less death. But yet she still clung to Up, she still grabbed at his shirt and cried into his chest. She was a fool. She was an idiot.

She was killing everyone she cared about, one by one, because she cared in the first place.

_A/N:_Did you cry or am I just an utter wimp?


	22. Overwhelmed

**Disclaimer:**I don't own them, at all.

_A/N:_Just so you know, to all those who liked Cal. There was a reason I killed him. I was not just being cruel to you all. I swear. I loved Cal as much as you did. It broke my heart to kill him. :'(

Song of the chapter: Marianas Trench, Beside you-

"_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_  
><em>When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless<em>  
><em>When you try to speak but you make no sound<em>  
><em>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud.<em>"

Taz sat on the hospital bed, not saying anything, not doing anything. The medics bustled around her, bandaging up her wounds and putting some disgusting ointment on to clean them. It hurt, but Taz didn't wince once. She barely even blinked. Up sat on the bed next to her, getting his wounds treated in a similar way. He kept looking at her, watching as she stared into space, not even bothering to move her hair out of her eyes and straighten her bandana. She looked broken, if it weren't for the occasional movement of her chest and the occasional blink, Up would've almost thought she was dead. Taz only looked up once, as Cal's body was brought into the tent on a stretcher. He was carried to the back corner and through into the temporary mortuary that they'd made for the dead. A tear tumbled down Taz's cheek and landed on her lap. She didn't move an inch. Her face was cracked, her eyes blank and glassy. Rosi stood up from her bed across the way and slowly padded over to Taz's bed. Taz looked down at her as she approached and Rosi stopped, looking nervous. She bit her lip slightly, staring at Taz. After a few seconds she jumped up onto Taz's bed and sat to next to her, watching her face.

"Was he your daddy?" Rosi asked innocently. Her voice was nervous and slightly higher than usual. Up looked at the sheets. Rosi would ask something like that. Something so innocent, so childlike, so totally impossible to imagine from any one older than seven. Another tear trickled down Taz's cheek.

"I guess jou could say dat," she whispered, leaning back against her pillows. A tear fell onto Up's sheets. It took him a second to realise that it was his own. Rosi stared at Taz for a second before lifting up Taz's arm softly and sitting closer to her, dropping her arm so that it rested on Rosi's shoulder. Rosi leaned against Taz and put her tiny arms around her.

"It's okay," she mumbled. "My daddy died too." Taz didn't even move but Up was sure that he saw a slight twinkle in her eye.

* * *

><p>Taz woke up screaming. She'd been screaming as she woke up most nights, but this time, the screaming didn't stop after she'd woken up. She carried on. Emilia sat up in her bed and watched as her friend turned over in her bed and shoved her face into the pillow, wailing and screaming, shaking violently.<p>

"Taz!" Emilia cried, jumping out of bed and grabbing her friend by the shoulders. Taz rolled over onto her back and took deep breaths, her screams subsiding slightly. She caught Emilia's eye and her breathing quickened again. Emilia ran her hand down her friends arm. Taz sat up and put her head in her hands. Tears were forming in her eyes; Emilia could see them glistening in the light of the lamp that lay next to the door. "Are you okay?" Emilia asked. Taz said nothing. "Taz?"

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Emilia asked again.

"Go away!"

"Taz, what was the nightmare about?"

"GO AWAY!" Taz yelled. She threw herself under the covers and curled up in a tight ball. Emilia stared at her silently for a second, unsure what to do.

"Should I get Up to c-"

"NO!" Taz curled up even tighter. "_Desaparecer_!" Emilia bit her lip slightly before standing up and walking towards her bed. "Emilia?" She stopped and looked at her friend. The top of Taz's was just sticking out from beneath the covers.

"What?" she asked.

Taz swallowed. "Can jou…" Taz trailed off. "…It doesn't matter."

Emilia walked back towards her. "No, tell me." Taz blinked. "What do you want be to do?" Emilia asked.

"Don't get him, but…check Up's alright…please?" Taz looked at her covers, clenching her fist slightly. Emilia stared at her for a second before walking straight out of the cabin and across the camp towards the Commanders cabin.

Dev was sat on the floor of the cabin, awake, when Emilia walked past the door. He was being transferred in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He saw Emilia's shadow pass across the door and stood, bounding over and opening the cabin door, letting the cool night air float over him like water. Emilia turned and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Dev asked.

"Checking on Up."

"Why?" Emilia gave him a look. Dev hadn't really needed to ask. "Is she okay?"

"What do you think?" Emilia questioned.

Dev shook his head. "This war is messed up," was all he could bring himself to say.

"It's a war," Emilia said. "They're always messed up." Dev looked at his friend. She blinked slowly, her skin looking pale and flawless in the soft moonlight.

"I miss you," Dev murmured before he could stop himself.

Emilia frowned. "I'm stood right here."

"I didn't mean that…" he paused. "I miss Jacon too, and Taz, and Up and Pryce." He looked at the floor.

Emilia sighed, understanding what he meant. "Yeah, I miss you all too."

"I wish we could go back," Dev muttered. He looked at Emilia. "I feel like we're never us anymore."

"We're not us, Dev," Emilia replied, her eyes dark. "We're soldiers, we nothing but soldiers in a war that's going to create as many robots as it will kill them." She turned around and left.

Dev swallowed before walking back into his cabin, thinking about what Emilia had said. She was right. Dev wasn't sure in which context she meant her words, but both were as correct and as troubling as the other. He lay back in his camp bed, spending the last five minutes before he went to sleep praying that he'd never become a robot, metaphorical or not, he'd rather die.

* * *

><p>Neither Pryce nor Taz were a big one for long conversations. So when Jacon spied them around the corner of the cabin talking by the campfire in the middle of the night he couldn't just walk past as if nothing was happening. Instead he stood, watching from the corner as they talked quietly; Taz's chin resting on her knee, a blanket draped over her knees, Pryce leaning his back against the log bench next to her.<p>

"Who do you think will die next?" Taz was asking. She looked at Pryce with big eyes, ones that Jacon was not used to seeing. Pryce obviously wasn't accustomed to it either, he was staring at her strangely, as if unsure how to respond to this version of Taz. She'd just been asleep, Jacon could tell. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd only been there for a matter of minutes, having decided she couldn't sleep after a nightmare.

"That's a bit morbid, Taz," Pryce replied, tilting his head slightly. Taz toyed with the tassel on the side of her blanket.

"Well, someone needs to ask it."

"I don't particularly want to answer it," Pryce admitted. Taz glanced at him, a look on her face that could only be described by Jacon as deep thought. "What?" Pryce questioned nervously.

"When do you think I'll die?" Taz asked.

Pryce leaned back, nearly falling onto his side. "What?"

"When do you think I'll die?" she repeated, her eyes big.

"Um…I don't know," Pryce replied. "Why on earth do you want me to answer that?"

"I think I'm going to die soon," Taz murmured, playing with her blanket again.

"I don't think you are…" Jacon didn't think so either.

"Why?"

Pryce thought. He was debating how to answer. "You're too scary to die, they'd never manage it," he joked, bumping Taz's shoulder slightly. She looked at him, a blank look of her face. Jacon leaned forwards, feeling that the next sentence was going to be a very quiet one. Pryce sighed. "I just don't think it's your time. If you die, I think fate's just being cruel."

"…Fate is cruel."

"Fate is cruel for a reason. It has no reason to kill you," Pryce said.

"But fate has a reason to be cruel by punishing me in other ways?" Taz asked. Pryce looked at her, taking in her small face for a second. Jacon tilted his head, trying to see them better. Taz was now looking at the ground and drawing spaces in the dust with her fingertip.

"Why do you think fate is punishing you?" Pryce asked. Taz continued to play with the dust for a second, tracing a pattern.

"No reason," she murmured, pulling her blanket off and standing up. She picked her blanket up and shuffled back over to the cabin. Pryce looked after her for a second, before looking back to what she had been drawing in the dust and scrubbing it out with the sole of his shoe.

* * *

><p>"Taz, are you in there?" Up called at the entrance to the cabin. There was a silence. There was always a silence nowadays. No conversation he and Taz had started without a silence. It was like she was deciding whether or not to ignore him, and sometimes she did, sometimes she just sat there and pretended he hadn't said anything at all.<p>

Up understood what she was doing; he knew precisely why she'd ignore him some times and talk to him others. He didn't question it, he knew not to. It was one of things, he figured. Taz and Taz, she'd either come round and realise on her own that Cal's death was nothing to do with her, or Up would lose her forever. The thought hurt Up, a lot, but there was nothing he could do about it. This was Taz. There had never been anything Up could do. He'd tried, _god-damn_ he'd tried, but it made no difference.

"What do jou want?" Taz's voice called back. She sounded sad. She always sounded sad. Up looked at the ground.

"Can I…" he trailed off. There was a silence.

"…yeah."

Up pushed open the door slowly. "Thanks," he murmured as he climbed over one of the camp beds and made his way towards Taz, who was sat on her camp bed on the other side of the cabin. "Is Emilia not here?" Up asked.

"She's gone to see Commander Liv about some-" Taz shook her head slightly, contemplating her words, "-smoking spectrometer or something." Up nodded and sat down on the camp bed next to Taz's, hoping Emilia wouldn't mind. Taz pulled an awkward smile.

"You okay?" Up asked, scratching his head nervously. Taz nodded, brushing her bang behind her ear.

"Are jou?" she asked, looking at the ground.

"Yeah." Up paused. "Well, as okay as you can be…" Taz nodded, not taking her eyes from the floor but understanding exactly what Up meant. It wasn't like you could be 'okay' here. You could be okay as in alive, and okay as in uninjured, but that was about it. There was a silence; a very awkward one, more awkward than usual. "Uh…do you want me to leave?" Up asked, seeing that Taz was still staring at the floor, her head in her heads.

The silence fell again, the only sound heard were the sounds of distant gunshot. Then she looked at him, for the first time in a long time. She properly looked at him. Her eyes were sad, filled with loneliness and pain and unshed tears that had yet to even fill her eyes. She shook her head. She glanced at the floor, cursing herself under her breath in Spanish.

Taz looked at Up again and before she could force herself to stop, she'd held her arms up ever so slightly. Up was with her in an instant, as she'd known he would be. She buried herself into his chest, her guilt and anger overwhelming her. Why was she so weak? She was going to destroy everything important to her, because she was too weak to stay away.

The guilt of Cal's death still burned her heart, she couldn't let that happen again, but she was too weak. Too weak. Maybe Cal had been right all along, weak. Up held Taz close to him, wanting to know what was running through her head as she clenched at his shirt angrily, but unable to make himself ask.

"Don't leave," Taz whispered, the words burning her inside. Weak, weak, weak. She buried herself into Up's chest, trying to ignore the fact that his arms around her made her feel three million times better, thinking instead of the negatives. The problem was, there was only one. The guilt, and that didn't seem to be making much affect. She was still in his arms.

"Never," Up whispered. "Just like I promised."

"Dat was years ago," Taz murmured, almost wanting him to undo his promise and leave. But that seemed even worse to her. Taz groaned slightly. So, fucking, selfish. Up shook his head against her hair.

"Years don't matter, a promise is a promise," he said in her ear. Taz clenched a fist around his shirt again, leaning her head against his shoulder. Taz murmured something in response but Up didn't hear it as she drifted off to sleep. She hadn't slept in days, Up knew. So as her placed her gently onto her camp-bed he felt no shame in kissing her on the head like he always used to. The only difference was, then she'd known and hadn't cared, now she didn't know and would.

* * *

><p>It was breakfast time. Up was sat at the edge of the fire. Pryce was sat on one side of him, shovelling muesli down his throat. On the other side of him was some young, only just graduated ensign that looked like he was about to be sick after he'd been dared to sit beside the Commander. Up had heard the whole conversation, they weren't great at whispering. Up looked at him and he stared intently at the ground, feeling Up's eyes on him. Up shook his head slightly and turned away, concentrating instead on his piece of dried toast. It wasn't at all appealing to eat; maybe he should have tried to start a conversation with the terrified ensign. That seemed much more tempting.<p>

"Up?" Up looked up, Commander Jed was stood in front of him, looking mournful. "A word?" Up blinked.

"What's happened, Jed?" Up asked, standing up and grabbing Jed by the arm, pulling him away from the campfire and chucking his half eaten toast onto the young ensigns lap. Up could feel all eyes on them as he and Jed walked away.

"The ensigns I borrowed," Jed began. Up nodded. A few days ago Jed had been sent to the south border of the city with his squadron. His squadron was seriously low on troops and The Ambassador had organised for thirty of Up's squadron- now the biggest squadron- to be sent with him as back up.

"How many died?" Up questioned, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. Jed looked at the floor. "Jed," Up said, his breathing quickening. "How many dead?"

"…Twenty six."

"Who survived?" Up demanded. Jed didn't reply. Panic rose in Up's chest.

There had to a reason that Jed was looking so guilty and didn't want to reply. And the only one Up could think of was that someone he cared about had been killed. But there were so many possibilities as to whom; he didn't know which one it could be.

"Who survived?" Up repeated, his voice sounding dangerous.

Jed swallowed. "Gred, Cadman, Sykes and Corbett…Jacon, I think he's called." Up stared at Jed for a minute. He didn't even blink. There was a name missing. He knew there was a name missing. And in the back of his mind, he knew who it was, but he didn't want it to be true. The thought was painful for him. There was a pain in his chest. It was much like the one when Cal had died.

"Dev?" Up breathed. His chest tightened even more.

Jed looked at the floor. The pain sharpened. "I'm sorry, Up." He paused. "I'm really sorry, I couldn't d-"

Up interrupted. "Where's Jacon?" Jed looked at him, startled by the question.

"Um…in his bunk, I think." Up turned and walked off without replying. He should have replied, he should have turned and said he'd forgiven Jed. But he didn't. He couldn't. Because he hadn't.

* * *

><p>Jacon was sat on his bunk with his back against the wall, when Emilia, Taz, Up and Pryce walked in. Emilia ran over, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Jacon held her with one arm, staring at the opposite wall blankly. Pryce came forwards and sat on the bed next to him, Up sat on the bed opposite. It had been Dev's bed. Jacon stared at it.<p>

"You going to be okay, mate?" Up asked, putting a hand on Jacon's knee. Jacon said nothing. Up looked down, sadness filling him all over.

"He died right in front of me," Jacon said slowly, still staring at Jacon's bed. "The grenade landed, and that was it. He exploded, right in front of my eyes. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Emilia whimpered slightly and Jacon pulled her closer. Pryce put his hand on Jacon's shoulder and looked down.

Up bit his lip, his tongue unable to form any words that would be any consolation. He'd counted Dev as a friend, a good friend, but nobody had known compared to how Jacon did. He could say something about how he'd died doing the right thing, or that he'd died a hero, but there didn't seem any point. Jacon glanced at Emilia, then at Pryce, then at Up, and then his eyes settled on Taz, who hadn't moved from her place at the door. Taz held eye contact. Jacon should have been offended that Taz didn't come over to comfort him, but he wasn't. He was almost glad that she didn't, he was glad that she gave him space, but still let him feel her presence. She nodded, ever so slightly. She glanced at the floor.

"We got to be tough now, Jay," she said. "Just like he was."

Jacon nodded. Everyone else nodded. Up smiled slightly, Taz always said the right things.

_A/N: _This turned out crap. Sos.


	23. Red to Black

**Disclaimer:**I hate having to keep saying this. I don't own them.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Skyscraper, Demi Lovato

"_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am,  
>Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper,<br>Go on and try to tear me down, I will be be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper."_

"My squadron, Commander Up's squadron, Commander Stevens' squadron and Commander Jed's squadron. Up and out, right now!" Commander Liv yelled from the entrance to the camp. "We're needed!"

"What's going on?" Taz demanded, grabbing her zapper and flinging it over her shoulder like it weighed nothing, rather than it weighing the tonne that it did.

"The Washington Bridge," Liv said, his voice grave.

Taz stared at him. "How many?"

"Too many."

"Rangers?"

"There's thirty there right now. They'll last…three minutes?"

Taz blinked and redirected her gaze to the floor. "Shit." Up made his way over, pushing through the groups of panicking Ensigns. He opened his mouth to speak and was silenced by the look on Taz's face.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Worse."

"Commander Liv!" a voice cried. Emilia came running through the crowds, her face contorted with terror. She shoved a radio at him. Liv gave her a questioning look. "He's ranting like a madman, Commander," Emilia explained, her eyes wide. "I can't get any sense out of him."

Liv held the radio to his mouth. "What's happening?" Liv demanded. "Over." There was an awfully long silence. They could practically hear the other people's heartbeats.

"Commander! There's a…I don't even know! It's huge and- robotic." Some jumped at the sudden break of silence, others stood silently, eyes wide. "It's like a truck, sir. We can't fight this thing! It's too big! I don't know...what do we…tell me what to do! Commander! Over!" He sounded horribly desperate.

"Ensign, what is it? Is it a robot?" Liv demanded. "Over."

"Yeah! I huge one! Like a giant! Over!"

"How huge is huge, over?"

"I don't know! _It's huge_! Like, _huge_! OH SHI- ARGH!" The line crackled and there was a huge crash. Gunshot and shouting could be heard and the sound of pounding feet. The line toned dead. The silence was just as deathly.

"ENSIGN!" Commander Liv yelled, his voice filled with panic. "ENSIGN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" There was no reply. They waited. Silence filled the air. Still no reply. A rat scampered across the floor. Commander Liv yelled out angrily and shoved the radio into his belt.

"We need to go," Up decided. "Taz, get the squad together." Taz nodded once and turned to the crowd. "Liv, are you okay?" Up immediately asked.

"Yeah." Liv nodded. "I'll be fine."

"You don't seem very fine…"

Liv paused, glancing at him. "Just sick of it all, you know? Just wish the war would be over. Either that or I wish I die." Up was about to nod. "Don't nod." Up didn't. "I know you don't understand," Liv mumbled. "You don't feel this way. You've got something to be here for, Up. You've got something to keep you fighting."

"What do you mean?" Up asked. Liv nodded to where Taz was screaming in the face of some nineteen year old Ensign. The poor kid looked petrified. Up smirked. She always did something like this before a fight, to calm her nerves he guessed. Up didn't question it; he considered doing, especially since the Ensign was only ever a rookie. But he never did. They're situation was bad enough anyway. His smirk faded into a sad smile. He felt Liv's eyes on him and glanced at his comrade.

Liv nodded. "You've got something to fight for."

* * *

><p>Taz sat beside Up in the truck on the way across the city. They were going around the outskirts, hoping to stay out of the way of any robots. But just in case, Jacon and Pryce were leaning out of the windows of the truck with their guns' held up. Gred and two other random Ensigns were sat in between them, trying to relax. None of them looked very relaxed.<p>

Taz however, was looking surprisingly comfortable. She was sat with her zapper leaning against the door next to her, her feet on the windscreen, her boots leaving mud stains on the dashboard. Her hands rested her stomach, only moving when she breathed in and out. She was staring straight ahead of her, at the clouds in the sky. Up realised that she was doing it to avoid looking at the horrible scenes around the truck.

He understood that. He didn't really want to see the homeless families that were making their way across the now dirty and dusty streets, or the broken down houses and dirty flee ridden stray animals that searched for food amongst the wreckage, or the blackened plants and trees with random belongings stuck up in the branches, but he was driving so he didn't really have a choice. Up glanced at Taz again and she glanced back. He gave her a little smile, which she didn't return.

"Are you okay?" Up asked. Taz said nothing, turning her gaze back up to the sky. Up tried again. "See anything interesting up there?"

Taz glanced back at him, her expression blank. "Just clouds."

"Nice clouds?"

"There's one shaped like a puppy."

"Well, that's a good sign," Up said, trying to sound optimistic.

"It's turned into a scary face."

Up blinked. "Oh…uh…" Taz almost smiled. But it didn't even reach her eyes. Up smiled sadly. Taz turned to him and looked him up and down like she did when she was thinking about how she might not ever see him again. Up had seen her do it before, three times. Once when they were in the Starship Pod, once when they were about to go into battle for the first time and just before the last time they kissed a few weeks before. "I'm not going to die," Up said. Taz looked him in the eye, her eyes slightly bigger than usual.

"I never said you were," she murmured, a question in her voice.

"I never said you did," Up replied, giving her a little smile before looking back to the road. Taz watched him for two seconds before looking away.

* * *

><p>They reached the interstate. Taz sat up in her seat and put her hands against the window, looking out over the scene with horror. Her heart was beating like a drum. She jumped out of the car before Up had even parked up. She pushed open the door and jumped out, her feet hitting the floor in a run as she raced towards the city entrance. She looked around, her bangs swinging in her face and in her eyes.<p>

There were thousands of them, marching along the road towards the five Ensigns that were left. Bodies scattered the floor like litter, Ensigns and civilians lying dead on the concrete. Liv's squadron were already out and running to join them, Liv screaming down the radio, probably getting more back up. Taz ran forwards, her zapper held up as she reached the start of the road between two large buildings. One was a museum, the other a fancy shop. Neither looked much like they did anymore. All she could hear was gunshots, and screaming, and crashes as robots hit the floor, and explosions.

Taz ducked behind one of the abandoned cars and was shooting through the windows; she felt Jacon kneel down beside her and was glad of the presence. Especially when she saw it, towering over the bridge and over all the cars. At least twelve feet high, metal glittering in the midday sun and almost blinding her. Its eyes cold and empty, its huge hands held up to shoot. Taz screamed and gripped Jacon's hand, pulling him down as low as she could as the explosion rang in her ears. The car shielding them shuddered violently and nearly tipped over and crushing them, but Taz and Jacon held it steady with their hands.

"What the fuck was that?" Jacon demanded in her ear, his voice sounding panicked. Taz glanced over the edge and saw the huge crater that was blown into the middle of the road and the bodies of the ten Rangers that lay around it, smoking and burnt to a crisp. The remains of their car shield lying crackling around them.

"A fucking big explosion," she mumbled. Jacon joined her in looking through the window and took a sharp intake of breath. Taz glanced at him. "Jou okay?" she asked. Jacon nodded, swallowing once. "Scared?" Jacon looked at her for a second, he nodded slightly. Taz nodded. So was she.

"We need to get further forward," Jacon said. "Where's Up?" Taz nodded over to where Up, Gred and Pryce were knelt behind a large stone pillar that presumably had fallen from the front of some shop or other. "How are we going to get over there?"

"We run," Taz said simply, swallowing the fear that was rising in her throat.

"Are you kidding?" Jacon demanded. "We'll get shot."

"We run fast," Taz amended.

Jacon smirked. "I knew there was a reason why I wanted to be friends with you back then." Taz glanced at him. "You're crazy."

"Totally _loco_," Taz agreed.

She readjusted her zapper and shuffled to the edge of the car. "We go in three." Another explosion sounded and Taz and Jacon both toppled onto the floor, the car they were hiding behind about to land on them. Jacon grabbed Taz and dragged her back. "Actually," Taz said. "Just run." She broke into a run before she was even properly off the floor. She held her gun to the side and shot at the robots as she ran, ignoring the pain as a lazer beam skimmed her upper arm.

Jacon cried out behind her and Taz turned to find he was staggering slightly, dropping to his knees, a pool of blood growing on his shirt near his shoulder. Taz backed up before she had time to think and grabbed him round the waist, picking him up from the floor. A lazer beam skimmed her face just under eye and she winced. Jacon staggered forwards, Taz pulling him behind her forcefully. She spun him in front of her and he fell to the ground behind the pillar.

Taz didn't even check if he was alright before she ran over to Up.

"Any news?" she asked, leaning round the edge of the pillar and shooting angrily.

"Couldn't you have stayed where you were and asked me that over the radio without having to endanger your life?" Up demanded, shooting through an alcove in the pillar.

"Jou know bloody well dat I couldn't," Taz growled. "Now are jou going to answer my question or not?"

"Liv's called. We've already lost fifty," Up replied. Taz raised an eyebrow. Fifty was about half a squadron. "And that giant one, he says it's about twelve foot high and he can't see any weak points in its armour."

"Why doesn't dat surprise me?" Taz muttered. "_Robots estúpidos_."

* * *

><p>They went on like this for about an hour, the only stops they took were to reload their zappers or to talk to one of the Rangers on the radio. Almost every conversation was the same.<p>

10 more down. 20 more down. 5 more down.

Taz got angrier and angrier as every conversation ended. She growled under her breath as yet another Ensign rang in and told her that eight of the Rangers in their squadron had gone down. She slammed the radio down into her belt without even replying. Her head rested against the pillar and Up could see the anger in her actions as her nails scraped across the stone leaving small white lines behind. She sighed and took her head off the pillar, peering round at the robots. There were still so many, it barely looked like any had gone down at all. She cursed. Raising her zapper she began shooting again with a vengeance. Then she stopped. With all the gunfire and screaming Up didn't even realise she'd stopped as she didn't move an inch. She just stared. He didn't even know what she was planning to do until Taz had already broken cover and was charging back across the road and back into the city.

Up turned automatically and screamed her name as loud as he could, panic filling him to the brim. Everything had gone suddenly silent in his head as he watched her run. He screamed her name again as a lazer beam skimmed her leg. Up looked around desperately, searching for a clue as to what the hell she was doing. His eyes scanned across the army of robots, the sounds filling his ears again so he could barely concentrate. He blocked them out. His eyes settled. His jaw dropped. He stood, spun on his heel and ran faster than he had ever run in his life.

Taz had set off as soon as she'd spotted the twenty-foot robot turning round and heading off towards the left, flanked by fifty robots. Everyone was so absorbed by trying to defeat the robot army she doubted any of them had even noticed. She couldn't let that _gigante_ thing get into the city. No, fucking, way. It would create the death toll of half that army of robots put together. She ran back across the open zone, Her body slamming onto the floor as a lazer beam skimmed her leg, startling her and causing her to trip. She growled, dragging her feet up again and continuing, ignoring the pain in her knees. Charging onwards she reached the jeeps that were parked up haphazardly. Civilians were screaming and running around, mothers picking their children up from the streets as they realised the newest danger.

"I've lost my daughter!" a thirty-year-old woman screamed, gripping at Taz's arm, a tiny little baby in her arms. "What should I do?" Taz hated to think that she could've been one of these people if she hadn't had met Up. She shook of the woman's grasp and pointed in the direction that all the other civilians were running.

"Just run," Taz told her.

"But my daughter!" the woman wailed.

"When did jou lose her?" Taz demanded, watching as the giant robot made it's way across the streets. She didn't have time for this.

"About twenty minutes ago. I sent her to get some milk, from the corner shop next to the interstate." The woman looked desperate. Taz couldn't bare to say it.

"Just run," she repeated, pointing. The woman saw the look in Taz's eyes and wailed. She nearly fell into Taz's arms but Taz dodged. "I'm sorry," Taz cried. "I don't have time-"

"You all don't care!" the woman screeched, tears pouring down her face. Taz stared at her, pained. "You don't give a damn if we all die! You don't know what it's like!" she wailed. Taz glared slightly. "My daughters dead! And you're telling me to run and leave her! Heartless cow!"

"No!" Taz yelled, losing her temper. The woman went silent. "_Jou_ don't know what it's like. If jou did, jou would never call me heartless, and jou would _never_ call me a cow! Right now, I'm trying to save jour sorry ass! So fucking _run_!" Taz pushed the woman away forcefully and clambered into the nearest jeep. She looked through the windscreen and saw the robot over the buildings, making it's way towards the next entrance to the city. Taz cursed and slammed her foot onto the accelerator.

Taz swerved around the civilians, driving as fast as she dared towards the next entrance. Her zapper lay in the chair beside her and she eyed it carefully, wondering how much reloads it had, how long it was going to last her, whether the jeep had any extra. It would be just her luck that she'd picked one that didn't. Taz pulled up next to an old butchers shop and nearly had her head severed off as the owner of the butchers, seeing the robot through his window, came charging out of his hiding place behind the counter, brandishing a butchers knife and swinging it round madly. Taz shoved him off in the direction of the inner city. She turned round and charged towards the road, the twelve foot robot towering above her like a monster. She swallowed and held her gun firmly, ducking behind a brick wall for hope of a surprise attack. Taz peered round the edge as the robots made their way round the corner.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" a voice asked. Taz turned her head quickly and was welcomed by an angry looking Up who was leaning against the wall next to her. Her mouth opened, terror overwhelming her as an image of a dying Up flashed before her vision.

"No!" she cried, grabbing his arms. "What are jou doing here? Jou need to go!" She pushed him back slightly but he grabbed the wall and kept himself balanced.

"I'm not going anywhere," he growled. Taz's face paled, panic in her chest still rising. This wasn't meant to happen. He was meant to stay away, stay safe. He wasn't meant to come and follow her. Dead Up flashed again and Taz's breath cracked. She should have predicted this; this was her fault, _again_. She shook her head slightly; glancing at the jeep he'd arrived him.

"No," she said. "Jou go back and get back-up."

"I'm not leaving you."

"But jou'll be hurt!" she cried. She put her head in her hands. It was going to be her fault. Pain clouded over her thoughts, followed closely by guilt. Everything was her fault, all of it, every person she cared about. Why couldn't he just stay away?

"So will you, if I go." Up gripped her arms and she looked up at him. She shook her head once. Up stared her down. "I'm not leaving you. I promised."

"Then take it back!" she begged, grabbing his hands. Up shook his head. Why didn't he get it? She tried so hard to push him away. Why didn't he get it?

Up shook his head. "Never." Her eyes pleaded with him. "Look, Taz. Either we fight together, or we go and get back up and that _thing_gets into the city. Which one are you going to pick?"

Taz felt sick. Taz looked like she was about to be sick. She said nothing.

"What's the plan?" Up asked.

"No idea," Taz replied without looking at him.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Up didn't reply. He grabbed her hand. She looked at him and they made a silent agreement. They were going to protect each other before themselves. Just like they always had done, but they'd never let each other know that before. They were silent for three seconds. Then they simultaneously jumped from behind the wall.

* * *

><p>They fought back to back. Taz's tank top pressed back against Up's warm Commanders uniform. They spun wildly, keeping one eye on the robots and one eye on each other. It was a crazy fight, yells echoing from their mouths with pain, determination and fury. An explosion sounded less than a metre away from them. Up instinctively gripped Taz's hand in his. They were thrown into the air, Up landing on his back in the grit, Taz on top of him. Up cursed.<p>

They crawled to their feet, feeling dazed, dragging their feet behind them. Another huge lazer streamed through the air and Taz stood instinctively, dragging Up sideward out of range. They collapsed behind a dark blue ford and knelt up desperately, beginning to shoot through the windows. The normal-sized robots marched towards the car. Taz shot the eighth robot down, spinning on her heel as it got far too close to Up for her liking. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Up shoot down two more robots. He glanced at her and Taz focused forwards again. She readjusted her zapper and shot viciously.

Robots shot back and she shielded behind the open car door, reloading her zapper. Up ducked to the ground away from another explosion. This robot didn't seem to bother about comradeship; it wasn't even trying to avoid its fellow robots. Taz stood up and began to shoot her now fully loaded gun, Up just beginning to stand up again beside her. She focused on the robots that were coming towards him, shooting them down when they got within two metres. A fourth explosion sounded and Taz was lifted into the air, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Up looked up and saw her body as it was thrown backwards. His heart rose to his throat. She landed, the back of her head slamming in the bonnet of a car and her zapper flying off to the left. She lolled forwards, eyes unfocused and barely even open. Panic brewing, Up leapt to his feet, charging towards her, shooting at all the robots in his path.

Robots were marching towards Taz from all directions. Up felt physically sick. Taz blinked trying to get her head together; she could make out the colours of the sky the distant sounds of the gunfire. She knew they shouldn't sound that distant. Two strong hands gripped her upper arms and she was dragged roughly to her feet. She shook her head and blinked in a desperate attempt to get control of her addled mind.

"TAZ!" Taz froze. Up sounded far away, which either meant her ears were deceiving her- which didn't sound at all improbable- or she or that he wasn't the one that had picked her up. Taz's eyes came into focus and she gasped. The blank eyes of a robot centimetres away from her own. She immediately began to struggle, fighting with the two robots that held her. She pummelled them with the sides of her fists, searching for her zapper with her eyes. She couldn't see it. Taz caught sight of Up, he was running towards her.

An explosion hit behind him and threw him to the left. Taz yelled out and leaned forwards, nearly tipping herself out of the robots grasp. The robots grabbed her arms and lifted her into the air, slashing at her stomach. Pain filled her body. Memories filled her head. A pink dress, an _idiota_black haired boy, screams, blank eyes, the world upside-down. Taz swallowed and looked at the ground. The world was spinning round her like she was drunk and she felt like she was about to be sick. Her stomach burned.

Up dragged himself from the floor, relying on a lamppost to drag himself to his feet. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling dizzy. Up searched out Taz then and raced towards her. His feet were dragging behind him, pain shooting through his leg with every step. He saw a hand out of the corner of his eye. A big hand, the size of a car. Up swallowed and jumped forwards a step, his heart racing even faster.

"TAZ!" he yelled again as a robot lifted her into the air. She looked at him. Her face was filled with anger as she struggled against the robots. She was bleeding, her eyes glazed over with tears. Up cursed and ran faster, refusing to let the pain of his leg take over his actions.

"Up! No!" Taz screamed desperately, looking behind him. Up saw the hand again, closer now. He felt the metal skim the tops of his hair. Taz screamed, it sounded more like a tearless sob. "UP!" She struggled even more, cursing loudly in Spanish, her eyes pained. "_VOLVER_, UP! GET BACK!" Up ignored her. The robots shot at him. He barely even dodged, his eyes fixed solely onto Taz.

She screamed curses at him, told him to get back, told him she hated him. She tried everything. He didn't even show that he'd heard. He held his gun higher, the movement in his fingers barely even registered by his brain he'd done it so many times. And then she was in his arms, the robots dead on the floor. The holes from the lazer beams crackling.

Up pulled her behind a car as another explosion rung out, the world seeming to shake around them. He pushed her to the floor. She breathed hard, her eyes flitting over him, assessing his injuries. He grabbed her hand and her eyes settled onto his. Up entwined their fingers, keeping eye-contact. His heart raced, he was merely an inch away from her face. He could kiss her right there and then. Dead-god, he wanted to. The angry and pained look in her eyes stopped him.

"You stay here," he instructed.

Taz's eyes flared. "NO!" she screamed, beginning to stand.

"Please." Up stroked his thumb up her finger, biting his lip softly.

She glared. "I'M NOT JUST STAYING HERE!"

"Taz, you don't have a zapper!"

"I CAN GET MINE!" she screeched. She let go of his hand and tried to push past him. Up knelt up and gripped her waist, pulling her back down, now even closer to him than she was before. She diverted her gaze.

Up brought her face back to face him with his finger. "Taz, please," he whispered, his soft blue eyes pleading with her. She tried not to show how much it affected her, or how much it hurt.

She paused. "NO!" She shook her head, trying to stand.

"You'll get killed!" Up yelled, holding her down. Another explosion made the road shudder and they both ducked further into the ground. Taz pushed Up away.

"SO WILL JOU!" she shouted.

"I HAVE A ZAPPER!" Up screamed.

Taz glared angrily, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. She couldn't hide it from Up. He could see it, flickered violently beneath the anger, threatening to push through.

"Please Taz," Up mumbled. "I can't let you die." He begged her with his eyes. His bright irises bored into hers and spiralled into her soul. Her mind hurt, her heart hurt. She glared again.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER?" she shrieked. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I DIE! I'M JUST A…A…I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!" She stood up, shoving Up out of the way with the side of her leg. She headed straight out into the open. Up panicked, his heart nearly failing him for a second. In a split second decision he jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Taz's waist, tackling her to the floor so he was on top of her. The top of their heads were in the open. She looked at him, trying not to flush. "GET OFF ME!" she yelled, glaring up at him. "I HAVE TO-"

"SHUT UP!" Up yelled. He sounded so desperate that Taz fell silent without meaning to. Up caught her eye, his hands pinning her down on either side of her chest. "NOW LISTEN TO ME!" Taz stayed silent. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PRETENDING THAT YOU DON'T CARE, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'VE STOPPED LOVING YOU!"

There was a silence. _Doesn't mean that I've stopped loving you._Taz's heart spun in her chest. _Loving you._ She stared at Up, at those beautiful blue eyes, at that mouth that was pulled into a look of complete seriousness. She blinked. Her mind was swimming, swimming in his words and in his eyes. Up looked up, swallowing slightly, as if he were nervous. Then he caught her eye again. His eyes were cloudy and slightly unfocused.

They were still beautiful. They'd always been beautiful.

He whispered three words before he stood up and walked. Three words that left Taz motionless, lying on her back in the grit, her heart and mind swirling together into a mess of nothing but those three death-defying, heart-stopping, mind-blowing words. 'I love you.'

* * *

><p>It rang in her ears. She leapt to her feet, her eyes searching for him. Her eyes found him. His back was facing her, his hair blowing in the breeze and blood seeping through his trousers. It was a picturesque scene, in a horrible kind of way.<p>

"UP!" Taz screamed. She needed to say it- she shouldn't say it- but she needed to. Up turned. Taz opened her mouth, but the words were never said, all that came out was a scream. Taz's heart dropped. She hadn't seen it. She'd been so stupid. It was right there, but she'd been so caught up, so temporarily insane. She hadn't seen it.

Taz yelled Up's name again, her heart yelling with her. His name echoed along the street and right back to her, ringing in her ears like a bad memory. Her eyes burned. The robot leaned its hand down and picked Up from the floor like he was nothing more than a mouse. Everything was muffled; she couldn't hear anything anymore except a scream. It was so horrible, so loud and so piercing that it took Taz a minute to realise that it was her own. She jumped from behind the car without thinking. Her stomach seared with pain. Her eyes focused on Up. She ran. He looked so scared, more scared than he'd ever looked since she'd known him. It hurt.

The robot was lifting him up higher, towards its face. Up yelled and cursed and hit it with his fists, his legs kicking furiously. The robot didn't even seem to notice. Taz yelped as a beam hit her leg, but she kept running, the desperation stronger than any pain in her mind. She couldn't see anything but him, the other robots, they could shoot her. She didn't care. This couldn't happen again, especially not with Up. She needed him. And this time, she wanted to tell him.

The moment slowed down. Taz leapt to the floor, grabbing her zapper and shooting at the robot, aiming for its chest. Up was yelling. The robot grabbed Up's left arm and leg in one hand and his right arm and leg in the other. It looked down at Up, its eyes blank. It didn't even register Taz's shooting, despite the holes that were dotting all over its chest and legs.

Taz screamed a Spanish curse, the worst one she could come up with, in an attempt to get the robot to look at her. It didn't even seem to hear. The robot began to pull. The pain seemed to slow time down even more. Every second was lasting ten, every breath seeming to take a minute. Up screamed, his voice shooting into Taz's soul. It was like she'd been shot. A long shot, right through her heart. Her body reeled, his scream sending spasms of pain flying through Taz's body like nothing else ever had before. It wasn't like any other pain, it was worse. It was like her body just didn't want to function any more. Like it had given in without her permission. It didn't work properly without him. She felt paralysed.

His scream got louder and Taz's eyes got clouded with tears, her heart screaming out for him. She carried on shooting, his name echoing from her mouth in a haunting scream of agony. He heard her. She heard him whimper at the sound of her voice. Taz's heart nearly stopped. She couldn't bare it. Her hands fell to the floor as she saw Up's body tear, the ripping sound filling the air and silencing everything. Nothing else could be heard. The sound rippled, getting louder and more painful the further it travelled. Up's body was flung away, the two halves in opposite directions.

Taz screamed his name, tears streaming down her face and her head facing the floor. She screamed and screamed, her nails scraping into the grit and her fingers bleeding. She didn't care anymore. Anything to divert the pain from her heart. It hurt so much. Up. Up. The name rang through her head. She prayed she would wake up and Up would be next to her, lying in her bed, telling her that it was nightmare that he was still here. She screamed and thumped the floor, it wasn't a nightmare, but it was worse than any nightmare that she'd ever had.

She felt hands lift her into the air. Big hands, cold hands, metal hands. Taz screamed. She gripped at the robots thumb and tore her nails into the metal, tears still running down her face.

"Jou _monstruo_!" she shrieked, pummelling it with her fists. She felt like breaking down, she swore that she was breaking. Her heart was split in two, just like Up's body. The image played over again and again in her head. It seemed to take longer every time and every time it seemed to hurt even more. The wind whipped around her head, drowning out all other sounds.

Taz opened her eyes. The robot was right in front of her, its blank eyes staring at her without emotion. Taz could almost see Up in them. She could see his screaming form mirrored in the black holes. Taz's insides burned. She screamed in fury, her anger overwhelming her and blocking out everything. She was mad, she was hurting and she was scared. Together, it turned her into a monster. Taz grabbed her knife from her belt and stabbed at the robots hand, breaking through the metal and severing a bunch of wires. She did it again, and again. Taz yelled angrily and clung to the robots thumb as the hand opened, nearly dropping her twenty feet. She wrapped her arms around its thumb, her knife digging into her arm. The robot tilted its head and shook its hand slightly. Taz nearly fell. "_CABRÓN_!" she screamed, pulling herself up so she sat on the robots thumb.

She felt in the pockets of her belt. She had a plan. She was insane, she knew. Up would've said she had a death wish. Taz nearly flinched at the thought of him. Her heart hurt, her eyes welled up, she growled. This, _thing_, had killed Up. It was going to pay. It picked up by her left arm. She dangled precariously, her body swaying violently. Taz bit her lip, a tear escaping from her eyes. She wasn't sure what she was crying about anymore. Maybe it was because of Up. Maybe it was because she as good as dead. It didn't matter. Taz glared into the robots eyes, fury clouding her mind. The heat behind her eyes told her any man would've curled up in a ball and cried if she looked at them like she was looking at the robot. The robot didn't even flinch. That just made Taz angrier. "I hate jou," she growled quietly, her voice was low and deep and broken. She was broken. The robot was about to make a grab at her left leg. It never reached it.

Taz shoved her hand into her belt and brought out the grenade. It was a last resort grenade, they'd told her. A grenade that caused an explosion so big that to survive within one hundred metres from each direction would mean you were the luckiest person alive. Taz had lost all caring. Within a second its clip was in her mouth and she twisted her head, the pin in her teeth and the bomb now primed in her hand.

She had three seconds. To live, to think, to defeat this fucker. She lobbed the grenade.

It flew through the air in slow motion, a tear dropping onto Taz's cheek in perfect unison to the bomb. The tear dripped off Taz's chin. The bomb flew straight into the robots empty left eye. Taz stared silently. "Fuck jou."

The fire consumed everything.

* * *

><p>Taz flew backwards, the robots grip on her arm disappearing as it burst into flames. Taz's body was flying, the fire surrounding her from all directions. She didn't make a sound. She could hear nothing. She blinked slowly, not even registering the smoke that burnt her eyes. She thought of her life. She'd been told it would flash before her eyes when she did. It sure was flashing. Her body spun in the air.<p>

Flames flicked at her skin. Faces. Her mama, her papa, her step-papa, Tristen, Leon, Aunt Clara, her best childhood friend, a girl who used to do a paper round near her house, Nile, Emilia, Derren, Dev, Jacon, Cat, Pryce, Gred, Mac, Cal…Up. Up appeared most.

His grin when she passed all her exams, his body as he dived into the lake, his laugh, the taste of his lips against hers, his eyes. A tear fell onto Taz's cheek and amongst all the other pain she was vaguely aware that the liquid burned against her cheek. Pain spasmed through her body as she landed on the floor. She heard a crack; it might have been her back. Her head was spinning, her eyes were closing, darkness was coming.

Her head lolled to the right. Flames covered the ground, smoke covered the air. She could barely see anything. But she saw him. Up's body, or at least, the left half of it. She choked on her own breath. Taz rolled onto her front, the pain in her body almost unbearable. She gritted her teeth and crawled forwards on her front. Only one metre.

"Up," she choked out. She didn't know why she bothered. Half a metre away and she fell onto her front. Her hand reached out and gripped Up's. His hand was warm, as it always had been. Calloused and hard, like a soldier's hand should be. It made her feel better. She felt complete. Her head fell to the grit and the pain took over. Taz's eyes closed and everything faded from red, to black.

_A/N:_I'M SO SORRY! REALLY, I AM! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Whaaaaaaaa!D':


	24. Alive, mostly

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Taz or Up.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: The parting glass, Ed Sheeran

"_Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company.  
>And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me."<em>

Taz was cold. Everything was black and it was freezing cold. Everything was silent and everything was still. There was no breeze, no wind. Taz wondered if this was what death felt like. She was holding onto something cold and hard, and there was something sharp that was sticking into her cheek. Taz moved her arm, feeling the grit against her skin. She moved her head, lifting it off the ground and shaking it slightly, the stone falling from her cheek. There was smoke everywhere. The flames had gone, but still nothing was visible through this foul, grey, smog.

Taz blinked, everything she did seemed slow. She was thinking slowly, she was moving slowly, she was realising slowly. She remembered screams, and flames, and she remembered tears falling onto her face. She remembered the robot, and she remembered the grenade. Taz pulled herself up with one hand and sat on the ground, looking around into the smoke. She could just make out the buildings that surrounded her. Well, what was left of them anyway. They mainly seemed to be rubble now. Taz moved her left leg and winced. She looked down. The leg of her leg of her pants was shredded to bits and she could see her leg through the material. Her entire thigh was black with bruises. Her knee looked out of place and was sticking out to the left slightly. Her lower leg was bleeding everywhere and both her skin, her trousers and her boots were soaked in her own blood. Her bone was clearly broken, she thought it was her tibia, and it was sticking out of her leg by half an inch. The bone was gory and covered in bits of muscle, the skin around the opening looking almost black with blood. Taz looked away, feeling slightly faint. The image stuck in her head and she wrenched slightly.

She vaguely remembered something cracking as she hit the floor. Taz was at least glad that it turned out not to be her back as she'd originally thought. She considered working our what else was broken or injured but decided against it as the more she thought about her injuries the more places in her body seemed to hurt. She held her stomach with one hand, feeling slightly sick. Taz's head drooped slightly and she glanced at the hand that wasn't clutching her stomach, realising that she still had her fingers entwined around a mystery object. Another, larger, hand was clasped into it. Pale, almost pure white, cold. Taz allowed her eyes to follow up the arm until they settled onto the mans face. He looked familiar. She'd seen him somewhere. His eyes were closed. But somehow she knew they were blue. She heard a voice in her head, screaming her name. She somehow knew it was him. Then everything came flooding back.

She realised for the first time that she was alive. She remembered that Up had died, and she remembered how it happened. She heard the rip in her head and felt the blood that sprayed everywhere as the most important thing in her life was ripped down the middle like a hotdog. It was to much. Taz only just managed to turn her head around before she was leaning over and vomiting all over the ground. Her head was spinning, her stomach was turning over in her stomach. She held her belly, puking out all the meals she'd had in the last month. When she was done she fell back, leaning on her hands, trying to control her breathing.

Her head was pounding. She needed to move. She needed to get back to camp. Taz knew that with a battle that big, they'd have made a camp closer to the sight, to help the wounded. She just needed to find it. Taz grabbed Up's arm and shuffled along the floor using her right knee. She didn't have a clue what she was doing. She wasn't thinking straight. Her head was spinning round in circles and messing up her sense. Taz's eyes were clouded with tears again and she couldn't bring herself to look at Up's body, but neither could she bring herself to let go of it. Her whole body felt dead, she was leaving a trail of blood behind her. She didn't care. She reached a car and found her zapper lying next to it. She let go of Up and gripped the zapper with one hand and the car window frame with another. Using pure strength Taz pulled herself into standing position. It took three attempts but then she was stood on foot, her zapper used as a make-shift crutch and the left half of Up lying on her shoulder, his blood dripping down her tank top.

She felt tears on her face but couldn't quite remember when she'd started crying again. She let out a tiny sob as she took a step forward. It could have been through anything from the pain of her leg to the man she loved that was lying dead on her shoulder. Taz took another step, almost falling flat on her face. Her instincts pushed the zapper forward and it stopped her from falling. She wobbled and put her left leg on the floor. She cried out in pain. A tear dropped into the dirt.

Taz took a deep breath and clenched her fists. She needed to pull herself together. She took another step, gritting her teeth through the pain and fighting through the darkness that was attacking the edges of her mind, threatening to knock her out. She could do this, Taz told herself. Just like Up had always said. She could do anything, no matter what anyone said otherwise. A tear fell onto her cheek. Taz didn't bother brushing it off. She took another step, and another. Tears fell from Taz's eyes every five or so steps. Taz was beyond caring. She deserved to cry. She deserved this hurt. She'd caused this, again. She'd killed the man she loved and she was going to have live with the guilt. No matter how much she wanted to die at that moment- and she wanted to die a hell of a lot- that was the easy option, and the easy option wasn't something Taz was willing to take. She was going to live, and she was going to cope with the guilt, no matter what. Because it was her fault, and she deserved this. Taz didn't stop walking once.

* * *

><p>Jacon was on watch. He wasn't meant to be on watch. Pryce was meant to be on watch, but they'd swapped. Pryce wanted to go to the memorial. Jacon didn't. He never went to the memorials or funerals, which was something nobody ever understood. He hadn't even been to Dev's. He just, couldn't. Dev had been the only one who ever understood that. To Jacon, going to a memorial or a funeral was like saying goodbye to everything. The way they talked about the person like they weren't going to thought of ever again, like they were fading away from everything and weren't ever going to come back. Jacon couldn't say goodbye like that. He wanted to remember everything, he wanted to live it all again with his heart. He didn't want a list of all their achievements like they were just a two dimensional piece of cardboard.<p>

The memorial had been going on for about ten minutes; he could just about hear what was being said. For once, Jacon had actually listened to what the Ambassador had to say. For once, the Ambassador actually sounded like he cared. Jacon sat on the chair, looking at the ground. He thought about Up, and his loud laugh and witty personality, but at the same time how he had been loyal and brave and strong and he could scare the hell out of anyone. The kind of person that was a born leader. Jacon would miss that guy's big ass grin whenever anyone told a joke. And he didn't think anyone else would ever be able to give a speech as good as his. Then there was Taz. Jacon knew that girl was going to stay in his heart forever. She sat at the back of his mind now. He knew exactly what she would do if she was here. She'd grab his hair and pull it until he lifted his head up, then she'd glare at him until he smirked. Then she'd smile an almost invisible smile and tell him not to be such a wimp and that he wasn't doing a good job on watch if he was staring at the floor. Jacon raised his head. Taz was right of course, she was always right.

A hand landed on his shoulder. Jacon didn't have to look at it to know who it was. He lifted his own hand and put it gently on top of Emilia's. This was why he loved her. She'd come to find him, when she could be at the memorial, where he knew she really wanted to be. He looked up at her, she'd been crying. Jacon stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing a tear away from her cheek.

"They're gone, Jay," she whispered, another tear falling from her cheek. "They're really gone." Jacon nodded slightly, biting his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. "All three of them," Emilia continued, leaning her forehead against his.

"You knew they could," Jacon murmured. "We all could." Emilia blinked and a tear fell onto Jacon's uniform.

"I know but…" Emilia trailed off. "I never really thought…" She looked up at him, her lip wobbled slightly and another tear fell. "This was Taz and Up…they kind of seemed invincible."

"I think everyone thought they were," Jacon agreed. Emilia nodded slightly.

"But at least they di-" Emilia couldn't finish the word. She breathed out hard. "At least they won." She looked down.

"At least they won," Jacon repeated, kissing Emilia's forehead.

Jacon and Emilia sat beside each other on the ground. Emilia leaned against Jacon's shoulder, tears falling from her eyes every now and again. They said nothing. Jacon was thinking about his friends and Emilia was listening to the speeches made by the people at the memorial. The more Jacon thought, the more tears welled up in his eyes. When the first one fell they seemed to come like a waterfall, but he didn't bother wiping them off. As the last speech finished and the music began to play, Jacon swore that she heard Taz curse. Obviously, it was just a figure of his imagination, but it fit. Taz would've cursed at this music. It was a sad tune, with long, high notes that only an instrument or an opera singer could play. It was the kind of song that Taz would have hated on every level. On about the tenth bar of the song Jacon heard Taz again, it sounded louder this time.

"Can you hear that?" Emilia asked, sitting up.

Jacon looked at her. "What?"

"Can you hear…Taz?" The pair stared at each other for a minute.

"So it's not just me." Jacon jumped to his feet and looked out through the mist that billowed like smoke from every street. They both stared out, squinting and trying to see.

"We're being insane," Emilia mumbled after a few seconds, looking back at the floor. A small, misshaped silhouette appeared in the mist.

"Wait!" Jacon cried. Emilia looked up. Taz stumbled out through the mist, her features slowly coming into focus. She was cursing and crying, using her zapper as a walking stick and carrying Up over her shoulder.

"TAZ!" Emilia screamed, leaping to her feet and racing towards her friend at thirty miles per hour. Jacon ran after her two seconds later. Taz looked up at her two friends as they ran towards her. Her feet wobbled underneath her and she gripped her zapper heavily. She was about three metres away from Emilia when she took her last step before her ankle gave way and she fell onto her front, her already misplaced knee slamming into the ground. Taz screamed in pain and gripped at her knee, Up's decapitated body rolling off her shoulders and lying just in front of her. Emilia reached her, took one look at Up, one look at Taz's leg and looked away, retching slightly.

Tears poured out of her eyes as she looked at Taz, at her broken form and the tears that stained her cheeks. What had her friend been through? She could see the madness in Taz's eyes as she gripped onto Up's remaining arm, her face contorted with pain. Her leg was still bleeding massively. There was a cut on her forehead that was bleeding, her blood mixing with her tears. Scrapes, cuts and bruises covered all of Taz's arms and shoulders and Emilia didn't think she wanted to see what was under her blood soaked tank top. Emilia looked back to where Jacon was still running. She didn't know what to tell him first.

"He's been ripped in half," she wailed, falling into her boyfriends arms and burying her face into his neck. Jacon looked over her head at Taz and Up. He felt immediately sick.

"Go get the medics," Jacon said, pulling Emilia away from and staring into her dark blue eyes. Emilia nodded slightly, taking control of her breath. Jacon glanced at Taz and Up again. "If you can, get Cat."

* * *

><p>Pryce was having a horrible time at his best friends memorial. Two of his best friends. The two toughest son of a gun rangers of all time. Two amazing leaders, amazing soldiers, amazing friends. The music played and people laid flowers against their memorial stand. The stand was a plaque that had been laid against a rock. It wasn't much, just a price of metal with their names engraved on it. It didn't do anything for him, now they were just names. The Ambassador promised that he would make sure a proper memorial would be made for them, at this exact spot, a statue of them maybe. Pryce and Cat had both nodded, unable to form words. Cat had come down from the main hospital camp on the other side of the city just for her brother memorial, and she hadn't stopped crying since she'd got here. She was meant to make a speech, about both of them, but Commander Liv had ended up saying it for her as she'd burst into tears right in the middle and had near enough fallen off the podium and into Pryce's arms. He'd dreamed for years of holding Cat in his arms, but he'd never imagined it would happen in any way like that.<p>

A yell broke through his thoughts. "MEDIC!" Every head in the service turned. Emilia was stood, leaning against a chair, her hair a mess of curls falling out of it's band and her eyes frantic, searching for someone.

"Ensign Emilia," the Ambassador said. "We're in the middle of a memorial, your best friends memorial in fa-"

"TAZ IS ALIVE!" Emilia screamed out. Everyone started muttered. Cat's head shot off Pryce's shoulder.

"What?" the Ambassador asked, his eyes wide.

"Taz," Emilia said, breathing hard. "Taz is alive. She's just walked out of the mist. She's hurt, badly."

"What about Up?" Cat called out. Emilia's eyes settled on her. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She suddenly looked like she was very close to being sick.

She shook her head slowly. "Taz brought h-ha-half of his body with her." Emilia paused, swallowing hard. "I don't think she could let it go."

Cat felt sick. "Half?" she asked. Emilia nodded. Cat blinked slowly, her stomach turning inside out. "Nurse Jayne, Nurse Paul?" A male and a female nurse appeared out of the crowd. Cat looked at them. "Get my brother and Taz will you, bring take them to the ward, immediately." Both nurses nodded, about to walk off. "Oh, and-" Both nurses turned. "-If it's bad. Don't let me see my brother."

* * *

><p>Taz's sleep was fevered. She dreamt of flames and smoke and blood, lots and lots of blood. Images of her friends and her family would appear and then she would hear them scream and see them burst into flames or die in a horribly bloody and gory way. Up would be always there, be would hide in the back of her head until the nightmares seemed to be getting better and his scream would bring everything back and Taz would be back to the same horror. The short times that Taz gained consciousness she spent screaming and crying, and she never knew which she doing and exactly why she was doing. She'd only be awake for a matter of seconds before she would dragged back in the blackness. Sometimes she would vaguely aware of another presence there with her. Sometimes she knew who it was. Cat was there sometimes, Emilia was there sometimes and one time she swore Pryce and Jacon were there beside her. The first time Taz woke up properly Cat was stood over her, shining a light at her eyes. Taz's eyes flickered open, her head pounding.<p>

"Taz?" Cat asked nervously.

"Why are jou shining a fucking light into my eye?" Cat sighed with relief and moved the light away.

"Can you stay awake?" Cat asked, sitting Taz up gently. Taz shoved her hands away and pulled herself into sitting position. She looked, disgusted, at the

drip that was connected to her arm. "You've been out for just over a week, Taz," Cat explained.

Taz looked at her, unsure what to say. "Oh."

"I'm so glad you're alive, and I'm so proud of you," Cat said.

Taz frowned. "Eh?"

"The war is over, Taz," Cat said, keeping eye contact as though looking away would mean that Taz would drift away again. "Because of you."

"Over?" Taz couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Over? But there were still robots out there, there were still robots attacking DC. It couldn't be over just like that.

"Over," Cat repeated.

"How?" Taz shook her head, confused.

"That robot, you blew it up," Cat told her. Taz nodded. "That robot was the last hope for the entire robot army. They simply can't make enough robots in time. The robot leader surrounded two days after you came back." Taz stared at her, her heart filling with an emotion that she didn't understand. It wasn't happy, it wasn't relief, it wasn't even content.

"It's really over?" she asked, her eyes big and glassy. Cat frowned, she'd expected some kind of rejoice, not this.

"Obviously some of the robots are going against the leader and are still trying to attack but they're not getting very far and there are barely any casualties," Cat explained. "But, yeah, it's over." Taz blinked. She'd thought she'd be happy when the war was over, but she wasn't. She'd sort of gotten used to it, it was the way she lived, it was the way things worked. She wasn't sad that it had ended, but she wasn't exactly happy. "And you survived."

"Barely."

"Well yeah. You had an open break in your left leg, a disconnected knee in your left leg, a gash to the forehead, a slight crack in the back of your skull, a fractured coccyx, a-"

"Cat, shut up," Taz said, her injuries were hurting now Cat was talking about them. Only her head had hurt before. Now everything hurt.

"Sorry," Cat murmured. An awkward silence fell. "Yeah, I'd better go get you something to eat." She looked at Taz as she left her area. "Stay here."

"Like I could go anywhere else," Taz muttered. Cat looked down for a second, staying still. Then she left and Taz was alone again. Taz looked at her bedside table where a few cards were stood beside a vase of flowers. Taz picked up the cards and flicked through them. One from Gred, apparently the flowers were from him too. One from Commander Liv, one from Commander Jed, and one from the Ambassador. Her friends knew her better than to get her a card. Taz took an effort to look at the one from the Ambassador, his handwriting looked different, curlier. The card claimed that he had a present for her when she woke up. Well she was awake now, where was her present?

Taz laid the cards back on the table as a young nurse wandered into the room carrying a small pile of blue hand towels. She saw that Taz was awake and yelped slightly, her eyes widening. She dropped her towels on the floor and turned to flee. Taz frowned.

"I'm not picking them up," she called. The nurse appeared at the entrance again, sheepishly picking up the towels and hurriedly leaving again. There was a sudden yelp.

"Anna?" Cat's voice asked. "What were you doing in there?" Taz frowned. Cat sounded angry, scared even. "What have you done?"

"Nothing!" the nurse cried. "Honest, I didn't know she was awake!" Cat peered around the edge of the curtains and spied Taz's confused face.

She glanced back to the nurse. "Go." There were hurried footsteps heading away across the ward. Taz stared at Cat as she walked in holding a plate of spaghetti, a smile on her face.

"Am I under some kind of protection control or something?" she asked.

Cat blinked. "No," she said quickly.

"Then why are jou telling dat nurse to stay away from me?"

Cat looked at floor. "Maybe a little one," she admitted.

"Why?" Taz demanded. "I'm fine!"

"Physically, yes," Cat agreed.

"Are jou saying dat I have mental problems?" Taz asked, her temper rising.

"No!" Cat cried, noticing Taz's change of attitude. She sighed at Taz's raised eyebrow. "You've been through a lot."

"_Sí,_so?" Taz questioned, her arms folded. "What are jou hiding from me?"

"You'll find out soon," Cat said.

"Then why can't I find out now?" she asked.

Cat avoided her question. "Here's your food," she said cheerfully, setting the plate down on Taz's lap. Taz gave her look, but said nothing.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Taz muttered. "I don't care anymore." She picked the plate up and put it on the side, lying back in her bed and saying nothing.

"You need to eat, Taz."

"I'll eat when I'm hungry."

"Do you want to talk?" Cat asked.

"No, go away."

Cat stared at her friend for a second. "But-"

"Cat." It was a warning. Cat sighed and walked away without replying. Taz had been through a lot, she knew. But the way that Taz was lay there, a cold, hard expression on her face and a strange rigidness to her body. Cat was honestly unsure if she was ever going to come back.

_A/N:_Didn't have time to check for mistakes, sorry if there is any.


	25. not a legitimate reason

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these bitches.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Haunted, Taylor Swift

"_You__ and__ I__ walk__ a __fragile__ line, __I__ have__ known __it__ all__ this __time,  
>But<em>_ I __never__ thought __I'd __live __to __see __it __break_."

Taz didn't wake for another three days. When she did she found that she'd been transferred to one of the new war hospitals that had popped up around the country. It was a nice hospital, for a hospital. Kind of like a hospital should be. White, clean, disinfectant smelling. Cat had come with her, having made it her personal duty to look after her. According to Cat, Jacon, Pryce and Emilia had gone to help at the refugee camp a couple of miles away and were planning to visit her as much as possible. Neither Taz nor Cat were sure she wanted that.

Taz was alone at the hospital. Apart from Cat- who she was doing her best to avoid- Taz had nobody to talk to. Not that she really wanted to talk to anyone. She knew full well that she was becoming secluded, but she didn't care. There was a garden at the hospital, and Taz made daily trips there to sit on the benches and look at the twelve-foot-high trees that towered over the grass. Taz didn't know why she found them so lovely, maybe it was that they were so tall, maybe it was that there were so many of them, or maybe it was because they were bright blue and smelt of candyfloss.

Taz sat there for hours most days, just sitting. Or sometimes walking if she felt strong enough. She didn't even think. She just let the colour of the trees and the smell of the leaves surround her and pull her away from all the shit. And with all the whispering nurses, and all the stupid questions from Cat, and all the injections and tablets, and all the pain that still stabbed her heart whenever something reminded her of Up…there sure was a shed load of shit.

Taz walked down the corridor towards the glass doors that led to her garden. She was in a bad mood from yet another injection that was currently stinging her arm like mad. Yet another bruise that was going to form by the end of the day. Why she couldn't be one of those people who barely even noticed injections she didn't know, instead she had to put up with huge bruises that stuck out like mountains every time she got a vitamin injection. Cat argued that she wouldn't have to have a vitamin injection at all if she would eat something but Taz just glared at this argument.

"I heard that they've been together for years."

"I heard they've only ever had a one night stand."

"No, someone said they hadn't done anything and that they were just best friends."

"You have got to be kidding, the way he looked at her. They've done it. Definitely."

"Nah, I don't think-" The nurses cut off as Taz passed, their conversation settling into silence. Taz lowered her head and carried on walking.

"When do you think they're going to tell her?" she heard. Taz didn't stop. She didn't bother turning to ask. They'd only claim they weren't talking about her. They were, of course. Taz could tell. Everyone was hiding stuff from her and she didn't know why. What she knew though, was that it was something to do with Up, and that kind of meant that she didn't want to know anyway. He was dead, nothing could change that.

She settled down on her usual bench and looked out over the trees, her eyes immediately seeking out her favourite. It was one of the smaller trees, it was a slightly lighter shade of blue than all the others, and it was the only tree Taz could see from the window of her ward, she liked it for that.

She sat for about ten minutes, just staring at the tree, her head rested on her hands.

"Taz?" a voice asked. Taz immediately tensed. It was Emilia. Emilia had arrived earlier that day and Taz had been dreading the time that she decided to come and find her. She didn't want to talk to her. "Taz, can I talk to you?"

"…If jou must." Emilia sat on the bench next to her. "What do jou want?" Taz asked, not looking away from her tree. Emilia fiddled with her fingers for a second.

"Taz, I'm worried about you," she admitted.

"I'm fine." It was the only thing Taz could say. It was a lie of course. But she didn't know what else she should say.

"You're my best friend, Taz. You're angry, and upset, and tense, and even more unsociable than you've ever been. And I understand why, but you're just not getting any better. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

Emilia glanced at her friends still broken face. The pain was still there, the crack that seemed permanently etched over her features. Emilia wasn't sure anything would heal it, even if someone told her the truth.

"Taz, please-"

"I'm fine, Thomaz," Taz said coldly. Emilia winced at the use of her last name. Taz only ever used that on missions, and even then, only around higher officers.

"Fine," she said, getting annoyed. "I'll just go then."

"Good," Taz replied. Emilia blinked, trying not to show her pain.

"Fine." She stood up, walking off. Cat was waiting for her at the steps up the building. She raised a questioning eyebrow. Emilia shook her head. The two women walked back into the hospital together.

* * *

><p>Taz began to seclude herself even more. Jacon came to see her, she told him she was going to the bathroom and never came back. Pryce came to see her, she pretended to be asleep. All three came to see her; she sat staring at the opposite wall, not saying anything. All the visits ended the same way. There would be five minutes of silence before the person or people walked out and left her alone. Taz never really spoke to them while they were there, but when they left she couldn't deny the sting of pain that pierced her chest. She missed them. But she wasn't going back to them, she couldn't, she'd already hurt them too much.<p>

Taz was sat on her bench. She had her knees up to her chin and was daydreaming. She carried on the daydream, carrying it on far longer that it should have gone. She didn't really want to come back from it.

"Come on, Commander," Taz heard, breaking through her thoughts. She looked up curiously. "That's it, see you're not so bad!" Taz frowned slightly and swung her legs off the bench, standing up and walking towards the voice. It was coming from behind the wall that led to the next garden, a smaller, neater, and generally 'nicer-looking' garden. It was basically just about twenty different shaped flowerbeds surrounded by twisting stone pathways. Taz had tried to sit there once; she hadn't really taken to it.

"This is stupid," another voice responded gruffly. Taz stopped dead. She was standing half a metre from the edge of the wall. She knew that voice; she knew that voice too well. The strong southern accent that seeped through his words, the gruffness that made him sound like it always had a sore throat, the softness behind the gruffness that was rarely displayed but always remembered. It was Up. Taz shook her head. No, it sounded like Up. She forced her legs to walk forwards another step.

"Commander, you've got to do it."

"What's the point?" the man- she still couldn't accept him as Up- sounded defeated. He sighed dramatically and the other person sighed too. Taz reached the wall and stood, her fingers tracing the edge of the brickwork. Should she look? She wanted to. There was a little gleam of hope that played in her heart. Maybe it was Up. Taz knew she was being stupid, and she didn't know if she could face the pain if she as wrong. But that little gleam of hope was growing with every word that the man spoke. He sure sounded like Up. Taz bit her lip, giving into temptation and peering around the edge of the wall.

Her heart stopped.

It was Up. It really was Up. He was walked haphazardly down the path, trying to control his feet and having extreme difficulty doing so. His face was pulled into a look of severe concentration as he glared furiously on his feet. As she watched, Up took one step to short and toppled onto the floor on his knees. He yelled out angrily and punched the stone.

Taz stared, her eyes wide. He was alive, he was breathing and moving and feeling. His face was the same as it had always been. Same blue eyes; same squared off jaw, same grey moustache. But he was different.

For some reason that seemed unexplainable later on, Taz didn't realise what it was for a good couple of seconds. It was only when she stared at his shoulders beneath his white tank top that it dawned on her how they could possibly have made him survive. His skin, it wasn't skin at all, it was shiny, and silver...and metal. Robotic. His left side was robotic. It was made of the same things that had killed her family, killed Derren, and Dev, and Cal. Taz felt sick. Her throat clenched at the thought.

But this was Up. He was Up. Her Up. And he was most definitely, undeniably, still alive. Taz didn't know what to feel anymore. She could be delighted, that Up was alive. She could be scared, because he part robot. She could also be angry or upset about it. Or she could just be angry at him for not coming to see her, or at Cat for not telling her. The horrible thing was, she was feeling everything at once. She felt like some sort of bubbling pot.

Taz yelped. It seemed to be the only thing that could express what she was feeling. The woman sat on the bench looked up, widened her eyes and cursed. Up turned and noticed Taz straight away. And suddenly she was taken in by his eyes. The blue clouded over almost everything. His eyes were questioning, confused, worried, scared. Taz didn't know how to react. Though his eyes had flooded her brain, they hadn't managed to blur the images of his metal half, his robotic arm and leg. They flickered in front of Taz's sight and messed up all thoughts of happiness that came from Up being alive. Taz stared for a second, unknowing, blinking rapidly, fixed to the spot by the blue orbs. Then- after long, agonising seconds- her body betrayed her. She turned and fled before her mind could stop her.

* * *

><p>Taz ran through her garden as fast as she could, which really wasn't very fast in the state she was in. She jogged up the steps and through the glass doors and down the corridor. She didn't know what she was doing; she was just running because it seemed like the only logical thing to do at the time.<p>

Taz stormed into the ward, pushing nurses out of the way violently. They went flying into the wall.

"Oh! Taz!" Cat called. "I was wondering when you'd be back." Taz turned her head sharply and Cat stopped dead, staring at Taz for a second. Taz could see the worry in her eyes.

"Why didn't jou tell me?" Taz asked, her voice riddled with emotion. Cat blinked, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Cat!" she cried. "Why didn't jou tell me?"

"Because, it was too much of shock..."

"SO JOU LEFT ME THINKING HE WAS DEAD?" Taz shrieked before she could stop herself. Cat took a tiny step back. Taz's head was spinning and she wasn't entirely sure why. Anger and pain and happiness and confusion and shame and every other emotion filled her to the brim and Taz suddenly felt faint, unable to comprehend what the hell was actually going on.

"Taz," Cat said calmly. "I didn't want to-"

"THEN WHY DID JOU?" Taz demanded, steadying herself on a cupboard.

"Because..." Cat trailed off.

"WHY DID JOU LEAVE ME THINKING DAT UP WAS DEAD?" Taz screamed, confused tears springing up in her eyes. She was feeling every emotion in the world, it was too much.

"You're not exactly stable as it is Taz..."

"JOU THOUGHT DAT HIDING THIS WOULD HELP?"

"Well, we thought you'd get mad..."

"FUCKING HELL, CAT! I LOVE HIM! AND JOU LEFT ME THINKING HE WAS DEAD! OF COURSE I'M BLOODY MAD!" It burst out before Taz could control it. She bent double, her head spinning. She didn't understand. Her mind saw nothing but Up, his face flashing in front of her. She couldn't believe she'd said that, but she had. Her mouth had betrayed her the moment she had needed it to be loyal.

Taz put her hands in her hair. Cat stared. The nurses stared. Taz stumbled, her hands gripping at the cupboard as she breathed in and out loudly.

"Taz?" Taz stood straight, turning her head slowly, dreading what she was going to see. Up stood, staring at her as he grabbed onto the bed side table for balance. His eyes were wide, questioning. He'd heard her. He'd heard everything.

Taz opened her mouth, and closed it again. Words just didn't sum up what she felt. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to say. Her head was pounded, a buzzing filling her ears as Up stared at her. His eyes boring into her soul in the way that only his had ever been able to. Taz lost it. She did something she never imagined she would ever do for a reason that wasn't very legitimate. She fainted.

_A/N:_I'm really sorry if this didn't live up to what the previous couple of chapters have been. It was so hard to write. I have _never_been in a position anything like this so I'm sorry that it turned out so badly. *facepalm*


	26. Back Home

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Taz, Up or Junior. I own the rest.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Perfect, Hedley

"_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave, was it something I said or just my personality?"<em>

Taz's eyes flickered open and she found herself staring at the hospital ceiling from her bed. She sat up immediately. She sat still for a second before her head fell into her hands. She clawed at her hair, clenching her fists angrily.

What the actual fuck had she been thinking? No wait, she hadn't been thinking at all. She still felt overwhelmed, but at least she could think straight now. At least now, if she'd had the conversation with Cat again, it wouldn't have turned out like...that.

Taz released her hair and her fists dropped to the covers, her hair now sticking up at odd angles and her eyes looking down as she assessed the exact shade of cream that her legs were lay under. She was just trying to distract herself. It wasn't working.

"Taz?" she heard. It was Up. It was the precise same word that had left his lips before she had fainted. But now it was more confident, less worried, less 'what the fuck' kind of voice. Taz looked up. He was stood in the other side of the ward, a wheelchair positioned just behind him. He let go of the edge of the wheelchair and limped forwards. He looked different, again. He didn't look metal anymore. She frowned, she couldn't have dreamt it. Up saw the direction of her eyes and stopped just next to her bed. "Cloned skin. Mine, but just a clone from the other side," he explained, wiggling his left fingers slightly. He winced.

Taz raised an eyebrow. "It hurts?" she asked.

"A little," Up admitted, sighing. "It's got my nerves running through it you see, well, clones of my nerves...and my blood. Kind of needs time to get used to metal." Taz frowned curiously and took Up's left hand, pulling it forwards for her to see. It was the same. Slightly colder maybe, but the same. She turned his hand over and immediately raised an eyebrow; even the fingerprints were the same. Taz glanced up at him, hoping her eyes would tell him what her lips couldn't. Up gestured to the bed. "May I...?" Taz nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the covers nervously. A horrible silence fell over the pair and neither knew quite how to fill it. There were many possibilities, but none of them seemed right. Taz bit her lip slightly as three giggling nurses skipped into the room, breaking through the silence like a knife. The nurses stopped dead, still giggling slightly.

"Sorry," one of them laughed. "We were just...we'll just go if we're interrupting."

"It's fine," Taz said coldly. She threw her covers off and swung herself off the bed. "Up? Walk?" She stared at him without blinking.

Up nodded slightly. "Yeah." Taz walked round the edge of the bed and grabbed Up around the waist, leading him towards the door as he limped forwards. Up held his arms still, knowing full well that Taz was using the advantages of her small body against his big one to hide her flushed face from the nurses. She silently thanked him for that.

* * *

><p>Taz pushed open the door to the practise hall and smiled slightly at Up, who was sat on the floor, doing stretches. He sat up and waved to her slightly.<p>

"How jou doing?" she asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Fine, and you?" he replied, scanning her up and down. She wasn't wearing her hospital gown anymore, which was a relief. She had opted instead for a baggy pair of thin black canvas trousers and a v-necked grey sweater. She still hadn't sorted her hair out and it was currently falling like a wave down head.

"I'm okay," she agreed, looking at the floor. Up nodded before turning back to his stretches. Taz watched him for a few minutes.

"When do jou think they'll let us out?" she questioned. Up looked at her, tilting his head.

"You want to go?" he asked.

Taz shrugged. "Maybe," she admitted, looking at the room with a distasteful expression. "Not exactly anything here for me is there?"

The sentence had come out wrong. Seriously wrong. Taz saw it in Up's eyes. His face paled and his blue eyes shone strangely as they grew gradually bigger. His heart slowed down. There was a silence. Taz's mouth was open and her eyes silently pleaded with him. She didn't know how to explain.

He looked at the floor, blinking rapidly, pain stabbing at his chest. There was nothing here for her anymore. "Oh."

"No! Up! _Oh, meirda_! Dat's not what I meant!" Taz cried, kneeling down beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder. He shook her off and attempted to pull himself up. Anger burned in his eyes as he failed to pull himself into the wheelchair and collapsed onto the floor. Taz tried again. "Up?" She reached for his hand and he dodged it, trying and succeeding to pull himself into his wheelchair. Taz didn't know what to do. He didn't understand. She hadn't meant that. "Up!" she cried, standing and holding his wheelchair so that he couldn't move as she desperately tried to figure out what to say. She always knew what to say. Why were her words failing her now?

"It's fine, Taz," Up muttered, his eyes glassy. "I understand."

"No!" she shrieked, jumping and blocking Up's wheelchair as he tried to drive away. "Jou don't understand! Dat's not what I meant! _Lo seinto!_" She grabbed his arm and tried to catch his eye. He kept looking away. Her mind raced, her eyes flicking over him frantically.

"Taz, I get it," Up repeated. His eyes were lowered to the floor as he steered his wheelchair towards the door.

"Up," Taz pleaded, her voice cracking and her eyes flickering, bewilderment filling her heart. "_Por favor_."

"I'm sorry this happened," Up said sadly, looking over his shoulder at her.

She shook her head, not knowing what else to do. He wheeled himself out and Taz collapsed onto the floor, her head in her hands and her legs splayed out in different directions. She shook her head, a tear dropping to the floor. This was all her fault. All of it. She'd got him ripped in half, nearly killed him, only brought half of him back, and was now she was telling him he meant nothing to her. She wasn't surprised that he was mad at her, that he didn't want anything to do with her, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

There was a sound of a door opening. Taz didn't even look up.

"Taz?" Jacon asked. Taz glanced up at her friend. Jacon failed to hide his look of worry that flickered in his eyes as he looked down at her yet again broken form. He'd thought she was finally going to get better. But maybe her and Up's relationship problems ran deeper than just a little bit of metal. Taz just sat there as Jacon picked her up off the floor, unable to understand how someone so strong could possibly be so light.

Taz looked at him and blinked before lying against his chest. She said something quietly in Spanish. Though he'd never studied the language, Jacon was pretty sure she'd called herself a horrible bitch. Jacon shook his head as he carried her limp form back to her ward. "Never, Taz. Never."

* * *

><p>Up didn't see Taz for days. He saw her around, walking past the practise hall and sat on that goddamn bench with those goddamn trees. He wanted to go up to her, say something about how he was sorry. But he was too scared. He couldn't deal with the pain anymore. He was a failure, he wasn't even human anymore. He had failed the one person that it had been unbelievably important not to.<p>

Taz kept looking at him, a questioning look in her eyes as she caught her brown into his blue. Up would double take at the contact. It was strange, the contact was different now. Still the same eyes, still the same familiarity, still the little conversations that were proof they still knew each other as they always had. The only difference was the reason behind the contact. It used to be for support, for comfort. Now it was only ever for answers.

Up stood up from his wheelchair for the thirtieth time as he waited for Nurse Claudia to arrive and tell him to get out again. He might as well get his practice. Up fell onto the floor again, his ankle buckling painfully. He sat on the floor, his left leg in front of him and his right bent towards him slightly. He stared at his left leg with a grudging look on his face. How he hated it now.

Thoughts of Taz filled his head and his whole body seemed to sink even more. There was no point anymore. He had failed her; there was no way he was ever going to get back what they once had. Up's head fell forwards and he sobbed slightly, tears pouring to his eyes as he finally worked out what he had misunderstood for years. Those years in Mexico City had broken him. Up had believed for a while that he wouldn't be able to fight again, that he was too messed up. Then suddenly the feeling had faded, he no longer felt weak. He felt strong. He felt brave and tough and he felt like he had balls bigger than any man ever had. Up had always believed it was his promotion to Lieutenant that had brought him back. But it wasn't. It was Taz.

There was a yelp. Up looked to the door. Taz was stood, staring at him as his shoulders shook violently in between sobs. Tears pouring out of his eyes. She blinked and looked around, her own tears rising to her eyes. Pain echoed through her chest, it was almost too much. This was her fault. What had she done to Up? Her Up? Thoughts ran through her head, trying to make sense of things. Only one thing seemed to occur to Taz, and as soon as she thought it, she convinced herself it was true. Up was angry with her, he hated her. He wasn't going to get any better while she was here because she was just bringing back every bad memory that she had caused. If she really cared about him, she had to go. She had to- for once- be strong. She turned and ran before any weakness could fill her mind. The agony grew with every step, as did the temptation to run back into the room and throw herself into Up's arms. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Taz loved Up. More than anything. She had to give him a chance to live.

Taz walked out leaving Up sobbing behind her; she could hear him as she walked. She tried and failed to ignore it. Up buried himself into his own arms, clinging to the shoulders of his shirt and hugging himself, tears falling from his eyes in rushes. He'd seen the broken look in Taz's eyes as she looked at him. He was ashamed, he was guilty, he was angry. This was breaking her, and as she broke, it was opening old wounds so he was breaking with her.

* * *

><p>Taz stomped down the corridor away from the gym, sweat pouring off her like a waterfall. She grimaced; it had been a good workout. She wiped the sweat off her head with the back of her hand and flicked it onto the floor, slightly repulsed. Taz pushed opened the door to her ward with her hip and slipped through without even brushing the fast shutting door. Up's nurse was sat eating her lunch at one of the desks, flicking through an old magazine without even reading the fascinating stories of pregnant celebrities and messed up plastic surgeries that blessed its pages.<p>

The nurse looked up as Taz walked over, closing the magazine without even bothering to check the page. Taz didn't even have to say anything.

"Movement, getting a bit better. Memories getting a lot better, but the more he remembers, the more he seems to want to give up all together," the nurse explained, like she'd said it a million times. To be honest she said basically the same thing every day, every time Taz came to her demanding on all news of Up's progress. Taz sighed, looking at the floor. "Why don't you just go to see him?" the nurse suggested.

Taz shook her head. "No."

"You're hurting him by staying away," the nurse told her, leaning back and taking a bite out of her apple.

Taz's features twitched slightly. She shook it off. "No, jou don't understand. I'm trying to help him!"

The nurse sighed. "By hurting him?" she questioned. Taz's face contorted slightly. "He needs you."

"NO!" Taz yelled, turning away. "He needs to stay away from me!"

"That's not true, Lieuten-"

"BE QUIET!" Taz shrieked. "Jou are here to tell me about Up's progress, not to attempt on giving me advice with my own life! Jou don't know him like I do! Now butt out!" Taz stormed towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, for any _real_ news." The nurse sighed and threw her head back, flinching as the door slammed loudly. Out of the corner of her eye the nurse saw Cat appear from round the corner and look around cautiously.

"Taz," the nurse said loudly. Cat's shoulders visibly slumped and she sighed, brushing her hair back irritably. "I'm sorry, Cat."

Cat shook her head. "It's not your fault, and it's not Taz's either. It's those dead-god-damn robots." She turned and walked back into the office, her hand on her head.

* * *

><p>Up's condition wasn't improving. Everyone knew it. Up was remembering more day by day and every day he was deteriorating inside. No one really knew what to do. They didn't fully understand quite what was going on, and because of Up's insistent denial to answer any questions the psychologists posed to him no one was getting any wiser. Cat knew of course, but attempting to convince the fault of Up's problems that she'd never hurt Up before now only caused a lot of shouted cursing and slamming of doors.<p>

Taz knew too- well- she thought she did anyway. It was quite certain in her mind and no speeches from Cat were only making her more and more sure. This was all her fault. But not because she was staying away from Up, but because she was still there. She wasn't going near him all right, but he would still see her walking around the building and sitting in her garden. After all she'd done to him it shouldn't have surprised Taz that even being in the same place as her was causing Up to break down.

Taz had decided that she had two options:

1. Get moved to a different hospital.

2. Get discharged.

Being Taz, the obvious option for her to attempt was to get moved a different hospital by means of causing as much trouble as was humanly possible. She began that very day.

She started fights with a different re-cooperating ranger every day.

She broke expensive equipment.

She trashed her ward, three times.

And she threw things at every nurse that came within three metres of her.

Despite all this, no one did a single thing to suggest that Taz was ever going to be transferred to another hospital. Cat had forbidden it. Cat was well aware of what Taz was doing, what she was hoping would happen. Cat had no intention of allowing that to come true. Though it was an almost impossible hope, Cat was still praying for some kind of change of heart from her younger friend. She doubted it, highly. Taz was not one to go against her decisions. But as long as there was still time for Taz to save Cat's brother and as long as there was still doubt flickering in Taz's eyes every time she saw him, Taz was not going anywhere.

Weeks past.

People came up to Cat everyday, telling her of things that Taz had done. Apparently her newest attempt to get moved was to get as smashed as she possibly could and run round the hospital cursing at the top of her voice and slamming every door she passed. Cat merely blinked and told them she was experienced PTSD.

"Cat!" one of her fellow medics finally cried after this statement. Cat looked at her friend, a dark haired medic named Tanya.

"Yes?"

"She needs to go!" Tanya cried. Cat shook her head. "Cat, seriously. Other than this total desperation to get out of here, there is absolutely nothing wrong with the girl!"

"She's not leaving," Cat said defiantly.

"Cat-"

"No! Tanya, no!"

Tanya took a deep breath. "I know why you're keeping her here, Cat. It's not working. You've kept her here for nearly three weeks longer than she should've been kept. If she was going to do it, she would've done it by now…" Cat's eyes looked pained. "She's not going to help him, Cat."

Cat looked at the floor. "I know," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Cat."

"Don't, Tan. Don't say sorry when you have no idea what you're sorry for."

Taz sat on her bed, making yet another paper crane. She dumped the finished piece of origami on the side with the others she'd made in that day. She was up to 823 now, having not made any during the course of the war build up and the battle in Washington DC she'd missed out on around a year of paper of paper crane making.

"Taz?" Cat asked. Taz looked up at her. She looked horrible, like she'd been crying and was now trying to hide it. She'd covered it up with make-up, which had not been sufficient for the amount of crying she'd done. Taz gave her a questioning look. Cat took a deep breath, the air hiccupping down her throat and making a strange yelping noise. "Taz, I'm discharging you," Cat said. Taz stared at her. Her eyes were glassy and tears were welling up in them. Taz realised that Cat had thought she could help Up. She couldn't, she could only ruin him. Guilt filled up Taz's heart and she looked at the sheets.

"Where do I go?" Taz asked.

"Back to the Academy," Cat replied, biting her lip to stop her lips letting out the tiniest of sobs. This was it.

Taz looked at the older woman, a strange feeling rising in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Cat," she murmured. "This is my fault."

"No, it's not," Cat replied. "Like I keep saying." Taz shook her head. Cat was wrong. She was to blame. She was guilty of this. "Do you want help packing?" Cat asked. Taz shook her head again. Cat nodded slightly and walked off. Taz didn't move from her bed, unsure what to do. Packing would be the obvious thing, but there seemed to be other obligations that played at the back of her mind. She wasn't even sure what those obligations were.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd been planning for it to happen for about a month, but for some reason now the time was here she couldn't bring herself to move from her exact spot. If she packed up now, she was leaving Up forever; she would probably never get the chance to go back to him.

Taz had a hard time adjusting to that fact, she didn't know if she was going to be able to cope. As it was, she highly doubted it. Her heart was clenching violently just as she thought about it. Up had been a part of her life for years, so many years. Taz didn't want to think of a time when she would never see his face again.

She'd had to deal with this before, when he 'died.' But the truth was, then, she'd never considered life without him. She'd never stopped dreaming long enough to consider reality without that man.

Taz took a breath, forcing herself to swing her legs off the bed and stand up. She grabbed a rucksack from under her bed and shoved her paper cranes into it, dropping her books in there along with a couple of sets of cloths and her bandana. Pain was stabbing her in the chest with every movement, every second one second closer to never seeing Up again.

"You really going to do this, Taz?" a voice questioned. Taz turned to see Emilia leaning against the doorframe, her head tilted to one side and a worried expression on her face.

"What do jou mean?" Taz asked. "Of course I am."

Emilia raised an eyebrow. "You're really going to leave him?"

"...yes." Taz grimaced as her voice cracked in the middle of the word. This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't even get her words out anymore, never mind decided which ones to say.

"Why?"

Taz growled irritably. "What do jou mean why?" she demanded.

"Why are you leaving him?" Emilia asked calmly.

"Because...because...so...so he can get better," Taz said, annoyance rising in her voice.

"You think leaving him will make him better?" Emilia asked.

"I know it will."

"You have proof?"

"Emilia!" Taz cried. "It will! I know it, okay? Now drop it!"

"I thought you loved him..." Taz's head jerked to face her best girl-friend who was now stood a metre away from her, chewing on her lip slightly. Taz glared. "That is was you said," Emilia reminded her.

Taz's shoulders slumped. "I do love him..."

"Then why are you leaving him?" Emilia asked. Taz glanced at her friend as she zipped her rucksack up and swung it onto her shoulder.

"Because I can't bear to hurt him anymore."

"Has it ever occurred to you," Emilia began, blocking Taz's way out of the room. "That you hadn't hurt him until now?"

Taz stared her friend down. "I've hurt him much more than jou realise," she said coldly, pushing past her friend and into the corridor. Emilia turned and looked at the Hispanic girls back.

"You're wrong, Taz. You made him better." Taz didn't look back.

* * *

><p>On the way back up to the Academy Taz headed to the bathroom. She got into her uniform, sorted her hair out, spiking it up and tying her bandana round her head. She stared at her reflection, not recognising who she was seeing anymore. Was she really that girl who'd had her Quinceañera attacked ten years ago? She couldn't see a trace of that girl in the one that was reflected in the mirror. What would Leon think if he could see her now? For some reason, Taz didn't think he would proud.<p>

She glared at herself in the mirror. Here she was, feeling sorry for herself. She was a fighter, she could deal with anything, and- no matter what those fucking nurses said- Taz knew exactly what she was fighting for. She was fighting for the same thing she'd always fought for. Up.

"Taz, we're landing," Jacon called through the door. Taz pressed the button and the door opened revealing her friend stood a few steps from the door.

"Thanks," she mumbled, pushing past him and towards the seats. She buckled herself in without a word. They landed in silence.

People came to greet them at the landing dock. Hundreds of people. Every Commander, Lieutenant, Ensign and Cadet came to see them off the ship. It didn't surprise Taz in the slightest that they all knew. This was the Galactic League they were talking about. Nothing was ever hidden from anyone. The doors opened and people from every direction almost instantly attacked Taz. She vaguely registered words including 'hero' and 'brave' and 'crazy.' This would have made her feel good at some point in her life, but all she felt at that point was overwhelmed.

"Well done, Lieutenant."

"You're amazing, Taz!"

"That was totally sick, dude!"

"You're so brave."

"You're such a hero! You ended the war, ma'am." Jacon noticed Taz's distress and held the people back as much as he could. Taz vaulted down off the gangway and onto the dock. She thanked a couple more people before desperately trying to make her way towards the door.

"Lieutenant Taz?" A hand gripped her wrist. Taz turned and was faced with a handsome face she didn't recognise. He was medium height, with a defined face, pretty grey eyes and light brown hair.

"Who are jou?" Taz asked.

"My name's Junior," the man said, holding a hand out to her. She ignored it. "Maybe you heard of me." Taz blinked. "Or my dad, he's the Ambassador."

"The Ambassador has a son?" Taz asked, her head jerking back in shock.

"Well yeah, that's me!" Taz nodded slightly. "I'm his second-in-command!"

Taz frowned. "What happened to Space-Claw?" Junior blinked and suddenly looked very shocked, he glanced round like he expected everyone to be watching their conversation. They were all too busy pestering Commander Liv. Junior pulled an 'o' expression.

"Oh! You don't know," he said, holding his hands up slightly and tilting his head. "Well, yeah, he's the Ambassador now." He held an expression that made him look like he feared Taz might hit him. She was actually considering it.

"What the hell happened to the Ambassador?" she demanded.

"He died," Junior said simply, shrugging and straightening up. He went back into the hunched position as soon as he saw the look in Taz's eyes.

"Well jou said dat _casually_!" she growled.

"I'm sorry," Junior whimpered. Taz looked away. "Hey, but we gave you a great present didn't we?" Taz's head jerked back to look at him. Junior grinned happily. "My dad's a great fan of robotics, I'm sure you're glad. That Mister of yours would be dead if he weren't." Taz froze. Junior realised his mistake and backed up slightly. "But then again-"

"Jour father did dat to Up?" Taz asked, unsure how exactly she should react to this information. He'd turned up into half a robot. Should she be mad? No, he was alive. Should she be grateful? No, he was part robot.

"Yeah, I mean, he saved his life, right? I mean, he's aliv-"

"Shut up," Taz said irritably. Junior halted. Taz looked at the floor, shaking her head and frowning. Then, without another word she straightened up and pushed past Junior with her shoulder, continuing towards the door.

"Oh, is that it?" Junior called. "Well maybe we could continue this conversation some other time? Over dinner maybe?"

Taz didn't even bother looking at him. "In jour dreams, Hunior."

"The conversation, or the dinner?" Junior asked.

"Both."

"Okay, just checking."

_A/N:_That last conversation went slightly wrong…


	27. Questions

**Disclaimer:**More characters that I yet again do not own.

_A/N:_Song of the Chapter: Brantley Gilbert, You don't know her like I do.

"_You'll never understand, and you don't know what we've been through, yeah, that girl's my best friend,  
>And there's no way you're gonna help me, she's the only one who can."<em>

Pryce waited outside the door as Up's nurse went in to talk to him. The nurse appeared again within a few seconds, nodding her head slightly towards the door before walking off towards the wards. Pryce pushed open the door and peered through. Up was sat on his bed, leaning back against the wall and watching Pryce as he walked through the door.

"You okay, man?" Pryce asked, sitting down on the chair beside Up's bed. Up nodded slightly. "You sure?"

"I'm as okay as I can be when the person you love more than anything has gone and left you…"

"That doesn't sound very okay," Pryce noticed. He expected Up to crack even the tiniest of smiles. Up didn't.

"That's because it's not," Up admitted.

"She shouldn't have left you," Pryce said, watching Up's pained face closely.

Up glanced at him without moving his head. "I should have stopped her."

"This was not your fault," Pryce said firmly.

"Well, it wasn't hers," Up replied sadly.

"She was the one that left you!"

"And I was the one that let her." Up looked at the sheets. "I was too ashamed."

"Up, seriously man, pull yourself together," Pryce said, looking worried. "We're all really worried about you, dude."

"I can't…"

"Why?" Pryce knew what Up was going to say before he even said it.

"Because she's the only one that could have fixed me." Both men were silent. Neither moved for at least a minute, Up sitting silently on his bed and Pryce sitting equally silent by his bedside.

"Up, please," Pryce eventually murmured. His voice was pained. His best friend looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Please what, Pryce?" Up demanded. "I've failed her…"

"You haven't," Pryce cried. "You haven't failed any of us."

"THAT'S WHY SHE LEFT THEN ISN'T IT!" Up shouted, his voice contorted with rage and pain. Pryce said nothing. Up thumped the bed and turned away from his friend, staring at the wall instead.

"Up, please try to get better," Pryce pleaded.

"What's the point?" Up asked, not looking round.

"You can't stay here all your life!"

"Might as well," Up mumbled. "Nothing out there for me…now."

Pryce looked at the ground. "Just get yourself better, Up. Move on. She's not worth all this." When Pryce looked back up he found his friend staring at him, a furious look etched into his face.

"Get out," Up said, his voice sounding calm, his eyes dangerous. Pryce blinked, taken aback. "Get, out," Up repeated, his voice rising.

"What?" Pryce asked, frowning.

"GET OUT, PRYCE! LEAVE!" Up bellowed, flinging his human arm towards the door. "GO! NOW!" Pryce stood up, backing away slightly.

"Up? I don't underst-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT SHE'S WORTH IT!"

"She's _not_ worth it!"

"PRYCE!" Up screamed, sitting up properly. "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW _NOTHING!__" _He spat the word out like venom.

"I don't understand-"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T!" Up yelled. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT AT ALL! THAT GIRL WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! _EVERYTHING_! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND, PRYCE…which is why you'll never be able to fix me." The two men stared at each other. Pryce swallowed slowly, hurt. "Get out, Pryce." Pryce hesitated for half a second. He turned around and walked out, turning only once to see Up staring at him. Up glanced at the door and back at Pryce. Pryce's head fell and he walked out, leaving Up alone again.

* * *

><p>Taz got re-assigned two weeks after she arrived back at the Academy. She'd almost immediately thrown herself back into training and getting herself prepared for a new re-assignment. There hadn't really been any point.<p>

"I'm sorry?" she asked, staring at Space-claw- she refused to call him the Ambassador- with disbelief. "Jou want me to do what?"

"There have been some casualties in the Late Ranger Training Camp down in New York," Space-Claw repeated.

"And jou want me to…?"

"Help them out. They're running short of teachers, and according to my sources, you're not so bad at teaching."

Taz blinked. "For fucks sake," she muttered. "This is ridiculous." Reason number two why she hated Space-Claw. Stupid missions.

"Watch your tongue, Lieutenant. I am your senior officer, you must treat me with respect." And there was reason number one. Taz's eyes flickered up to his and she glared at him. He grimaced and sighed at the same time. "I expect you at the landing dock at ten o'clock tomorrow."

"Okay," Taz said, standing up.

"Lieutenant?" Space-Claw said. Taz looked at him. He looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, _sir_," she said, irritation evident in her voice. Space-Claw did not look at all impressed. Taz didn't care.

* * *

><p>Taz's first lesson at the Camp was a Combat lesson. She walked into the practice room after saying goodbye to Emilia, who had been re-assigned to the same place to teach Engineering.<p>

The practice room was- for lack of other word to explain it- boring. For a start, it wasn't really a room at all. It was a porter cabin. A very large porter cabin with mirrors lining one wall, making it seem even bigger. Other than that though, the practise room hadn't got any more good traits. It had a couple of bad ones. It was cold. It had a lino floor. And it had no punch bags. The punch bags were all the way on the other side of the camp in the gym. Another thing about the practice hall that Taz did not like _at__ all_, it held about thirty or so adult males who all wanted to learn Combat.

Taz walked in, sighing. Every head in the porter cabin turned to look at her.

"Hey," she said wearily, dumping her jacket on the floor.

"Are you the new teacher?" one of the men asked. Taz glanced at him. He sat with his back on the radiator, taking up all the heat. She nodded once. "How old are you?" he questioned, frowning.

"I am twenty five," Taz replied before turning to the rest of the class. "Alright people, on jour feet and into pairs." The class all groaned before standing up and pairing up with people around about their height. There was one person left without a partner. He was tall and lanky, with spiky brown hair and grey eyes. Taz beckoned to him. The man raised an eyebrow. Some of the other men laughed.

"Go on, Dan," one man called, chuckling. 'Dan' turned and glared. He walked towards Taz awkwardly.

"Jou can help me demonstrate," Taz said to him, getting into a stance. Dan did the same. Taz had him on the floor in less than two seconds. Dan stared at her from the ground, a terrified look on his face. The whole class took one step back. Taz smirked. "Try that move," she instructed. The class, now totally scared of their new teacher, all turned to their partners and attempted the move Taz had demonstrated on their classmate.

Taz helped Dan to his feet.

"Whoa," he breathed. Taz raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "You're just, tough." Taz smirked. "I'm Krayonder." He held his hand out. Taz ignored it.

"I thought jou were called Dan?" she questioned.

"First name," Krayonder said distastefully. He said the following accompanied by a one handed 'rock' gesture. "Krayonder sounds so much more badass."  
>Taz stared at him. "If jou say so." She knocked him on the floor again.<p>

"Dude!" he cried. She stamped on his knee. "What was that for?"

"Don't call me dude." Krayonder staggered to his feet and swayed around like some kind of dork. "Jou ready?" Taz asked, getting into a stance.

"Am I allowed to say no?" Krayonder asked hopefully. Taz stared at him. Krayonder got into a stance. They both looked as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping out Commander Brooke in the gym," a man said. He had his back to Taz as he put his bag down on the side. He was stocky, medium sized, with brown/black hair. He was wearing a Camp uniform and black muddy boots which he removed by the door. Taz waited for him to turn around. As he did she saw his chocolate brown eyes and sharp, pointed features. He scanned over the room once until his eyes settled on Taz's. There was a silence. Neither person moved. Krayonder was swaying awkwardly and most of the class had turned to look.

Leon blinked slowly. "Mi hermana?" he asked. It came out as a whisper. He scanned Taz up and down, a grin growing on his face. His eyes settled on her hair. "Love the look," he commented, still grinning.

"Had it for years," Taz murmured, smiling slightly.

"I know," Leon replied, walking towards her. She stepped forwards as he reached her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled slightly wider.

"Missed me?" Leon asked.

"Every day," Taz told him.

"Liar. Jou were too busy saving the world." Taz smirked.

"Guys? Not to break up this like uber-cool moment but, why the heck is this uber-cool moment happening?" They broke apart and looked at Krayonder.

"Kray," Leon said, clapping hands with the lankier male. Taz rolled her eyes. Her brothers taste in people was appalling. "This is my sister." Krayonder looked from Leon to Taz, and back to Leon again.

"Man, your sister is hot." Krayonder was on the floor, holding his nose. Blood was seeping through the gaps between his fingers. Leon looked at his sister. Taz looked at her brother.

"Jou beat me to it," Taz muttered. Leon grinned. "Take him to the ward, or whatever jou have in this place." Her brother picked his friend up off the floor and steadied him.

"Whoa, Leon, that was one hell of a punch!" Krayonder yelled, grinning.

"Thanks, man," Leon said, patting his friend's arm and pulling him towards the door.

Taz looked back at her class. They all stared at her. "Go on, get fighting."

* * *

><p>It took a day for the rumours to begin flying around the camp. Taz had told no one her name, but most people figured out she was due to her distinctive appearance, raging temper and the fact Leon had been claiming from his first day that the famous Lieutenant Taz was his sister. Apparently no one had believed him until now. By the third day she had Cadet's coming up to her demanded to know what the war was like. Taz always answered with the same answer.<p>

"Horrible."

By the end of the first week, Cadets were asking her about Up. This was the Galactic League for gods-sake. One duo has a fall out, everyone knows about it within a month. Something as big as Taz and Up, people found out within a week. Taz would answer these questions with a glare and on occasions, threats of violence. The graduated officers had almost all fought in the war with her and knew better, the ones that hadn't, their friends were enough to put them off asking. Annoyingly, there seemed to endless amounts of Cadets to ask her at the late camp.

Leon eventually had to step in. Threatening and yelling at any Cadet that chose ask Taz about the certain silver haired male. He'd been watching his sisters reactions every time someone asked her, and though he had no clue what had gone on, the look on her face that seemed to become more and more pained with each question was enough for him to spur him into action. Taz thanked him with her eyes every time their eyes met. She thanked him for stopping them from asking, and also for not asking himself.

Eventually people stopped asking all together.

Except Krayonder.

_"Taz?" Krayonder asked, coming up behind Taz as she was eating her breakfast. Taz turned to look at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Jonah wants to know if you and Up kissed?"_

_Taz kicked him in the shin._

_"Ow."_

_"Fuck off."_

"Is he getting any better?" Emilia asked down the phone. As usual, Emilia was ringing while Taz was having a shower and out of the way, so she wouldn't hear the phone call.

"No," Cat admitted. "If anything, he's worse. His confidence is getting worse and worse. He's crying even more now."

"I'm sorry, Cat."

"Everyone says that." Cat sounded annoyed. "Do you think there's any chance Taz will come back?"

"In the mindset she's in? No way."

Cat sighed. "Thought as much." Pause. "I don't know what to, Em." Longer pause. "With either of them."

"I know," Emilia agreed, sitting down on her bed.

"I'm worried."

"I know you are, C. We all are. I don't know what we can do-" Taz opened the door and walked into the room. "Okay, Dad, well I'll talk to you next week okay? See you." Emilia hung up and dumped the phone on the side. Taz pulled the towel off her head and flung it in the corner of the room.

"How was Cat?" she asked.

Emilia sighed. "Fine," she admitted. She should've guessed Taz would figure it out.

Taz nodded. "Good."

"She's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"And about Up."

Taz's heart clenched. "Understandable."

"Do you not want to know how he is?" Emilia asked. Taz turned away, her breathing suddenly irregular. "He's not getting much better, you know. He's remembering more and more, but he's just getting wor-"

"Stop." Emilia paused as Taz had frozen on the spot.

"I'm sorry?" Emilia asked.

"Stop it," Taz repeated. Emilia said nothing. Taz turned round, her hair falling over her face. She walked over to the door in her sweats and a baggy shirt, her feet bare. She opened the door and walked out, leaving Emilia staring after her, hoping it the tear halted on Taz's cheek was just a trick of the light.

_"Taz?"_

_"Yes, Krayonder?"_

_"Sam asks, is Up good in bed?"_

_"Veta a la meirda."_

Up cried a lot nowadays.

He would spend most of his time cooped up in his bedroom, lying on his bed, tears trickling down the sides of his face as he thought of her.

No one ever said her name anymore, he noticed. Up had realised a few months ago that they seemed to think saying her name would hurt him. It didn't.

Well, it didn't anymore than any other reminder of her did.

He was drowning in memories. Memories of her. And of him. Everything reminded him of her. The coffee that sat by his bedside in the morning, the book she'd given him for Christmas two years ago, the stars at night and the birds that sat on the branch beside his window. It didn't surprise him. She had been his everything.

_"Taz? Karl wants to know where Up is now?"_

Krayonder sat on the floor, watching Taz and Leon fight. It was a Saturday. He wasn't sure of the date. He knew it was an important date. Taz was angry. She was always angry on important dates. The pair were circling each other and fighting continuously.

They were both good, very good. Taz was better; obviously, she'd had more practice. But Leon was pretty close behind. He was the only Cadet in the camp that could get a hit in on Taz, even when she wasn't angry like she was now. Leon fell to the floor after a few more minutes and Taz stamped on his back.

"Get up!" she yelled viciously. She gripped Leon's sleeves and pulled him into standing. Leon was tiring, he didn't even last a minute. "GET UP!" she screamed again, her face darkening. Leon staggered to his feet but backed away. "WHAT ARE JOU DOING?" she demanded, grabbing for him. In her anger, Leon dodged.

"Give me a minute," he murmured, trying to catch his breath.

"JOU DON'T HAVE A MINUTE, _IDIOTA_!" she screamed.

"WELL GIVE ME ONE!" Leon dodged her grab and backed away again.

"LEON!" Taz bellowed, punching her fist slowly. "GET OVER HERE! _NOW_!"

Leon looked at her and stood up straight. He considered arguing with her, refusing. But the look in her eyes stopped him. There was a reason why she wanted to fight Leon. There was always a reason. Today- whatever today was- she needed a distraction.

_"Dave asked me to ask you. Did Up really save you from being burnt alive?"_

"He's still not letting go."

"Do you ever think he will?"

There was a pause. The two women stared at each other, reading the truth in each other's eyes.

"No." The brown haired women looked through the window to where her brother sat in exactly the same spot where she was used to seeing a small, dark haired girl. He was doing exactly what she'd done, and for almost the same reason.

_"Is it true that Up has no balls? Conor wants to know."_

Up was having nightmares, every night. Always the same nightmare, every night. The nightmare made no sense to anyone. He wouldn't tell anyone. The only thing they understood was the pain in his eyes when he woke up screaming. He always screamed the same thing.

"I promised."

The psychiatrist tried to get it out of him.

"So, Up," he said slyly. Up glanced at him. "I hear you've been having nightmares."

"I always have nightmares."

"But I hear these ones are different?"

"Every nightmare is a nightmare. They've lost all meaning to me," Up replied, pushing a pen around on the table with his finger. It slipped off the side. He leaned to pick it up. The psychiatrist gripped his wrist.

"What are they about?" he asked. Up looked at him again, shaking his hand off his wrist.

"I'd rather keep that to myself thanks."

"How can we help you if we don't know what's wrong?" the psychiatrist asked.

"Who said I wanted help?"

_"Hey, Taz? How long has it been now?"_

_A/N:_I promise it will get better…soon, hopefully.


	28. Coming back

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these characters, well most of them anyway…

_A/N:_Just before I start this chapter I just wanted to say a little thing about a girl that I knew. She was called Amy and she was, as I'm kind of thinking you all might be, a Potterhead. She was lovely person and a great friend. She died a couple of nights ago; she was knocked down in the road. I promised myself I was going to write this on every post I did for the next couple of days: R.I.P Amy, Lumos.

Thanks.

Song of the chapter: Iris, Goo Goo dolls

"_I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand,  
>When everything's made to broken, I just want you to know who I am."<em>

Somehow, they'd got through a whole year.

Taz was sat on her bed in the Late Camp. It was eleven o'clock in the morning. She had two hours until it was her brother's graduation ceremony. The concept both terrified and excited her. She'd already seen him that morning, being related to her as he was he had hidden himself in his cabin and sat, almost hyperventilating. Naturally, after the third time of Krayonder coming over to her and saying.

"Where's Leon?" She had to check. It had been a bad mistake on her part to take Krayonder with her. She should've known better, Leon was very much like her after all. But at least she'd got him out of the cabin; even it was only to take Krayonder to the ward with a broken nose.

"You okay?" Emilia asked, pushing through the door and flopping onto the bed, sighing loudly.

"Yeah," Taz replied. She glanced sidewards to where Emilia was running her hands through her hair irritably. "Are jou okay?"

"Stressed." Taz raised an eyebrow. "Specs has messed up the decorations, again."

Taz almost smirked. "Why jou put her in charge of it I don't know," she muttered. The pair had met Specs a couple of months before hand. She was an Ensign, a year younger than Taz. She was very enthusiastic, Taz would give her that, and she was good with machines, but she had the attention span of a goldfish and was by far the clumsiest person she had ever met. To Taz, putting her in charge of decorations would be something someone with the brain of a five year old would do. Not someone like Emilia.

"She insisted!" Taz's friend cried, throwing her arms up slightly. "She's annoyingly persuasive."

"Or jou're just a push over." Emilia scowled at her and Taz smirked. The two women went into a comfortable silence. Emilia glanced at her friend every now and again as she read one of her Spanish books. She looked positively fine nowadays, at times Emilia could even imagine that Taz was once again who she was before Up's accident. But then someone would just mention his name, or something they had done, and her guard was up again and she was angrier than Emilia had ever seen her. And there would be times, when Emilia caught her with her guard down in the middle of the night, or when a silence lasted to long. Emilia hated catching her off-guard. It was the only time that she ever saw the pain that still lingered in Taz's eyes. And that pain never seemed to lessen.

Emilia and Taz never talked of Up after that conversation. Emilia didn't bother hiding her conversations with Cat from Taz, Taz had known anyway, but she didn't have the conversations in front of her either. When Emilia did contact Cat, Taz would politely ask if she was okay after the conversation had finished and Emilia would answer 'yes,' even if the answer was no. Up was not mentioned. Ever.

* * *

><p>Taz and Emilia walked into the ceremony together. They sat fairly near the front, spying Leon in the crowd and making sure they sat where both parties could most definitely see each other. Leon glanced at them and grinned, Taz smiled slightly and Emilia gave him a thumbs up. Specs came to sit beside Emilia.<p>

"I see you got the decorations sorted," Emilia muttered to her. Taz glanced around.

The decorations, which were usually made up of large gold and black ribbons strung across the ceiling, were basically now made up of the same ribbons dangling to the floor from every corner, large golden baubles that hung from the ceiling and a huge 'merry Christmas' banner that had been defaced with black marker and now read 'merry graduation.'

"This is sorted?" Taz asked. She looked at Specs and raised an eyebrow.

Specs flushed red.

Emilia elbowed her. "It's better than it was before!" she whispered harshly. Taz was sure she didn't want to know.

"Oh dead-god, Leon!" Taz cried, wrapping her arms around her brother as he charged off the stage towards them. "Jou're a ranger!"

"Like jou," Leon replied, the grin on his face wider than any Taz had ever seen.

Taz smiled, her eyes glittering in the light. "Oh you'll be a better one than I am," she decided.

Leon shook his head, a twinkle in her brown of his eyes. "No one's better than jou, Taz."

* * *

><p>It was Christmas before Taz saw Leon again. He'd been assigned to a Starship under the command of Commander Jed and hadn't been back to visit since. Taz was having a tough time when Leon arrived. She'd headed to the gym as soon as she'd woken up in the morning and hadn't come out since. It was three in the afternoon. Emilia had warned Leon about it, but he ignored her and walked into the gym without hesitation.<p>

Taz was angry, very angry. She was running back and forth, punching the bags with such force that they were swinging almost horizontally. As Leon walked in she had just performed one of the strongest spinning kicks Leon had ever seen and the bag had flown into the air at twenty miles an hour. In her surprise Taz had stopped and looked over to the door where Leon stood.

The bag came swinging back towards her at a phenomenal speed and Taz's surprise meant that she didn't dodge it and the bag flew into her chest, throwing her backwards. Leon charged forwards and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Get off me!" she cried, clawing at his wrists. Leon let go and she dropped to the floor with a crash.

"Sorry," Leon mumbled. Taz stood up without replying and charged back at the bag, punching it and nearly ripping it from its chains.

"_Estúpido__ maldito __bolsa_," she muttered, walking back towards Leon and moving out of the way of the swinging bag without even having to look. Leon smirked. Taz sat down on the bench beside him and pulled off her gloves, stretching her fingers and grimacing.

"You okay?" Leon asked. Taz looked at him. "Yeah, thought as much."

"What are jou doing here?" Taz asked, chucking her gloves onto the mat.

Leon shrugged. "I wanted to come and see _mi__ hermana_ at Christmas." Taz gave him a tiny smile. "And I wanted to give jou jour present…"

"Present?" Taz asked, an eyebrow in her hairline.

Leon grinned. "Present." He pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Taz's left eyebrow joined the other one as she opened the little box.

"Forgot about them," she mumbled, her fingers automatically rising to her ear. "Thank jou."

Leon grinned. "Jou're welcome."

Taz didn't take the tiny gold earring studs out, ever.

* * *

><p>Taz was sent back to the Academy soon after Christmas. Her and Emilia were both sent back as a new set of teachers were sent over. Taz was definitely not going to miss the place.<p>

"TAZ!" Wait, no, she already missed it. She'd only just stepped off the ship and she was already bombarded by a lanky brown haired male that she'd seriously hoped had died during their time apart.

"Krayonder." She pushed past him without another word. Emilia glanced at her friend. Taz's eyes spoke murder.

"How you doing?" Krayonder said, practically galloping to keep up with her fast pace. Taz sucked breath in harshly.

"I'm fine," she growled.

"Good, good," the younger male said loudly. "How's Leon? I heard you saw him at Christmas?"

"Yes," Taz said coldly. "He's fine."

"Good, because like, I haven't seen him for ages," Krayonder said, skipping a few steps and caught up with her again. Taz glanced at Emilia. Emilia looked down, smirking. "Did you talk about me? Like, did he say he was going to vis-"

"Lieutenant Taz!"

Fuck.

Taz was seriously considering making a run for it when Junior caught her wrist.

"I heard you were back."

"Yes."

Junior frowned, looking behind her. "Who's the kid?" Taz's lip curled. "Is he harassing you?"

"No, I am not!" Krayonder's voice sounded whiney. Taz held her hand up, silencing him. She opened her mouth to say that, no matter how much he annoyed her, he was not harassing her.

"I could get rid of him for you," Junior said, sending a glare in Krayonder's direction. Taz closed her mouth.

"He's not hara-" Taz stamped on Emilia's foot.

"Yeah. Would jou mind, Hunior? He's seriously pissing me off."

Junior gave her a dazzling smile. "Of course, Lieutenant," he said. "Come on, you." He grabbed Krayonder's wrist and pulled him along. "I've got a job for you," Taz heard as Junior led her brother's friend round the corner.

She looked at Emilia, who had her arms folded and a disapproving expression on her face.

"And dat's how jou get rid of a pair of _idiotas_," Taz explained, setting off down the corridor again.

* * *

><p>"JUNIOR!" Junior woke up with a start, looking at his father, then at Commander Aaron Connelly, then back at his father. He smiled sheepishly.<p>

"Yes?"

"We're having a very important discussion here, boy," his father scolded. "I at least expect you to stay awake!"

"Sorry, father…"

"Yes, you should be! I'm putting a lot of trust in you on this one. You better not mess it up!"

"I won't, father…"

"You better not!" his father yelled, sighing and turning back to the plan. "Now, we just need to figure out who we are going put on this mission," Space-Claw said thoughtfully. "Any ideas? Remember, we need them to be stupid. Even stupider than Junior here is…"

"That Krayonder kid," Junior said sleepily. He blinked suddenly. "Hey, what? I'm not stupid!"

His father ignored him. "Yes, from what I've heard he had barely even spell his own name."

"There's an engineer named Specs…" Junior added, his head slumping onto his hand.

"She's the one that did the decorations at the late camp graduation?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect." Space-Claw noted their names down. "What do you think, Connelly?" He looked at Aaron expectantly.

"Um…There's a kid called Tootsie Noodles-" Space-Claw's eyebrows shot up. "He doesn't even know how to hold a gun properly."

"He shot himself in the knee by accident," Junior added, his eyelids drooping.

"Yes, he'll do- JUNIOR!" Junior sat up immediately. "Now, Commander Up will be the obvious choice. He can barely even deal with his own reflection anymore. But what about a Lieutenant?"  
>"Taz." Space-Claw looked at Aaron, his black eyes boring into Aaron's blue ones. Aaron gulped, the hoped no one had noticed.<p>

"Taz?" Space-Claw asked. "Are you sure…?" He didn't seem convinced. Aaron took a deep breath; he'd prepared himself for this.

"She's our best bet, Ambassador, the others are all too clever. After what happened with Up she won't be able to cope with him as Commander. She'll get so angry that she won't be able to figure out anything, even if it's right in front of her eyes."

Aaron tried to look calm, praying that his speech had been enough to convince Space-Claw. It wasn't a lie, technically. Taz _would_ have a hard time coping with Up as the Commander, and she _would_ get angry. But it was Up that Aaron was bargaining on. He hoped that Up would be brought to his senses if Taz got angry enough with him, and that he would then be able to work out what Space-Claw was planning.

It was a big risk, especially since if Space-Claw figured out his plan he'd be killed. But this was the entire world at risk here, and Aaron was just praying that everything he'd ever thought about Up and Taz wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p>Up was eating his lunch when everyone went silent. He'd been sat in the hospital cafeteria on his own, as he always was. He was picking at his food and not really bothering to eat it. He turned as the silence fell, confused. His eyebrows immediately hit the ceiling. Cat was walking towards him, a sullen expression on her face. Aaron was walking behind her, wearing a full Commander's uniform. Up didn't know he'd been promoted, he wondered when.<p>

"Cat?" Up asked as the pair approached. Cat gave him a hopeful look before gesturing to Aaron.

"Commander Up," Aaron began, smiling down at him slightly. Up didn't return the smile. "You've been recovering here for almost two years, and we think it's about time that you were re-assigned." Up stared at him, his face totally void of any emotion. "We are putting you on a Colonisation Mission to start you back off. I have the papers here and I would be glad if we could talk somewhere more private?" Up said nothing, holding his hand out for the papers. Aaron blinked, and then handed them over with slight hesitation.

* * *

><p>Colonisation Mission Pt 0.1:<p>

Mission Briefing: August 11th

Mission objective: Prepare planet for human colonisation.

Commanding officer: Commander Up

Seconding officer: Lieutenant Taz

* * *

><p>Up didn't bother reading the rest.<p>

"No." He shoved the papers back at Aaron and turned around, trying to hide the pain that had suddenly clutched at his chest

"I'm sorry?" Aaron asked.

"I'm not doing it."

Cat grabbed the papers off Aaron and scanned through them, her eyes settling on the point where Up had stopped reading. She glowered at Aaron before sitting at the table beside Up.

"Up, please?" she pleaded.

"No."

"Up, you're going to have-"

"No."

She slapped him on the arm. "Let me finish!" Up looked up at her. "Thank you. As I was saying, you're going to have to go. If you don't you'll be fired. And plus, Up, you've been saying for the last two years that she's the only one that can fix you…are you refusing to be fixed now?" Up and Cat stared at each for a couple of seconds.

Her eyes were firm, his were pained. The firmness in Cat's eyes slowly got the better of Up and he sighed and grimaced, standing up and turning to Aaron.

"Uh…"

The sureness in Up's expression was fading more and more as he thought about the possible consequences of his decision. He was starting to look like he might cry and his feet were slowly beginning to shuffle backwards.

"DAMN IT!" Cat cried, standing and pushing both men towards the meeting room. "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?"

_A/N:_This is…kinda crap…


	29. Starship pt1

**Disclaimer:**Taz and Up do not belong to me. Neither do any of the other characters in this chapter actually…Actually! I don't even own this part of the story! It _all_belong to Starkid.

_A/N:_Song of the chapter: Wonderwall, Oasis

"_Back beat, the word was on the street, That the fire in your heart is out_  
><em>I'm sure you've heard it all before, But you never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>I don't believe that anybody, Feels the way I do about you now<em>."

Taz stalked down the corridor, her zapper held in one hand and her boots stomping on the metal floor. The sound of the system's voice blared out from the speakers that were positioned every five metres along the walls of the corridor. Why these new systems had to be so loud she didn't know. Were they_trying_ to cause premature deafness?

As soon as Taz had got the radio call that she had to go to the Starship Pod she knew what had happened. February. Why they sent an idiot like her down to the planet first she had no idea. Taz had only known the girl for a matter of days but even she knew that it was not a good idea to send her down to an uncharted alien planet alone. The girl was a _tonto_! She couldn't even pronounce scientific words right, never mind know what half of them meant.

Taz reached the door that led into the main corridor. She shoved the button beside the door and stalked through, swinging her zapper round her body and into her hands. She saw that Krayonder was just coming down the corridor towards her from one side, and Specs from the other.

"Alright people!" she announced to them. "Jou heard it! This is a rescue mission. Get jour zappers, and set them to pew." She spun her zapper in her hands, changing the settings before checking she'd set it right. The reassuring 'pew' sound told her she had.

"Whoa Taz, jou're pretty tough for a chick." Taz looked at him; he was wobbling round like he often did when he was nervous. She raised an eyebrow.

"I was just about to say the same thing about jou," she muttered sarcastically.

Krayonder stopped dead and stared at her. "Whoa!" he cried, skipping back off to get his zapper. Taz shook her head slightly and began pulling her gloves on.

"Specs!" she called as the engineer appeared behind her.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Scan the surface of the planet; I want to see what's going on down there."

The engineer came to stand beside her. "I'll try, Lieutenant, but gamma storms are interfering with my equipment," she explained. "My spectrometer readings are off the wazzoo!" Taz didn't even bother responding, she was only going to get an equally complicated and confusing response. Specs ran off, presumably to the engine room, dragging Krayonder with her to help. Steps came from somewhere behind her, and a loud noise that Taz could only describe as 'wooing.'

"Excuse me, little girl!" Taz didn't turn around. _Little__girl_! Was this guy _estupido!_ "I'm new and I was just wondering, what's this?" She turned slightly; the guy was holding his zapper, looking highly confused.

Taz pulled a disbelieving face. "Ugh, dat's jour zapper!"

"What's that?" Taz kind of zoned out of the conversation, only half listening to the stupid, dim-witted questions that the idiot asked her and not even bothering listening at all when he started going on about farm planet. She continued to get ready, readjusting her zapper, checking her knife, sorting her gloves. She tried not to be too irritated by the guy's highly irritating voice.

"…when he died, he went to heaven." What on dead-gods name was he going on about?

"Hey!" Taz turned the corner towards the landing pod. She'd had enough of this guy already, and she'd only known him for a matter of minutes. "Jou better get out of my face, ese. I'm prepping for a rescue mission."

"I know, I know." The guy grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "I'm assigned to the rescue mission too!" Taz looked him up and down slightly. He was fairly tall, bulky, and obviously strong. He had pale blue eyes and brown/blonde hair that was cropped short close to his head. "Hey, my name is Tootsie Noodles." Taz glanced from his face, to the hand he'd held out for her, to his face again.

"What the hell kind of name is dat?" she questioned, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Well you see where I come from, farm planet…" Taz zoned out again. She really _did__not_ want to know about farm planet. "…Where I come from, farm planet." Did that guy ever shut up?

"_Cállate!_ What am I supposed to do with jou!" Taz cried, throwing her hands up. "Jou know nothing!" She stormed off, ignoring his protests that he could learn, and also ignoring the fact he asked Krayonder the same question he'd asked her two minutes ago. "So this is the rescue squad?" she asked as she turned around to face the three ensigns. "Eh, look at jou. None of jou have what it takes to serve under Commander Up!" She couldn't help it, it slipped out. What they had been thinking, putting a bunch of idiots like these under her and Up's command, they must have been high. Was this all they deserved now? Taz swallowed her annoyance and stepped over to the radio unit by the wall to send a message into Space-Claw. She was glad to hear that Specs and Tootsie had quickly engaged into a full-length conversation about the greatness of _the_ Commander Up. She was glad to know that all she had done to him and his two years at the rehabilitation centre hadn't affected his reputation.

"Yeah, well I heard he went soft." Taz froze. Her head turned slightly towards the voice. It sounded like Krayonder. That little rat. "He used to be all that and a bag of flavofives, but now he's like a total wimp. Like the other day, he was in the cafeteria just _crying_ in front of everybody!"

"Hey! Jou got something to say, about de Commander?" Taz demanded, unable to stop the anger from showing in her voice. She felt like a hypocrite, defending Up after all she'd done to hurt him. She just couldn't stop herself. Up was everything she'd ever wanted to be, if he was nothing to anybody, what did that make her? Krayonder looked immediately nervous, his eyes widening as he realised he'd said that while Taz was still in earshot.

"Uh...no, oh! I forgot! You guys fought in the robot wars together!" Taz's face heated slightly, her eyes narrowing. Did this idiot really think that was going to make everything better? He forgot? He'd been asking her questions about him for two years! And now, he just forgot.

"Yeah, Krayonder!" she spat his name out like an insult, knowing full well how much he prized his name and how amazingly badass it made him sound. Taz's blood was boiling just at the thought of his naive little beliefs. He knew nothing. "Where he saved my life a thousand times." He knew that. She knew he knew that.

"Yeah, he was like a super soldier," Krayonder agreed, wobbling nervously. Taz's eyes blazed. Was. Past tense. Every nerve in her body was burning with hatred. Up had given up everything for the Galactic League. He'd fought in those robot wars all the way through, saving more lives and killing more robots than any other soldier. And now all he got was a past tense? Taz's fist connected with her other hand slowly. She was vaguely aware that both Specs and Tootsie had backed off against the wall and that Krayonder was now stood alone.

"What do jou mean, was?"

"Nothing man," Krayonder said quickly. "I just heard about his injury..." Heard about his injury. Taz felt like screaming. She'd fucking told him about Up's injury. She took a sharp intake of breath and heard Tootsie and Specs gasp slightly. Krayonder gulped. "I mean, his famous injury. The one that everyone's heard about-" Taz's face was contorting with anger even more with every syllable that the little maggot sounded. Her heart felt like it was beating in her throat and she could feel herself turning bright red as the fury filled her top of bottom. She shook her head slightly, barely even able to hear what Krayonder was saying anymore. Too many things were running through her head. "-I like, heard this rumour going around, that he might have maybe gone a little bit...soft..." Krayonder trailed off, glancing at Taz and then seriously regretting having said anything at all. Taz could see it in his eyes. The fear that had settled there the moment he'd looked at her. She looked freaking furious.

"Put your hand on dat wall." She pointed. Krayonder stared at her. She sounded so calm, but she looked so dangerous.

"What? Why?" he asked, looking at the wall, and then back at her. Taz turned her head to him, her finger still pointing to the wall. Her eyes burned into his.

"Put, your hand, on, DAT WALL!" Krayonder put his hand on the wall. Taz pulled out her knife. She had no idea what she was doing anymore. Well, she did know what she was doing, but what she was doing didn't make any sense, and it certainly wasn't something she should be doing. She'd been threatened with this punishment before, by Cal. Then, she'd known Cal wouldn't ever throw a knife at her. Now, as she held a knife up to throw it at Krayonder's hand, she didn't have a clue whether she was actually going to do it or not. She took aim.

"No, please!" Krayonder cried. He didn't take his hand off the wall but continued to plead with her. "That's not funny!"

"Oh, oh. Don't throw a knife at jour hand?" Taz asked.

"No, don't!"

"Uhkay," she murmured, lowering her knife. Krayonder sighed with relief and grinned at her slightly, the expression on his face clearly thinking he'd gotten away with it.

Taz lost it.

"ARGH!" She'd stabbed him in the back. Right next to the spine in fact. Not a lethal stab, barely even hindering, but painful none the less.  
>"Now jou listen to me now jou little fart!" she screeched, pointing her finger at his face. Specs and Tootsie had their backs pressed against the wall, probably fearing they might be next.<p>

"You stabbed me!" Krayonder cried, wincing with pain. Taz twisted the knife slightly and he shut up.

"Up is the toughest son of a bitch I ever met in my life!" Taz shouted. Anger was overwhelming every sense in her body. All she wanted to do was prove to Krayonder that Up was not a failure. That he was never going to be. It didn't matter that this was only one guy, or that he was a complete idiot. Proving it to one person meant that there was still a possibility it was true, that she hadn't been wrong, that he was better. Taz found herself listing off the things Rosi had said to her and Up back in the refugee tent. Sleeping on a bed of fire. Crying onions. All that shit. It was a desperate lie. To herself, she sounded desperate. It didn't matter.

"I'm dying." Taz ignored Krayonder.

"So jou better un-fudge jourself! Or Up will unscrew jour head, and drop de wishing pennies down jour throat-" What in dead-god's name was she going on about? She was going crazy with hatred. "Now take a walk off my knife."

Krayonder stepped forwards, yelling out and doubling over from the pain in his back.

"Oh, does dat hurt jou?" Taz taunted, anger still burning through her veins like wildfire. "Oh, WALK IT OFF!" She got her knife and stabbed herself seven times in the stomach. Sure it hurt, but in the state she was in Taz barely even registered the pain at all, she was too angry. She looked at Krayonder and the other two ensigns. They all looked at her, then glanced at each other, looks of both admiration and terror etched into their features. Taz turned away, walking towards the drop pod slightly and trying to calm herself down. She sorted out her uniform, cracked her neck, shuffled, anything to stop herself from either killing someone or bursting into tears with all the cooped up emotion inside her.

"Commander on deck." Every head shot to the speaker. "Drop down in two minutes." Taz stared at the speaker for a second, unable to comprehend what it had just said. Up was on deck. Up was coming. She was going to see Up. She nearly puked.

"Yeah, fall in!" Taz yelled, yet again messing with her gloves in a desperate attempt to act natural, which most definitely didn't feel. The three ensigns fell into line. Taz gulped slightly. "And jou better hope dat Up likes jour stupid faces, or he might just rip them off." It was a weak insult. Taz hoped none of Ensigns realised it was more for her benefit than it was theirs. Taz looked forwards as the door opened. None of the four rangers looked back to where their Commander was walking in. None of them dared. Krayonder, Specs and Tootsie were stood as still as statues, Taz was swaying from side to side for fear that if she didn't move she might run away. The ensigns were just generally afraid of their Commander, Taz was just afraid of what seeing his face again, full on, would do to her.

* * *

><p>He wasn't better. Taz had known it from the moment their eyes had met for that half a second as she tried to look at him and he turned away. He wasn't better at all. She'd tried to stay calm, tried not to do anything stupid. But she couldn't help it. It was either get really angry, or get really upset. As she always did, Taz chose angry. She'd yelled at him, she'd slapped him in the face.<p>

Okay, so a little bit of fear was acceptable when your ship's Ambassador- that Space-Claw came up with the stupidest ideas sometimes- decides to bring a robot to help you- there we go again- but hiding behind her and kissing her back? That was not the Up that she'd once known. Taz knew that getting angry at Up hadn't helped things, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. She was so angry, so upset. She'd thought- for once- that she'd done something right, that maybe she'd saved him by leaving him.

People had kept telling her she hadn't, that she was wrong, but she'd still clung onto that little hope. Praying that maybe, just maybe, when she came back she'd have the old Up again. The thought that she was wrong was too much for her.

They were down on the planet now, having just stepped off the ship. Up was walking behind her, getting as far away from the metal bitch as he possibly could. Taz took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. At least she'd got him to come down at all, maybe there was still hope. There, she was doing it again. Clinging to almost impossible hopes. No matter how much she tried, Taz still couldn't accept that Up was gone. He had to be in there, somewhere. He had to be.

"Rats," Up mumbled. "What the heck is this place?" Taz awoke from her thoughts and looked around. They were in a sort of...cave. Everything seemed to be covered in slime and the whole place was a. Dark and b. Disgusting. It was downright creepy. There were shapes that Taz could make out in the darkness. She wasn't saw what they were, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Specs said something about her spectrometer but Taz didn't listen. She was too busy looking around for any sign of life. She didn't like this place, at all, and she doubted that anything living here would be nice.

Krayonder nearly died at the words 'secreted resin.' "Secreted!" he cried. "Secreted from what, man? We shouldn't have come in here!" His cry was far louder than it should have been and every person turned and shushed him.

"Krayonder!" Up scolded. He sounded like he was Krayonder's mother, he knew. He was trying to act like the Commander he used to be, but he didn't really think it was working. "I know we're all very terrified right now-" Taz looked at him, shaking her head and throwing her hands up irritably. Up's heart clenched slightly. Couldn't she see that he was only here because of her? He was doing this for her. Trying to make himself what he used to be for her. He needed her. "But we need to be big boys, because this is where February's call signal's coming from. So this is where we got to look." Up swallowed his fear, or at least tried to. His voice had wobbled on the last few words and Taz had given him another look. He took a deep breath.

"Why have we stopped?" Everyone looked at the robot. The Mega-girl unit. It was tall, shiny, metallic, creepy. Not one of them liked it. Least of all Taz. She didn't understand Space-Claw's means for putting it on this mission. Was he purposefully trying to weaken Up? "Do you humans need to rest for eight vulnerable hours?"

Taz fumed. "The only thing that needs to rest are jour jokes," she spat. "Because they are so tired."

"WHOOOOOOOOA!" Idiot Krayonder. Everyone bar the robot shushed him again.

"For maximum efficiency just use your thermal vision to scan for signs of life," the robot said. "Oh wait. I have mistaken your futility for my utility."

Taz lost it.

"ONE MORE COMMENT LIKE DAT, AND I WILL WRAP JOU UP IN A TORTILLA AND EAT JOU AS A SNACK!" she screamed before storming back over to Up. The group made it forwards one step before the robot made yet another comment on how weak humans were. Or at least, that's what it sounding like anyway. Taz didn't really know what exactly it had said, it made no sense what so ever. Not that it mattered. It was definitely an insult.

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT THIS METAL BITCH!"

Up had to step in. He always stepped in. This was the time he always stepped in. Up stepped in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Taz! She's just telling jokes." The pair made vicious gestures to each other. "Let's split up, everyone look for February on their own. Come on Taz."

Taz looked at her hand, slightly horrified. Up had taken it into his own. In her shock she shook his hand off, not really knowing what else to do. Could they still do that? They'd always done that, but...

Up looked at her, hurt evident in his eyes. She considered taking his hand again, but her hand wouldn't obey her brain. Up made a slight protest but then nodded, heading off in the opposite direction and refusing to look at her again.

Taz turned away, looking half-heartedly around for February. All the while her mind was still on Up.

_A/N:_Okay, so yeah, this is only part of Starship…I'm going to speed this part up…I just wanted to focus on the meeting between Taz and Up again… okay…

Oh, and btw. I want to do a Christmas Story thing. I'm going to see how many Christmas related one shots I can do, so if anyone would like to pm me with names of characters you want me to write one about (it does not have to be romantic and it can be from any book, film or other. Ask anything, honest, I'll probably know it) or if you review you could just pop it on the end. Thanks.


	30. Starship pt2

**Disclaimer:**Though I may dream, and dream, and dream some more about owning these characters. It will (probably) never come true. The-probably-was-just-in-case-I-ever-totally-meet-Team-Starkid-and-they-love-me-so-much-that-they-let-me-join-the-team-and-then-we-write-a-Starship-prequel-and-then-I-would-totally-part-own-the-characters. But that will never happen…

_A/N:_I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY! I HAD TO TIDY MY ROOM OR MY MUM SAID SHE WOULDN'T BUY ME THE STARSHIP DVD THAT SHE PROMISED ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY FOR CHRISTMAS! DEAD GODDAMNIT I WANT MY STARSHIP! OKAY? I'm really, really sorry.

Song of the chapter:Hanging by a moment, Lifehouse.

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete, I'll take your invitation; you take all of me now...  
>I'm falling even more in love with you, Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
>I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go"<em>

Shit. There were bugs, _everywhere._ Seeing that first bug, stood their staring at them with its big glassy eyes and glittering wings, she'd screamed. Yes, yes, Taz never screams, but everyone had screamed. And so would anyone when faced with a giant flying cockroach.

Taz charged through the tunnels, shooting aggressively at every bug that dared to get in her way. The bugs seemed to come from every direction, attacking at her and blocking her path. She screamed and ducked to the ground as a huge human sized bee flew from round a corner and came flying towards her at the speed of a hurricane. She shuffled forwards, staying hidden from the bee for just long enough to aim her zapper. The bee travelled onwards down the tunnel, obviously thinking there was no one there.

"No! Don't shoot!" Taz turned her head and saw a red and orange bug as it came out from the shadows, pulling February behind him by her hand. February had slime covering her eyes and could quite clearly not see a thing.

"Bug? What's going on? What's happening?" She held her hand out and tried to find the Bug. The insect moved his head slightly she wouldn't touch his antennae.

"Don't worry, February. Everything will be fine." The god-damn bug was fooling her into trusting him! The idiota!

"Oi jou!" Taz yelled. "Give her back, now!"

"Who's there?" February asked, flapping her hand around to try and find Taz in the air. "Taz?"

"Yeah, it's me _amigo_," Taz said, grabbing February's hand from the air. She pointed her gun at the bug's head. "Let her go, _hijos__ di __puta_!"  
>The bug let out a yelp and let February's hand fall. "Okay, okay, okay!" A load of chirping and clawing sounds came from behind Taz and she turned, horrified to see the bee was right behind her, hovering and buzzing right next to her ear. She screamed, spinning and pointing her zapper at the bee, aiming quickly.<p>

"No!" The red bug jumped forwards and shoved her gun out of the way so that she ended up shooting the tunnel wall. The bee buzzed off down the tunnel and the bug grabbed February's hand and scampered off, dragging February behind it. February was skipping happily along beside the bug, babbling on about going shopping at Spacey's. Damn, that girl was _estupido_.

* * *

><p>Taz followed closely behind them for a few minutes before having to take a small detour as a couple more bugs attempted to rip her head off, chasing her down one of the smaller corridors until she finally shot them down. Taz could hear shooting up ahead and cursed, shoving her back against the wall as the red bug suddenly came charging past her, chirping and clicking loudly in a panic.<p>

Taz ran forwards, arriving into the open area of a cave to find that dead-god damn Mega-girl as it tranquillised February in the neck. Taz stared as February slumped to the floor, shaking and whimpering as she went.

"_Que __pasa,_jou piece of shit! What jou do to her?" Taz cried, looking at Mega-girl, horrified.

"I have tranquillised the target in order to minimise the chance of failure due to human error."

Taz looked from Mega-girl, to February, and back to Mega-girl. "De only error we made was bringing you on this damn mission," she growled, anger rising in her chest.

"Negative, you have made countless errors." The Mega-girl unit leaned down and grabbed February, hoisting her to her feet like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Give me de girl," Taz ordered, aiming her zapper at the robot. "Dat's a command!"

"You do not have command over clearance. Do not interfere any longer or I will be forced to tranquillise you as well."

Taz growled as the robot was talking. "I _said,_ give me the girl, and I said it, _NOW!__"_ She gripped at February's arm and pulled forcefully. The robot barely even moved a centimetre.

"Cool it skank, you do not know me." The robot pulled February back.  
>Taz's eyes blazed and she let go of February, sending the Mega-girl unit flying back from force of pulling. She restrained herself from saying something scientific, probably, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Mainly because she'd probably have put it in the wrong context anyway, but never the less she still noted that Emilia's brains were rubbing off on her. Mega-girl called out another insult up Taz ignored her, dragging February off the floor and dragging her backwards.<p>

* * *

><p>Up, Specs and Krayonder were shooting down bugs for what felt like hours. Up was terrified. Panic shot through his chest every time a bug got any closer to them, a temptation to run away filling him up. He ignored it, swallowing his fear whole. Taz was out there, risking her life to get that February girl back alive. He couldn't abandon her. Not after the many times he'd failed her before. Thoughts still ran through his head: <em>You<em>_'__ve__ failed__ her __so__ many __times, __why __would __one __more __time__ matter. _And: _Even __if __you __stay, __she__'__ll __still __hate __you._ But Up pushed them back, concentrating instead on aiming at the bugs, pretending they were just moving targets back at the Academy. Taz may still hate him, even if he didn't fail her this time, but he had to try. He would hate himself forever if he failed her again.

Taz came charging out as the bugs backed away. Pushing a half conscious February in front of her.

"Stop, stop, stop shooting! I got her, jeez!" Up lowered his zappers, putting them back into their holsters as Krayonder ran forwards and lifted February off the floor and hoisted her into his arms, jogging onto the ship after Specs and placing her onto one of the medical stretchers to be carried off. Taz and Up jumped onto the gangway and made their way onto the ship.

"Miss, Mega-girl. Mega-girl," Tootsie whined, trying to get their attention. Both Taz and Up turned to see Mega-girl being attacked by the army of bugs. She was making strange whirring noises as wires in her body were presumably being broken.

"Come on!" Taz yelled, turning.

"We got to go save her!" Tootsie cried. He looked heartbroken, his eyes pleading with them both to save the damn robot. Up looked at Tootsie, his heart welling up at the sight of the poor boy. He could vaguely hear Taz beside him, yelling about how Mega-girl was just a stupid robot, but the look in Tootsie's eyes as he pleaded with Up. It changed things. It reminded Up of all the times Taz had been in danger, and all the times that he had demanded she had to be saved. Tootsie looked desperate, just like he had. Up could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He looked at Taz, then at Tootsie, then at Mega-girl.

"Oh, Taz, I can't leave her behind!" Taz looked at him, her eyes somewhere between angry and impressed. "The look on Tootsie's face would make me cry like a baby for weeks." Now Taz just looked pissed off. She shook her head. "Wait for me. I'll be right back."

Taz watched with disbelief as Up jumped off the gangway and charged towards the bugs. She didn't understand what had just happened. She couldn't decide whether she was happy because Up was almost being brave because he was going in to save Mega-girl, or angry because he couldn't even leave a fucking robot behind.

"Oh, damn it." She turned to the ship. "OVER HERE!" She jumped off the gangway, closely followed by Krayonder, and joined the fight. She held her zapper up and shot wildly at the bugs. She watched as Up smacked one bug in the head, hard, and it flew backwards away from Mega-girl. Krayonder was fighting off another bug that had gotten its claws on Mega-girl. The bug turned on Krayonder, grabbing his wrist between its pincers.

Now free, Mega-girl walked purposefully over to the ship and stood on the gangway. Taz, as she fought one of the bugs, heard Up call for her to come and help. She didn't hear the reply but she saw as Specs flew onto the ground at her feet only a few seconds later. Taz smashed her gun into one of the bug's heads as its pincers began making their way towards Specs face.

"Where's she going, man?" Krayonder demanded, throwing his hand up. Taz spun round to see that the gangway had disappeared and the Starship Pod had begun to start its engines.

"Mega-girl!" Up yelled. "Come back!"

It was too late. The Pod had gone.

* * *

><p>They had been running round for over an hour. Taz was ready to commit murder to the next person that dared open their goddamn mouth. She was tired. She was angry. They were <em>fucking<em> lost on a _fucking_ alien planet and were being chased around by two _fucking_ angry looking bugs that probably wanted to _fucking_ eat them alive. The five of them rounded a corner into a large cave and stumbled inside, panting and holding their stomachs. From the lack of clicking and behind them Taz could only presume that they'd lost the bugs somewhere along the tunnels.

"Oh Jesus lord!" Krayonder cried, standing up and wobbling around from one foot to the other. Taz pulled herself to her feet and stood, doubled over and breathing deeply. "This can't be happening, man! What are we supposed to do now?" Krayonder grabbed hold of Specs' shoulders and shook her. His eyes were slightly crazed and he was storming around the cave in a panic. "This is like, game over man. Game over!

I'm talking goodbye, buddy." He turned to Taz. "Hasta luego, dude…Konnichiha, Daniel san. We're finished!" He collapsed dramatically onto the ground.

Specs stood up. "God-damn it, Krayonder! Shut the hell up!"

"Seriously," Taz agreed, wafting her hand and tilting her head. "Shut up. Your screaming will wake-up de bugs."

"Just kill him." Tootsie raised his gun and pointed it at Krayonder. Taz wasn't going to protest, she'd wanted to do that for ages. She lifted her zapper, still panting and aimed at Krayonder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, everybody just calm down!" Up cried. Taz, still too tired, allowed her gun to drop and she doubled over again. "I can tell that we're all a little bit tightly wound." Up's words annoyed Taz. They were stuck on an alien planet with no back up, and all because he wasn't strong enough to leave even a robot behind. And she'd thought for a minute that that had been an act of bravery. Taz shook her head slightly. She'd also thought that Up would be able to get better. "But if we all express ourselves-" Expressing emotions, that sure was tempting. How much Taz wanted to scream right then, wanted to let out all this pent up emotion. All these questions that she wanted to ask. Why the hell aren't you better? What the hell has happened to the old Up? Am I ever going to get him back? "-Using 'I feel' statements-"

"ARGH!" Yeah, Taz screamed. The Starship Rangers all looked at each other. "Jou want to know, how I feel?" she shouted, wafting her arms for emphasis. Overwhelming anger filled up her chest as she looked at Up's face. She'd known him for so long. He'd brought so many emotions out of her. She wasn't surprised that her anger towards him was stronger than most that she felt. The concept made her even angrier.

"Well of course I do, Taz." His voice was tender. _Why__ the__ fuck__ was __he__ being__ so__ nice?_ Why couldn't he be angry with her? She'd broken him, she'd nearly killed him, she'd abandoned him, but he still wasn't angry with her!

"I feel like…" She had no idea where she was going with this. "Cutting open jour belly, and filling it with jelly!"

Up put his arm around her shoulders. "Taz, is something bothering you?" Taz nearly screamed. Bothering _her_? Why wasn't this bothering _him_? She pulled away, her limbs burning with anger. She wanted him to be angry with her, she deserved his anger. She wanted him to get better, and if he needed to hate her- to get angry with- to get better. So be it. She punched him in the jaw.

"Ow, my mug!" Promising. "That hurt."

Taz felt like face palming. "I know it hurt," she growled. "It hurt, because jou are soft now!" Her temper was rising again. "Jou are so soft, jou couldn't even handle leaving a robot behind!" She stormed over to the ensigns. "And now, we-" Her arms were waving around like mad as she raved up and down the line. Anger boiling in her blood and her face heating up like a cooker. "-are all dead!" She saluted mockingly. Up's face was pained. _GET__ ANGRY__ JOU__ DAMN__ IDIOTA!_

"Taz," he whimpered. Taz breathed deeply, attempting to calm down. It wasn't worked; she knew that if she carried on trying to calm down she was just going to end up crying with frustration. "Please, stop. Now my feelings are hurt too."

Taz walked forwards, her hands quivering. "Jou want me to stop?" Up nodded. "Hit me back." Up looked horrified. In a sudden burst of hatred Taz hit him again. He collapsed onto the floor, holding his face in his hands. "HIT, ME, BACK!" He looked up at her, his face pained and his eyes welling up with tears. "Jou-" She faltered. Pain shot through her chest to see him, but it was almost instantly replaced by anger. "Jou are a sad, spayed little puppy." Taz was calming down slightly, but she was still angry.

Her heart hurt as she looked at Up, and that still annoyed her. The look on his face still annoyed her. So did the fact he wasn't better, and that she had been the one to do this, and that she seemed unable to fix it. She knelt down and made little puppy noises, knowing full well that she was being petty and horrible, but not really caring.

"And de old Up!" Taz blinked as tears welled up in her eyes slightly. This was _not_a good time to cry. "The Up that made me who I am!" Her heart was hurting as Up's face dropped more and more with every word she said. "He would have never let this happen. But now I see…" Taz looked around, not knowing how to express all of what she was feeling. What should she tell him? She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for doing this to him, but she knew that that wouldn't help. "I see that Up, he did die in that robot war." Taz walked over to him, her eyes welling up again. She blinked.

She wanted Up back, but she didn't know how to get to him. She didn't know how to fix him. Going away didn't work, trying to be motivational didn't work, getting angry didn't work. Nothing worked.

As Taz walked she could feel her last thread of hope slowly begin to disintegrate in her chest. It hurt. It was like a crack had suddenly formed in her heart. She could barely breath. Taz put one leg over Up's fallen body and leaned over him. Up could see the tears in her eyes, she knew. She didn't care. She took in his face for half a second. Every line, every hair, every shade of blue. She gulped. She had to be strong. "And I will never get him back."

* * *

><p>Taz really didn't understand what happened after that. The next time she properly came to her senses she was waking up in her bed on the Starship. Her memory was a bit mangled, and also slightly distorted. According her memory, she had ripped Up's moustache off and worn it, which she was pretty sure had <em>not<em>happened. She blinked slowly as her eyes came into focus.

All she knew for certain was that a. She back on the Starship and on a 'recuperation period', b. They couldn't go home because they needed warp crystals, c. She was technically meant to be working out, as that was what she had told Up when he asked her if she wanted to watch Karate Kid. _Idiota_. What had she been thinking. Of course she'd fucking wanted to watch Karate Kid with him, _but__no._ She had to go and panic, thinking that she was going ot hurt him again, and end up hurting him by insulting him. She was so messed up.

"Taz?"

Taz scowled, so that's what woke her up. "What the fuck do jou want, Krayonder?" she demanded, rolling over to face her door. "This better be good."

"Up wants us all up on the top deck."

"Tell him to eff off."

There was a pause. "Taz," Krayonder said warningly.

"Go die, Krayonder. Jou woke me up!"

"Do I have to come in there and get you, man?" Krayonder asked.

"Jou can't, _idiota_," Taz reminded him. "The doors locked."

"The Commander gave me your passcode..."

Taz narrowed her eyes. "Dat bitch."

"I'm typing..."

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!"

The door opened and Krayonder grinned at the sight of a very pissed off looking Taz stood in front of him. She glared at him and pushed him out of the way, sending him flying onto the floor.

"Man!" he cried. "Do you have to be so agressive, dude? There's no need!" Taz turned and stared at him as he dragged himself off the floor. He glanced at her and she raised an eyebrow. "There wasn't!" he protested, brushing himself off. "You need to calm down, man." Taz scowled and turned on her heel, storming off down the corridor. Krayonder looked after her. "Hey, man! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>The mosquito flew into the ship faster than anything Taz had ever seen, and suddenly Krayonder was on the floor. Up backed away from another one of the mosquitoes, forcing Taz back with him. Without even registering it he'd stepped in front of Taz slightly, defending her. He could feel her glare on the back of his head. He didn't care. He couldn't let her get hurt, he wouldn't. The mosquitoes went back over to Krayonder, leaving February, Specs and Bug to run round the back and join him and Taz. Up didn't know what to do. He looked at Krayonder, knowing he should save him. But he couldn't bring his legs to move.<p>

Then the scorpion appeared. It was huge, and brown, with a shining exoskeleton and pincers that looked sharp enough to sever a man in half. It looked straight at Bug, chirping and clicking at him angrily, its dangerous pincers waving around and threatening to slice at anyone that got in his way. It grabbed at February and held her still. She screamed loudly, her fear etched into her face and tears glittering in her eyes. Panic was filled Up's chest. They'd only just saved the fucking girl.

And then suddenly Bug was replying. Chirping and clicking back at the scorpion, his arms flying about in a mass of gestures. Up had no clue what was going on, and by the looks on Taz and Specs' faces, neither did they.

"Bug, what's going on?" February screamed. She was nearly crying, her voice thick with fear.

"Don't worry February, we're just…uh…we're negotiating his surrender." There was a tiny moment of silence, and Up allowed himself to believe that maybe Bug was telling the truth. But he knew he was lying to himself. There was a glint in Bug's eyes, a glint that shot fear and panic and all things that Up knew didn't mean good news when negotiating surrender.

The scorpion let out a huge roar, and Up jumped back half a mile, nearly toppling over Taz. She shoved him roughly away, glaring at him. Up looked back at Bug, and found he was looking around at every one of them.

He looked scared, guilty even. "Everybody," he whimpered weakly, his voice always failing him. "February." Up knew the tone of that voice from anywhere. He'd heard it before, so many times. "I'm not who I say I am…" Bug looked ill, like he was about to be sick. Bug looked at Up and swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Pincer here, he helped me switch bodies so that I could get to know all of you…"

"What?" February sounded as confused as Up felt.

"February." Up tried to look away, knowing this was a moment he probably shouldn't be hearing, but he couldn't. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, and that he couldn't look away. He just stared. "I'm not a Starship Ranger…I'm not even a human…I'm…I'm…I'm a bug."

Taz stared. No. No. No. That could, _not_be that bug that February had been with. Bug was not that bug, no way. No way.

But he was. It made sense.

Taz felt ill. The whole room suddenly shook and Taz was flung into Up, who steadied her and kept her upright. For a second it felt like old times as they made eye contact. But then they both looked away.

"It's not over yet, man!" a voice cried. Taz looked over to see that Krayonder was on his feet, holding his zapper up and shooting at the scorpion. He looked near enough dead, but he was on his feet and fighting. That kid was tough; she'd give him that. Maybe her brother didn't have such a bad taste in people. "Run!" Taz didn't hear the rest as Up grabbed her arm in one had and Specs with the other, running round the back of the scorpion and off onto the next deck. The last thing Taz saw was Krayonder getting grabbed by the scorpion and its mouth getting dangerously close to his head. Then all she heard was a scream.

"KRAYONDER! NO!" Up screamed, turning round and looking back the way they had come.

"Come on!" Taz shouted, waving her hand to them. For a second, she felt alive, felt like she always did in situations like this. She was free of all problems, everything going on with Up was hiding at the back of her mind. Sure, it would come out again soon, but for now, she was free of it. "Let's go!"

"So you thought I was too stupid, huh?" February demanded behind her, rounding on Bug. Taz didn't even _want_to think about that one.

"Well you didn't figure it out! And I told you twice!"

"Don't talk to me Bug, I've had enough of your lies!" February ran straight into Up's arms then as he comforted her, patting her on the back and scowling over at Bug. Taz could not believe this was happening. And she couldn't believe what she was feeling either. _Jealously.__ Really,__Taz!_ She cursed under her breath. She through her hands up in the air and spun. _Pull,__ jourself,__ together._ Taz looked around nervously, fearing that the mosquitoes could appear at any moment. Bug was apologising, she could hear, but she wasn't concentrating. She stormed over to Bug, pushing him away and yelling in Spanish.

"He can't be trusted!" she screamed. "And neither can jou! Specs!" Specs looked over. "Go find Tootsie, reverse the core overload! Damn it!" There was a bunch of clicking from somewhere behind then. She grabbed Up's zapper.

"Do jou know how to use one of these?" she asked February.

"Uh, I think so. I've used a blow dryer before…" Taz blinked, then tilted her head, considering this statement. It was…kind of the same thing. Well it wasn't, but it was near enough.

"Uh, okay. If something attack jou, jou pretend jou're trying to blow dry their hair…NOW GO LOCK YOURSELF IN JOUR ROOM!"

* * *

><p>"Wait, Taz, where are you going?" Up demanded. He'd seen Taz about to leave out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't let her.<p>

"I'm going to mislead those god-damn bugs and buy us some time!"

God, she was crazy. But then, she'd always been crazy. "Taz, that sounds awfully dangerous."

Taz turned and looked at him, lowering her gun slightly. What she said next hurt Up's heart more than anything ever had before. The words sliced at him, cutting him open and making him see things in a whole knew light.

"I know Up," she whispered. "But an old friend taught me once what it's like to laugh in the face of danger." In that second, everything blossomed in Up's mind. He'd taught her that. He'd knelt beside her behind that car and told her that you should always laugh in the face of danger, because you never knew when you might never be able to laugh again. They made eye contact, and her eyes burned straight into his soul, memorising him like she always had done before. "So you two _idiotas_, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

And then she was gone. She ran off down the corridor. Up stood, unable to think, unable to move. Taz. She was running off to her death, to bye them time. Her brains were going to get turned into mush, just like Krayonder's. No. He couldn't let that happen.

He loved her. And she still cared. Even now, after he'd failed her all those years ago, she still cared and she still lived by the things he had taught her. Did she even know how much she had taught him?

She was everything. She had taught him everything. She had fixed him. And she didn't even know. Up stood, staring after her. He'd always fought with his balls. He'd always fought through hatred, right? That's what Bug had said.

No.

He'd always fought for her.

"TAZ!"

* * *

><p>Pain. That was all Taz could feel. Pain. Everything in her body hurt. Her back, mostly. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and it was faster than she'd ever heard it before. There was a ringing, that seemed to drown out any other sound bar her heartbeat. There was a pulling feeling in her back, like something was sucking the very life out of her. Taz couldn't work out what it was. Her head pounded and she couldn't think straight, her head completely taken over by the pain.<p>

"TAZ!" Taz blinked, her eyes almost unable to open again. The voice was loud, and strong, and familiar. It made her stomach swirl, it was a strange feeling. There was a southern accent to his voice, it sounded…nice.

There was another yell, but Taz didn't know what the man had said, only that he had said it. There was a pull on her back and a weight disappeared from her body. Then another. Then another. Taz knelt up weakly, her head pounding and her entire body shaking. She looked over to the voice. Up.

He was stood, the mosquitoes attacking his body and sucking out his blood. Taz tried to protest, but her mouth seemed unable to form words. She whimpered.

"No!" she managed as Up's body fell to the floor. Not again. This could not be happening again. He'd come back to get her, and now this was all happening again. Memories of Washington flooded into her mind.

He'd always come back. He'd always come to save her. After all she'd done, he still came back.

Taz didn't understand. Her head was spinning, she felt faint. Up.

"Damn jou!" she cried, pointing her finger and almost collapsing onto the ground. Her heart pounded. "Damn jou, you damn fool!"

Why did he come back? Why did he have to be so goddamn brave?

"Damn jou and jour big damn heart!" She sobbed, looking at the ground. Why did this have to happen to her again? What had she done to deserve this? All of this.

Her head lowered and tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. She knew she should get up, but she couldn't.

Then there was a yell. Taz looked up just as the mosquitoes exploded. Up was on his feet. Standing. Strong. Firm. She stared at him, unable to comprehend what the hell was going on. Taz dragged herself to her feet, emotions running through her entire body and giving her the strength.

She pointed at the bugs.

"Up. How did jou…"

"Make them violently explode?" Taz nodded. "I raised my heartbeat using breathing exercises." Taz almost smirked. How undeniably and completely…Up. "Their puny bodies must not have able to handle all my blood!" Taz stared at his face, not really listening to what he was saying and just taking in the delight etched in his features. "I killed them all Taz. I killed them all! I'M STILL A KILLER!"

Taz didn't know what else to do. She threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up into the air and spinning her round. She clung onto him, a grin spreading across her lips.

Taz was still unable to understand what had happened. But it didn't matter. Up was…getting better. She'd been wrong, _again._ The thought made her wonder what else she'd been wrong about.

"Jou know, Up. I used to think that I was the proof that jou didn't need the balls to be tough," she told him, a smile still strong on her face. "But now I see, that jou are the proof dat jou don't need a tiny skin sack of the testicals to be one tough son of a bitch!"

Taz swore that if this nonsense talk and this complete and utter insanity was going to become a regular thing, she might just kill herself.

"Get on my back," Up instructed after thanking her. She raised an eyebrow. "Let's go help out the rest of the crew…Hop on my back."

Taz did.

That's it. Suicide time as soon as this was over.

Taz grinned widely. Clinging to Up's neck before raising one of her fists and letting out one of the fiercest battle cries anyone has ever heard. Taz swore those bugs had done something to her head, but she was honestly too happy to care.

_A/N:_**I****'****M**** SAYING**** THIS**** AGAIN**** BECAUSE ****NO**** ONE**** DID**** IT**** LAST**** TIME!**

I want to do a Christmas Story thing. I'm going to see how many Christmas related one shots I can do, so if anyone would like to pm me with names of characters you want me to write one about (it does not have to be romantic and it can be from any book, film or other. Ask anything, honest, I'll probably know it) or if you review you could just pop it on the end. Thanks.


	31. February's present

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anybody featured in this chapter.

_A/N:_Okay, so this is the new chapter. Don't hate me, okay? I know this is probably not what you wanted after Starship was over, but what you want is coming. I promise. I just had to do this first. It was something I wanted to do ever since I saw Starship for the first time and I was major excited about doing it!  
>Song of the chapter: Put your records on, Corinne Bailey-<br>"_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.  
>Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake, some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger<br>When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer? Do what you want to."_

Taz followed Tootsie and Specs as they carried the remains of Bug's body out onto his home soil.

His home soil. Taz was never going to be able to comprehend that this was Bug's home planet. This was where he'd grown up. She looked around at the brown earth and the towering ant mounds, wondering for a second what Bug's life must have been like.

She couldn't imagine it.

Bug had been like no other bug she'd ever met, and not just because she'd never met any other bugs. He had been brave, he had been a hero, and she was glad to have known him even though he'd lied to them all. As Up had said up on the Starship, he'd been a true Starship Ranger.

Just like the kind of Ranger she'd always wanted to be.

People took their places around Bug's remains, each of their faces solemn and grieving. Taz glanced from person to person as they walked past her. She noted, with a feeling of empathy that Taz was annoyed she was even capable of, that February's face was streaked with tears and that she could barely bring her feet to walk. Taz's looked back down to Bug's remains. She felt out of place. But looking at the others expressions, everyone bar February did too.

"Ten-hut!"

Every person in the line, except Mega-girl who for some reason did the exact opposite, stood to attention. Taz watched Up out of the corner of her eye, seeing him take a deep breath and brace himself. She swallowed.

"We are gathered here today to pay our final respects to our honoured dead. Bug, who we lay to rest here in his native soil. So, Bug, I know that your body exploded in space and the few remaining pieces of it we managed to salvage are all lying in pile in a box at my feet-" February began sobbing quietly in the corner and Taz swallowed again, that annoying sense of empathy invading her mind for the second time. "-But I like to think that you're still out there, somewhere…" Up trailed off with his last word, his head dropping and his eyes angling onto the box on the ground. Taz nodded respectfully in the direction of the box, and she saw Specs and Krayonder follow her example.

"Would you settle for somewhere right here?"

Krayonder charged past Taz, a look of terror on his face. She looked to the left, to where a bug had appeared from round the back of one of the ant piles.

"It's a damn bug!" she cried as Tootsie and Mega-girl ran back to safety behind the crowd. Krayonder and Up had both positioned themselves in a protective position in front of Taz.

"I'm getting to old for this!" Krayonder cried and Taz had to refrain herself from kicking him for being such an idiot.

"No guys, it's me!" the bug said, pointing to himself. Taz tilted her head slightly. He sounded familiar. He also kind of looked familiar now she thought about it. Where had she seen him before? She narrowed her eyes in concentration. Was it…? "Bug!"

There was a silence. Nobody said a thing for a second as they all stared at the brightly coloured insect that stood before them, a pleading look in his huge glittering black eyes.

"Bug?" Up asked, stepping forwards slightly. His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," the bug agreed. "I know I look a little different, but, you see when my body died up there, I woke up down here. I know it's weird but I'm still the same old Bug…" He paused, glancing at each Ranger in turn. "What do you say everybody?" His eyes fell on the blonde science officer towards the back of the group. "February…?"

All eyes turned to February as she made her way across to where Bug was standing. Now Taz felt _really _out place. She shouldn't be hearing this conversation, it should be private. Krayonder and Specs were exchanging looks and grins as the pair talked and Taz ended up slapping Krayonder on the arm to shut him up. Everyone stayed silent after that, pretending not to be there.

"Guys, I'm stuck!" February announced, turning round to them with Bug's arms around her waist in an attempt to make the situation a little less awkward. She laughed loudly, and all the Rangers made a feeble attempt to laugh with her, though the joke was terrible in both humour and tension diffusion. "He's got me, I'm not leaving this one."

And then came the kissing.

Everyone automatically diverted their gaze elsewhere in the most un-awkward way that they could. Which, it turns out, is actually pretty awkward.

"TARNATION, YA'LL!" Taz's gaze flicked immediately to Tootsie, and for once she was grateful to the hollow-brained idiot. He'd given her something else to look at rather than February and Bug's make-out session. She was being open-minded about this, but that did _not_ mean she wanted their love forced in front of her eyesight. "This calls for a celebration of sorts! What do you say we turn this funeral, into a wedding?"

Taz chose to ignore the fact that the hollow-brained idiot had just proposed with a ring pop. Where the hell he'd got it from she didn't know. Knowing him and his sweet tooth he probably had a stash of them somewhere.

Again, open-mindedness was proving to be a problem for Taz, she couldn't quiet understand why this fool wanted to marry that metal bitch. Sure, she'd been under Junior's control when she'd gone ballistic and sure, she'd become actually almost sane for an evil metal bitch. But she was _still_, undeniably a robot.

Taz glanced at Up.

And Taz was _still,_ undeniably a hypocrite.

"Gather round everybody," Up announced and Taz unwillingly turned round, her arms folded. "Do you, Ultra Beam Megagirl, take this human, Tootsie Megagirl, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Affirmative." There was a smile on the robots face. An actual smile. Up gave the robot a nod, his face teeming with pride.

"And do you, Tootsie Megagirl, take this robot to be you awful cybernetic harbinger of doom?"

Tootsie was honestly too stupid to work out what Up had just said. "HELL YEAH!" Taz could barely contain a smirk.

"Then by the power invested in me by the State, and county, of Morgan Alabama, declare you man vs. machine. FIGHT!"

Of course, as was the ritual when getting married. The pair did not fight. Tootsie held his hands out to his new wife and Megagirl walked into them happily, kissing him for a second before pulling him into a hug. Up stepped back away from the couple and looked down to where Taz was watching him, a tiny smile on her lips and a twinkle in her dark eyes. He gave her a big grin and draped his arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner. Up's mind in the half-second of silence that followed was taken over by him praying that Taz wouldn't pull away from him.

Up glanced down at her again while Bug began talking. She smiled at him and made no attempt to pull away.

* * *

><p>Taz sat on the sofa; her knees up to her chest and a book lay on her legs, her eyes scanning the pages with utter concentration. She had no interest in the real world at that moment; she was too caught up in the world that this book held to her, one that she didn't want to leave just yet.<p>

She didn't have to make the decisions in this world.

"Hey," a voice said loudly, breaking through one of the best fight scenes that had ever graced Taz's mind. Taz didn't look up, attempting to ignore the voice and thinking that maybe it would just go away. "Taz…look at me."

Taz eyes flicked to her visitor and her eyes, already positioned into the much-feared glare, shot wide open at the sight of the person stood before her. She hadn't expected the brown haired male that was looking down at her, Krayonder.

"Krayonder, what the hell are jou doing here?" Taz demanded, scowling at her comrade.

"Commander Up gave me your passcode, remember?"

Taz's eyes twitched slightly. How could she have forgotten that? She was going to have to change it, if she didn't she'd have the entire Starship coming in and out of her room whenever they liked within the next week.

She huffed and glared up at Krayonder. "What do jou want?"

"February wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

Krayonder shifted feet, shrugging slightly. "I don't know, dude. Go ask her."

"Why couldn't she get me herself?" Taz questioned, folding her arms.

"Man, I thought you were smart," Krayonder cried.

Taz's eyes narrowed.

"It's me that knows your passcode," Krayonder explained. "And though I may be a complete idiot, not even I am stupid enough to tell it to her." Taz almost smirked. "Dude, don't sit there smirking. Go see February before she goes and gets your passcode off Up. All she'll have to do is turn on the waterworks!"

* * *

><p>Taz leaned against the wall, her arms folded and her eyebrow raised at the sight of February sat on the sofa and having a very loud debate with Tootsie about what they were going to watch on TV. As was common in the Starship's various social areas, they couldn't seem to find a compromise. February wanted to watch the newest episode of 'The Only Way is Starship,' while Tootsie had his heart set on watching the discovery channel.<p>

Megagirl was stood by the side of Tootsie chair, her attention switching from February to Tootsie and back to February again whenever either of them spoke. As Taz leaned back against the wall Megagirl immediately turned her eyes towards her.

"It seems we have an unwelcome visitor," Megagirl stated, giving Taz a glare.

Taz let out a tiny sneer. "Don't worry, _perra. _I'm only here to talk to February."

February spun around on the sofa, her eyes settling on Taz and a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Taz!" she shrieked, chucking the stolen remote to Tootsie and running round the side of the sofa. She grabbed Taz's hand and pulling her towards the door with an amount of strength that Taz didn't know the blonde girl possessed.

"Uh, February?" Taz said nervously as the science officer continued to drag her down various corridors of the Starship. "Where are we going?"

"To get your present, silly," February responded without looking back at Taz.

"_Present_? What present?"

February turned around and switched hands, now dragging Taz with her left hand and walking down the corridor backwards. "The present that I got for you of course," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Taz pulled February to the right to stop her from colliding with the two medics that were pushing a trolley of medicine down the corridor.

"Why have jou got me a present?" Taz questioned, an eyebrow raised.

February sighed dramatically. "You've saved my life a lot over the last few days, so I got you a present. And it's not something totally cool, like a Spacey's voucher or anything. I know you wouldn't want that. I got you a present that you really need." She smiled widely.

"Right…okay." Well, that was kind of reassuring at least.

"Okay, we're here!"

"February, this is my room…"

"I know!" February gave Taz her most dazzling smile. Taz started at her, a disbelieving and slightly bewildered expression on her face.

"Why did jou lead me all the way round the Starship to bring me back to the place I started?" Taz asked. "Have jou got Krayonder to hide me present in dere or something?"

February blinked. "…Sort of…" Taz raised an eyebrow. "But, it was good exercise! You'll have burnt off some carbs!"

Taz pursed her lips and scowled. "Are jou saying I need to lose weight?"

The colour drained from February's face. "No, no, no!" she cried, laughing nervously. "I didn't mean that." Taz stared at the younger girl for a second, her expression cold. "I promise!"

"Okay."

February visibly relaxed.

"Good, okay. What's your passcode?" February looked at Taz expectantly. Taz pushed her out of the way and walked towards the keypad.

She looked at the blonde. "If jou dare try and see what I am typing, jou will be dead in two seconds." February nodded slightly and Taz turned back to the keypad, typing her passcode in and stepping back to wait for the door to open.

"KRAYONDER?" Taz screeched as soon as the door had slid open enough for her to see through. Krayonder looked up and stared at Taz, who was stood at the doorway with a furious look etched onto her face. He gulped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE JOU STILL DOING IN HERE? I KICKED JOU OUT!"

"Uh…do you keep forgetting that I know your passcode?"

"GET OUT!" Taz screamed, charging over to Krayonder and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. His eyes focused on his hand. Her grip on his collar loosened and her eyebrows furrowed. "Where jou reading my book?"

Krayonder looked down at his hand, were Taz's book was resting against his palm, his index finger holding his place. He glanced at Taz, trying to work out what was safest for him to say. "…No."

"Liar."

"…Maybe?"

Taz tried to hide her smirk. She grabbed the book out of Krayonder's hand and chucked it onto the sofa. "Get out."

Krayonder smiled nervously. "Uh…"

"OUT!" She pointed to the door forcefully and Krayonder nearly fell over he jumped so much. He pushed past her before she had a chance to hit him.

"Okay, okay, okay!" he cried as he ran towards the door. February neatly sidestepped out of the way as he came charging towards her, his arms flailing.

Taz smirked. "Krayonder?"

"I'm leaving! Don't stress!"

"Krayonder!" Taz shouted again.

Krayonder turned and was promptly hit in the face with a book. "What the hell, man?" February giggled. Krayonder picked the book up off the floor and wiped his hand over the cover. He looked at Taz questioningly.

"Jou aren't going to be able read it any other way, _idiota_," she told him, her arms folded. "I'm not going to forget jou know my passcode this time." Krayonder opened his mouth to say something. "Leave now." Krayonder closed his mouth, turned, and left.

* * *

><p>February flopped herself down onto the sofa beside Taz, a big grin on her face and two cups of coffee in her hands. She held one out to Taz, who took it from her warily.<p>

February sighed. "I haven't poisoned it! No need to look so freaked out!"

"What is going on?" Taz asked, still refusing to take a sip out of the coffee.

"I'm giving you your present."

"My present is a cup of coffee, from my cupboard?"

February gave her a look. "NO!"

"What is my present then?" Taz demanded, confused.

February placed her coffee on the table and wafted her hands over the entirety of the sofa.

"This," she announced, looking very pleased with herself. She looked at Taz, obviously expecting some kind of reaction from the other girl. All she got was a confused and slightly exasperated look. February's mouth opened slightly in shock. "Are you telling me you've never done this before?" Taz shook her head slightly, frowning. February gaped at her.

"What _is _this?" Taz questioned, looking round like she expected something amazing to happen. Nothing did.

"_This,_" February said, wafting her arms again. "Is a conversation." Taz's frown deepened. "Girl to girl." Taz stared at her, still not understanding. February threw herself on Taz and shook her shoulders wildly. Taz backed away from the science officer, a bewildered look on her face. "Are you honestly telling me you've never had a girl talk?" February demanded, looking horrified.

"No!" Taz cried, trying to control February's wafting arms. "I have no fucking clue what jou're going on about!"

February threw herself back into the sofa and put her hands on her head, looking horrified. She looked at Taz, her mouth still open with disbelief. Taz raised an eyebrow.

"I have so much to teach you," February decided, sitting up again and attempting to take Taz's hands. Taz dodged. February frowned at her for a second before continuing. "A girl talk is when two girls talk about things that are on their mind. They let their feelings out and give advice on different problems." February beamed at Taz.

Taz frowned. "Okay…so why is my present 'girl talk?'" she asked.

February hit the sofa violently with the palms of her hands. "What do you mean why is your present 'girl talk?'" she screeched.

"Uh…"

February glared slightly. "You're present is 'girl talk,' because you need a 'girl talk,'" she explained. She looked at Taz expectantly.

Taz blinked. "I do?"

"YES, OF COURSE YOU DO!" February screamed. Taz leaned back away from February. She'd had a lot of large, scary male figures yelling and having a go at her before, but she didn't know how to deal with these frantic outbursts from February. It wasn't like she could hit the girl. "YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOU AND UP!"

Taz stared at her for a second, unsure what to say. What did she want her to say about her and Up? Did she expect her to spew out a loud of crap about angst and pain? Because that sure as hell wasn't going to happen. Taz didn't do sharing feelings.

February stared back at her, her head tilted to the side and her eyes watched Taz expectantly. Neither person moved. After a few seconds, February finally worked out that Taz wasn't planning on saying anything. She sighed.

"Come on, Taz. I'm trying to help you," she said.

"I don't need jour help."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

February gave her a glare. "So you know exactly what you're going to do about Up then?" Taz's face paled. She felt it. All the heat drained from her face and she immediately diverted her gaze away from February. "Precisely," February said. "So you better start talking girl."

"What do jou want me to say?" Taz asked.

February shrugged. "What are you planning to do about him?"

Taz scowled at her junior. "If I knew dat, jou wouldn't be insisting on this conversation," she reminded her.

"Okay, well, do you love him?"

"I'm not telling jou dat." Hard look. Taz sighed. "Fine…yes."

February screamed and Taz flinched. "AWWWWWWWWW! O.M.G! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AW! THAT'S SO CU-" February abruptly stopped shrieking when she looked at Taz and saw the pissed off expression that graced her face. February laughed nervously and Taz removed her hands from her ears.

"If jou dare do dat again I am going to punch jou in the face, understand?" February nodded slightly. "Good."

"So, when did you realise you loved him?"

"Am I meant to know this kind of _meirda_?"

"I haven't got a clue what '_meirda_' is, but yeah, you are."

"Well I don't."

"Yes you do."

Taz pursed her lips and diverted her gaze, folding her arms irritably. "We've barely even spoken. How do jou know these things?"

"Because we share the same sexual organs."

Taz's head turned slowly, her eyes focusing on February with the most ludicrous look she could pull off. February beamed at her.

"So come, how long have you loved him?"

"I'm really not sure how long, I think I realised about three years ago," Taz replied grudgingly.

February opened her mouth to scream and Taz shot her a glare so powerful that February was momentarily rendered immobile. After a second, she slowly closed her mouth. "Okay. No scream."

* * *

><p>"See, didn't that help," February asked as she left Taz's room and turned round to look at the Hispanic woman.<p>

"No," Taz replied irritably.

February gave her a look. "Liar. It helped loads really." She beamed at Taz and turned around, waving cheerfully and heading off down the corridor with a spring in her step. She stopped after about three paces. "No need to thank me," she called. Her head tilted slightly and expectantly.

"Okay," Taz replied and pressed the button next to the door. The last thing Taz saw before the door closed was February spinning on her heel and sending a horrified look in her direction.

Taz smirked, shook her head and walked over to her bedroom. She was tired, and according to February she needed to sleep on decisions. Good god, when had she started actually following advice from that dumb blonde? A little voice in the back of her head told her it was when that dumb blonde started making more sense to her than anyone else did.

Taz shook herself and changed her direction to the sofa, dropping down onto the cushions and grabbing the remote. She flicked through the channels irritably. She didn't want to watch a murder mystery, she didn't want to watch one of those stupid new games shows, and she most definitely didn't want to watch the romance film. Taz groaned, and turned the TV off again, throwing the remote onto the floor with a bit too much aggression. The batteries fell out of the back with a crash. Taz ignored it.

She threw herself back against the sofa cushions, feeling overwhelmed. If she was honest, February's 'girl talk' had helped. It had given her options of what she was going to do, rather than just this void of endless possibilities.

But she was still stuck; with no idea what road she could even possibly take. She hadn't told February everything, barely even half of it. She hadn't mentioned anything about everything being her fault, anything about the fears she had that she could end up breaking him again, anything about…Dead-god, when had she got so sentimental? When you fell for Up, the little voice in the back of her head reminded her. Taz groaned and jumped out of her seat, stomping over to her bedroom and cursing every bloody blonde, slim, blue eyed, science officer named February in the world.

She got half way across the living room when there was a knock on the door. Taz growled angrily. Why did people always bother her at the wrong times?

"_Demonios_! What the hell do jou want?" she yelled over her shoulder, half facing the door and half facing her bedroom.

The person outside the door sensed her anger and coughed nervously. "Uh…Hey, Taz. Can I talk to you?" Up called.

Taz froze. Scratch people bothering her at the wrong times. Why did the wrong people have to bother her at the very _worst_ times?

_A/N:_You likey? Sorry for the cliffhanger;)


	32. Something Special?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, guize. Okay?

_A/N: _I was listening to this song all the way through writing this. Literally.

Safe & Sound, Hunger Games Soundtrack, Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars:  
><em>"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone."<em>

The person outside the door sensed her anger and coughed nervously. "Uh…Hey, Taz. Can I talk to you?" Up called.

Taz froze. Scratch people bothering her at the wrong times. Why did the wrong people have to bother her at the very _worst_ times?

She couldn't quite bring herself to move. Taz stood, half facing the door and half facing her bedroom for what felt like days. She tried to convince herself to move, but her mind couldn't seem to decide which direction to move in.

"Uh, do you want me to come back later?" Up asked, his tone nervous.

Up's voice seemed to bring Taz out of her trance state. She needed to make a decision. Now. But the concept scared her half to death.

She cleared her throat, forcing her body out of its solid stance.

"No, it's fine," she called. It came out more like a croak and Taz cleared her throat again, though she doubted it would help much. "Come in."

She heard the familiar beeps of the keypad and she attempted to make herself look as natural as possible by leaning against the table. She probably looked about as unnatural as you could possibly get.

Taz watched, her throat like sandpaper, as the door slowly slid open and Up walked through, also looking reassuringly unnatural. He looked at her and swallowed, his nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath.

"Hey," he said. Well, Taz figured he'd said that. His mumble was so incoherent and quiet that he could have called her a bitch for all she knew. Taz decided to take it as a 'hey.'

"Hi," she replied, her word coming out equally inaudible.

The silence seemed to fill the air like a thick fog. It overwhelmed the pair, suffocating their words and making it difficult to breath.

Taz heard Up exhale loudly and she lifted her head to see that he had his mouth open to say something. Noticing that she was looking at him, he promptly closed his mouth again and remained silent. Taz stared at him for a second; he was looking at the ground. Taz knew what she wanted to say, and she knew it was what she should say. She just didn't quite know how to begin saying it. She opened her mouth, the words on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm sorry."

Taz blinked. She closed her mouth again and stared at Up. He looked up at her and saw the shocked and slightly confused expression on her face. He tilted his head at her questioningly as if to say 'was that not what you wanted?'

"What the fuck are jou sorry for?" Taz asked as her eyebrow rose.

Up ran his hand through her hair awkwardly and stared at his feet. "Well, uh-"

"Shut up," Taz silenced him. "I didn't want jou to answer dat question." Up smirked slightly and she scowled. "Stop smirking, this is not funny. It's not jou dat should be sorry…" Up's smirk promptly fell off his face and was replaced by a soft and curious frown. "I'm the one dat should be sorry. I _am_ sorry."

Up shook his head slightly, his eyebrows still furrowed. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Nothing to be sorry for? Are you crazy?" Taz cried. "Of course I have something to be sorry for, jou _idiota_!"

"No, you don't," Up replied calmly. "I don't blame you, it was my fault."

How was that even possible? Taz frowned, her expression disbelieving. She couldn't be hearing this.

"HOW IN DEAD-GOD'S NAME WAS IT JOUR FAULT?" Taz screeched.

"I was the one that-"

"SHUT UP! JOU WEREN'T MEANT TO ANSWER DAT ONE EITHER!" Taz put her hand on her forehead, trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Up," she repeated, giving him a firm look. "I'm sorry for everything."

Up shook his head. His face was serious, his blue eyes warm, but hard as he looked at Taz with firm determination. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have failed you."

Failed her? What was he talking about? Taz couldn't get her head round it. How was it even possible for any of this to be his fault? How was it possible to be anyone's fault but hers?

She groaned loudly, her temper rising as she seemed unable to answer her own questions. "It was my fault! It was _all_ my fault!"

Up took a step towards her, taking her hand into his.

"No," he said. "None of it was your fault. Don't you understand, Ta-"

"IT WAS!" Taz screamed, shaking her hand aggressively out of his grasp and turning to the side. "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, UP! I'M TRYING TO APOLOGISE TO JOU AND JOU'RE NOT ACCEPTING IT! IT'S HARD ENOUGH FOR ME TO ADMIT I WAS WRONG TO BEGIN WITH!"

She wanted some kind of forgiveness. She wanted him to tell her that he wasn't mad at her. She wanted him to pull her into his arms and tell her that she was forgiven. This, what he was doing, was hurting her even more. Every time he blamed himself, told her it wasn't her fault, Taz was overwhelmed with guilt. Not only was it her fault, but also she had somehow managed to fool him into thinking it was his.

"Taz, listen to me," Up said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her round to face him. There was barely an inch between them.

Taz watched his face. It still held the same expression; one that she knew meant he was going to blame himself again. She couldn't bear it. Up opened his mouth to say something else and almost immediately Taz spun round, breaking Up's grip on her wrist and walking away. Up stared after her with a mix of confusion and hurt.

"DON'T!" Taz screamed as Up sounded the first syllable. Up shut his mouth and fell silent as he watched her stomp back and forth between the table and the sofa, her head in her hands and an angry look on her face.

"Taz, I don't-"

"SHUT UP!" She spun and stared at him. Her eyes were furious. "PLEASE! Just, shut up…" She looked away.

"Why are you being like this, Taz?" Up asked, bewildered. "I don't understand. Do you _want_ it to be your fault?"

"DO I HELL WANT IT TO BE MY FAULT!" Taz screeched, her head pounding with fury. "BUT DAT'S JUST WHAT IT IS. _MY _FAULT! _QUE ESTÚPIDO. NO SE PUEDE DEE? LO SEINTO!_ _Lo seinto. _I'm sorry. Up…" Her temper was rising as she said his name, Up could see it in her eyes. "I'M SORRY DAT I NEARLY KILLED JOU, I'M SORRY DAT I RUINED JOUR LIFE, I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T FIX JOU AGAIN! I TRIED, UP!" Her voice cracked and she looked at the ground. "I tried so damn hard. _And then jou go and do it on jour fucking own jou selfish bastard!"_

"Taz, none of that was your fault. I pushed you away, I-"

"NO!" Taz stamped her foot on the floor. "STOP IT! PLEASE, JUST STOP IT!" Up noticed with utter horror that frustrated tears were welling up in Taz's eyes. She growled and blinked them back.

"Stop what?" Up asked desperately. "I don't understand, Taz. I-"

"IT WAS MY FAULT! NOT JOUR'S!" Taz screamed, throwing her arms up in the air. "DON'T JOU DARE GO AND SAY DAT IT WASN'T, BECAUSE IT WAS, UP! I WANT JOU TO FORGIVE ME! NOT TO STAND THERE AND BLAME JOURSELF FOR MY MISTAKES!" She glared at him, her eyes blazing. Anger was burning inside her like some kind of forest fire, and Taz wasn't sure how to extinguish it just yet. She was still in Up's presence, and something told her that she didn't want to be near him when she finally calmed down. If she calmed down now, her guard would drop, and in the current state of mind she was in that couldn't be a good thing. She'd end up blurting out everything that was running through her head. That was the last thing she needed right now.

Taz pushed past Up and headed straight towards her door.

"Taz, where are you...?" Up trailed off and watched as she pushed the button next to the door and stalked out of the room as soon as the door was open enough for her to fit through. Up followed her to the door and stood in the corridor, staring after her as she stormed towards the cross roads, her feet stomping aggressively against the metal floor. "Taz, where are you going?" he called.

He doubted he would get a response. He didn't.

* * *

><p>Taz rounded the corner and towards the nearest door, slamming the side of her fist against the metal with such force the door actually shuddered. She lowered her arm, her entire body felt like an oven, her fingers seeming to burn her skin as they skimmed past her arms. She was fuming.<p>

There was a large amount of shuffling from the other side of the metal door and Taz frowned as she heard the distinctive sound of a male curse. She leaned against the doorframe and narrowed her eyes at February as the door slid open, revealing her wearing an attire margining on nothing. February's eyes widened as she spotted Taz and gave her a nervous smile.

"Who is i- ARGH!" February kicked her boyfriend in the leg.

"Jou said dat jou weren't doing anything tonight," Taz stated. "Jou said to come to jour room if I needed jou."

"I'm confused," Bug piped up. "Taz, why do you need Febru- OW!" February kicked him again.

"I'm sorry, Taz," she whined. "I didn't think you were actually going to need to me. What's happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Taz growled, pushing herself off the wall.

"No, Taz! I'll kick Bug out- Bug, get out! See!" February flailed her arms and made a weak attempt to grab Taz's wrist. Taz dodged, beginning to turn away. "Please, what's happened?"

"Save jour breath, February," Taz spat, stalking off down the corridor. "It doesn't matter."

February watched the Lieutenant as she walked away. She sighed, unsure whether or not to follow her. Taz would probably only get angry, but she wouldn't have come to her if she didn't need something. Something had happened, and February really wanted to know what.

"Problems with Up?" Bug asked from behind her.

"How do you know that?" February demanded, putting her hands on her hips and staring at Bug with pursed lips.

"Uh, Up told me!"

"Oh, well Taz told me," February replied. "But she didn't tell me everything. What did Up tell you?"

"He came to me, wanting to know what he should do about Taz. Why he came to me, I don't know, but apparently there was no one else because he couldn't go to Krayonder."

"Krayonder was working for me."

"Ah, okay. There we go. But I wasn't much use, and me and Up just ended up having a heart to heart conversation."

"Like a girl talk? But with guys?" February asked, her face seemingly delighted.

Bug nodded. "Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Yeah, that's what me and Taz had too..." February looked down the corridor that Taz had just stormed off down. "I wonder what's happened..."

"We'll find out," Bug promised. "I'm sure there'll be a whole repeat argument tomorrow- come on." He wandered back into February's room. February stared down the corridor for a second, pondering where Taz would have gone now, before finally turning and following Bug back into the room and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Taz didn't know where to go now. She thought about going to Specs, but she doubted that stupid girl would be much help to her.<p>

Taz stormed down corridors and round corners, unsure where she was going and just using the movement to calm down her down. It was as she was spinning round one of these said corners that she crashed straight into someone she hadn't expected to be walking around this late at night.

Krayonder caught her in his arms as she went tumbling past him and pulled her to her feet, keeping her steady.

"Taz, what are you doing, man?" he asked, holding her waist. He ducked down so he could see her face through her hair, which was flopping over her eyes as she tilted her head down. Taz pulled away from him, walking towards the wall and around his back while keeping her eyes focused on the floor. "Hey, wait!" Krayonder grabbed at her wrist, pulling her back and holding her still. "What's the matter?" he demanded, trying to catch her eye.

Taz glanced up at him and glared. "Nothing. Go away, Krayonder."

She tried to get away again.

"You just ran into me, dude. I think I deserve to know why you're charging round like a miniature hurricane," Krayonder replied, refusing to release her wrist.

"It doesn't matter," Taz growled, trying to pull away again. She twisted Krayonder's arm back and he released her wrist with a slight yelp.

"Where are you going?" he asked, catching up to her after barely two steps and blocking her path.

"I- I don't know…" Taz leaned her shoulder against the wall, her tired eyes closing slightly. "Somewhere…"

"You should sit down," Krayonder decided. "You look exhausted- come on." He pushed her back a few paces until they were in front of a door where he then typed something into the keypad, making sure that his hand was hiding what he was typing. The door slid open, revealing what Taz could only guess was his room.

"I'm fine," Taz growled, attempting to pull away from his grasp. She didn't want his help, not after all the times she'd answered his questions and he'd gone and spread it around. He was a gossip, so he was the last- actually second last- person she needed to let her guard down to.

"Look, man. You need to sit down. And plus, I'm helping you stay away from Up aren't I?"

Taz gave in and allowed Krayonder to propel her into his room. She couldn't deny that he had a point.

"How did jou know I wanted to stay away from Up?" she asked, wandering over to the sofa and crashing down. She laid her head on the arm and closed her eyes. She would have fallen asleep were it not for the cold leather pressed up against her arm.

"Just a good guess," Krayonder admitted, sitting on the chair next to her sofa. They were silent for a while. It was pleasant silence. "Had an argument or something?" he questioned eventually. Taz could feel his eyes on her.

"Or something," Taz replied, yawning and putting her hand over her mouth.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" Krayonder asked, watching as she lay with her eyes half closed, yawning every couple of seconds.

"Up knows my passcode. He might come to talk to me again," she replied.

"Still not changed it then?" Krayonder asked. Taz shook head slightly. "So you're saying you're just going to sleep here tonight?"

"Yep." Taz curled herself up into a ball in an attempt to keep herself warm. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself.

Krayonder sighed and smiled slightly. He wasn't going to argue. He was the one that invited her in, and to be fair he couldn't blame her for not wanting to go back. He wouldn't want to either. He stood up and headed into his bedroom, grabbing his spare blanket from the bottom of his wardrobe and laying it over Taz carefully.

Taz opened her eyes slightly and looked at the blanket, clenching her fist into the fabric and pulling it closer to her. "Thanks," she murmured, closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

Krayonder smiled slightly before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>Up stalked down the corridor, irritation burning inside him. According to the pilots, they were less than a thousand miles away from the Academy. Meaning that they were going to have to face Space-claw and his minions soon, who were probably going to kill them all if they attempted to expose his plan to the rest of the Galactic League. And the worst part was that Up knew if he didn't at least try to expose Space-claw for what he really was, the consequences were going to be his fault forever.<p>

Then on top of that, Up had everything with Taz to worry about. Up didn't even want to think about the argument they'd had last night. He didn't understand what was going through her head, but he knew that he wanted to. And that was almost as irritating as not knowing.

And now, that idiot Krayonder hadn't turned up for training. Okay, neither had Taz, but she rarely did anymore. She always chose to train on her own, and Up understood that and didn't question it. But Krayonder not turning up for training was just unacceptable.

Up reached Krayonder's door and knocked on the metal sharply.

"Krayonder, boy!" he yelled loudly. "What you doing, still in bed at this time you lazy scoundrel? Get to training!"

Up heard a yelp from the other side of the door, followed by a bang and a few muffled exchanges. He frowned. Who the hell was in Krayonder's room?

The door slid open, revealing Krayonder stood in his sweats, with a shirt in his hand and his feet bare.

"I was just getting ready," he explained, quickly pulling the shirt over his head. He sent Up a big grin.

Up narrowed his eyes and glared at Krayonder. "Who's in your room?"

Krayonder's face paled.

"What- uh- no one?" Up gave him a look. Krayonder cursed himself inside his head. Why did he have to be such a bad liar? "No one!" Krayonder insisted, swallowing slightly.

"So you won't mind me checking then?" Up questioned, his eyebrow raised.

Krayonder turned even paler.

"Uh…"

"Krayonder, tell me who's in your room and I won't punish you- as much- for being late," Up reasoned.

Krayonder swallowed once more. "Yeah, that's not going to happen, man."

"I understand these thin- wait, what? Why?" Up looked at Krayonder, his eyes suddenly hard. Krayonder gulped. "Krayonder," he said warningly. There was a lump quickly forming in Krayonder's throat. "Who's in your room?"

"Okay, man, uh, just, calm down, okay? 'Cause, nothing happened, man. Uh, I didn't do nothing. She just, like, uh…Oh god, man. I didn't…um…" Krayonder trailed off, his eyes focused on Up's face.

Up wasn't looking at him anymore. Krayonder laughed nervously, turning his head round slowly to find Taz stood in the middle of the kitchen, before turning back away from her and looking at the floor. This was bad. Really bad.

"Krayonder, would you mind telling me why your Leuitenant is in your room at half seven in the morning?" Up asked, his voice dangerous.

"Uh…Nothing happened, man. She-"

"Did she spend the night here?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Is she the reason you're late?"

"Uh, kind of, but-"

"Is this what you kept saying sorry for?"

Krayonder said nothing, he was almost positive that that question was not directed to him.

"No!" Taz cried from somewhere behind him. "Up, noth-"

"So you don't think that this was something to be sorry for?" Up asked. His voice was halfway in between angry and pained. He sounded like he might go into a rage or burst into tears any second. Krayonder kept his eyes on the ground, unsure of what to do. All he'd done was try and help his friend, and now he'd just gotten himself stuck in the middle of an argument. Great.

"What are you talking about? This isn't anyth-"

"Right, okay, this totally isn't anything is it," Up scorned, his face pulled into a disgusted expression. Taz's heart nearly failed her at the look of pained anger in his eyes. She'd never seen him look so heartbroken, and it was horrible. Because she was the one who had caused it.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No, Up-"

"Save it, Taz. I understand," he growled, his lips pulled into an angry expression and his eyebrows scrunched together. "I know I failed you so many times, and I'm sorry for that. And I know that you were probably really angry and-"

"Up, please list-"

"No, you listen to me, Taz," Up said harshly. Taz fell silent. She gave him a pleading look, her sight obscured by her tears. He'd got it all wrong. She wanted to explain. He wouldn't let her. It was infuriating, but at the same time painful. "I'm angry right now, but I will forgive you. I just…I thought…I thought we were something special…"

Tears spilled over from Taz's eyes. She couldn't bear it. She grabbed the kitchen side to stop herself from dissolving onto the floor. His words rang in her ears.

_I thought we were something special._

She couldn't breath through her tears.

"Up," Krayonder said, shaking his head and glancing from Up to Taz and back again. "You've got to understand-"

"Krayonder, get to training. Come on."

"Up-"

"Don't make this harder for me than this already is, boy," Up said, glaring at Krayonder. Krayonder stared at him. "I'm trying to stay calm with you. You're lucky there's not a Krayonder shaped hole in that wall right now." Krayonder stared at his bedroom wall in horror. "Get to training."

The two men left the room both glaring at each other. Taz sank to the floor beside the kitchen table and let herself cry silently.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours before Taz heard the familiar beeping of someone typing the passcode in. She guessed it was Krayonder, so she hid her head in her arms. She didn't really want to face him just yet, especially after she'd just been crying.<p>

"Hey, Taz," a familiar voice said. A high, feminine voice that most definitely didn't belong to Krayonder. She looked up to find that February was stood at the door, a worried look on her face. "You okay?"

"Been better," Taz admitted. "What are jou doing here?"

February gave her a tiny smile.

"I've got you another present," she replied.

Taz sighed. "It's not girl talk again is it?"

"Well, kind of," February replied.

Taz looked at the floor, studying the carpet with extreme concentration. "Don't bother," Taz murmured. "I know you're trying to be nice and everything, but you really wouldn't get it."

"I know I wouldn't," February responded. Taz heard her step into the room. "But, I know someone who would…"

Taz frowned at the floor. She heard someone walk into the room and make their way over to her. Taz stared at the familiar purple pumps and blue denim as the person knelt down beside her. Her lips couldn't help but curl up slightly.

"Heard you needed someone to talk to?" Emilia asked.

Taz looked up at her friend, her eyes pleading. Emilia leaned forwards and pulled Taz into a hug that Taz gladly returned.

_A/N: _I'M SORRY OKAY! I couldn't help it! It didn't seem like the right time yet. I thought I'd break you're heart more first because I'm an evil bitch :D And, after what my lovely Shann said about Krayonder in the last chapter, I wanted to flaunt it some more;) But I promise, this is not going to turn into a Taz/Krayonder fic. I swear on my life.


	33. Six Rangers, a Bug & a Robot

**Disclaimer: **I. Do. Not. Own. Taz. Or Up. Or Krayonder. Or Specs. Or Bug. Or February. Or Space-Claw. Or Tootsie. Or Mega-girl. K.

_A/N: _HAPPY NEW YEAR DEAR CHILDREN OF ! I HOPE YOU HAD A LOVELY 2011 AND HAVE A LOVELY 2012!

Song of the Chapter: Lost, Coldplay  
><em>"Just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm lost, doesn't mean I'll stop, doesn't mean I'm across.<br>Just because I'm hurting, doesn't mean I'm hurt.  
>Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve, no better and no worse."<em>

Up felt like crying. He looked at his plate, his eyes occasionally flickering to where Taz, Krayonder, Emilia and February were sat around the table on the other side of the dining room. She'd always sat next to him, but today the empty chair beside him seemed to taunting him with its emptiness. People were talking all around him, laughter and chatter echoing in his ears. It didn't help one bit.

"So, how is everyone today?" Tootsie cried, leaning forwards on his arms and grinning round at the rest of the table with a sense of naïve happiness.

Everyone looked at him. He sat back again slowly, looking at the cold and hard faces of his fellows and nodding slightly, turning instead to smile absently at his wife. The entire table rolled their eyes.

Up didn't do anything. He stared at Taz's face from across the room, watching her as she talked idly with the other three, the tiniest of smiles on her face. Up tried to tear his eyes away from her, but somehow he knew looking away wouldn't make him feel any better. If anything, it would make him feel even more alone than he already felt.

"I think you're wrong."

Up looked at Pryce. His friend stared at him; a firm look in his eyes.

"What?"

Pryce gestured to where Taz was sitting. "I think you're wrong. There's nothing going on between her and Krayonder."

Up's body tensed up.

"P, she was in his room at half seven in the morning," Up reminded him, his voice hard.

Pryce shrugged. "So? Are you saying there was something going on between you two when I found you both in your room at half seven in the morning?" he questioned.

The memory played in Up's head. He tried to hide his flinch.

"She was hiding, Pryce. You don't hide unless you've got something to hide."

"Or unless you don't want to face someone that you had an argument with the night before…" Up's face contorted. Pryce held his hands up in surrender. "Just because you know I'm probably right," he said, picking his knife and fork back up.

"Pryce, just shut up will you? You're not right, not in the slightest!"

Pryce scowled. "Up, you're overreacting."

"Am I?" Up demanded. "Seriously, whose side are you on?"

Pryce's eyebrows furrowed. "Side?" he questioned. "Since when were we taking sides?"

"Since now!"

Pryce shook his head. "Seriously? Sides? You're starting to sound like some pathetic teenager."

Pryce was right, and Up knew it. He didn't really care. He suddenly felt betrayed, and now he needed some kind of security; even if that security came in the form of something as childish as 'sides.' Pryce looked down, chewing on a potato thoughtfully. For some reason it annoyed Up.

"Oh really? Well maybe you should just go and sit with them then, since you're so determined that I'm wrong!" Up cried, gesturing to Taz's table angrily. Pryce's eyes flickered with hurt, and Up tried to pretend that it didn't upset him. But it did. "Go on!"

Up looked at Pryce with a challenge in his eyes, as if daring him to leave. Pryce's eyebrows scrunched together, his expression far from happy. The rest of the people at the table all stared at them, looking uneasy with their current predicament.

"Fine," Pryce finally murmured, sliding out of his seat and picking his plate up. "I will." He shot one last look at Up, a mix of hurt and disappointment, before turning away and walking over to Taz's table.

Up looked at the tabletop, anger burning inside him. He felt like an idiot. He was an idiot. He sighed gruffly and glanced up to see that everyone on the table was staring at him.

Bug shook his orange head at him, disappointment echoing from his glittering orb eyes. "Not cool, man," he said simply.

Up stared into the distance for a second, as everyone on the table turned back to their private conversations. He felt so angry. Without really registering what he was doing Up slammed his fist down and the whole table shook violently, spilling drinks and clattering cutlery. Anger swirled inside him, making the stares from his fellows seem so patronising and intimidating. He stood up, throwing his chair back and storming out of the door without saying a word to anyone. His food sat on the table, abandoned and half eaten.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?" Taz asked as her and Up walked towards the exit of the Starship, waiting for it to board onto the Academy. Both people were kitted up in uniform, with their weapons hidden from view so as not to raise any suspicion. The last thing they needed was for Space-Claw to think they were trying to kill him. Not that they were, the zappers were there just in case Space-Claw decided <em>he<em> was going to kill _them_. And not one of the Rangers doubted that for a second.

Up glanced down at her and she glanced up. They both looked down before their eyes met. Their hearts pounded.

Up took a breath. "When we get off the Starship, you, Specs, February and Tootsie go and wire Mega-girl up with the mainframe and wait for my signal. Pryce and Emilia are going to fill Jacon and Cat in on what's happening, just in case things go wrong."

Taz nodded. Mega-girl, being the robotic killing machine with various special features that she was, had been programmed by Junior at the very start of the mission to record everything anyone said so he knew when people were onto his plan. But being the fool that he was, Junior didn't realise that Mega-girl had also recorded his entire conversation with Space-claw, meaning that they had evidence of his plan _and_ a way to expose him. Taz wasn't going to deny that having the metal bitch on their side was coming in useful.

"But, what are jou going to do?" she asked as they reached the door. They both stopped, the other Rangers coming into line behind them.

"Me, Bug and Krayonder are going to go and talk to Dr. Space-Claw. He'll be with Commander Liv, getting the weekly update. We're going to try and negotiate with him in his office."

Taz's gaze shot to Up, a slightly panicked look in her eyes. "Jou're kidding right?" she demanded.

Up glanced at her for half a second. "No, why would I be kidding?"

"Up, he's dangerous!" Taz cried. A horrible image of Up being tied up by a bunch of Space-Claws allies came into her mind. "Jou mention his plan to him and jou and Krayonder might as well have signed jour own death certificates!"

Up's eyes flickered with pain. "Don't worry," he said coldly. "I won't let them hurt Krayonder…"

Taz sucked her breath in, trying desperately not to lose her temper. Trying to talk to him now, when they were stood in front of a door that could open any second, it was only going to cause more problems than it was going to fix. She was just going to have to wait, no matter how much his snide little comments hurt her.

"We need another plan," Taz said.

"It'll be fine."

She looked at Up with annoyance. "Up, jou'll be killed, _que culo_!"

Up looked doubtful for a second, scared even. "…It'll be fine," he repeated

Taz huffed. "Fine, but I'm coming with jou," she decided, folding her arms and setting her jaw firmly.

"…No, you're not."

"I think jou'll find I am."

"I think you'll find you're not."

"Stop trying to be so damn heroic!" Taz cried, only just about refraining herself from slapping Up on the arm.

Up glanced at her. "Funny," he muttered. "That was what you wanted a couple of days ago."

"I wanted jou to stop being a wuss! Not to ignore all logic and sentence jourself to death!" Taz glared at him for a second, before turning back to the door, which had begun to open slowly as she spoke.

Up didn't reply. The pair stayed in silence as the door lowered itself to create the gangway. There were barely anyone in the dock, but knowing what Space-Claw was like about recording people's conversations, they didn't think it would be wise to continue their argument. But that did not mean that Up had won. Taz was going with him, whether he bloody liked it or not.

The Rangers walked out onto the dock without saying anything. The few people that were there, Rangers coming to greet there friends and such, kept their conversations quiet as they watched six Rangers, a bug and a Robot walk purposefully towards the door of the dock without saying a word to anyone. Emilia and Pryce had already gone over to Jacon and promptly dragged him over to the corner to tell him what was going on.

Up swiped his name card past the sensor beside the door and then headed through, Taz and the other Rangers just behind him. Up, Krayonder and Bug stood on the left side of the door while Taz and her group stood on the other.

Up and Taz made eye contact, and they nodded briefly to each other. They both tried to ignore the fact that their eyes were both swimming in pain and doubt, and focused instead on what they had to do: expose Space-Claw's plan.

"Wait for the signal," Up ordered, nodded once before turning round and walking away. Krayonder and Bug hesitated, looking at their friends with a sudden doubt that they would ever see them again if this went wrong. "Come on you two." With one final glance, the two males turned and walked off after Up.

* * *

><p>"Guys, let's go," Taz said, turning on her heel and facing the corridor.<p>

She had her plan all mapped up in her mind, but if it was going to work, she was going to have to set off now.

The other four turned and followed her down the corridor.

"Do jou all know what jou are doing?" Taz demanded as they walked.

"Uh…no."

"Well not exactly, Lieutenant, no."

"I don't know nothing."

"You are plugging me into the main stream system, so when Up gives you the signal you can play my recording of Junior's conversation with Dr. Space-Claw, hence exposing his plan to the rest of the Galactic League."

Taz looked at Mega-girl with grudging respect. "At least one of jou knows what jou're doing."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I don't think I understand correctly. You're making it sound as though you're not coming with us," Specs stated, a question in her voice.

"Jou're right, I'm not. I'm going this way." She turned round to look at them at the corner. "Wire Mega-girl into the mainstream, wait for Up's signal, start the recording. Okay? Good luck." She turned, about to walk away.

February grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare think of going after Up, missy!" February cried, spinning Taz round to face her. She gave Taz the angriest look she could manage, which was actually pretty angry. Taz was impressed. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"They need back-up," Taz protested. "They're not going to stand a chance if I don't go after them!"

"They'll be fine!" February argued.

"Space-Claw will kill them!" Taz yelled.

"They're going to negotiate," February said. "To convince Space-Claw to back down." She sounded like she was saying it for herself rather than Taz.

Taz had forgotten there were more people going to see Space-Claw than just the ones she cared about. Bug was going too.

"He's not going to be willing to negotiate!" Taz cried desperately. "I told Up dat, but he wouldn't listen. He- They're going to get killed!" Her eyes were frantic as she spoke. She knew she was losing time. If she didn't go soon, there was going to be no chance for any of them. She needed to go.

"They're death will of little consequence once we have exposed Space-Claw's plan," Mega-girl commented from somewhere behind February. All respect Taz had for the metal bitch disintegrated.

Mental images of Up dying filled her mind.

Her blood boiled.

"Up's death will have fucking big consequences! Whoever fucking kills him will fucking pay!" Taz screamed, glaring at Mega-girl with venom.

Mega-girl tilted her head. "Well I am sorry," she said. It was probably meant to be sarcasm, but she really hadn't worked out how to use all her newly downloaded voice tones yet. "I heard you were with Krayonder."

"I AM NOT DATING KRAY-"

"Hey, Taz?"

Taz stopped yelling and looked at February, her eyes blazing. "What?"

"Instead of yelling at M-G. How about going saving Up?" February asked. She looked worried, it wasn't only Up she was scared for. Taz gave her a little smile and a nod before turning on her heel and running off down the corridor. "Make sure you save my boyfriend while you're at it!" February called. Taz responded with a little thumbs up as she ran.

* * *

><p>Taz knew exactly where she was going, in theory anyway. She should have gone left, then right, then right, then left. And that's what she'd done. Well, she thought she had. She'd come down these corridors a million times before, but for some reason with all the panic and doubt rising in her chest, the corridors seemed to be three times longer and the corners three times more confusing.<p>

Taz ran past the equipment room, popping her head round the door. She scanned the room quickly, until her eyes finally settled on what she wanted. A Code Breaker. She charged across the room, sweeping it up with her hand before running back into the corridor and setting off again. At least she knew where she was now.

She didn't know how long she'd been running around, but she knew she'd wasted a lot more seconds than she could afford. She charged down the next corridor, and the next. Her legs were aching by this point but she couldn't let herself stop now. She was almost there. She staggered round the last corner, coming to a halt and leaning over, her hands on her knees for half a second before she stood up and went to the door. She stopped in front of the metal, listening intently. She listened for about ten seconds before deciphering that there was nobody in the room. There was no noise coming from the other side of the metal door, and since Space-Claw was currently getting his weekly update from Commander Liv, she knew he wasn't in there either.

Taz pressed the Code Breaker against the panel and waited. It seemed to take forever and Taz spent the whole time looking over her shoulder, panic rising with every second that past. One little Cadet passed by the corridor and looked in. He was met with such a fierce glare that Taz doubted he was ever going to dare looking at another Graduated Ranger in his whole time at the Academy.

When the Code Breaker finally beeped, signalling that it had finished its job, Taz turned and grabbed it, pulling it away from the panel as the door began to open. She pocketed the Code Breaker and ran into the room, immediately searching for some kind of hiding place. The door slid shut behind her and everything was suddenly silent. It was weird, being in the room without the Ambassador or Space-Claw with her.

Taz headed over to the big cupboard at the edge of the room and opened the door, thinking that would be her best bet at a hiding place.

She regretted opening that cupboard.

She yelped, her eyes widening as she shoved her arms upwards, catching the entire contents of the cupboard before they fell on her head. There were books, papers and files that all seemed to be attempting to make their escape. Taz shrieked as yet more stuff came tumbling out of the cupboard and into her dangerously full arms. She shoved everything back onto the shelves roughly before anything else could fall, not even bothered to make sure they were straight before slamming the door shut and leaning against it, breathing hard.

There were voices from the other side of the door and Taz panicked, standing up and doing the only thing she could think to do: throwing herself behind the leather armchair in the corner.

* * *

><p>Up followed Space-Claw into the room in silence. There didn't seem to be anything appropriate to say, and he felt more comfortable with silence. There had been various attempts of small talk made by the Ambassador during their journey to his office, but none of the others seemed inclined to make conversation.<p>

Space-Claw stopped just inside the entrance to his room, meaning that no one but Up was able to enter.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Up asked. He tried not to sound nervous. He failed.

Space-Claw was silent for a second. "…No. I just, don't remember knocking that out of the cupboard." He walked slowly over to the cupboard by the edge of the room, leaning down and picking the book up from the floor. It was a big book, A4, with a black cover and a large red label on the front. Space-Claw narrowed his eyes at the book for a second, before laying it on top of the table beside him. He shook his head and walked towards his desk. "Take a seat?" he asked.

Up nodded slightly and walked towards the desk, sliding into one of the seats, attempting to look as normal as possible. Krayonder sat on the other seat while Bug stood faithfully beside Up's chair. After a few seconds Up heard the door slide shut and Up felt a presence behind him. He turned. There were now three Rangers stood at the door, blocking the exit. One of these Rangers, the only one that Up recognised, was Aaron. Up glanced at Krayonder. Krayonder had also seen the Rangers at the door and was now chewing his lip rather viciously.

"I hope you don't mind them being here," Space-Claw said, noticing what Up was looking at. There was something about the tone of his voice that told Up that even if he wasn't happy about it, the Rangers weren't going anywhere.

Up didn't want to arouse suspicion. "No, it's fine," he replied, a smile plastered on his face. He was almost positive that Space-Claw knew how not fine he found this situation, but was choosing not to say anything. He wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"Good," Space-Claw replied. "Now, we have important matters to discuss."

Up sat up in his chair properly. "Yes, we d-"

"Would you mind telling me what happened to my son?" Space-Claw asked. Up closed his mouth. Space-Claw's voice had suddenly dropped in pitch, his entire frame seeming to broaden out as his stance lowered. "And why there is a bug in my office? And possibly, if you wouldn't mind- why there are three Rangers currently wiring a Mega-girl unit into the mainstream system?"

Plan status: Not going well.

Up gripped the arms of his chair, trying to stay calm for long enough to figure out what to do. His heart was pounding in his chest, panic taking over. He forced himself to think straight.

"Dude," Krayonder said slowly. Up glanced at him. His eyes were focused on Space-Claw, a tiny amount of doubt flickering in his irises. "How many Rangers did you just say there were?"

Space-Claw looked puzzled for a second. "…Three."

Krayonder's head turned to look at Up. Up knew they were both thinking the same thing. There was only one Ranger crazy enough to leave her group and come to find them, especially when she was so convinced they were in danger.

"But that is hardly the matter in hand- what are you two looking like that for?" Space-Claw demanded. Up and Krayonder both looked back at the Ambassador. "Is there someone else? Where are they? What's going on?"

No one said anything.

Space-Claw's jaw set. "Let's go back to the first question shall we," he said. "What happened to my son?"

"He died," Up responded, taking a deep breath.

Space-Claw stared at him. "Died? How- How did he die?"

"His body was devoured by my friend Bugette's larvae," Bug explained. His voice jittered slightly with nerves and he paused before continuing. "He killed her, and they burst out of their sack and ate him alive."

Space-Claw looked at Bug with a mix of horror and interest. "It speaks," he commented. Seemingly unbothered by how his son died he stood up and leaned over the table to inspect Bug at a closer distance. Bug took a step back and sent Up a panicked look.

"Stay away from him," Up said with as much strength as he could muster. Space-Claw's looked at Up. He was barely an inch away from Up's face. His stretched skin looked like wax and his near enough red eyes looked horribly creepier than they did from a distance. Up swallowed.

Space-Claw sat back. "So, my son's dead," he said. He didn't sound upset, more annoyed about the inconvience. "You've brought this Bug on my ship, and from the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you didn't bring him to help me start my army?" Krayonder and Up both raised an eyebrow. "I know you know my plan, boys. Why else would be wiring the robot into the mainstream? I'm guessing you have some kind of evidence?"

"A recording," Up said.

"Of my conversation with my son?"

"Weren't so clever, you're son," Krayonder murmured.

Space-Claw shot him a glare. Krayonder flinched. "No, I suppose he wasn't." Space-Claw looked back at Up. "So, what were you planning? Try to negotiate with me? Try to blackmail me into giving myself up?"

Up didn't think lying would be the greatest idea. No lie seemed even possibly adequate. He nodded slightly.

Space-Claw smirked. "I'm surprised. I didn't realise my acting skills were so good that I could convince everyone that I was the kind of person to negotiate."

"We could send the signal you know," Bug growled. "We could still get them to play the recording!"

Space-Claw looked amused. "Oh my naïve little bug. Do you really think a master of robotics like myself wouldn't have predicted something like this was going to happen at some point and put a stop to it?" Bug looked at Up for help. "Check your radio, Commander," Space-Claw said. "You can't use it in here."

Up checked the radio, and sure enough, the only thing it seemed able to do when Up pressed the buttons was make a series of beeping noises. Up looked at the ground. He felt like an idiot. He should have listened to Taz. As per, he'd let his stupid pride get the better of him and now, he was stuck in this office with three armed Ensigns blocking the door, talking to a psycho Ambassador.

"Now, am I going to be able to turn your little plan back on you?" Space-Claw asked. It sounded more like he was talking to himself then any of them. Up, Krayonder and Bug all looked at Space-Claw, catching his eye one by one. Up mustered all the bravery he had left in him, he was scared, but there was no way he was going to give up just yet, he had to do this. Space-Claw studied them for a few seconds. "It seems you three will be immune to blackmail," he decided, again, talking more to himself. He shrugged slightly with one shoulder. "We'll just have to dispose of the evidence then." He looked at the three Rangers at the door. "Kill them, then go and kill the others."

_A/N: _Okay, don't hate me! I'm getting to all the good stuff, I promise! I'm nearly there! Okay. I promise the next chapter will either make you love me…or hate me forever.  
>I'm taking such a big risk with the next chapter that I honestly have no idea how you feel about it. I hope you'll like it…I like it…<p> 


	34. Another promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters…Well I own Aaron, but no one else.

_A/N: _**Funny story.** I didn't actually type any of this. I'm not typing this right now. I'm sat next to my cousin and telling him what to type:') uh…I kind of went to a New Year's Eve Party and got a lil' bit drunk. We, um, played dares and I was, um, dared to punch a wall. So I, uh, punched it and, like, brutally murdered two knuckles on my right hand and one on my left. My hands look like Taz's did. *facepalm* Actually, no, that hurts…  
>Anyway, please forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as it could be. I wanted to update because I was really excited for this chapter but it's surprisingly harder to write when you're not actually doing the typing and are just telling someone else what to write. I'm going to improve this chapter once my hands get better…which I hope is soon.<br>Song of the chapter: Fix me, Mariana's Trench-  
><em>"<em>_'Cause I still feel all the things I did before, when you used to need it more.  
>Remember all the ways you fixed me? How will you fix me now?<br>And if your ever feeling you're bruised and battered, always sore, and I wont tell no one, just breathe, breathe."_

"Kill them, then go kill the others."

"But spare the bug," Space-Claw added. Up barely heard him. It all happened so fast. Up flew out of his seat, his hand reaching for his zapper. It took him a second to work out that a. It wasn't there, and b. It was dangling off the index finger of a straw-like haired Ranger at the door. One of the other Rangers had Krayonder's gun. Bug hadn't had one in the first place.

They were unarmed, and doomed.

There was a smirk on the Rangers faces as they held their zappers up, like they knew they'd won. They had five guns between them, Up, Krayonder and Bug had none. Up felt sick.

Krayonder, he was going to die, and it was going to be Up's fault; he was going to get killed, and for no good cause. All because Up was so stupid. Up glanced at his comrades, taking in the fear on Bug's face and the sheer terror on Krayonder's. He felt guiltier than he'd ever felt in his life.

He looked back at the Rangers. The smirks had fallen off their face; they didn't look nearly as confident as they had the second before. Aaron was looking nervous, the straw-like haired guy doubtful and the other dark haired kid purely scared. It took Up a second to work out that their eyes and guns were no longer pointed at him. Up turned his head.

Taz.

"Aren't jou glad dat I always jump out at the last second?" she asked, blowing hair out of her face with a huff.

She was stood next to Space-Claw's desk, her zapper pressed up against Space-Claws head as he sat on his chair. Her hair was falling over her eyes as her bandana slipped back on her head. There was a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead and her brown eyes were glistening with fury.

She looked at the Rangers at the door. "Now jou three had better let my friends out of this room, right now! Or I'll kill dis fucking gilipollas."

"For some reason, I doubt that," the straw-haired guy commented. Taz knew him, she'd taught him when she was off duty. His name was Mitch, and he had been one of the worst Combat students she'd ever had. She frowned, unsure what he meant. He smirked at her as his hand travelled upwards until the zapper held in his fist was pointed at Krayonder.

Taz swallowed and Krayonder looked at her, realising what was going on. His expression was one of terror. Within seconds, both of the other Rangers were raising their guns to point at Krayonder as well.

Panic rose in Taz's chest. "Stop!" she shouted. I'll shoot Space-Claw!"

"You don't step back now, your boyfriend gets it," the Mitch replied warningly.

Taz hit the desk with her hand, growling slightly. Were her and Krayonder the new topic of gossip or something? "He's no-" Taz stopped herself, realising what she was about to do. She had to shut up. If she told them that Krayonder wasn't her boyfriend, it would take them less than ten seconds to work out who they should be pointing their guns at instead. And she didn't know what she would do if they pointed their guns at Up.

Taz knew she was being selfish, putting one life in front of another. But she couldn't live without Up. And she knew Krayonder understood. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, the little nod that he gave her despite the terrified expression on his face. Taz didn't even want to look at the expression on Up's face. There was no doubt it would give her away.

"He's what, sorry?" Mitch asked, tilting his head with curiosity.

Taz didn't say anything, keeping her gun next to Space-Claws head and refusing to break eye contact with Mitch. She had to convince him she knew what she was doing long enough to actual figure out what she was going to do.

Mitch lips curled into a smirk. "Step back, Lieutenant," he said, shaking his head slightly. "You're never going to win."

"I'll step back when you let them out," Taz growled.

"Taz, I don't think you understand," Mitch said slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "We have your boyfriend here, with a gun held to his head. Are you really sure you want to be saying this?"

"I'm not going to give in."

"You do realise we're just going to kill him, right?"

Taz looked at Krayonder, and then back at Mitch. She swallowed slowly, her throat feeling like paper. She could barely breathe. "I know," she choked out.

Mitch raised his other eyebrow. "You're willing to lose him, in order to expose Dr. Space-Claw?"

No. No, she wasn't. Bug, yes. Tootsie, yes. Specs, yes. Mega-girl, most definitely yes. Even February she would be able to deal with killing for this cause. But not Krayonder, not after all he'd done for her. And most definitely not Up.

Taz looked down, forcing herself to nod.

"You idiot, just kill him! She's buying for time," Space-Claw yelled from beside Taz. She shoved the barrel of her zapper further into his temple and he winced slightly.

"Shut the fuck up, jou," Taz growled. "You've got a gun to jour head. Jou're not in the position to be making orders."

Space-Claw glared at her, his black eyes burning into her. She glared back.

"When I'm free, I'm going to give you hell Ticiana Castro," he muttered.

Taz felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. Her blood boiled and before she knew what she'd done, Space-Claw was on the floor holding his jaw and yelping in agony. "JOU CALL ME DAT AGAIN AND JOU'RE GOING TO GET SO MUCH MORE DEN A PUNCH IN DE FACE!" she screamed. "_Cazzo traditore._"

"STEP AWAY FROM HIM!" Mitch bellowed, stepping closer to Krayonder.

Taz panicked, her head shooting left to look at Mitch. "NOT UNTIL YOU LET THEM GO!"

"What, so they can go and expose Dr. Space-Claw? Not likely!"

There was a moment of silence, like everyone knew exactly what was going to happen. Mitch's finger clenched on the trigger slowly.

* * *

><p>Up felt like his life flashed before his eyes in a millisecond. He saw all the years at the orphanage, his friend Ben, and Cat. He saw himself going to the Academy and meeting Pryce and Janice, graduating, getting promoted to Leuitenant, defending Mexico City. He saw Taz's <em>Quinceañera <em>and the little fifteen year old girl with the frumpy pink dress, he saw himself taking her to the Academy, watching her graduate, dancing with her, fighting with her, saving her dad, kissing her. He saw Cal die and felt himself be ripped in half. He saw Taz turn and leave his room in the hospital, saw her above his face as he lay on the ground on Bug World.

He blinked, his eyes watching Taz's face as the Ranger pulled the trigger. She screamed Krayonder's name, looking as though she was about to charge forwards. Up flashed back to when he found her in Krayonder's room, the destroyed look on her face as he yelled at Krayonder, he saw the twinkle in her eye as she talked to him at the dining room table, and the conversation with her coming off the Starship, his promise to keep Krayonder safe.

He'd promised to keep Krayonder safe.

For Taz, because she loved him. Up wouldn't be able to live with himself if he caused her pain again. He loved her more than anything, and he'd failed her so many times. He couldn't fail her again. He couldn't break his promise.

Before Up knew what he was doing he'd charged towards Krayonder.

* * *

><p>Taz watched as Mitch pulled the trigger, a horrified scream sounding from her lips. Krayonder's face had gone deathly pale, she'd never seem him so afraid. Her voice screamed his name, her feet only just managing to stay where they were on the ground. Then suddenly it her scream cut short, Taz's heart almost stopping with it. Up ran forwards from where he was stood, his eyes wild as he got closer and closer to Krayonder.<p>

The world suddenly turned upside down.

"UP!" Taz screamed, her heart clenching itself into a knot as she watched him. Was he insane? Before she could even think about it she'd dropped her zapper on the floor and was running towards him. It was stupid, she'd just abandoned her entire plan, but she couldn't let Up do this. In the back of her mind, there was a voice telling Taz that she would never make it, but she ignored it. She had to try. Faintly, she heard Space-Claw laugh and make some form of snide comment, but she was to busy running after Up to care. Taz was about half way across the room when Up shoved Krayonder onto the floor. Krayonder skidded onto the carpet, spinning and lying on the floor in a terrified, shaking pile.

The lazer beam shot straight through Up's chest, and he fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his stomach. Up opened his mouth, only managing to sound a breathy yelp. He held his hands to his stomach, looking at the blood seeping from the gaps in his hands with terror.

Taz fell to the ground beside Up, tears filling up her eyes as she looking at his wound. He couldn't die, not now. He'd almost died on her three times, he could manage to survive a forth, surely. She put her hands over Up's hands, putting more pressure on the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding down. Up looked up at her, and she tried to hide the tears that were clouding her vision. She couldn't, she couldn't force them back, and blinking only succeeded in causing one to fall on their hands. Up looked down and stared at the swirling drip of water that was gradually being turning red.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, looking back at Taz's face. His eyes had never looked so blue.

Taz shook her head, lifting a now bloodied finger and holding it to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet. He ignored her, lifting his hand and taking it into his, lowering their hands down together.

"Why are you crying?" he repeated. He looked pained, like her tears were hurting him. Taz tried to stop but as she looked at him, one of the swirling tears in her eyes fell onto her cheek again.

"What were jou thinking?" Taz demanded, her voice shaky, but angry never the less. "What the hell did jou do dat for idiota?"

Up looked at her bewildered. "Krayonder, he would have died," he breathed. "I couldn't- I- you need him, you love him. I couldn't- I couldn't hurt you by letting him die." He sounded heart broken, and Taz only just managed to bite back the sob that threatened to escape from her lips. He watched her for a second, watching yet another tear fall onto her cheek. "I promised you I'd keep him safe."

"Why I ever let you promise me anything?" Taz asked, losing her composure and sobbing slightly. "Up, I'm so sorry. So, so, so, so, sorry." She looked down, tears streaming down her face.

"Taz, I don't understand," Up said, wincing slightly as he spoke. Taz's attention was immediately on his wound again.

Taz shook her head, still crying. She pressed down further on Up's stomach, in a desperate attempt to stop it bleeding. She couldn't tell whether it was working. Why couldn't she be better at first aid?

"No, don't shoot."

Taz looked over to see that Mitch, Aaron and the other dark haired had their guns held up and pointed at her, Up and Krayonder. Space-Claw was just behind them, holding a terrified Bug by the scuff of his neck.

"What, Ambassador?" Mitch asked, turning to look at Space-Claw.

"We can use this to our advantage," Space-Claw explained. "Aaron, Kyal, take Krayonder, Taz and the bug down to the cells. Lock them up. Mitch, you're coming with me."

Aaron came over, picking Taz up with one arm and grabbing Krayonder with the other. Taz struggled madly, kicking at Aaron and trying to free her arms and get to Up. There was a clipping sound and Taz stopped struggling immediately. She glanced behind her and her suspicions were confirmed. The latest range of handcuffs. One move to attempt to escape or struggle and you're instantly mildly electrocuted. She glared at her captor with venom.

Aaron ignored her, pulling her across the room with Krayonder and shoving them towards the door where the dark haired Ranger had hold of Bug. Space-Claw and Mitch were just behind them, carrying Up between them like some kind of rag doll.

* * *

><p>Taz hated being walked down the corridors by a senior officer as it was. Being dragged handcuffed down the corridor was one million times worse. Especially since she'd been crying, which meant that she looked almost dead. People were staring, whispering about them and about what they had done. Taz tried to hide her face, but she knew in her heart that she was never going to live this down. Every now and again she would hear Up wincing behind her and every wince made Taz sob slightly. She tried not to, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't control it. She must have got electrocuted at least ten times on the way, every time trying to get to Up.<p>

Aaron shoved her through the door of the cell, releasing her from her handcuffs and throwing her onto the floor. She hit the stone hard and yelped slightly as he knee scraped against it. Krayonder collapsed behind her and Bug just to the left. Taz looked back and saw that Up was still in his handcuffs, Mitch and Space-Claw making no attempt to bring him any closer to the cell.

"What are jou doing with Up?" she demanded, pulling herself to her feet and ignoring the aches in her body from the electrocution.

Space-Claw smirked at her, not saying a word.

"WHAT ARE JOU DOING WITH UP?" Taz screamed, panic rising in her chest. She could see it in Space-Claw's eyes; they were definitely not going to be helping him. She felt sick. What were they planning to do with him? He was hurt, he couldn't defend himself. Fear clenched at Taz's heart.

Space-Claw smirked again. "IF JOU DARE HURT HIM I'LL FUCKING KILL JOU SPACE-CLAW!" She charged towards the cell door. It slid shut before she got there, leaving only the tiniest of windows.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Space-Claw asked.

Taz could see Up. His face was contorted with pain and his entire shirt was covered in blood. "I'm going to fucking kill jou if jou dare hurt him," Taz repeated, her face stuck through the window, barely an inch away from Space-Claws. Her eyes were filling up with tears again, memories of Up's screams filling her mind. She didn't think she'd be able to deal with that again.

"This coming from the girl that's got a boyfriend?"

Taz had never glared at anyone as harshly as she glared at Space-Claw. She'd never been so angry. She heard a slight sound from Up's direction and looked to see that he was looking at the floor again. He still believed...that's why he'd...

Taz's eyes narrowed, her face pained.

"He's not my boyfriend," Taz said coldly, looking back at Space-Claw. She couldn't bear to look at Up for a second longer.

"Oh, so Up jumped in front of zapper for nothing?"

Taz had never been so angry.

She felt on fire, screaming and throwing her entire body weight into the door. She wanted to break it down, to rip Space-Claw apart and break every bone in his body. Tears spilled over from her eyes but she wasn't sure whether she was upset or angry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL JOU, SPACE-CLAW!" she screamed, her eyes blazing and her teeth gritted together as she breath aggressively, almost animal-like. She hated him. She hated him like she hated robots. She hated him like she hated her Aunt Clara. She hated him so much more.

Space-Claw just smirked and turned away. Taz screamed out in anger as he walked back to his Rangers.

"Let's take Up somewhere more private, shall we?" Space-Claw asked.

"NO! DON'T JOU DARE!" Taz screamed. She looked at Up and found that he was staring at her, his eyes wide. She was crying again, before she even knew it. "DON'T JOU DARE!" she repeated, a sob escaping from her throat. Space-Claw turned and smirked at her. She couldn't deal with it, she let out another scream.

"Come on," he said, walking off down the corridor. Tears blurred Taz's vision. She couldn't see them walking.

She screamed, hitting the door with her fists as Up was walked off. She couldn't see through her tears and she couldn't hear anything over her own screams. Her heart was clenching in her chest, they were going to hurt him even more. And she was stuck in a goddamn cell. She sobbed and fell away from the door, collapsing on the floor in a heap. She hit the floor with the side of her fist, sobbing and curling her legs up slightly. Her tears were turning the dust on the stone into mud as she watched, little spots of mud appearing where her tears fell. She hit the floor again, even harder. She was so angry, so hurt. This was all her fucking fault _again_! Was she just doomed? She sobbed and hit the floor as hard as she could.

"Stop it," a voice said sternly. She looked round to find Krayonder and Bug on either side of her. Gently, Bug took one hand and Krayonder took the other. "You're going to hurt yourself," Krayonder finished. She looked at him and promptly burst into tears again, tearing her hands out of her friends grips and wrapping herself up into a ball, crying into her arms.

"Go away," she muttered angrily. There was a silence, and Bug moved away to the back of the cell, but Krayonder refused to move. He didn't speak as Taz sat and cried, he was just there, just in case she needed him. He knew she wouldn't, it wasn't him that she needed right now, but he was all there was and he was better than nothing.

_A/N: _Please don't hate me. I think you'll either hate me or love me, but I'm not really sure. Falconflight, I have a feeling you might like me…because I did what you asked, but…I'm not sure…Hope you all liked it anyway (Again please excuse me if this isn't as good as it probably should be…)


	35. I WILL SURVIVE!

**Disclaimer: **I own Emilia, Jacon, Pryce, Cat, Mitch and Aaron. All the others belong to Team Starkid.

_A/N: _I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG! I blame myself. Or my Maths teacher, or my History teacher. Or both. ANYWAY, I'M SORRY! It's here now!:D  
>Song of the chapter: You Me at Six, Little Bit of Truth<br>"_I just lost control, I just wanted you to know, when I'm on my own, I feel invisible  
>I just lost control<br>I just needed you to know, when in front of you, I feel invincible_."

February looked at Specs. Specs looked back at February.

"It's been nearly half an hour," she said. Specs knew, of course, but it needed to be said or no one was ever going to accept it.

"What's happened to them?" Specs asked. She knew, of course, but it needed to be asked or no one was ever going to be able to bring themselves to think about it.

"I don't know," February replied. Lie.

"In this situation, I would think that the Commander, Krayonder and Bug have been taken captive by Space-Claw. I can only presume, since she has not contacted us, that Lieutenant Taz is in much the same position."

Both girls looked at Mega-girl. They'd known that, of course. Of course though, if Mega-girl had not said it, they'd never have admitted to knowing it.

"What do we do?" Specs questioned.

"Guuuuuuuuys." Tootsie's voice came as a whine from the door to the main system room. February looked at him, she could only see his silhouette in the dim light from the doorway. She couldn't see his face, but she guessed he didn't look happy.  
>Specs rolled her eyes. "Tootsie, this is not the time," she sighed, turning back to the February.<p>

"Well you kind of need to make it the time," Tootsie responded, his voice sounded worried. Actually, February decided, he sounded a little more than worried.

"Tootsie, be quiet!" Specs scolded, obviously not registering the tone of Tootsie's voice.

Tootsie didn't say another word, instead walking into the room, closing the door behind him and heading towards the back, to the other door that led straight into the engine room. Specs stared after him, annoyance clear on her face. He was _meant _to be guarding the door. He opened the door and was immediately engulfed in the red light and steam seeping through the door.

"Tootsie, what do you think you're doing?" Mega-girl asked, her metal head tilted to the side.

"I'm sorry, guys, but unless y'all want to become Space-Claw toast you're gonna wanna come over 'ere right now!" Tootsie said. Though his voice still sounded as simple and calm as always, there was an undertone of firmness that made the hair on the back of February's neck stand on end. He never talked like that. The room suddenly illuminated, the door behind February having been swung open. February didn't want to look behind her. She didn't end up having to.

She shrieked slightly and ran straight through the door into the engine room, dodging this way and that away from the lazer beams skimming past her head. Specs shoved her harshly through the door, dragging Mega-girl behind her, whose feet were stomping on the floor much louder than was necessary. February ducked behind one of the machines, screaming as a lazer beam hit one of the panels, sending sparks flying everywhere. Tootsie shoved the door closed, the lazer beams at once dissolving to nothing. He leaned against it with his shoulder, attempting to stop the mass of people forcing through from the other side. Specs went to help him. Tootsies face was clenched together in determination, his teeth gritted. Specs had her back against the door and was clenching her toes into the floor and her fingers into the door. Their feet were sliding on the floor, slowly being pushed away from the door. They weren't going to last much longer, February knew, but she couldn't seem to drag herself from her place behind the machine. She was shaking, her hands seemingly unable to work properly, her body refusing to do as she told it.

"Out of the way, puny human and Tootsie," Mega-girl called out. She pulled Specs away from the door, sending her staggering away out of breath, before pressing two fingers to the lock system, twisting her hand round once. The door immediately appeared to become firmer, the frame stronger. Tootsie instantly fell to the floor, the pressure that had been put on the door now taken away, sending him toppling over uselessly.  
>February took a deep breath. They were safe. For now, at least. "We got to get going," she decided, climbing to her feet unsteadily, her whole body still feeling just as controllable as a rag doll.<p>

"And where exactly are we going to go?" Specs demanded, looking at February with an agitated expression.

February narrowed her eyes. "We're going to save our friends!"

"Feb, you couldn't barely survive almost getting shot. How are you going to be able to cope with trying to break them out of wherever Space-Claw's put them?" Specs asked, her eyes accusing.

February glared. "I don't know," she admitted. "But I know we're not leaving them!"

"Puny humans, if we do not go now we aren't even going to be able to pick our course of action because we will be captured."

February nodded. "I ain't got a clue what MG just said, but it sounded like she was on my side, so I agree."

There was a crash on the door.

"Come on, Specs," Tootsie whined, his hands held in front of his as he turned, looking around with trepidation. "You're a enginney person. How do we get out of this place? It's spooky. I don't like it!"

Specs rolled her eyes. "Come on, then."

* * *

><p>"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Specs screeched, her arms working like windmills as she ran down the corridor with all the speed her short legs could muster. The were lazer beams skimming past her, burning little holes in her cloths and occasionally brushing her skin and making it sting like hell. February staggered along beside her, Tootsie and Mega-girl behind them. Specs rounded a corner, her legs burning for a rest that she didn't know when she was going to be able to give it. She sprinted onwards, concentrating instead on the corridor in front of her.<p>

It was a dead end.

Specs nearly died of panic; she stumbled slightly, only just managing to keep her balance.

"Specs, what do we do?" February asked, there was fear in her voice as they all slowed down. February looked at her, her eyes wide and her eyebrows furrowed. Specs could see she was trying to look brave, and despite her best efforts was failing dramatically.

"I don't know," Specs said. She looked around, there was no way out. There were loud footsteps from round the corner and February yelped slightly.  
>"Specs! What do we do?" she repeated, her voice becoming more frantic.<p>

"I don't know!" Specs cried, spinning and looking around again. Anything, anything would do right now. The slightest bit of hope.

Tootsie saw the desperation in her eyes. "We're doomed, ain't we?" he asked. The calm in his voice made Specs look at him. He looked back, not even appearing phased by the fact they were all probably going to die.

Specs nodded slightly before her head shot to the left, watching the Rangers as they came charging round the corner towards them, their guns held high. They began shooting immediately, making February scream and throw herself into the security of one of the doorframes. Specs did the same, shooting back at the Rangers as she leaned around the doorframe. She looked across the corridor and saw that both Tootsie and Mega-girl had found safety in one just across from her.

Specs leaned round the doorframe again just as she felt a hand grab her upper arm. She shrieked, fear shooting through her body as she turned round and wrenched their grip from her arm. Her gun was raised, ready to shoot.

Pryce gave her a look, shoving the gun aside with his hand and dragging her through the doorframe, quickly propelling her over to Emilia, Cat and Jacon.

"TOOTSIE!" Pryce called, his hands raised to his mouth. Tootsie looked round, clearly puzzled. Pryce shook his head with exasperation and waved his hands around for a bit until Tootsie noticed him. Tootsie's eyes lit up like light bulbs.

He sent Mega-girl over first, just as Pryce had suspected he would. Pryce smiled at Mega-girl slightly as she past, still kind of intimidated by her presence. She rewarded him with a smile that was so strange to see on a robot that Pryce had a hard time not freaking out. Tootsie came next, charging across the corridor and throwing himself at Pryce without even looking where he was going. Pryce caught the younger ranger by the shoulders, steadying him as his legs buckled slightly.

"You've got to get February," he said, sounding slightly breathless. Pryce frowned. "She's too scared to move," Tootsie explained. "I tried to get her to move, but she's too scared."

Pryce grabbed Tootsie's gun off him, realising then that there were footsteps, coming down the corridor. "Keep the door open," he instructed. "And shoot anyone that tries to come in."

"Okay." Tootsie nodded.

And Pryce was gone. He charged out of the door, heading into the corridor and immediately beginning to shoot at the Rangers that were coming down the corridor to the doorway. Pryce ran forwards, shooting wildly. The Rangers looked at him, realising what was going on and beginning to shoot back. By the time they were all shooting, Pryce had already reached February's doorway. The Rangers stopped shooting and were making their way towards the doorway. Pryce leaned back and shot two of the Rangers down before ducking back into the doorway and narrowly missing getting shot in the head. February whimpered.

She was a sorry sight to see. Her mascara was running down her face as she cried, her cheeks becoming nothing more than continuous black streaks. Her hair was messy, like she been clutching at it in her terror, and her blue eyes were looking even bigger than usual. Her fear was undeniably obvious, despite her attempts to hide it.

"Come on!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist and hoisting her to her feet before she even recognised who was coming to save her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her out of the doorway and meeting the Ranger's gunshot with his own. All the Rangers were coming forwards again, making progress against Pryce and February. Pryce shoved February behind him, pushing her harshly towards where Tootsie had his hands held out to grab her. He did so, pulling February into the room before immediately grabbing the still shooting Pryce by the back of his uniform and dragging him unceremoniously backwards into the room. The Rangers ran forwards, turning to the door just as Pryce slammed his fist into the button. For five seconds, the only sound that filled the air was gunshot and screaming. Then the door was closed.

* * *

><p>"Is it working yet?" Taz questioned, pacing back towards the wall, her expression irritable.<br>Krayonder breathed through his teeth and looked up from the radio and at Taz. "No. For the last time: It. Won't. Work."

"Why not?" Taz demanded, throwing her arms up in the air. "Jou're a mechanic kind of guy! Can't jou _make_ it work?" She gestured a flailing hand towards the radio, her eyes wide with exasperation.

"No! For the millionth time: It doesn't work like that! He's put a lock on the signal down here!"

"Can't jou override the lock?" Taz asked, her voice high.

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEED SIGNAL TO OVERRIDE A LOCK! SO WITHOUT SIGNAL, WE CAN'T OVERRIDE A LOCK _ON _THE SIGNAL AND CAN THEREFORE NOT CALL FOR HELP! SO WE'RE _SCREWED_!"

"WELL WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE COME UP WITH AN OVERRIDE FOR A LOCK ON A SIGNAL?" Taz screamed. She was glaring at Krayonder like was all his fault, which of course it wasn't, but she had no one but Bug to glare at, and Bug would probably faint if she glared at him. Taz really didn't need the extra hassle of a passed out bug.

"BECAUSE NO ONE'S _THAT_ BLOODY CLEVER, DUDE!"

"DON'T CALL ME DUDE!" Taz looked at the ground, fuming silently. "Can jou not try?" she asked, her voice slightly desperate. She cleared her throat.

"I have tried!" Krayonder protested, leaning his back against the wall and throwing the radio irritably onto the bed in the corner of the room. Bug followed the radio with his eyes as it landed beside him. Taz snatched the radio up immediately. She looked at the screen, taking in the complex series of buttons and option choices. Her expression turned cold. What on Dead-God's earth did any of this mean? She pressed something cautiously with her fingertip. The radio made an angry beeping sound that made Taz yelp slightly and hold the radio away from her, stabbing at the buttons wildly for a few seconds before the beeping died down. She groaned, her eyes glaring at the radio with intensity. She took another glance at the radio, growled, and threw it harshly onto the ground.

"Dude!" Krayonder exclaimed, kneeling and scooping the radio back up. "Don't do that! If this breaks there's no way we can possibly sort it out!"

"I thought jou said jou couldn't sort it out!" Taz accused, glaring at Krayonder her arms folded.

Krayonder looked at her ludicrously. "I CAN'T!"

"JOU MUST BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING!" Taz screamed.

"TAZ, I CAN'T!"

"JOU'VE GOT TO DO SOME-"

"Do you two do anything but argue?"

Both people turned to the orange bug that sat on the bed. The bug's eyes widened ever so slightly, a nervous looking crossing his eyes. Both people were glaring at him, and though Krayonder's glare held nowhere near the sheer ferocity and hatred that Taz's did, he still looked damn scary and together they looked a force enough to commit genocide.

"WHAT DO JOU MEAN?" Taz demanded, her lips pursed. "WE'RE DEBATING, NOT ARGUING!"

"Since when has debating included furious glares and screaming at each other across the room?" Bug questioned.

"SINCE FOREVER!" Taz replied. "GOOD DEAD-GOD, BUG! HAVE JOU NEVER WATCHED A POLITICAL DEBATE?" She glared at him for a second, before her glare softened into a frown when she realised the stupidity of her statement.

Bug rolled his eyes. "Can I see?" he asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to..." Krayonder trailed off when he saw the hard look in Bug's black eyes, and the impatient wavering of his orange claw. Krayonder passed the radio over without further statement.

Both him and Taz watched Bug with interest as he pressed a few buttons. Their faces held a look of discontent and skepticality. Bug pushed a few buttons, his face pinched with concentration. After a few seconds, his eyes widened slightly and handed the radio back to Krayonder. His eyes were glittering with pride.

Krayonder took one look at the radio and threw it violently onto the bed sheets. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT, MAN?" he yelled, throwing his arms around and looking like he seriously wanted to throw his arms around the orange bug.

Bug held his hands up in surrender. "I don't know," he said. "That's just always what I used to have to do back on Bug Planet."

"Why did you have to do that?" Krayonder questioned.

Bug's eyes held a glint that could only be described as a smirk. "Not everybody has as good a connection as Mega-girl."

* * *

><p>Pryce knelt down beside February; he shot Cat a look and got a glare in return. Why was she making him do this? Did he have to? Well, according to Cat, since he was the one who saved her, yes, he did. They were currently hiding in some storeroom on the other side of the Academy to Jacon's room, having found a way out through the vents and out of reach of Space-Claw's Rangers.<p>

Pryce sighed. "You okay?" he asked cautiously.

February glanced at him. She didn't really look okay. She looked like she was in shock, her hands clasped tightly together under her chin to stop them from shaking. Her eyes were slightly glassy and unfocused.

She smiled at him slightly. "Yeah, I'm okay." Her voice quivered.

"Are you sure?" Pryce asked, frowning. February looked down in time with her little nod. It made Pryce even more certain that she was _not _okay. "It's okay to be scared, you know," he said slowly, not wanted to offend her.

"I'm fine," she said defiantly. She took her hands away from her chin and immediately put them on them on the floor as they were still shaking. "Just feeling a little…uh…shocked, I guess."

Pryce opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. There was a beep that suddenly sounded from February's belt, and both people exchanged a look. There expressions were one of recognition.

"February? Specs? Are jou there? Over."

Every person in the room had suddenly gone very quiet.

"Who was that?" Specs asked, her voice suddenly very quiet and equally slow.

"It sounded to me as though that was Lieutenant Taz. Maybe they are not dead as I had originally predicted they would be by now."

"Mega-girl, I know you're trying to help and everything," Specs began, turning to look at the robot. "But shut the hell up!"

"HEY! Don't talk to my wife like that!"

"Tootsie, you can shut up too! I need to think!"

"What's to think about? Shouldn't we be replying to Lieutenant Taz. That seems to be the most sensible option available to us in this situation."

"MEGA-GIRL, WILL YOU-"

"Hey, Taz? Yeah, we're here. Where are you? Over." Specs turned her head and looking at February angrily. February shrugged. "MG made sense, Specs."

"February! Thank dead-god! We're stuck in the cells down below. Jou know, where dey put all the traitors and stuff before they get shipping off to the prison ship? But dat's not important. They've got Up, and dey're torturing him or something! And he's hurt, he got shot. Jou got to save him! Over!"

"Right, Taz, calm down," February began. "Uh…Do you know your cell number? Over."

"Uh…I think it's thirty-something, thirty-three? Or thirty-seven…" She trailed off. "But dat's not important! What are you going to do about Up? Over."

"Do you know where Up is? Over."

"No. But jou've got to find him!" Taz sounded half desperate and half furious. "He's hurt, over!"

"Okay, Taz, not to be insensitive or anything. Promise you won't get annoyed? Over."

"JUST FREAKING GET ON WITH IT, OVER!"

"Uh, okay! Well, is he close to where you are? Can you hear him, like…screaming? Or something? Over…"

There was a pause. It lasted so long that February decided it could no longer be called a pause and that it had, in fact, to be called a 'prolonged silence.' And it was an awkward, and slightly nerve-wracking one too.

"No."

"You forgot to say 'over' then, over."

"I DON'T REALLY THINK DAT MATTERS RIGHT NOW!" Taz toned off.

"Holy shit," Pryce muttered, his eyes wide.

Taz toned back on half a second later. "OVER!"

"Okay Taz, calm down," February said, shaking her head at the radio. "Do you have any idea where they might have taken him?"

"If I knew dat I would have told jou, jou fool!" Taz cried, her voice becoming agitated. She sighed; the sigh was exaggerated by the strength of the radios microphone. "Can jou just please try and find him? We're fine here. Jou can get us after. Just get Up, please…over."

February decided to ask what she'd wanted to since Taz's first radio in. "Okay. Is Bug with you? Over." February felt selfish for asking, but then, Taz was being selfish demanding them to save Up. February figured things like this were what made people selfish.

"Yeah…he's fine…over."

February wanted to ask if she could talk to him, but she decided after a few seconds that that would be going to far. She could talk to Bug later. If they didn't go to save Up now, she would have taken that privilege away from Taz forever.

"Okay, thanks," February said. "Tell him…actually, it doesn't matter. I'll get Up for you, T. Over and out."

* * *

><p>Krayonder hit the floor with a crash, his head smacking into the stone, pain spiking through his head and turning his vision blurry. He groaned, unable to control his hands that shot up to his temples in a feeble attempt to stop the oncoming headache.<p>

"Stay there," Mitch growled angrily.

"Where else am I meant to go?" Krayonder questioned from the floor, his hands still on his temples. Mitch threw the radio at his head. Krayonder groaned again and lay back against the floor, convinced that he was about to pass out. His head was pounding, and the cell seemed to spinning around him.

"And don't be so damn cocky," Mitch added. "This teach you for trying to communicate with that radio now won't it?" Krayonder lifted his head and glared at Mitch, wondering why the hell he'd taken the blame for trying to communicate through the radio instead of Taz. Was it really worth this? "You'll be brought in, in a while."

"What for?" Krayonder asked, his head rolling slightly from being held up for so long. He lay it back against the ground.

"We need to see how much you know. Whether we can kill you, or use you."

"I would vote use," Krayonder mumbled, almost incoherently. He shook his head, attempting to shake off the feeling of nausea. "But then, I'd probably just betray you." Krayonder rolled over, lying in his front and refusing to respond to any of Mitch's attempts to annoy him. He didn't even really hear what Mitch was saying; he was too busy having a headache.

He heard the door slam and drearily lifted his head, picking the radio up from beside him. Smashed, just as it had been when Mitch stamped on it, just before he attempted to punch Taz. Again, why Krayonder had chosen to jump in front of that punch he had no idea. He decided right then and there: he was going mad.

Krayonder dragged himself to his feet, staggering over to the bed in the corner and slumping down. He had…how long? He didn't know. However long it was, he doubted it was long enough. They were going to kill him, especially after the comment he'd just made. This meant he had 'a while,' as Mitch put it, to live. How to spend it…? Sat on the bed nursing his banging head? That didn't seem like something Krayonder wanted to do in his last few minutes of aliveness.

So he started singing.

Under normal occasions, Krayonder's music taste was somewhat…rocky. He liked rock, and metal, and on occasion indie. What he began singing, was none of those things, and was certainly not the kind of thing that suited his voice type.

"_First I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_!" He sang it high, falsetto. He sounded like a little girl, or possibly a dying cat. Either way he didn't sound good, but either way he didn't really care. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he decided he was either in shock or was having a side effect of being punched and smacking his head on the floor.

"_I will survive, as long as i know how to love, I know I will stay alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, and I'll survive. I will survive_!" Krayonder decided now would be a good moment to stand up and start dancing. He strutted up and down, almost certain that there was some kind of CCTV in the cell. Ah well, they'd just have to enjoy the show. He spun round, jumping up and down and waving his arms like he was in some mosh pit. Those were the good days.

"_I used to cry, now I hold my head up high and you see me, somebody new, I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you_!" Krayonder began whipping his head, like some kind of idiot and promptly felt so dizzy that he could barely stop himself from walking straight into the wall. He laughed out loud before continuing to sing and prance around and click his fingers.

"I would ask what you're doing, but for some reason I don't think I'd get a sane answer."

Krayonder stopped dead, his head still spinning slightly and his arms still raised. The note fell from his mouth too quickly and came out as a squeak. He turned his head slowly, suddenly feeling more exposed than he had when Specs walked into his room when he was naked. Aaron raised an eyebrow and Krayonder let his arms drop, spinning on his heel and falling back against the wall.

"Hi," he mumbled, steadying himself.

Aaron frowned and shook his head. "Come on." He began to turn.

"Are you going to kill me?" Krayonder tried to stand up and promptly slid to the floor.

"No, I'm no- are you drunk?"

Krayonder looked up, swaying dizzily. "No," he replied. "I am having a side effect of being punched and smacking my head on the floor."

"You have concussion." It was a statement, not a question.

Krayonder didn't care. "Possibly. I like to call it- temporary insanity."

Aaron opened his mouth, then closed it again. Instead of responding he walked over to Krayonder and dragged his almost limp body off the floor. He put his arm around the guy and pulled him towards the door.

Krayonder frowned, looking puzzled. "Where are we going?" he asked. He shot Aaron a glare. "Are you sure you're not going to kill me?"

"I'm positive I'm not going to save you," Aaron said, irritably. "For some ungodly reason I've decided that it would be worth my while to save you're stupid butt- ah shit-" Krayonder had gone limp again just as they were about to cross the doorframe. Aaron pulled him back up harshly. "-can you please stay upright?"

Krayonder ignored him. "Did you knock them out?" he asked, staring at the three guards who were sat hunched over in their seats. They had been playing cards.

"No, I kissed them all and they died."

"Oh."

"Of course I bloody knocked them out!" Aaron cried, looking at Krayonder in horror.

Krayonder blinked. "Chill dude."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go find your mates."

"Mates?"

"Yeah, you know, _your friends._"

"Why are you helping me?" Krayonder asked suspiciously.

"Would prefer it if I were going to kill you?" Aaron questioned.

Krayonder narrowed his eyes. "No."

Aaron gave him a triumphant look. "Come on."

"Let go of me, I can walk."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Aaron willingly let go of Krayonder's waist and Krayonder promptly fell to his knees and cursed.

"Still sure?" Aaron asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I think I need medicine," Krayonder decided, his hands on the floor. He was looking very pale and looked as though he may be sick.

Aaron sighed and pulled him to his feet again. "Let's go, dude. I'm sure you'll survive." There was a smirk in Aaron's voice. Krayonder growled and glared.

_A/N: _I hope you liked it :D


	36. Traitors and Morals

**Disclaimer: **Ik heb deze tekens geen van. Nou, ik bezit Emilia, Jacon, Pryce, Aaron and Cat. (Ha, yeah, I attempted to write my disclaimer in Dutch. You better be damn happy with me Cho, Ron and Ginny!) I _think _I said: I do not own these characters. Well, I own..blah blah blah. How badly did I fail?;)

_A/N: _HI! I'M BACK! I hope you enjoy this. Some parts seem slightly lame to me, so I apologise if this comes across a bit rushed, I'm excited to write the next bit you see...:}

Song of the chapter: Cave in, Owl City

"_I've had just about enough of quote, "Diamonds in the rough"  
>Because my backbone is paper thin, get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in."<em>

Pryce leaned slowly around the corner, his eyes scanning the guards at the entrance to the cells with trepidation. There were five of them, each armed with a gun, a spare gun, and a shed load of reloads.

Pryce glanced at Jacon and Tootsie, their expressions mirrored his. They had two guns between them, plus one that was with the girls, and they had no reloads. It was a hopeless cause.  
>But that wasn't going to stop them.<p>

"Emilia," Pryce growled into the radio quietly, his back to the corner so the guards wouldn't hear him. "Where are you? You better get here soon or your boyfriend's going to end up with a broken nose! Over."

Jacon made a small yelp of protest.

"You're not really!" Pryce said, his voice hushed. "I'm using blackmail, J. Ever heard of it?"

"No you're not," Emilia's voice came from the radio. "You little weasel, don't try to blackmail me. We're nearly with you. Over."

Jacon smirked. "Caught your bluff." Pryce punched him in the arm. "Your aim's a little off," Jacon muttered, before lifting a finger and touching his nose. "My nose is here." Pryce reached up and flicked him in the bridge of the nose. "Ow!" Jacon scowled and rubbed his bridge softly.

"Serves you right," Pryce muttered. He looked back at the radio. "Are you here yet? Over."

"Yes." The voice didn't come from the radio. Pryce turned to find Emilia, Cat, February and Mega-girl making their way up the corridor towards them.

February nodded to the corner. "How many?" she asked quietly.

"Five. Ten guns. Reloads."

"Doomed?"

"Seems that way."

February swallowed. "Let's just get it over with then." She shouldered her gun nervously.

"Do you not think that maybe Tootsie should take that, and then you, Cat and Emilia sneak round and go find Up?" Pryce questioned, gesturing to the gun. February looked perplexed. "Just a suggestion..."

"How about…" Emilia began. She grabbed February's gun and put the strap over her shoulder, her expression firm. "I shoot the gun, and February and _Tootsie_ go find Up?" Her eyes were challenging Pryce, and he knew she'd won. It wasn't like Tootsie could shoot the gun any better than February anyway.

Pryce looked at Jacon apologetically before nodding to Emilia. "…Okay," he agreed. He looked at Cat. "And, are you sure you want to-"

"Shut up, Pryce," Cat said, not even letting him finish the sentence. "Just get on with it, before I change my mind."

Pryce nodded. "Cat, Feb, Tootsie- you three sneak round while we're shooting and go find Up. Got it?" February and Cat both nodded nervously, Tootsie looked miffed, but nodded none the less.

Jacon swallowed loudly. "Right, let's get to it."

He looked at Pryce, then at Emilia, then at Mega-girl. They all nodded.

They all charged round the corner together and stopped immediately. Their mouths wide open in shock, their expressions priceless.

* * *

><p>Taz woke up to the loud noise of their cell door opening. She was up in a nanosecond. Up and stood in front of where Bug was still just walking up on the bed. Her eyes were still blurred slightly, but she was awake and as she shook her head slightly she saw that the person at the door was Aaron. Taz glared.<p>

"Is that any way to look at me?" Aaron questioned, his eyebrows raised. Taz's glare deepened. She wanted to come across as angry as she could, but her tiredness and drowsiness stunted her plan. She doubted she looked anymore than irritated.

"What are jou doing here?" Taz demanded, her voice like a growl. It was because she'd only just woke up, rather than because she was angry, but it was effective none the less.

"Taz! Is that you?" a voice cried. Taz's glare fell straight from her face and was replaced with shock as Krayonder pushed past Aaron and came stumbling through the door, swaying slightly. Krayonder just about managed to make it over to Taz without falling, but then had to grab hold of Taz's shoulder to keep himself upright. He looked at Taz and smirked. "I'm alive," he stated proudly.

Taz looked past him and raised an eyebrow at Aaron.

"I think he's got concussion," Aaron explained.

"Aaron!" Krayonder protested. "How many times must I tell yo-"

"Yes, yes, temporary insanity, whatever- we've got to go now."

"Where we going now?" Krayonder whined.

"I'm really confused," Bug said.

"Me too," Taz agreed.

"We're going to get your other friends."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Oh right, okay- let's go," Krayonder decided.

"Wait- what?" Taz said, turning Krayonder's head to face her.

"Guys, I'm confused!" Bug cried.

"Look, I just saved Krayonder from getting killed," Aaron said irritably. "And now I'm here and I'm breaking you out. If you come, we're going finding your other friends and going to save Up. Okay?"

"No, not really," Taz said slowly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't agree with Space-Claw's plans."

"Why didn't you try to stop him earlier?"

"I did, I made sure that you and Up would get put on the Bug World mission, thinking that you of all people would be able to figure out his plan."

Taz narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not a bad person, you know," Aaron said, glancing at the floor.

"You beat me up," Taz reminded him, her eyes narrowed.

"I did. Back when you were fifteen and I was sixteen. It's been about twelve years, Taz."

"But jou still don't come across as a nice person," Taz said, her arms folded.

Aaron looked at her for a second before asking, "did Cal come across as a nice person?"

There was a pause as Taz stared Aaron down, her eyes blazing. He'd hit a sore spot, he knew. He felt bad for it, but only a little. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, composing herself.

"How do we know we can trust jou?" she asked.

"You don't, that's the point of trust."

Taz narrowed her eyes. "What if jou betray us?"

"Then you trusted the wrong person."

"Do jou think jou deserve to be trusted after all jou've done?"

"…Probably not."

"Then why would we trust jou?"

"I don't deserve it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."

Taz stared him down for a second, unsure how to respond. All she could think of was all those times when he used to call her names, when he beat her up and put her in hospital. He stared back at her, his brown eyes not telling her anything.

Krayonder tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. He gave her a little smile. "You don't have to trust him, trust me." For a second, his voice and expression seemed completely normal, like he wasn't partially concussed and he hadn't been acting like he was insane less than two minutes before. He blinked once and the cloudiness returned to his eyes. He shook his head in annoyance.

"You need to sleep," Taz decided.

"No time," he replied drearily, hand on head.

"You look like you're about to faint!" Taz protested, catching his arms as he swayed drastically over to the left. Krayonder steadied himself and closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm fine," he said, opening his eyes and making his way back towards the door with a determined expression on his face. He was still swaying, and still very unbalanced, but it was an improvement.

Taz glanced at Bug, who shrugged slightly and looked at Aaron.

"You coming?" Aaron asked coolly. It sounded like he was challenging her, but she couldn't be sure if that's how he wanted to sound.

"Fine," she growled, storming over to Aaron and grabbing Bug's arm as she passed, dragging her with him. She glared at Aaron as she past. "But don't go thinking this means I trust you." He smirked and she glared even deeper.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Aaron replied, turning to walk behind Taz as she stormed down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Taz was about to turn the corner when Aaron gripped her wrist and pulled her backwards, catching her around the waist to stop her from falling over. She yelped quietly and yanked herself out of his arms, glaring at him.<p>

"Get off me, _idiota_!" she cried, flapping her arm around until he released the grip on her wrist. "What the fuck did jou do dat for?" she questioned, folding her arms so he couldn't grab at her again.

Aaron didn't reply, simply avoiding her gaze and gesturing for her to look round the corner. She did. She looked extremely miffed.

"What is it?" Bug asked.

Taz ignored him. "Well, jou could have just said," she muttered, addressing Aaron. "Jou didn't have to nearly kill me." Aaron smirked. Taz glared. "Come on," she growled. "We got to knock out a bunch of Rangers."

Finally understanding, Bug's eyes gleamed with excitement. "How we doing this?" Bug asked enthusiastically. "Do we have a stun gun? Or gas? Or a drug that we're going to put in tea?" Taz handed him a metal stick. Bug did not look impressed.

"Let's get this over and done with," Aaron growled, pushing past and walking round the corner in long strides. Taz followed, making her way as quietly as she could down the corridor, her large boots somehow managing to make barely a skimming noise against the metal floor. The five guards were all facing away from them, looking out for any signs of intruders who would possibly want to save their prisoners. Little did they know there prisoners had already escaped and were currently holding metal sticks up, ready to hit them on the back of the head.

They did however know that five highly familiar people had just come charging round the corner with their guns held up ready to shoot.

Taz's eyes widened. The guards in front of her just beginning to lift his gun, she smacked him round the head and he fell to the floor, his eyes rolling back in his head. Aaron did the same, his guard falling to the ground just as he began to turn around. Bug promptly knocked out the blonde guard, who had begun to raise his gun at Krayonder and Krayonder slammed his pole against another guard's temple. Taz turned, and found the last guard's gun directly pointed at her. She lifted her pole, fear spiking through her body. The guard suddenly buckled and Taz narrowly dodging out of the way as his body fell forwards to the floor. Taz looked up to find Aaron holding his pole in the air, watching the body as it fell, his expression cold.

Aaron glanced at her, then immediately looked away; turning and walking purposefully towards Taz's friends were stood, looking like they'd just seen a ghost. Taz took a second, blinking in shock, before stepping over the guard's bodies and following Aaron over.

"TAZ!" Emilia couldn't contain it. She charged over to her friend and threw her arms around the shorter girl, grinning like a child and laughing hysterically with relief.

Taz couldn't bring herself to do anything but hug her friend back. She had an overwhelming desire to sink to the floor and cry, to talk to Emilia for hours and tell her everything that was going through her head.

The feeling made Taz realise how long it had been since she'd actually talked to someone. And not like a girl talk, like the one she'd had with February, she meant like those conversations she used to have with Up at three o'clock in the morning, where she'd told him she'd never told anyone else.

The realisation made the desire to break down and cry even stronger.

But she couldn't. She pulled back from Emilia's hug, giving her friend a reassuring little smile before she walked straight over to the others, the mask of hardness gracing her face once again.

"What is he doing here?" Jacon questioned as soon as she reached hearing distance. He was talking about Aaron, of course. He kept touching his face; presumably remembering when Aaron had beaten him up so much he was barely recognisable.

"He broke us out of the cell," Taz explained simply. "It wasn't like we could just leave him there after he'd helped us."

"Yes, you could," Jacon said, scowling.  
>Taz gave him a look. "Jacon, he's trying to help us. Could you at least let him?"<p>

"No."

Taz glared. "Jacon," he said warningly. Emilia backed her up with a glare of her own.

Jacon sighed. "Fine," he muttered, looking at Aaron grudgingly. "I suppose he could come in useful."

Taz nodded. "Right, now let's go find Up."

* * *

><p>The group split up. One half going to one door, the other half to the other. In one group, there was Taz, Aaron, Krayonder, February, Cat and Jacon. The other was Pryce, Tootsie, Megagirl, Specs, Emilia and Bug. Each person was now armed with a gun, and reloads, thanks to Aaron.<p>

They'd been walking down the seemingly abandoned and empty corridors for about 5 minutes before they finally heard any kind of proof that they were going in the right direction. Taz instantly wished they hadn't got any proof at all.

The single scream had come round the corner horrendously slowly, in slow motion almost. It echoed off the walls and hit Taz's ears at all directions, making her knees buckle slightly as she temporarily lost the ability to move. Her hand grabbed at the wall, keeping her upright as the scream echoed around the corridor again and again, each time making Taz feel weaker and weaker.

Noticing that she had stopped Krayonder, now feeling slightly saner, took two steps back and offered his hand to Taz, who took it without argument.

"Don't give up on him now," Krayonder whispered to her.

He was right. Taz caught his eye. "Never," she growled softly. She straightened her back, flinching slightly as another scream echoed round the corner. She pursed her lips and continued to walk, fighting back the sinking feeling in her stomach. She caught up to the others; her face forced into what she hoped looked like a strong expression.

She pushed past them as yet another scream filled her ears. They were taking too long, and the screams were getting louder. It may have just been because she was getting closer, but that didn't matter, the louder the scream, the more desperately Taz needed to save him.

"Taz!" Aaron called, grabbing her wrist as she tried to storm off down the corridor.

"What?" Taz cried, wrenching her hand back.

"There's going to be guards," Aaron reminded her.

Taz nodded. "So?"

"Outside, and inside," Aaron continued.

"…So?"

"And you're going to face them on your own?" Aaron questioned, his eyebrow raised. Taz thought rationally then, he was right, the idea was stupid. She wasn't going to stand a chance; she didn't even know how many there were. If she just barged round she'd be dead in a second. Then Up screamed again, and all rationality was torn from her mind.

She growled in fury. "If I have too!" She turned and charged off, running down the corridor without another word.

"God damn it!" Aaron yelled, attempting to grab her wrist again. He missed, nearly losing his balance as he watched her spin on her heel and take off down the next corridor.

"I'm going after her," Jacon said after a couple of seconds, pushing past Aaron.

"So am I," Krayonder agreed. Aaron grabbed Jacon's wrist and the back of Krayonder's shirt, refusing to let either one move.

"Stop being such heroic idiots!" Aaron yelled.

"We can't leave her!" Krayonder shouted.

"You'll be killed!"

"So will Taz!" Jacon bellowed, turning his face to yell a centimetre away from Aaron's face.

"Yeah, but that's her own bloody stupid fault! Be sensible, Jacon! You're not going to catch up with her now anyway! We need to wait until the others are in position, or else we're all going to end up dead!"

"Uh…guys?" February's voice piped up.

"What do _you _want?" Aaron demanded, his voice full of annoyance as he turned and scowled at February.

February's eyes shone with anger. "I just thought you might want to know that while you three were arguing like a pair of kids, we've lost another member."

Each person's eyes widened drastically.

"CAT!" Jacon screamed, turning his head and attempting to follow Cat down the corridor. Aaron's grip on his wrist stopped him.

Cat turned. "Sorry, guys," she called. "But if Taz is going to get to my brother before anyone else, I think I deserve the right to do too."

Jacon yelled out loudly, slamming his fist into Aaron's shoulder as Cat ran off. Both Aaron and Krayonder were sent flailing into the wall. Jacon staggered slightly, before regaining his balance and charging off after Cat and Taz.

* * *

><p>Taz slowed, ducking into a crevice in the wall and peering round the edge at the four guards stood outside the door. Up's screams were ringing in her head every few seconds now, setting every nerve in her body on fire. She was sweating, for reasons that she couldn't understand. She hadn't been running for that long, and under normal circumstances she would have barely even been affected by the run, but today there was a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead that she could only presume was due to her panic and fear rather than physical exercise.<p>

Taz took a deep breath, pushing the strap of her gun onto her shoulder more securely and setting her zapper to stun. She stared at the wall opposite her for comfort and pictured the guards. She recognised them all, she'd taught them. The blonde once, short, skinny. His aim was rubbish. Stun him last. Then the tall bulky one that held his gun with a sense of familiarity she always saw with people that could shoot well. Stun him first. The other two didn't matter, which ever got in the way of her gun first would do.

Taz raised her gun, setting her finger firmly on the trigger and preparing herself to charge round the corner. Her foot moved an inch.

"Need some help?"

Taz shot backwards, her back slamming into the wall and her heart pounding. She turned her head and stared at Cat with her mouth open in shock. She breathed out hard.

"Sorry," Cat murmured. "Did I make you jump?" Taz nodded obviously. "Sorry," Cat repeated.

"What are jou doing here?" Taz demanded, her voice hushed.

"I'm here to save my brother," Cat responded, staring Taz down without so much as a blink. They stared at each other for a second before Taz broke eye contact and sighed, putting her hand on her head.

"You're mad," Taz decided. Cat scoffed and Taz looked at her.

"This coming from you?" Cat asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips.

"This is not a good time to be making jokes," Taz growled. Cat suddenly appeared to remember where she was and what she was about to do. The smirk fell straight off her lips and the light in her eyes dimmed. She nodded apologetically. "Is jour zapper set to stun?" Taz questioned.

"No."

"Do jou know how to do it?"

"No."

Taz attempted to take the gun off Cat and Cat pulled it away, giving Taz an annoyed look.

"Do jou want to kill them?" she questioned, irritably. Cat nodded once. Taz gave her a look. "It's not their fault, Cat. They got dragged into this."

Cat glared. "Don't lecture me on morals when you would kill them without hesitation if it weren't for the fact you taught half of them," she growled.

Taz narrowed her eyes at Cat, who finally handed the gun over with an irritated shove. Taz set the gun to stun slowly, thinking about what Cat had said. She was correct, and Taz knew it. She _would_ kill them if she didn't know they were better than this. She couldn't blame Cat, she _didn't _blame Cat. But that didn't make her like the fact any more.

"Come on," she finally said, handing the gun back to Cat. Cat slipped the strap onto her shoulder with ease, then picked the gun up awkwardly, holding it in front of her like she was scared she was going to break it. Or possibly pull the wrong button and end up shooting everything in sight. Taz blinked. "Let's go."

Taz charged round the corner, Cat right behind her. She began shooting, not even giving the guards a second to work out what was going on. The skinny blonde guy fumbled for his gun, nearly dropping it before he managed to actually get a hold of it. By which point all the other guards were sprawled around his feet and he was the only one standing. Two seconds later, and he was sprawled on the floor too.

Taz glanced at Cat, who hadn't done much but stand there behind her and watch with a horror-struck expression on her face.

"This is why I stay in the hospital," Cat said, swallowing loudly.

Taz watched her for a second. "…Do jou want to…go back? I'll be fine on m-"

"No." Cat shook her head and breathing in deeply. "I'm fine."

"…Okay."

Cat nodded, with her eyes closed. She gave Taz a little smile and walked towards the door. "So, how do we get in?"

"Well, we have two choices," Taz replied.

"Which are?"

"We stand here and wait until someone comes out, or you open the door."

Cat blinked. "Pardon?"

Taz gestured to the door, which for the first time Cat noticed was marked with a red cross in the top left hand corner. "Every medical room has the same code, right?"

Cat nodded. "So, _I _have to open the door?"

"Unless we wait until someone comes out."

Cat gave Taz a look. "You know full well I'm not willing to do that."

"Then, yes. You do."

Cat took a deep breath. "Okay." She walked towards the door and stood to the side, next to the keypad. Taz stood at the door, waiting for the door to open with her gun held up and her finger on the trigger.

Cat glanced at her, before typing the passcode in with a second's hesitation. The keypad beeped as she typed, and then beeped loudly and flashed green as the passcode was accepted. Cat stood just behind Taz, her gun also held up to shoot. Her eyes were wild and her lips were pulled into a straight line, in hope that it wouldn't show any emotion. They waited as the door slid open.

_A/N: _Hope you liked it!:D


	37. Actions

**Disclaimer: **Okay. Hey. I don't own Taz, or Up, or Space-Claw…

_A/N: _This was shorter than it was meant to be, but I have to go like real soon and I wanted to update so…genieten  
>Song of the chapter: Love the way you lie, Rihanna version:<p>

_"I don't know why I'm still surprised._  
><em>Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes.<em>  
><em>But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind.<em>"

Taz didn't hesitate for a second. Her gun was poised, ready for attack, and as soon as the guards behind the door came into view she was shooting. They hadn't been expecting it, looking elsewhere when they should have been watching the entrance. They didn't stand a chance. Then the other lazers came. Taz yelped, charging into the room and throwing herself behind the cover of one of the counters, crawling along the floor to the other side and peering round. Her eyes searched him out, strapped to the metal table in the centre of the room; his eyes were glazed over, and pale. Everything about him looked pale, too pale. There didn't seem to be any blood, apart from the dried blood around his stomach area. Taz frowned, what were they doing to him? Why had he been screaming?  
>The shooting had subsided, and Taz could see that Space-Claw had his hand held up, stopping them.<p>

"Confused, Taz?" he asked into the air, lowering his arm down slowly. Taz made no attempt to reply. "I wouldn't be surprised." Taz waited for an answer, knowing full well that one was going to come, even if it was just to torment her. "You see, Taz. I was the one that designed Up's robotic body-" Taz frowned.

"-Did you honestly think I wouldn't have put something in there just for my use?"  
>Space-Claw leaned over to Up and pressed a finger to the button beside the strap holding down his left wrist.<p>

* * *

><p>The scream tore Taz in half. Up struggled against the metal straps, his whole body spazming in pain, the top half of his body pulling away from the table and his legs thrashing. The scream escaped from his gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed together and his jaw tensed. Taz flinched, her muscles tensed and her jaw clenched in order to stop herself screaming. The scream subsided slowly, leaving Up sobbing slightly, his shoulders shaking and sweat pouring from his forehead. Taz didn't want to look away, for fear that something even worse might happen if she did, but she didn't think she could face it any longer. Her gaze diverted to the floor, her breathing uneven. Up's pained face would not leave her mind.<p>

"Do you wonder why?" Space-Claw asked. Taz wouldn't deny that she did. "Just for fun," Space-Claw said, answering his own question. "Before I kill you, I want you hurt, I want you hurt inside. And one of these times, if I keep at it, Up's going to give me permission to kill you. And then you'll die hurt, having being betrayed by..." He trailed off, allowing Taz to fill in the gap. "And then Up will die, hurt, having betrayed the girl he loves and watched her die."

"I will- never- give you permission- you- you sick- bastard." Up had his head lifted slightly, and was glaring at Space-Claw, his pale eyes shining horribly.  
>Space-Claw sighed, leaning over and brushing his fingers over the button. Up immediately screamed in agony, his head flinging back and hitting the table. "I thought we agreed a while back that there would be no talking?" Space-Claw questioned, his expression one of disappoint, much like that of an owner talking to his puppy.<p>

Taz gritted her teeth, anger burning inside her like a routing flame.

"So, Taz. Where are you?" Space-Claw questioned. "I know you're in here. You're going to have to give yourself up soon, you're going to die anyway!"

"Who says I'm actually going to let jou kill me?" Taz growled, slowly emerging from her spot beside the counter. Her gun was pointed at Space-Claw, her eyes glittering and her actions fuelled by her fury. Space-Claw turned around, his eyes settling on Taz with an expression of amusement.

"Taz, Taz, Taz," he murmured, her name rolling off his tongue with a sense of confidence. "I have six guards, any of whom could kill you at any time," Space-Claw reminded her. "What do you have?"

Taz glared at him, knowing full well that she wasn't in a good situation to be asked that question. She had nothing. She had one gun, and a girl who could barely shoot a gun and was currently hiding behind a counter somewhere in terror.

"Jou're not going to kill me," Taz said. Space-Claw titled his head. "Yet," she amended, and Space-Claw smirked. Taz nodded to Up, tearing her eyes away immediately, her face pained. Standing up had given her a better view of how bad he really looked. It was like the life was just being sucked straight out of him. "Jou want his permission first."

Space-Claw said nothing, his fingers making their way towards the button on Up's table. Taz panicked, her gun pointing straight at him and making Space-Claw freeze.

"I wouldn't," he wouldn't. Taz glanced around, seeing that all the guard's guns were now trained on her. Taz made no attempt to lower her zapper. "I can order them at any second."

"I can pull the trigger a second before."

Space-Claw smirked, his black eyes shining with amusement. His fingers brushed the button. Taz buckled slightly at Up's scream, her face contorting and her eyes becoming windows to her soul and the pure hatred that lay there for Space-Claw. The scream drifted away slowly as Taz growled, her gun still trained on Space-Claw.

"Jou dare," she growled. "I'm going to shoot jou!"

Space-Claw's finger stretched out again. It happened faster than anything Taz had ever experienced before. She had charged round the corner, a furious scream falling from her lips, her finger clenching against the trigger. She was intercepted, a hand smacking the zapper upwards, the lazer beam shooting harmlessly into the roof as the person grabbed her hands behind her back. She fought against them, kicking them in the shins and elbowing them in the back. Her battle was fruitless, as two more guards came to help their colleague in restraining her.

"Give up, girl," Mitch murmured in her ear. Taz responded by stamping on his foot.

* * *

><p>Taz caught Space-Claw's eye as one of the guards took her gun off her Taz snapped her teeth at him and the guard backed away faster than lightning. Taz glared at Space-Claw, a growl emitting from her gritted teeth. Her eyes were filled with hatred and pain and fury and determination. She had to figure out what to do.<p>

"You shouldn't let your temper get the better of you, Taz," Space-Claw scolded. "It does not bode well for you."  
>Taz growled. "I hate jou."<p>

"I didn't expect anything less," Space-Claw responded.  
>Taz looked down, her breath catching in the back of her throat painfully. She didn't know what to do. She should have listened to Aaron, which was something she'd never thought she would be thinking. If she had, she wouldn't be in this situation now. But in this situation she was, and she <em>had <em>to do something to try and get out of it.

Taz lifted her gaze, her eyes catching onto Up's. Her heart leapt as the tiny smile appeared on his lips, his eyes shining. She gave him a little smile back, before the screaming began again.

Taz lost all control of her senses, suddenly becoming deaf and blind to anything but Up. She threw her body weight forwards, forcing against the people who restricted her movement, only to have her wrist twisted painfully to the left and her body heaved backwards. Her wrist hurt, the pain shooting through her body every couple of seconds. Taz had a horrible feeling that it might be broken, or a tendon ripped. She hung her head, hiding her face from her captors, her body still struggling weakly against the guard's arms.

She heard Space-Claw laugh, and wanted to lift her head and glare at him. She would look savage, she knew, but the tears in her eyes stopped her. She couldn't look at him; she couldn't allow him to see her like this again. Taz stared at the floor, the tiles blurring together, her vision impaired. She couldn't do anything. She hand no hands to wipe her tears away, and to blink would be to let them out. So she just stared at the ground without blinking.

The next few minutes tortured Taz like nothing else ever had. She couldn't move, she could barely see, and the only thing she could hear were Up's screams. Taz tried not to allow herself to cry, and she kept it up for about half a minute. Then it all became too much. Taz cried like she'd never cried before, the tears pouring from her eyes without any sound. She didn't scream, she didn't move. She just stayed silent, her tears dripping from her eyes and onto the floor, where they were gradually making a puddle. Every now and again, she'd lose it and make a desperate attempt to escape, throwing herself around madly, attempting to elbow and kick and bite and claw at everything that she saw. These attempts got her nowhere, her body being dragged back into restriction with yet another bruise, cut or fractured bone to add to the collection.

The only thing that made it worst for Taz was Space-Claw's laugh. It rang out every time she struggled, every time a tear splashed to the floor, every time she let out a growl or a scream. She'd stopped glaring at him, it made no difference. He only ever looked amused. Taz had attempted to focus on Up, to catch his gaze again, but the pain in his expression and the tears that were staining his cheeks were too much for Taz. So instead, she focused on the tiled floor. She would not break.

Cat, it just so happened, was also staring at the floor. She'd been curled up in a ball, leaning her back against the counter with her head buried in her arms. She was crying, and she had been crying ever since she'd got into the room. The fact she was crying only made her cry even more, because she was being so weak, she was so unable to help. The tears streamed down her face without pausing, without giving her a second to even attempt controlling them.

There had been so many screams, from her brother, from her friend. But Cat couldn't do anything. Her gun, she knew, was less than a metre away. She'd dropped it as she'd run in and it had skidded across the floor and stopped right next to one of the guards feet. She _should _go and get it, but _should _and _could _are two completely things, and Cat could only contemplate the former.

She stared around her, trying to keep herself calm in order to think properly. She forced herself into the mindset that she so often used when someone was dying and she had to keep them alive. This situation wasn't so different, after all. Just usually it didn't include guns and evil Ambassadors who want to kill you.

Cat knelt up; her eyes peering round the edge of the counter. She shot backwards immediately, terror spiking through her body. Space-Claw was stood about a metre in front of the counter; his hand rested on the table beside him where Up lay. Cat took a deep breath, preparing herself. She could do this. She knelt up again, preparing to make a run towards her zapper.

She never ended up running in that direction.

* * *

><p>Taz broke within a few more minutes. The blood curdling scream throwing all her senses into oblivion, making all sanity in her head freeze with terror.<p>

There was nothing left but desperate madness.

"LET HIM GO!" she screeched, her head lifting while tears were running down her cheek. Her voice was breaking into a sob, her eyes were glaring ferociously. "JUST- DEAD GOD DAMN IT, LET HIM GO!"

"No," Space-Claw said, his expression blank.

"LET HIM GO!" Taz screamed, though it sounded more like a wail.

"I'm losing my patience!" Space-Claw yelled. He turned to Up, leaning over the table and stopping about a centimetre away from Up's face. "Give me permission to kill her, Commander," he growled. "Give me permission, _now_!"

"No," Up said weakly, turning his head away from Space-Claw.

"YES!"

Up's head span back to face Space-Claw, and he glared at him aggressively. "What do you not understand?" he asked. "I'm not going to give you permission to kill her, Space-Claw." Space-Claw yelled out in a rage, bringing the back of his hand down onto the side of Up's face and causing Up's neck to snap to the left. Up sighed through his nose, his face contorted in pain slightly.

Space-Claw's eyes immediately travelled to Taz. "You," he growled, making his way over slowly. "So sure of yourself aren't you?" he asked. "You with your Commander, and your friends who will do anything for you. With your impertinence and your recklessness, and your _bravery_." Space-Claw said the word mockingly, with a higher pitch and a sarcastic tone. "Are you really as brave as you think you are, Taz?" he questioned, merely a centimetre away from her face. "Are you really as brave as you were before the war? Before Cal died, and Dev died?"

Taz spat on his face.

Space-Claw yelled out, his expression repulsed as he backed quickly away, wiping his face with his sleeve. His face quickly changed from repulsion to fury and without another word, his fist came swinging towards Taz's face and slamming into the side of her head. Taz would have attempted to dodge it, but with all the guards holding her still she knew she had no chance. The punch made her lose balance, her knees buckled and she would have fallen to the floor if it hadn't been for the guards. Taz slammed her heels into the floor, forcing herself to stay upright. Her eyes flicked to Space-Claw again. She glared.

Space-Claw hit her again, shouting in frustration as he did so. Up yelled out from behind Space-Claw, his arms battling against the leather straps that bound him to the table.

Space-Claw charged back over to the table, grabbing Up around the throat with his fist. His face looked manic in the light of the lamp that shone down Up's body.

"Leave her," Up gasped, barely able to breathe. "Alone." The word was choked out, and it barely made sense. Up breathed in and out as well as he could, his mouth open in an attempt to bring in as much air as was possible.

"Both of you," Space-Claw growled. "Are so weak. Ruled by your emotions for each other. Unable to cope while the other is in pain. Imagine would happen what would happen if one of you died…"

"We'd- we'd turn into- you," Up croaked, sucking air in through gritted teeth.

Space-Claw's hand loosened without him meaning it to. "What?"

"You heard me," Up said, taking as much air as he could in this short time he was able to. Space-Claw glared, tightening his grip again.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

Up coughed. "Your wife."

"My wife died while you were on the Bug World Mission."

Up caught Space-Claw's eye. "No. Your…first wife. Junior's mom- real…mom. The one that died…when Junior was a-"

Up never got to finish his sentence, as Space-Claw slammed his fist down on the button and Up was suddenly thrown into a series of screams and convulsions as Space-Claw slammed the button again and again, half his face shrouded by shadows and the other half shining with insanity.

Up was screaming, and Taz was screaming. They're screams were winding around each other, echoing each other as horribly long seconds passed one at a time, each longer and more painful than the last.

* * *

><p>Taz could barely see through her tears, her eyes focused on the blurry image of Up and Space-Claw. She was screaming, she thought. She wasn't actually sure. It felt as though she was trapped inside herself, unable to do anything but stare, and stand, and possibly scream. Taz could think too, but she wasn't sure what she could possibly want to think about. The only thought that seemed capable of running through her head was: 'you're losing your mind. Pull yourself together.' But she couldn't.<p>

Then, out of nowhere, another figure entered her vision and broke through the repeated thought. The immobility of Taz's body seemed suddenly cured and she blinked, the tears falling from her eyes and making it possible for her to see again. The figure moved so fast that no one even realised anything had happened until Space-Claw was already on the floor, his body jolting violently. He vomited all over himself, his body still shaking uncontrollably. He trying to sit himself up, but all his bones suddenly went limp and he couldn't do anything but lie on the floor. He skin appeared to be rippling, a fine sheen of sweat quickly developing over his body. Everything was silent, no one able to do anything but stare at the body that was writhing around on the floor.

Finally, after an agonising few seconds, Space-Claw's body stopped moving. There was a deathly silence, where nothing was said and nothing happened.

The only noise that could be heard was the quiet sobs emanating from were Cat had curled herself into a ball next to Space-Claw's body. The guards' grip on Taz's arm had loosened and Taz pulled herself free, stumbling over to Cat and collapsing onto the floor beside her.

"Are jou okay?" Taz whispered, unable to think of another sentence to say.

This was the sentence that made up her life, Taz realised. There has never been a sentence more uttered by her and her friends when they already knew the answer.

"Yes," Cat murmured. "I'm okay…"

And there has never been an answer more uttered by her and her friends that was a lie. And the asker knew that too. Taz nodded, knowing this was the only response wanted, and also the only one she could give.

"Are you?" Cat asked.

Taz chose to end the lie. "No," she admitted. "I'm not. I'm really, really not." Cat gave her a said look. "What did jou do?" Taz asked, nodding towards Space-Claw's dishevelled body. She couldn't look at it for more than a second.

Cat looked down, opening and shutting her mouth a few times before she managed to form the word, "Tikoston." Poison.  
>"What the bloody hell was it doing here?" Taz questioned, looking slightly horrified.<p>

Her friend gave her a weak, but no less real, smirk. "This _is _a medical room, Taz." Taz blinked, feeling stupid. She shouldn't have been surprised that like many of poisons Tikoston was used in medicine.

Cat attempted to look at Space-Claw's body, but couldn't even manage a glance before she turned her head away, her eyes shining with tears and a terrified expression on her face.

Taz took her friend's hand. "Come on," she said quietly, pulling herself to her feet using the side of the counter. When she was stood, she lifted Cat up with her, steadying her until she was able to hold her own body weight.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?"<p>

Taz looked to her left, her eyes catching Mitch's gaze.

"What do you mean, Mitch?" Taz asked, narrowing her eyes. "We're leaving. Space-Claw's dead."

"And why does that mean that we can't continue what he couldn't finish?" Mitch asked, his lips pulled into a smirk. He looked at the guards, obviously expected some kind of movement from them. Not one of them moved. "What are you waiting for? Kyal! Go and get her. We can finish this off!"

Kyal stood, an expression of terror on his face. He glanced at Taz, and then back at Mitch, unsure whether or not to make a move. He took a step backwards, walking into another of the guards who quickly followed his lead and stepped backwards too. Mitch yelled out angrily, grabbing a gun off one of the other guards, who stumbled backwards away from him.

"Don't bother, Mitch," Taz said. "Jou have no back up."

"And you have no weapons. And one of your members is still strapped to a table." Cat immediately took a step towards up. Mitch pointed the gun at her. "Take one more step towards him and I'll shoot you." Cat froze, her eyes wide. She looked at Up, and her brother looked at her. They stayed like that, eyes on each other for a few seconds. Familiar blue eyes staring into each other with fear and trepidation and worry and care. Then Cat looked away, her eyes glancing back to Taz for guidance.

"Mitch, even if jou kill us, jou're not going to be able to fulfil the rest of Space-Claw's plan without people to help jou!"

Doubt flickered in Mitch's eyes but as Taz made a tiny move in Up's direction, it was again replaced by hardness. The gun changed direction, aiming straight at Taz. She froze for half a second, before moving her hand slowly towards the table where Up lay. Mitch glared at changed the direction of the gun again, so it pointed towards Up's head.

Taz stopped moving completely, her hand flopping back down by her side. She tried to breathe normally, so it looked like she was still calm, like she still had the upper hand. How she could possibly have the upper hand she didn't know, but that didn't matter.

A little smirk played on Mitch's lips. "Don't fool yourself, Taz. You've lost. I have the weapons, I have the upper hand, and I _do_ have back-up."

"Oh yeah," Taz said, gulping quietly. "Who's your back-up?"

"I have Aaron."

Taz blinked. Her gaze diverting to the floor, hopefully before Mitch saw the surprise that flickered there. Did he still think Aaron was on his side? Or was Aaron double-crossing them? She didn't know anymore. Up until a few hours ago, she would have said without a doubt that he was double-crossing them. But after all he'd done to help them, Taz didn't know whether she could believe that anymore.

Taz looked at Mitch. "Oh."

Mitch grinned, a very un-psychopathic grin that suited him much more than the other did. "See," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I told you you've lost…now all I have to do is…" He fingered the trigger of his zapper fondly, the grin slowly turning back in a smirk as he studied Up's body on the table.

Taz looked around, her eyes settling on a zapper that lay beside the counter opposite, less than a few feet away. She could make that much distance, right? Her eyes flickered back to Mitch, then back to the zapper.

She could make that much distance.

Taz was told once that decisions and actions all affect each other in one way or the other. Until that one second, she'd never really understood what that meant. There were four actions in that second, each one, when apart, completely irrelevant to the outcome. But all together, they decided what was going to happen, and then they made it happen. 1. Taz ran towards the zapper on the other side of the counter. 2. Mitch turned, following her around the room and since his brain had already sent the signal he, 3. Pulled the trigger on the gun, and 4. Krayonder just happened to run into the room.

_A/N: _Yeah, I debated…but no…I'm saying nothing. I do apologise, the cliffhanger was not originally going to happen. I am being rushed. Sorry if there's any mistakes.


	38. Payment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Taz, Up, Krayonder, Bug, Tootsie, Mega-girl, Specs or Space-Claw.

_A/N: _I'm sorry this is one day late, I wasn't sure how to do this chapter, or about how I wanted it to end…I wanted to get it right, I hope I have…

Song of the Chapter: Stay with me- You me at Six (acoustic version)  
><em>"These things take time to grow, it's been said that time heals wounds,<br>but no, i won't be controlled, and so, this story goes."_

"Whoa, shit!" Aaron yelled, catching Krayonder under the arms as he fell. "Kid? Kid! What the hell just happened?" Aaron looked down at Krayonder, staring at the blood that was pouring out his chest in horror. The wound was bad, and though Aaron had seen worse, for some reason that knowledge wasn't making him feel any better. He looked around desperately, unsure what to do. The others were just beginning to pour into the room around him, and they all stopped and stared at the pair, their eyes wide in shock and terror. No one seemed capable of doing anything but staring.

Krayonder was gasping for air, his face screwed up in pain and fear. He looked down at his chest and his eyes began to roll back in his head. Aaron flopped down, laying the younger boy on the floor gently and tapping on his face desperately, and probably a little harder than was necessary. It didn't matter, anything to keep him awake.

Fear was filling up in Aaron, making him feel drowned, surrounded by pressure, as Krayonder seemed to be getting paler and paler, his gasping breaths becoming weaker and weaker.

"Don't die on me, dude," Aaron grunted, slapping Krayonder on the temple with the back of his hand. "I only just began to find you fucking tolerable!"

Taz reached the gun on the floor, sliding behind the nearest counter on her heels and kneeling up. She peered round at Mitch, halting for half a second as she looked to the door where Aaron was trying to bring Krayonder around by persistently tapping his face. There was blood everywhere, all of Krayonder's chest, and all over the floor, all over Aaron. Aaron pressed one of his hands against the wound, while the other one persistently tried to wake Krayonder up.

Terror spiked through Taz like lightning, but she swallowed it back. She could deal with that in a moment. For now:

She turned; facing Mitch, who was staring at the sight in front of him with a mix of confusion and blankness. Taz raised the zapper, not knowing the setting of the gun and not really caring anymore. If she killed him, she killed him. Anger was fuelling her actions, and there seemed to be nothing in her mind able to stop her.

"Aaron?" Mitch stuttered suddenly, the name coming out of his mouth with a horribly pathetic tone of desperation. Aaron glanced away from Krayonder, his eyes flickering to Mitch. It took a second for Aaron to realise who it was, and what he had done.

Aaron's face turned to thunder. He barely seemed able to breath through his anger. "Fuck you," he growled. It looked like he was ready to get up and fight Mitch with his bare hands, and Taz was almost sure he would have if it weren't for Krayonder's body lying on the floor before him. Aaron glared for a second, before turning his attention back to the job in hand. Mitch looked distraught, then he looked mad, then he looked furious, then he raised his gun. There was a psychotic kind of look on Mitch's face that looked scarily like Space-Claw's did. He smiled, his coming into line with Aaron.

Taz held her zapper up and shot it without even properly aiming, but that didn't matter. Her aim almost never failed her, and after it once had, she was never willing to let it again. The laser beam shot through Mitch's chest and he screamed out, throwing himself onto the floor in a manner that resembled an overdramatic seal. He gasped for a matter of seconds before slowly sinking into unconsciousness. Only then did Taz check the setting on her gun. Stun. Taz felt an annoying pang of relief, but at the same time disappointment. She spared a glance at Mitch's body and gave it a detestable look. What a wuss.

After half a second her eyes flickered to Up, who was lying, looking relatively stable on the metal table. Then at Krayonder, who was looking rather unstable on the floor. In theory, the decision should have been easy. In practise, not so much. She wanted nothing more than to run over to Up and…well that could be decided when she got there. She was very close to doing so. So close, in fact, that her left foot was actually inching in his direction. The need to be near him was so strong, but another glance at Krayonder made her realise that he wasn't the one in real need of her right now.

"February," she said. The blonde girl, who had previously staring at Krayonder with an expression of terror, looked at Taz. "Make sure Up's okay. Get him off that table." February stared at her; saw the seriousness in her eyes and her threat that if February didn't do exactly as she asked there was going to be consequences. February couldn't help feel slightly proud she'd been entrusted with something so important to her. "You lot," Taz said, gesturing to Jacon, Emilia, Pryce, Specs, Tootsie and Mega-girl. "Restraint them," she ordered, gesturing to Space-Claws ex-guards. "And pick that _idiota_up off the floor. Make sure he's properly restrained," she added, gesturing to the resemblance of an overdramatic seal. Lastly, she looked at Cat. "Cat, will you...?" She glanced at Krayonder.

Cat dragged herself to her feet, glancing at her brother for half a second before walking with Taz to where Krayonder lay.

"Thank you," Taz mumbled as they walked.

"For doing my job?" Cat questioned.

"No," Taz whispered in response. "I meant, because, you should really be with your brother..."

"Yeah, well, so should you. But since there are other people that need us more, let's just leave it at that."

Taz left it at that.

* * *

><p>Taz fell onto the floor beside Aaron and Krayonder, scanning her friend up and down with her eyes. The wound was to his chest, possibly a few centimetres away from his heart. He'd been lucky, if it had hit in the heart he would almost certainly would have been dead by now. Taz shoved the thought out of her head; she really didn't want to be thinking about that right now. As it was, he was gasping for air, and Taz suddenly had an uncontrollable sense of fear that maybe he'd been hit in his lung.<p>

She glanced at Cat, terror clear in her eyes. "He's not…?" Cat seemed to understand the question. She shook her head. "Will he…?" Cat understood the question again, but this time made no attempt to answer it, instead turning back to look at Krayonder.

Something failed in Taz. Her whole body suddenly seemed to drop by half an inch, the air around her suddenly feeling heavier, like it was fighting against her body in an attempt to make her curl into herself on the floor. Taz was very tempted to give into it. She took a deep breath in.

She glanced at Aaron, who was still looking at Krayonder. His expression was blank, but that seemed to make the expression look more painful. He glanced at Taz, and there was nothing there. There was no emotion, like he'd shut the doors of his eyes so nothing could be seen. She didn't know whether that was the case, or whether he just didn't care.

"You okay?" he asked Taz.

Taz nodded, expressing the question back to him with her eyes. Aaron looked down for a second, only able to look at Krayonder for that long. His head gave the most miniscule of nods.

Taz decided he did care.

She glanced back down at Krayonder and found that his eyes were slowly flickering open as Cat shone a light against his eyelids. She leaned forwards so she was closer to him, possibly closer than she should have been.

"Fuck," he mumbled. One of his eyes twitched slightly and half closed, but the other one was open, and glancing around the room. His irises, usually deep brown, were a kind of orangey brown that resembled the colour of bricks. His gaze landed on Taz. "Hey," he murmured. "I see you're alive…"

Taz chuckled softly. "Yeah…"

Krayonder paused for a minute, about to look down. Taz blocked his view with her arm. He frowned. "This is going to sound like a stupid question, but, did I get shot?" he asked.

"Oh my god," Aaron muttered. Taz looked up just in time to see him roll his eyes. "What are you? Fucking Einstein?"

"Excuse me," Krayonder protested, trying to smirk but only managing a grimace. "I've been shot, dude. You should treat shot people with a bit of respect!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Why did I ever begin to find you tolerable?"

"Yeah ri-" Krayonder stopped speaking, his eyebrows rising slowly. "Whoa," he mumbled. "Did I just get a compliment off Aaron?" The question was directed to Taz, who smirked.

"I think jou did," she replied.

"Shame I'm going to die before I get the chance to repay it," Krayonder joked.

The sentence brought everything back into perspective. Taz was suddenly unable to comprehend how Krayonder was managing to make jokes, when he'd only just recovered from a serious head injury and was now lying on the floor having had a frigging lazer beam through his chest. Both Taz and Aaron's eyes immediately flicked to Cat, who was doing her best to bandage Krayonder's wound with the little bandage she could find. For a medical room, this place was surprisingly incompetent to deal with a wounded person.

"Oh, don't do that," Krayonder whined. Taz glanced back at him, a question in her eyes. "Look at Cat like that! If I'm going to die-"

"Jou're not going to die."

Krayonder gave her a look. Taz shut up. "If I'm going to die, _which_ I may not, I don't want to die watching everyone stare at the medic."

"Jou want all the attention?" Taz asked, smirking.

Krayonder glared. "I'm on my death bed, Taz; I think I deserve the attention!"

"Jou're on the floor, Krayonder…"

"Metaphorical, dude, metaphorical."

Aaron shook his head. "Dude, you should stop being so metaphorical; you'll get people thinking you're clever."

"That was just nasty." Taz noticed then that his voice was gradually getting weaker, and his eyes were slowly closing. She shot Cat a panicked look, looking back to Krayonder almost immediately.

"Krayonder," Cat said, leaning over and grabbing Krayonder's hand. "Krayonder, look at me." Krayonder's eyes flickered open again and he looked at Cat, lifting his head weakly. Cat studied him for a second. "We need to get him to a ward," Cat said. Both Taz and Aaron looked at her, their eyes questioning. "_Now,_" she added, giving them both a look in return.

And all three of them were off the floor in under a second.

"Pick him up- wa- what are you- no-"

"Stop! Jou've got get him by th- NO, _TONTO- _what the fuck are jou doing?"

"Oh my god, thi- whoa, no! That's not going to- whoa, dudes!"

"Okay! Guys! We need to- No! Not like- seriously- guys-"

"JUST FUCKING PICK THE DAMN GUY U- NOT BY HIS HEAD, AARON- WHAT ARE JOU, A DIV?"

"OKAY, SORRY! NOT BY THE HEA- GOD, NO! DON'T PICK HIM UP LIKE THAT, AND YOU'RE CALLED ME A- FUCK! OUCH! WHY?"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUSH!" Cat bellowed. "Right! Now you get his- yes, that's it. And you- yes! We've got him! That wasn't that hard now was it?"

"Yes."

"It was."

"Well it didn't have to be, let's go- Emilia, get that other stretcher will you?"

* * *

><p>With Krayonder safely in their arms, Taz, Cat and Aaron made their way over to the stretcher, which Emilia had set up next to the table that Up had recently vacated. Taz forced herself not to look around for him, concentrating instead on making sure she didn't drop Krayonder on his head.<p>

The three of them, using an expert amount of flexibility and immense concentration, eventually managed to hoist Krayonder up onto the stretcher.

"Will he be okay?" Taz asked, looking to Cat.

Cat looked at her, then turned away to talk to Emilia without answering.

"Cat!" Taz protested, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Cat wouldn't meet her eyes, kept looking to the opposite sides of the room, anywhere but at Taz. "Will he be okay?" Cat didn't do anything. "TELL ME!" Taz shook her shoulders, staring at Cat until her friend was forced to look at her. Cat's eyes were bluer than usual, brighter. "Tell me!"

Cat looked down at the floor. "I…I don't know."

Taz went limp.

Cat looked up immediately, watching as her friend stumbled back against the stretcher, nearly knocking it over. Taz put her hand to her forehead, running her hand through her hair aggressively. She looked down, her hand clenching in her hair. She exhaled raggedly.

"Taz…" Cat began, she trailed off as Taz glared at her, daring her to continue the sentence. She knew well enough what continuing it would lead to.

"What the hell is going on?" Krayonder mumbled, lifting his head half a centimetre before it fell back against the stretcher material. Taz spun, putting her hands on the stretcher to keep her steady. She closed her eyes for a second, composing herself. The pain and anger flooded out of her, creating a temporary release that Taz knew was nothing more than temporary. "Am I dying?"

"No," Taz said firmly.

His head lolled to one side. "No, what?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"No, you're not dying."

"Are you sure?" Krayonder questioned, turning his head to look at her. He wore a tired expression that held the slightest bit of fear.

Taz squeezed his hand. "I'm sure."

"No, you're not," Krayonder said, the fear in his eyes growing. Taz forced herself not to look away. "If you were, you would have insulted me or something. Not…" He glanced at Taz's hand in his. She let go, pulling her hand back swiftly.

"Jou're going to fine, jou _idiota_," Taz said. It was desperate attempt, she knew. But what else could she do? She wasn't sure, but she had to pretend, for his sake. Though she doubted it would fool him. It didn't. Krayonder stared at her, his expression even more fearful. Taz looked down, unable to catch his eye.

"Taz…"

Taz took hold of Krayonder's hand, leaning onto the stretcher with her elbows. Krayonder watched her for a second. She watched his hand, lifting into the air and lacing their fingers together.

"Taz…" Taz glanced at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "…Up." He moved his fingers slightly and Taz understood what he was getting at.

"He can deal with it," Taz said.

"Okay, but I don't think I can," Krayonder replied, looking at their intertwined hands in trepidation.

Taz let out the tiniest of smirks. Krayonder smiled at her weakly.

"Taz, we need to go," Cat said from behind her. Taz took a deep breath and nodded slightly. She looked back at Krayonder. She watched as he struggled to breath properly, taking deep, concentrated breaths in and out. She looked away.

If she hadn't have ran…No. Then Up would have been shot…if she'd run in a different direction…

"It's not your fault," Krayonder breathed, like he'd read her mind.

"It was," she replied, squeezing his hand slightly.

"No." His voice was suddenly stronger, firmer. Taz looked at him, and he scowled back up at her. "It wasn't."

She wanted to argue, but he was weak, he needed to go, and arguing was going to achieve nothing. Instead she smiled at him again, only slightly, just as his eyes began to close.

"Taz…" he mumbled. "I…I-"

"Don't," Taz said quickly. "Don't strain yourself."

"But-"

"Jou can tell me whatever it is later, when you're out of the ward," Taz told him.

"But what if I don't come out?"

"Jou will."

"But what if-"

"Jou _will_, Krayonder," Taz said firmly. She leaned down slightly and kissed his hand.

Krayonder stared at her at intensely. "Fuck me?"

Taz snorted with laughter. "Sure, whatever. When jou come out of hospital."

"Seriously?" Krayonder asked, his eyes widening to about half their normal size. Taz gave him a look and he looked away, his cheeks tinted red. "No, not seriously."

Taz put her hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at her. "See jou when jou get out."

"If I get out."

"We're not having this conversation again, Krayonder."

"Okay."

Taz looked at Cat, giving her the slightest of nods. Cat smiled at her slightly, before signalling to Aaron that it was okay to push Krayonder away. Aaron nodded, pushing Krayonder towards the door. Taz watched him go, wondering for the first time in her life whether crossing your fingers really helped. She did it anyway. Just in case.

"Now there's just you to sort out," Taz heard Cat say. She didn't know who it was to, she presumed Cat was talking to her brother…her brother…Up…Up!

Taz span round on her heel, her eyes searching for Up.

He was sat up on a stretcher, facing the doorway. He looked slightly weaker than he usually did, but never the less, he was alive and he didn't look like he was in any immediate danger of dying. Up looked at her as she turned, his eyes watching her face. He said nothing. His expression looked questioning, like he was unsure what to do. There was something in his eyes that told Taz there was so many things he _wanted _to do, but he wasn't sure which one he _should _do.

"Do you two want to be left al-"

"Is he okay?" Taz asked, ignoring the question that Tootsie had no right to ask and looking straight to Cat.

Cat nodded. "Well, he will be," she explained. "The wound stopped bleeding a while ago, and it's been cleaned."

"Aaron," Up said. Taz looked at him. "Aaron helped me." Taz nodded slightly.

"_Do _you want to be left alone?" Cat asked. Now _she _had the right to ask that question.

Taz looked at Up for a second. Yes. She did want to be left alone with Up. She really did. She had so many things that she needed to say to him, so many things that she wanted to do. But none of these things were things she actually knew how to do. She needed time, to work out what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. If they left them alone now, she'd mess everything up, just like she always did.

Taz shook her head slightly. If Cat was right, they had time yet. This was just the smallest of moments, and though Taz didn't want to, she was willing to wait a couple more tiny moments in order to not mess up an entire future of big moments.

That's it. Taz decided in her mind. There were going to be _no more _talks with February, or Emilia, _ever_. What was this shit her mind was coming up with?

"You sure?" Cat asked. Taz nodded again. It may have been a load of shit, but it sure was a truthful load of shit.

* * *

><p>Taz didn't look at Up as Cat wheeled him out. She'd seen his expression when she's refused to see him alone. She didn't want to see it again. Instead, she looked at floor, studying the blood stained tiles and realising after a second or two that Space-Claw's body was still lay on the floor, his blood spreading out like a puddle around him as his eyes, ears, nose and mouth began to bleed out.<p>

"What are we going to do with _dat_?" she asked, looking at Space-Claw's body with repulsion. She couldn't look at it for more than five seconds.

Pryce followed her gaze from where he stood, restraining Mitch for when he woke up. Pryce couldn't even look at it for that long.

"Well, I'm not touching it," February said.

"Neither am I," Emilia, Pryce and Jacon said at the same time.

Taz looked at Tootsie and Bug.

"Haha, no."

"I ain't touching that thing, it looks worse than horse poo when the horse has got a terminal case of diarrhoea."

"Would you like me to dispose of the body using my lazer? It is quite easy for me to set it to disintegrate." Nobody objected, so Mega-girl took that as a yes and swiftly disintegrated Space-Claw's body, leaving nothing but a puddle of blood behind.

Everybody stared at it blankly.

"What do we do now?" Bug asked.

"Now," Pryce stated. "We put these bastards-" he gestured to Space-Claw's ex-guards "-into the cells."

It took Pryce less than a few seconds to instruct people on what to do, and within two minutes Space-Claw's ex-guards were being led out of the room, handcuffed and ready to go into the cells. All the while Taz stood watching with her arms folded. When he'd finished Pryce came and stood beside her, a little grin on his face.

"Cat would be impressed," Taz commented.

"Thanks," Pryce replied, a tiny blush invading his cheeks. "How did you…?"

"Oh, _come on_, Pryce! Talk about obvious from obvious land!"

Pryce barked with laughter. "Shut up." Taz didn't say anything and the pair returned to watching the people file past them out of the door. "You okay?" Pryce eventually asked. Taz didn't reply, she didn't think there was any need for her to. "I don't understand you sometimes…"

"What do jou mean?"

"Well you say you love Up, or at least, you act like you love Up-"

"I do love Up."

"Right then. Well you say you love Up, but then you go all weird when someone gets hurt."

"What do jou mean?"

"Like, with Krayonder just then. You suddenly turned, I don't know, emotional. Like, you were talking to him, and you got all upset and stuff."

"He's my friend jou _fool_!" Taz protested. "I'd do that for all my friends."

"So you're saying that if I got hurt, you'd kneel next to my bed and hold my hand, and _kiss_ my hand too?"

Taz looked down.

"Exactly," Pryce said, like it settled everything.

"I'm the only proper friend he's got apart from my brother!" Taz protested.

Pryce looked at her. "So the reason you get like that is because he needs you? And you like being needed?" he questioned.

Taz glared at him. "I didn't say dat!" she cried.

"You suggested it."

"No, I didn't!" Taz yelled.

"Why _do _you do it then?" Pryce asked, staring at her as she stared forwards.

Taz looked at the floor, she moved her toes slightly. "To try and make it up to them, I suppose..."

* * *

><p>Taz and Pryce walked into the hospital together. Pryce looked at Taz for a second, his eyes flickering every now and again to Up, who was sleeping peacefully on his bed.<p>

"Are you ready yet?" Pryce asked.

Taz shook her head. "But he's still asleep, I'll have enough time…"

"Hopefully?" Pryce enquired.

"Hopefully," Taz agreed.

Taz settled down into the seat beside Up's bed, curling herself into a ball with her feet up to her chest. She was cold.

"Do you want a blanket?" a nurse asked as she passed, watching Pryce fold himself up in a similar position in the chair beside Taz.

"Uh, yes, please," Taz said, wrapping her arms around her knees. The nurse began to turn away. "And, do jou have any paper?" The nurse gave a questioning look. "Just, like, any paper. A napkin, or spare sheets, or something?"

"Uh, I'll see what I can do," the nurse replied, looking confused but agreeing none the less.

She returned within a matter of minutes with a huge woollen blankets and a large A4 pad of paper. She handed Pryce the blanket, who then proceeded to lie to carefully over himself and Taz. She handed the pad to Taz, with slight confusion evident in her expression.

"Thanks," Taz mumbled in response. She opened the pad and pulled out a piece of paper without another word.

* * *

><p>It took about five minutes before Pryce fell asleep in his chair, but Taz stayed up, folding the paper from the pad into designs resembling birds of all different sizes that were quickly making a large pile on the nearby table. She counted as she went, deciding there and then that she was going to finish her 1000 tonight, because she'd been doing it for so long, but yet she'd somehow never had the time or the patience to finish them all.<p>

She wanted that wish, the one that she could only get after reaching 1000. She knew that the wish existed only in her mind, and that the wish would never come true unless she made it, and that every wish that had ever come about always came with a payment that was probably twice as horrible, but she wanted the wish anyway.

As she folded the paper, she thought. Just as she always did when she was folding paper. It was like her thinking time, and it was probably the only time she ever gave herself to really think. Every other part of her life was filled with so much shit; thinking wasn't really an option of pastime any more.

A loud amount of shouting suddenly awoke Taz from her thoughts.

"Cat! CAT!" a nurse shrieked, shoving the door of the ward open so hard that it crashed against the wall and swung back violently, almost hitting the nurse in the face.

Taz turned her head to look at Cat, the crane dangling from her fingers. Cat looked away from her paperwork, looking at the nurse with a small frown. "What's the matter?" she asked, seeing the nurse's expression and standing, reaching to grab her white coat.

"We need you, _now_," the nurse replied, looking around urgently.

"I'll call Simon to come here," Cat said, rushing over to the phone by the wall and calling in for Simon, urgency and a strange sense of calmness in her voice. No one would believe that earlier that night she'd stabbed an evil Ambassador in the neck with a poisoned injection.

Cat looked back round, walked purposefully over to the door.

"Cat," Taz called, standing up and throwing the blanket off her, waking Pryce up in the process. Cat turned her head sharply. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" Cat looked at her for a second, opening her mouth to say something, and then closing it again. She looked at the nurse, clearly wondering whether it would be possible to make a run for it. "Is it Krayonder?" Taz demanded, sounding both irritably and panicked.

Cat looked at the nurse, the nurse nodded.

"What's happened to him?" Taz asked.

"I'm sorry, we have to-"

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM?"

The nurse looked at Cat for help, her expression fearful. Cat looked at Taz, and then nodded. "…His heart's stopped."

There was a silence. In that silence, which probably lasted less than a second, Cat and the nurse left the room to go and help Krayonder, who Taz already knew was in the room just around the corner. Taz just stood there, blinking slowly at where the nurse had once stood and wondering what the hell had brought this upon. Then she remembered that she had. She'd brought everything upon her, by choosing the path of a Starship Ranger on her fifteenth birthday all those years ago. For a second, she allowed herself to wonder where her life would be if she hadn't joined. Would she be okay? Would she even be alive?

"Go," a voice said behind her. Taz turned to her head, catching Pryce's eye and feeling guilty, there were more important things she should have been thinking about. Like Krayonder, for example.

"Are you su-"

"Just, go," Pryce repeated, nodding to her slightly. Taz stared at him for a second, watching as he turned his head to look at Up, his hand under his chin, his eyes closing slowly. He opened them again quickly, his head snapping up slightly.

Taz walked back to the bed slowly, looking at the paper crane in her hand. She realised it was one step off finished. She did the step quickly, and with much less precision than was necessary. Taz then dropped the paper crane onto the bed beside Up's head.

She leaned down slowly, until she was less than a centimetre away from Up's ear.

"A thousand," she whispered slowly, before rushing off towards the door.

The second she dropped the paper crane was the second that Daniel Max Krayonder was pronounced dead.

_A/N: _I AM INCONSOLABLE! I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, BECAUSE THAT HURT ME AS MUCH AS IT HURT YOU! IF NOT _MORE_! I CURRENTLY HATE LIFE, AND MYSELF, AND THIS STORY AND I AM CRYING, _SO, FREAKING, HARD_! I'm serious. I just spelt serious like this: srieous, because I can't see I'm crying so much.

I will offer you an explanation: I was debating whether or not to do it, and I couldn't decide. I actually decided that I wasn't going to do it, because I knew how much it would upset both you and me. But then I re-read the chapter and realised that if I didn't Krayonder was sure to put complications into Taz and Up's future because I made it all so _obvious_! And I wasn't willing to re-write it all…so I did it. And now I'm crying. Goodbye. I hope you rant and scream because it will probably make me feel better. :''''''(


	39. Paper cranes and wishes

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Taz and Up, I would die. But since I'm still alive, you can assume that I don't. Oh, and I don't own February either.

_A/N: _Omg. You don't understand how nervous I am about uploading this…*hyperventilating* I WANT IT TO BE PERFECT! AND I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS! ARGH! I'M SO NERVOUS. Please be kind.

Song of the chapter: A thousand years, Christina Perri-  
>"<em>Heart beats fast, colours and promises.<em>  
><em>How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid, to fall?<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow<em>."

Up sat up in the hospital bed, the small, white, ever so slightly crumpled paper crane twiddling between his index fingers. He stared at it, wondering where she was. He hadn't seen her since he woke up, which was almost a day ago. He'd awoke just as she was leaving the room, and she hadn't come back since. Pryce had told him the news, of course, and Up wished he was fit to go find her himself, to go comfort her- like a good best friend should do. If he could even be counted as a best friend anymore. His heart sunk slightly.

He dropped the paper crane on the bed sheets, pushing it slightly with his little finger, making it tumble off his knee and do a somersault onto the lower part of the bed. Up sighed and lay back, wondering where Pryce was. He was bored, and being left alone wasn't the best thing for him. It only led to thinking too much…

_A thousand._

Her voice sounded in his head. He'd heard her of course, just before she dropped the crane beside him. It had been the first thing he saw as he woke up, followed by the sight of her petite figure rushing towards the door, short hair wavering slightly as she ran. He'd been messing with the crane ever since, wanting to know what she wished for, wondering if it had anything to do with him. Up sighed- what an idiot he was being. It was _him _that would have wished for _her,_ not the other way around.

"Hey Up," a voice said pleasantly. Up glanced to the left, his eyes lighting up slightly, and glad of an escape from the boredom- or more precisely, his thoughts. "Want to go for a walk?"

Up agreed immediately, jumping up from the bed with an air of agility that he didn't realise he had anymore.

* * *

><p>Taz sat on the stone slab, just like they always did in the old days. She looked out across the lake, her toes dipped casually in the freezing water. She watched the ripples for a second, not wanting to break through their calm, then she swished her feet slightly, sending the water flying into the air and watching the droplets glitter in the light of the setting sun as they fell back into the lake and create yet more ripples. She smiled softly. Beautiful.<br>Up looked at her as they walked along the path, he'd noticed her immediately. She was sat, wearing nothing more than her usual white tank top, and a pair of black canvas shorts. Her boots lay in a pile some way behind her. She was staring at the lake, a smile on her lips and a glint in her eye. Her skin was made to look a bronze gold colour in the sunlight. She may has well have been glowing. Beautiful.

"Hey," Up called quietly. She turned, looking up at him, her eyes suddenly becoming bigger. She blinked slowly. He looked so different, but so the same.

"Hey," she replied, her voice sounding quieter than she had intended it to. She swallowed.

Up looked at Emilia, who was stood beside him. She murmured something to him, and he murmured something back, nodding his head slightly. Emilia patted his arm before continuing to walk up the path and him beginning to make his way down the hill towards her.

Taz looked back to the lake, listening for him as he approached her from behind, but not wanting to make eye contact yet. He settled down on the rock beside her and sighed loudly, shaking his boots of his feet and flinging them backwards to join hers. He looked back to make sure his boots hadn't hit some unfortunate person in the face before dunking his feet in the water and sending water up to splash Taz's legs as he lay back and stared at the sky.  
>Taz stared at him.<p>

"How are you?" Up asked, not looking away from the sky. The question was perfectly innocent, but Taz knew what he was getting at.

"I'm fine," she replied, just as innocently.

"Are you not upset about..."

"Well, of course I am," Taz said, rolling her eyes and leaning back onto her hands, her head facing the sky. "He was one of my best friends..."

Up glanced at her. "Was he your best friend?" he questioned.

"No."

"Is Emilia?"

"No."

"Who, then?"

"You," Taz said, without a seconds hesitation. "It's always been you," she added, seeing Up's half surprised expression.

"I just thought...after..." He looked away, swallowing slightly.

Taz looked away. "I'm sorry."

Up looked at her incredulously. "I don't get it," he decided, shaking his head and sitting up slightly. He studied her face, the smooth skin that looked so delicate under the light, the brown eyes that looked so dark they were almost black, but in a rich way, like swirling dark chocolate. Those eyes slowly flickered to him, digging their way into his soul just like they always did, in a way that none others could.

"What's not to understand?" Taz asked, her voice quiet.

"Why you think you need to say sorry," Up explained. His eyebrows furrowed.

Taz leaned her forehead on her hand, regretting opening her mouth before she even said anything. "Because everything dat ever happened, every bad thing dat ever came to be, it was all my-"

"But-"

"No, Up. Don't interrupt. This is how we ended up in dat mess last time," Taz said, firmly, but with a slight pleading tone to her voice. "I don't want to go through dat again," she said, definitely pleading. She opened her mouth, looking like she was going to add something. He gave her a questioning look. She shook her head. "Everything dat's happened," she said, looking down. "Cal and Krayonder dying, jou getting hurt so many times. It was all my fault. If I hadn't have been so stupid, so _soft_, none of it would have happened." She stared at the stone.

"You're not soft," Up said. Taz scowled at him and he closed his mouth again. He continued to watch her.

"If I didn't care about anyone," she continued. "If I was just a heartless wretch dat everyone hated and dat no one wanted to be around, no one of it would have ever happened. If I hadn't had a lapse of judgement and called jour name, making jou turn round and get caught off guard, jou wouldn't have been hurt.

"Same with Cal, if I hadn't have cared about jou, if I hadn't…kissed, jou…I would have been near the front with him, and I wouldn't have been far enough away to miss my aim on dat robot." Taz's voice cracked slightly, and she sniffled, breathing in hard. She spoke slowly. "If I didn't care about jou, jou wouldn't have been hurt, and then we wouldn't have had to save jou, and then Krayonder would have never died." She paused, looking choked for a second before she let out a quiet, tearless, sob. "Jou see? It's all my fault." Taz punched the stone with the side of her fist.

She lifted her feet out of the water, turning away from Up and curling her feet into her chest, her head falling onto her arms.

* * *

><p>"Can I talk now?" Up asked. Taz looked halfway over her shoulder, just enough so she could see half of his head a few centimetres behind her, his blue eyes sparkling in the light. She nodded minisculely.<p>

Up took her hand in his lightly, turning her round to face him, his face inches away from hers. She was about to look away, but he lifted his other hand and laid it lightly on her face so she could do nothing but look at him. The look in his eyes calmed her, and she relaxed slightly.

"Now listen to me, Taz," he said. She nodded slightly. "I don't care." There was a pause, and Taz raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not going to argue and say that it wasn't your fault, because I know full well there's no point in trying, you're too decided. So instead, I'm telling you I don't care.

"I don't care how many people you hurt, or how many you kill, and I'm pretty damn sure that they don't care either. And according to you, you've hurt me more than once, so I can be proof of that." Up paused, his mouth open, like he was unsure how far he could stretch this speech of compliments. "You're amazing, Taz, and in my opinion, knowing you, being important to you, and having you…care…about me…is worth any pain in the world."

They were silent again, for longer this time. The world appeared to slow down. They were so close together, that anything behind Up looked blurry and unfocused to Taz's eyes.

"That was soppy," she commented, a little smirk on her lips.

Up smiled, but argued. "No, Taz." He was still staring at her. He wouldn't break eye contact, and he wouldn't allow her to either. So they stayed for a second, staring at each others eyes, watching the way the colours blending together so perfectly, so beautifully, and wondering why it was that they had kept this pleasure from themselves for so long. "It's the truth," he finally murmured.

And then he was kissing her.

He didn't even know how it happened, and he wasn't even sure that he cared. Her lips pressed harder against him and her hand clenched into his hair. Nope. He definitely didn't care.

Up pulled Taz closer, unable to control the emotions that were burning inside him, giving him new ideas, new plans, new feelings every second and not exactly telling him which ones he should act on, and he had no time to concentrate because he was too busy being distracted by Taz, and the way it felt with her lips pressed against his. She responded immediately as he pulled her towards him, unfolding her feet from under her and leaning towards him, her legs pressed up against his in a manner that set every nerve in his body on fire.

His fingers drifted up slowly, making their way into her tangled hair as they kissed, their passion undeniable to either of them. Taz could barely comprehend what was going on. There were flashes of thoughts running through her head, probably warnings, about what she was getting herself into again. But every time Up's presence pushed them right out of her head, like he was reassuring her, taking all the pain and worry and panic away and leaving nothing but him, and her, and smashed together noses and lips.

* * *

><p>They pulled away slightly, their arms still around each other, faces still millimetres away from each other. They were both breathing, both trying to catch their breath.<p>

"But what if I end up hurting jou again?" Taz asked, her breath tickling Up's chin and neck.

He sighed slightly, his fingers running softly from where they were locked into Taz's hair, down past her ear, down her jaw line, until they rested on her neck. Her breathing had suddenly become deeper, and he could feel her heart pounding beneath her skin. The feeling was oddly beautiful to Up, her rhythm, the rhythm of everything that made her...her. It was the same as his, and the same as everyone else's. But it was hers. And hers alone.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he asked, a tiny smirk on his face. Taz frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. His fingers travelled again, smoothing the line her frown had created on her forehead softly. His eyes drifted back to hers. "You just don't get it," he repeated. "Think about it, if you didn't care, Jacon would have probably died under Aaron's punches back in the Academy, I would have probably died if the Ambassador didn't answer that question, I would've died again, and your dad would have died, and Dev, and Pryce, and Rosi would've died."

Taz stared at him, her eyes softer then they usually were, a lighter, chocolatier colour that he only usually saw when she laughed. Up stroked her cheek. "When you cared, people died, and people got hurt, but if you hadn't cared, there would have been so many more people dead right now, Ta-"

She interrupted him with a kiss. A long, lingering kiss, that shocked Up slightly, until he relaxed into it and rested his hand on her neck again. Her lips moved against his ever so slightly, her hands tangled into his hair in complicated twists that he doubted she would be able to untangle her fingers from. She pulled away again, the tip of her nose resting on his, her upper arms resting on his shoulders and her hands still in his hair.

He stared at her, nearly going cross-eyed attempting to make his eyes focus. He realised she was smirking at him and he scowled at her slightly, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. Her eyes just shone, the swirling darkness bringing Up into her and melting him, leaving him nothing but a puddle of mush, completely under her spell.

"Taz-" She shushed him, her hand unlocking from his hair quicker than a flash, her finger over his lips. He blinked slowly.

"My turn again," she said. It wasn't a question, but Up nodded anyway. She smiled softly, and it reminded him of the last time he saw her smile like that, it seemed like so long ago. It seemed like even longer since they'd been this close; close enough to touch if one of them moved even half a centimetre. Up wanted to make up for that lost time, but Taz's eyes stopped him. She brought her face even closer to his, their breaths mingling. She kissed him once again, soft and sweet.

"_Te amo_," she whispered, a millimetre away from his lips.

Up couldn't contain the vicious, aggressive and slightly desperate kiss that followed, lasting only a few seconds, but making up for a million. Up pulled away, staring at her again, the grin that had spread across his lips during the kiss still present.

"_Te amo_...too?" Up murmured in response, a tiny smirk on his lips.

Taz chuckled; her eyes had lit up, shining with a bronze golden glow. Her lips pressed against his again, her whole body beginning to press itself up to Up, the need to be close to him overwhelming. Up pulled her closer, speeding up the process so she was straddling him within seconds, their chests pressed together, their lips locked, the bodies entangled.

* * *

><p>Taz could feel nothing but Up's lips on hers, his hands on her back pulling her in. She locked her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her as he pulled her towards him. Neither person was satisfied with the closeness until Up's back hit the stone and Taz was lay on top of his chest, her lips still locked forcefully onto his.<p>

"Hey, Taz?" Up mumbled softly, his lips becoming stationary, half a millimetre away from Taz's.

"What?" Taz asked, obviously irritated. Up chuckled- only Taz would find this situation annoying.

"When you finished your one thousand, what did you wish for?" As he spoke his lips brushed against hers.

There was a silence, and Taz pulled back a little bit more, her arms against the stone to stop her from hurting herself. She frowned down at him for a second.

Up raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"I…" she trailed off, her brow furrowing even deeper. "I forgot."

Up burst into uncontrollable chuckles, his eyes closing and his head shaking slightly. "You _forgot _to make the wish that you made a thousand paper cranes to get?" He barked with laughter slightly, and then had to immediately grab Taz's waist so she didn't end up rolling off his chest.

"Shut up," Taz said, scowling down at him. "I was a little pre-occupied."

He smirked. "Well…why don't you make one now?" he asked, smiling softly.

Taz's eyes grew bigger and her scowl faded into a look of content. "No," she said softly.

"Why not?" Up questioned, frowning. "I thought that was the point of the whole thing? And now you just don't want to do it?"

"What's the point?" Taz asked, a smirk on her lips gradually growing wider and wider as Up's frown deepened. "I've got everything I wanted to wish for…"

There was a second then, where Up was still frowning, and Taz was still smirking. Taz tilted her head, waiting for Up to catch on. He just continued to frown and look highly confused.

Taz giggled loudly, her head falling forwards and her eyes squeezing shut. She looked at Up and shook her head, the smile on her face so beautiful that it took Up's breath away. "_Jou, _jou _tonto_!" she giggled, grabbing Up's shoulders so she didn't fall.

Up chuckled, his arms encircling her waist again. "Dead-God, I love you," he murmured, kissing her softly. He would have pulled away, if it weren't for Taz's arms locking around his neck and refusing to allow any distance between them. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her properly, until she near enough completely enveloped into him. Their mouths were working in overtime, their lips and tongues having a better workout than they'd had for almost five years. They were both still -grinning, their smiles wider than they had been for so long, their hearts beating faster than they ever had. It felt like heaven, served accompanied by several platefuls of bliss.

* * *

><p>"Uh…guys?" Emilia said, a grin slowly spreading across her face.<p>

She glanced behind her, the smile unwavering. Cat, Pryce, Jacon and February all gave her questioning looks from their separate seats around the room, but Emilia was in no condition to reply. She grin simply grew even wider, and she tilted her head slightly in the direction of the window.

Jacon was the first to get up and reach her. He pulled himself out of the chair, jogging across the room casually. He looked out of the window.

The casualness was no more.

His eyes widened dramatically, his jaw dropping into an ecstatic look of shock. He clapped loudly, then spun on the spot, sending a punch into the air in triumph. With his head still facing the ceiling, he began rapidly mouthing 'yes' and looking exceedingly pleased his himself.

"Finally," Pryce said, appearing behind them, his face lit up. "Took them long enough." He watched for a second, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Up burst into laughter and Taz nearly roll off into the lake. He shook his head, smirking. "Smooth, dude," he commented sarcastically.

Cat slapped his arm with the back of her hand, before looking back at her friend and brother with a tiny smile on her face, triumphant and all-knowing. Cat and Emilia made eye contact and simultaneously grinned.

February trotted up last, looking rather reluctant to get out of her seat. When she finally did, she was giving them all disapproving looks, clearly having an inner battle with laziness. She looked at each person in turn, and then slowly turned her head to look to the bottom of the hill.

The shriek that was uttered from her mouth could've set the world on fire.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that?"<p>

Up pulled away by a millimetre and quickly looked to the left, towards where the main Academy building stood. The noise faded away as quickly as it had come, leaving a frown quickly developing on Up's face.

"Oi jou," Taz murmured. She scowled at him from above, and took his chin with her finger and thumb, bringing his face back to hers. He smirked up at her, his eyes glittering in such a way that Taz was unable to keep the scowl up any longer. She kissed him softly. "Stop getting distracted while jou're meant to be fulfilling my wish."

Up's smirk grew. "I thought you didn't make a wish."

"I made it prematurely," Taz argued. Up laughed lightly, and a grin grew on Taz's face.

Up leaned up, putting his hand on the back of Taz's neck and bringing her in for another kiss. Taz sighed contently, her eyes staying closed when Up pulled away.

"So when did you make it?" Up whispered into her neck, the breath tickling Taz's skin and making her sigh again.

"Honestly?" she asked, tilted her face so they were looking at each other once more. Up smiled, his skin crinkling in the corners of his eyes. The sun was still setting and the red of the sky was reflected in his eyes, making a sort of rainbow of colours. Taz decided she was going to make him come outside at sunset more often.

He nodded once. "Honestly," he agreed.

Taz smiled and looked down, a tiny laugh escaping from her lips as she thought about how to the answer the question that she had yet to decide an answer for. Maybe now was the best time to decide though.

She smiled a little wider, her eyes flickering back to Up's with an extra tiny glint. "I think it around four hundred and seventy eight," she replied, smirking, challenging him to have forgotten.

He hadn't. Up grinned, the memory coming into his mind with a sense of fondness and triumph that he'd passed her challenge. He stroked one of her bangs back from her face, putting it behind her ear softly before stroking down her neck, not breaking eye contact even once. "And here I was, thinking you'd never make it at all…"

He leaned down and kissed her again; and Taz kissed him back. The world was silent; and it was just them. It was just Taz, and Up; and it was just memories, and paper cranes, and wishes.

_A/N: _Omg. I'm still hyperventilating. Okay. It's finished…*hides slightly* I hope you realise that you are completely within your rights to make me do this all again. I am writing this for you as well as me, and I don't know if this is good enough, so if it isn't, tell me.

Oh, and since this is, like, finished…I was wondering if any of you wanted the extra mission that goes between chapters 15 and 16, which I couldn't upload because it kind of turned into a story of it's own. It may take me a while to upload, because I have to go through it all and stuff, but…if you want it…basically Taz, Up and Cal go on a mission in a university in America where they're trying to find this kid whose working with the robots and stuff. So yeah…oh, and, this university makes the students wear a uniform. (Has anyone guessed that this was just my way of torturing Up with Taz in a short skirt? Because you're right:P)


End file.
